PASOS
by katha4792
Summary: Serie de momentos KyoxHaru. ¿¡QUÉ? Algo sobre las primeras señales de que tu marido es un tirano... y las formas de combatirlo... a lo Haruhi. REGALO: Kyoya Ootori sobrelleva el embarazo de su esposa como solo él podría. Y al final del camino... recibe la tercera cosa que jamás planeó: la primera, el ser amigo de Tamaki; la segunda, el enamorarse de Haruhi y la tercera... esa...
1. Accidente

He aquí una serie de one-shots no entrelazados (¿o sí?) XD

RESUMEN GENERAL: Veremos algunos momentos (sacados del manga/anime o no), que irán tejiendo una relación algo más cercana entre esta parejita que me encanta (aún no supero que no hayan quedado juntos T.T). Espero les guste.

Ele aquí: **"Pasos"**

o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o

 **DISCLAIMER: OURAN HIGH SCHOOL NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, PERTENECE A BISCO HATORI**

 **LA UTILIZACIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTE INTENTO DE HISTORIA COHERENTE NO TIENE FINES DE LUCRO**

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 **A: ACCIDENTE**

.

.

.

"No hay tal cosa como el azar, y lo que nos parece el más mínimo accidente brota de la fuente más profunda del destino."

Friedrich Von Schiller

.

.

.

 **RESUMEN:** De cómo Kyoya Ootori conoce el interesante punto de vista de su compañera host "Haruhi Fujioka", acerca de su persona.

 **RANKING: K**

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Kyoya Ootori era perfecto. Su elegante postura, su alta y estilizada figura; la parsimonia en sus movimientos, la perfección de su mirada, oculta tras el cristal radiante de sus gafas. Su carácter frío, _cool_ ; su apariencia de príncipe de hielo. Tan perfecto, tan distante. Cualquiera podría derretirse ante su encanto. Cualquiera desearía ser la afortunada que lograse iluminar su mirada.

Kyoya Ootori era la perfección hecha hombre. Todas amaban esas maravillosas e inusuales cualidades, y deseaban ser aquella afortunada que ganara su corazón, que "descongelara" esa fría postura de chico frío e imperturbable.

 _—_ "¿¡Qué!?"- se escucharon dos voces juveniles en medio de la sala 3 de música. –"¿Están hablando del mismo _Kyoya_ que todos nosotros conocemos bien?"- continuó diciendo el coro.

—"¿Cómo es que pude perder frente a un demonio de sangre fría como él?"- apoyó dramáticamente el King del Host Club -"¿Es que mi hermosura no ha sido suficiente para convencer a mis princesas de mi adorable y masculina perfección?" - continuaba lloriqueando.

—"¡Shhh! no querrán que _mamá_ los escuche, o ¿sí?"- corrigió el menor de los Hitachiin, bastante consciente de la mirada sobre ellos…

Los susodichos voltearon a mirar donde _mamá_ se encontraba, quien les dirigió una sonrisa encantadora, como esas que acostumbraba a dar a las clientas, pero el brillo de sus gafas no los engañaba: lo había escuchado todo. Seguramente después vería una forma bastante… práctica de cobrárselas.

Y es que nadie podía culpar a los gemelos Hitachiin, ni a Tamaki por la reacción que tuvieron.

Jamás, nadie en el host club, ni en un millón de años, hubiera imaginado tal resultado cuando decidieron comenzar con aquel proyecto…

 _ALGUNOS DÍAS ATRÁS…_

 _Los miembros del host club se encontraban en la tercera sala de música, esperando a iniciar con las actividades del día. Y discutiendo algo, que –en la opinión del Presidente del club- era de suma importancia…_

— _"_ _¡Hey chicos! Se acerca la fiesta de primavera en nuestra escuela, y para preparar todo para ese día, ¡se me ha ocurrido algo genial!" -ese fue Tamaki llamando la atención de los host, después de despedir a las clientas aquella tarde en particular… —"¡deberíamos preparar una obra de teatro que muestre nuestras sublimes figuras!, yo por supuesto, sería el personaje principal y ¡nuestra Haruhi sería la princesa custodiada por unas fieras bestias que serían derrotadas por mí, el encantador príncipe del Host Club!"_

— _"_ _¡No es justo! ¡Tono siempre es el personaje principal…_

— _…_ _y nosotros nos vemos relegados a los acompañantes!"- ese fue Hikaru completando la frase de su hermano menor, Kaoru._

 _–_ _¡Ustedes, gemelos demoníacos, serían las bestias infernales que quieren apoderarse de mi dulce Haruhi!_

—" _¡Tono no es más que un pervertido que quiere ver a Haruhi vestida de chica!"-dijeron a coro, con la clara intención de molestar a su sempai –"…¡y nosotros no queremos participar!"_

 _Y a continuación…. Tamaki, blanco como una pared, reducido a cenizas…_

— _"_ _¿Qué tal si dejamos que las clientas escojan a quien ellas deseen que sea el personaje principal durante ese día?"- Honey-sempai había sugerido con la usual tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba._

— _"_ _¡No es justo!"- ahora era Tamaki el que no estaba de acuerdo con la idea. –"Privar a las doncellas de esta institución de mi inusual belleza, y mi gallarda presencia solo porque ustedes así lo desean, gemelos demoníacos, sería una grave falta a los principios de nuestro club"- y miró con desaprobación a los susodichos._

— _"_ _¿Y esos principios serían según tú…?"- dijeron a coro los gemelos._

— _"_ _Ni siquiera sabía que este club tenía principios"- Haruhi murmuró para sí._

— _"_ _Es una buena idea. Y podríamos ofrecer algo a cambio de ello"- Kyoya Ootori, el "Rey entre las sombras" había dado su aprobación._

— _"_ _Me da igual" – esa fue Haruhi con la profunda expresión de hastío que le caracterizaba._

— _"_ _Estamos de acuerdo con Kyoya-sempai"- los gemelos a coro._

— _"_ _Será divertido. ¿Ne, Takashi?- Honey-kun, dirigiéndose a su gran guardaespaldas._

— _"_ _Ah"- Mori dio su aprobación._

 _– "_ _¡Mamá! ¡No es justo que me desacredites delante de nuestros hijos!"-refunfuñaba el rey del Host Club._

 _Y Kyoya como de costumbre… lo ignoró._

 _Y así, todos los miembros del Host Club lograron –no sin algunos sustos y algunos ¡basta Tamaki! Por parte de Kyoya- quedar de acuerdo en llevar a cabo el proyecto. Tamaki se encontraba sentado en un rincón murmurando acerca de un "demonio de sangre fría y en el por qué sus -hasta hace unos minutos- leales súbditos obedecían a otro que no fuera él, el rey del host club._

 _Como sea, entre gritos emocionados de las clientas fue recibida la propuesta. Algunas dudaron al principio en participar –no deseaban molestar en absoluto la sensibilidad de su rey-, pero después de escuchar de boca de él mismo –quien había cambiado de opinión luego de haber escuchado a Haruhi decir que "sería bueno cambiar de aires para variar"-, que no se sentiría ofendido, sino todo lo contrario, sería divertido el animar una actividad entre hosts y clientas… para variar._

 _Además, les pareció atractivo el premio: un álbum de fotografías personalizado para aquella chica que resultara favorecida después de escoger –de entre todas las participantes- a la ganadora, en un sorteo frente a toda la academia, el día del susodicho festival. Además de la probabilidad de salir en una cita con el host ganador._

Y ahora se encontraban allí, develando los resultados de la actividad; y fue grande la sorpresa al ver que nada más y nada menos que Kyoya Ootori, el rey entre las sombras, era el personaje que querrían ver las clientas en el papel principal -y no –entre "las sombras"- por una vez en la vida, y los argumentos que habían logrado recolectar para ello eran, de acuerdo a la opinión de Tamaki y los gemelos, nada más y nada menos que inverosímiles…

Todos los hosts veían a Kyoya Ootori como un chico serio, frío, _cool_. Parte de su personaje como host. Sin embargo, cada uno de los miembros del club había experimentado en carne propia la _agradable_ personalidad de quien los dirigía desde las sombras. Sabían que podía llegar a actuar muy convincentemente cuando había dinero de por medio, pero eso no quitaba que cuando nadie más lo veía –cof cof estudiantes femeninas de la Academia cof cof- podía llegar a ser un verdadero demonio de sangre fría… un verdadero demonio de presión arterial baja… especialmente cuando alguien osaba despertarlo en la madrugada, que en el diccionario traductor Kyoya-español español-Kyoya eso era… cualquier hora antes de las 12 del día…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Kyoya Ootori no es alguien perfecto. Tal vez sí es bastante alto, sus movimientos son parsimoniosos. Y nadie duda de su fría mirada. ¿Encantos? Tal vez alguno, muy, muy en lo profundo de su ser… ¿por qué no? Bajo todo ese hielo… Pero ¿un príncipe?... mas bien el "Rey entre las sombras"…

—"Eres muy bueno analizando a la gente, Haruhi- _kun_ "

La susodicha "Karuhi-kun" no se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta hasta que escuchó a sus clientas comentar su muy profundo análisis acerca de la personalidad del vicepresidente del Host Club. Ella, por supuesto, no deseaba hacerlo, pero debido a que algunas chicas le habían atrapado en su camino al club, solicitándole muy amablemente su punto de vista acerca de la actividad –y ello incluía una opinión del ganador de la misma por supuesto-, y retrasándola por ello a cumplir con sus obligaciones en ese lugar… hizo lo que cualquiera con la personalidad de Haruhi haría: una concienzuda reflexión acerca de su sempai, buscando salir lo más pronto posible del asunto.

— "Es verdad, después de todo, es la única persona capaz de diferenciar a Kaoru-kun y Hikaru-kun ¿ne?"

– "Bueno, yo no diría que hubiera sido un buen análisis, pero así es como yo lo veo"

—"Interesante punto de vista, Haruhi- _kun_ , pero dado el hecho de que el que estés aquí perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de atender a las clientas que esperan por ti no ayuda al Host Club al cual _voluntariamente_ decidiste unirte, preferiría que guardaras tus opiniones acerca de mí para más tarde."

Y Haruhi se congeló al instante en que escuchó a Kyoya Ootori, el "Rey entre las sombras" materializarse justo a su lado, en la puerta de la Tercera Sala de Música… y con una expresión que decía que lo había escuchado todo…

○0°0◦¤◦0°0○0°0◦¤◦0°0○

Kyoya Ootori no creía ser ni de lejos el galán perfecto. No tenía la dulzura de Honey-sempai, ni la atrayente taciturnidad de Mori-sempai. Mucho menos parecía un príncipe de ojos azules salido de un cuento de Hadas como Tamaki, su idiota mejor amigo. Sabía –y que conste que era poseedor de una mente extraordinariamente dotada- que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para llevar al extravagante host club sin caer en desgracia... y otras cuantas cosillas más… Sabía actuar bien asimismo… las clientas lo escogían con cierta regularidad y él las "enamoraba" de esa manera tan característica que lo identificaba como host " _cool"_. Se controlaba perfectamente, como todo buen Ootori, y controlaba a los demás; obteniendo ganancias de todo aquello que le rodeaba –llámese "todo" al Host Club-. O al menos eso creía… porque cuando un ente de dudoso género apareció aquel día en la tercera sala de música, jamás imaginó que _ella_ sería la encargada de dar vuelta su mundo… mejor dicho, el mundo de todos quienes formaban parte del Host Club de la Academia Ouran…

Ella era alguien interesante desde su punto de vista –y muy pocas cosas merecían la atención de Kyoya Ootori- Una chica becada, una _plebeya,_ a la que no le importaba en lo más mínimo comportarse como toda una niña o un niño… lo único que le importaba era sentirse cómoda al vestir…

Él no la entendía. Claro que jamás admitiría eso a ninguna persona viviente sobre la faz de la tierra. Bueno, quizás sí a alguien: al rubio idiota de su mejor amigo. Quizá.

Parecía no tener ninguna debilidad aparte de lo obvio por los alimentos… Natural, alguien que no temía pensar lo que decía –aun cuando eso significara decirle de frente a alguien que era una vergüenza para la raza humana- y seguir pareciendo un ángel en el proceso.

Perceptiva e ingenua al mismo tiempo, puesto que no se había dado cuenta del extraordinario efecto que tenía sobre los demás, ni de los sentimientos que el rubio idiota de Tamaki tenía para con ella…

– "Y no solo él"- se dijo a sí mismo cuando observó a los miembros del host club tratando de observar disimuladamente a Haruhi, quien se encontraba en ese momento colocando té en las tazas de sus clientas.

Pero lo que la hacía tan increíblemente única era la manera en que podía ver en los demás más de lo que reflejaban al mundo.

No se le ocurría ninguna otra palabra para describirla.

Ella era… peculiar.

 _–"_ _¿Encantos? Tal vez alguno, muy, muy en lo profundo de su ser… ¿por qué no?..."_

Y ella se sintió observada, y sus grandes ojos castaños lo observaron de regreso… Ella sonrió con esa sonrisa boba, abstraída de la realidad que la rodeaba, y continuó con lo que hacía.

Y esa peculiaridad, esa rareza justamente era la que hacía que sintiera ganas de observarla y estudiarla.

Sí.

Definitivamente Haruhi Fujioka era un personaje bastante interesante…

Le agradaba.

○0°0◦¤◦0°0○0°0◦¤◦0°0○

 **¿Merece reviews?**


	2. Besos y demás

**DISCLAIMER: OURAN HIGH SCHOOL NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, PERTENECE A BISCO HATORI**

 **LA UTILIZACIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTE INTENTO DE HISTORIA COHERENTE NO TIENE FINES DE LUCRO**

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 **B: BESOS Y DEMÁS**

.

.

.

"La decisión del primer beso es la más crucial en cualquier historia de amor, porque contiene dentro de sí la rendición."

Emil Ludwig

.

.

.

 **RESUMEN:** Kyoya hace un extraño descubrimiento: definitivamente, podría ser un monje católico si se lo propusiera.

 **RANKING: T**

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—Pero también podrías pagar las flores con tu cuerpo…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—No lo hará, Kyoya-sempai, porque hacerlo no le traerá ningún mérito.

—Tal vez tengas razón Haruhi, hacerlo no me traerá ningún mérito económico, pero jamás he dado a entender que tratándose de ti, eso sea lo único que me importe…

— ¿Qué está tratando de decir?

— En verdad eres demasiado obtusa para estas cosas…—dijo el moreno ahogando una risita —Es increíble el pensar que alguien que estudia en Ouran sólo por sus virtudes académicas pueda no darse cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor— continuó, con los ojos cerrados, y a la vista de Haruhi, muy _divertido_.

— Creo que no hace falta el sacar a relucir mi estatus de _plebeyo,_ sempai—replicó ella pareciendo ofendida —lo que no entiendo es qué quiere decir con todo esto…—e hizo ademán de levantarse.

— Que aun cuando esto no me traiga el tipo de beneficio que tú crees,—Kyoya la interrumpió, tomándole de la muñeca, para evitar que se incorporara— soy un chico joven, con sangre en las venas, y bien podría hacerlo, y no sólo por gusto…– terminó mientras disminuía la distancia entre sus rostros.

La muchacha solo atinó a abrir más los ojos, estupefacta ante la aseveración que acaba de oír… o entender.

— Sempai, usted… no sería capaz…

— ¿Ahora temes, Haruhi?— dijo él, mirándola intensamente.

La castaña no supo qué responder, ya que lo que vio en los ojos de su acompañante, no podría ser sano, para ninguno de los dos. No ahí, no en ese momento, en ese lugar… ni en esa situación… ella, boca arriba sobre la cama de él, con nada más que un vestido ligero; y él, sin camisa, sobre ella, las manos apoyadas sobre el colchón, a ambos lados de su cabeza; su cabellos húmedo… los rostros cerca, peligrosamente cerca, sus alientos casi chocando… sin luces que iluminaran el lugar.

¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?

Cuando subió desesperada en busca de algún lugar en el cual devolver –un eufemismo para vomitar- toda la comida que ingirió -¡con lo deliciosa que estaba!- jamás pensó en entrar en la alcoba de la última persona que ella hubiera deseado… y mucho menos pensó verlo así… sin gafas… la camisa entreabierta…

En medio de un viaje con el Host Club… a la playa.

Se sonrojó súbitamente ando se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Suponía que debería haber dicho algo parecido a _"Ya sé Kyoya-sempai que ha hecho esto para demostrarme que como mujer debo aceptar que hay cosas que no puedo hacer"_ o algo como " _los demás deben preguntarse dónde estoy, así que será mejor que me vaya de aquí"_ pero las palabras habían muerto en su boca cuando lo vio de esa manera… Y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos grises –jamás los había visto sin el cristal de sus gafas- reflejaban algo profundo, que le quemaba… y la quemaba a ella también…

Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en nada, pues él ya la estaba besando.

Y ella, sorprendida, pero empañada por la emoción del momento no pudo hacer más que tratar de seguirle el paso. Era un beso torpe, demandante, pero no por ello menos dulce y apasionado.

Ella temblaba.

Y él se dio cuenta de ello.

– ¿Quieres que me detenga?- trató de bromear, ahogando apenas un suspiro.

– ¿Estás jugando conmigo? –le cuestionó a su vez ella, tuteándolo por primera vez – ¿Es alguna retorcida manera de darme una lección?

– ¿Y si te dijera que no es así? ¿Qué en verdad deseo _esto_? –le respondió él, gratamente sorprendido con el hecho que lo haya tratado de tú, por vez primera, y mirándola con expectación…

—Diría que estás loco, y que no entiendo lo que tratas de hacer…– Su olor, al estar tan próximos uno de la otra, la embriagaba. La envolvía y la mareaba.

Y ahora ella levantó un poco el rostro, sintiéndose osada –por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender del todo- y unió su boca a la de él, en un beso vehemente y suplicante.

Sus bocas se separaron brevemente, al tiempo que él miraba a Haruhi, buscando en sus ojos algún atisbo de duda. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole libertad para que actuara en su cuello, y al sentir los labios del muchacho en sus hombros desnudos, se arqueó hacia él, pasando los dedos por el cabello oscuro, cosa que encendió aún más al chico.

Ella deseaba seguir experimentando ese estremecimiento que sentía en esos momentos… esa emoción de descubrir _algo_ _nuevo._ Sabía que debía decirle que se detuviera, que tomaran las cosas con más calma. Pero él se encontraba ya deshaciéndose del ligero vestido y ella supo que estaba perdida. No tenía fuerzas ya para pedirle que se detuviera.

Y él tampoco lo habría hecho si ella se lo hubiera pedido en ese momento.

Las sensaciones le golpeaban la psique, y le parecía una interesante, emocionante y nueva emoción. Nunca había sentido algo así, por ninguna chica. Y el descubrir que algo tan… _excitante_ podría calarle los poros, le desconcertaba, pero a la vez le agradaba…

—¿Y entonces?– le preguntó, una última vez, tratando de tranquilizarse con todas sus fuerzas, antes de franquear la barrera impuesta por la ropa interior de ella.

—Sí sem… Kyoya, hazlo. –respondió ella ante la invitación tácita de él.

Él solo sonrió. Estaba lleno de ella, de la sensación de _tenerla_ … y sus labios rozaron su piel ávidamente, buscando más…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

El sonido se le antojó lejano, como un eco…

Un eco que le estremecía de pies a cabeza…

Era temprano en la mañana…

—¡RIIIIIING!

Abrió pesadamente los ojos, envuelto en un franco estupor…

¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

Estaba soñando o en este caso debería llamarle _fantaseando_ con aquel suceso en la playa… el viaje que el host club había hecho hace ya 2 semanas atrás… pero se sentía tan vívido, tan _real_.

¿Qué, entre todas las cosas, estaba pensando cuando creyó que fingir ser el malo de la película ayudaría a Haruhi a darse cuenta de su estatus como niña?

—¡RIIING!

Fulminó con la mirada el insufrible aparatejo que osó despertarlo a esas horas de la madrugada–léase 10 am- mientras buscaba la manera de apagarlo. ¿Quién lo había colocado allí? Todos los sirvientes de la mansión Ootori sabían perfectamente que JAMÁS debían despertar a Kyoya Ootori temprano en la mañana, y menos un sábado…

Ya se encargaría de buscar al responsable, y lo despediría sin compasión.

Entonces, vio como un revoltijo de manos y pies aterrizó en su recámara… era el Host Club, con Tamaki al frente.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Los odiaba.

Jamás lo admitiría, ni siquiera a sí mismo, la verdadera razón de su odio hacia sus amigos.

Porque los odiaba, más que por despertarlo, porque _realmente_ deseaba terminar de soñar lo que estaba soñando…

El gusanito del _¿qué tal si..?_ había hecho mella en su organismo.

—¡Iremos a visitar a Haruhi!– anunció alegremente el presidente del club.

Al recordar cómo terminó en realidad aquel viaje (con los gemelos molestando a Tamaki por tratar de "quitarle la inocencia" a la fémina del club en aquella noche de tormenta); la dulce e inocente imagen de la castaña cruzó por su mente…

Y acto seguido… las escenas no tan inocentes de su sueño aparecieron vívidas en su cabeza…

Entonces, Kyoya Ootori llegó a dos curiosas conclusiones: Primero: ese día sería realmente cansado para él, con todo el Host Club encima… y eso incluía a _Haruhi Fujioka._

Y segundo: definitivamente, podría ser un moje católico si se lo propusiera…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 **Gracias por sus lindas palabras de apoyo.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **PD: ¿Qué dijeron? ¿Pasó lo que creo que pasó? Nop. Soy malvada XD**


	3. Cambiando perspectivas

**DISCLAIMER: OURAN HIGH SCHOOL NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, PERTENECE A BISCO HATORI**

 **LA UTILIZACIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTE INTENTO DE HISTORIA COHERENTE NO TIENE FINES DE LUCRO**

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 **C: CAMBIANDO PERSPECTIVAS**

.

.

.

"Mis juicios me impiden ver lo bueno que hay tras las apariencias."

 **Wayne W. Dyer**

.

.

.

 **RESUMEN:** De cómo Haruhi cambia su opinión acerca de Kyoya. Tal vez él es amable… tal vez tiene encantos más superficiales de lo que ella creía… porque Kyoya Ootori no era, después de todo, un egoísta.

 **RANKING: K**

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Kyoya Ootori no era una persona de la mañana. De hecho, todo el mundo sabía que no debía despertarlo temprano, a menos que quisiera una muerte lenta y horrible… Y todas las personas racionales lo entendían –y se alejaban lo máximo posible de su alcance– Claro, todos, a excepción de Tamaki Suoh.

Él no era el mártir dispuesto a sacrificarse por ayudar a los demás como su _mejor_ amigo lo era. De hecho, se consideraba a sí mismo todo un prototipo de egoísta.

Después de todo, era uno de los hijos de la familia Ootori, una de las más poderosas de todo Japón. Tenía razones para ser de esa manera, — _habiendo sido criado como si fuera casi de la realeza_ — y el Host Club era solo uno de los caminos que había construido para llegar a su meta: ser el heredero Ootori.

Apreciaba a los chicos, claro, aunque primero preferiría morir que admitirlo frente a ellos. Y ellos sacaban también grandes ganancias de su _asociación_.

Aunque ello le valiera soportar al rubio idiota que tenía por amigo.

Sin ningún beneficio adicional…

Por ello, cuando encontró que una mata de pelos rubios y ojos violetas lo sacaba de su ensoñación diciéndole algo acerca de "asistir a una exposición en un centro comercial plebeyo para entender mejor los sentimientos de Haruhi", se encontró devolviendo inmediatamente la argumentación ridícula de su amigo… con la furia acumulada desde algún tiempo atrás…

— Dejen que les deje algo claro, me acosté a las cinco de la mañana— dijo entre dormido y despierto. Su voz helada les calaba los poros a los demás miembros del host club —¡¿Y quién les ha dado permiso para entrar en mi habitación?!— más hielo…

—Kyo-chan, tienes un muy mal despertar impresionante ¿eh?— Honey sempai comentó ligeramente, mientras Mori lo miraba incrédulo –bueno, levantó una ceja, pero considerando que es Mori de quien estamos hablando, eso era lo más probable- ante la afirmación que decía. Cuando de hecho, el dulce jovencito rubio junto a él era lo más parecido a Kyoya al despertar… una _bestia de sangre fría_ , como lo catalogaban, aunque, contrario a su kouhai, solía despertar temprano.

—Mira quién habla— el siempre taciturno, conciso y leal Mori.

—Nada de cultura de los plebeyos, estoy más que cansado de esa fijación que tienen por las cosas de plebeyos… gente aburrida que siempre sigue el mismo patrón— las palabras envenenadas del Rey entre las sombras heló la habitación. — ¿Quieren ir? Entonces hagan lo que quieran— su cuerpo basculó durante unos segundos; preciosos segundos durante los cuales los miembros del host club temieron por su vida. Los gemelos incluso pensaron en lanzar a Tamaki contra Kyoya para escapar si la situación lo ameritaba. Un rey debería ser capaz de sacrificarse por sus súbditos ¿no? Pero antes que se dieran cuenta, el susodicho cayó, completamente dormido e inconsciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Muy bien, el Rey demonio de sangre fría ha dado su aprobación así que ¡adelante!— Y así, Tamaki, quien al parecer, no entendía el significado de la palabra "peligro", llevó a Kyoya –tal cual saco de papas- al centro comercial…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—Así que eso fue lo que sucedió— Un Kyoya adormilado, enfadado… y hambriento, despertó luego en el centro comercial. Y el darse cuenta que estaba solo, sin dinero ni teléfono celular, no hizo más que lo obvio… incrementar su enfado.

— ¿Kyoya-sempai?

Y entonces Haruhi apareció.

Esa chiquilla que había copado sus sueños –o pesadillas, como deseen verlo- hasta hacía algunas semanas atrás, había aparecido justo en el momento exacto.

Ya se encargaría de asesinar a Tamaki después.

Por ahora se encargaría de sacarle provecho a la situación.

—Haruhi, ¿cuánto dinero traes encima?

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Ese día en la mañana Haruhi había salido de su apartamento con la firme convicción de que pasaría un día común y corriente visitando la feria que se desarrollaría en el centro comercial; por eso, cuando encontró a un Kyoya Ootori, solo, y con una mirada que prometía años de dolor a alguien en específico –ella supuso que era Tamaki-sempai-, se sorprendió a sobremanera. Y más aún cuando le preguntó cuánto dinero traía encima.

¿Qué no era acaso un chico rico?

¿Había entrado en alguna dimensión desconocida?

Se sentía confundida, lo que al parecer notó el muchacho, por lo que procedió a explicarle, con palabras escuetas –típico del rey entre las sombras del host club- que se encontraba allí por algún retorcido proyecto de Tamaki, y que fue dejado allí contra su voluntad, sin dinero… ni medio de comunicación alguno.

Haruhi solo pudo sentir algún dejo de ¿compasión? por su sempai. Después de todo, nunca era fácil lidiar con el presidente del host club, mucho menos se imaginaba tener que combatir con él y su idiotez como su mejor amigo, el susodicho muchacho a su lado, lo hacía usualmente.

Por eso es que no se reusó a pagar por la comida de él. De todos modos no podría haberlo hecho. Quién sabe si Kyoya no decidiría incrementar su deuda si se negaba a hacerlo.

Lo único que le molestaba del siempre silencioso y serio Kyoya Ootori era su actitud cuando no habían méritos de por medio. Podría ser algo más abierto, algo más… amable.

— Lo que quiero decir es que no supone ningún mérito comer con clase aquí.

Pero era Kyoya Ootori de quien estamos hablando ¿no?

 _Kyoya Ootori no es alguien perfecto. Tal vez sí es bastante alto, sus movimientos son parsimoniosos. Y nadie duda de su fría mirada. ¿Encantos? Tal vez alguno, muy, muy en lo profundo de su ser… ¿por qué no?_

Ahora al ver cómo trató a la muchacha que los atendió y a las chicas que se acercaron a ellos mientras comían, se dio cuenta de que tal vez los encantos que creyó que Kyoya tenía estaban más profundos de lo que había pensado inicialmente… si es que tenía alguno en realidad…

Y aún así las chicas de la academia adoraban su fría urbanidad…

Jamás entendería el propósito de estos chicos.

— Si te preguntas porqué me llevó tan bien con Tamaki, l respuesta es simple: para mí, hay méritos. Ninguna otra razón me moverá. Soy un egoísta — la seguridad con la que dijo esas palabras casi logró convencer a Haruhi.

Sentía un muro invisible entre ellos en todo momento mientras habían decidido recorrer la feria – _ya que estoy aquí_ \- como había dicho él…

— Lo cierto es —trató de aligerar el ambiente Haruhi— que no sé nada de la familia de Kyoya-sempai.

— No es algo sobre lo que debas molestarte en saber — y he ahí de nuevo esa fría manera de hablar ¿No podría bajar las defensas por un segundo al menos?

— Eso es algo injusto, ¿no cree?

— ¿Injusto?

— Porque Kyoya-sempai conoce mucho sobre mi papá—asintió ella —e incluso sobre sus amigos del trabajo.

— Ese es un punto de vista interesante —contestó él, dando por zanjada la conversación.

— Kyoya-sempai, ¿tú tienes dos hermanos, verdad? — Kyoya no se esperaba que siguiera preguntando. Una persona normal no lo haría. Pero de nuevo, era _Haruhi_ de entre todas las personas de quien estamos hablando. La palabra _normal_ no iba con ella —¿Qué clase de personas son?

Eso fue algo que le removió el interior. Pensar en sus hermanos, y en su padre, por ende; y en la fácil forma en que demostraban que podían ser bueno herederos. Mientras él, el tercer hijo, debía esforzarse por mostrar que podía estar al mismo nivel que ellos.

— Son gente con mucho talento — contestó sin vacilación, una triste sonrisa en los labios, que no pasó desapercibida por la castaña a su lado — Responden a todas las expectativas de mi padre sin causarle problemas. Así que él siempre espera más del tercer hijo.

— Supongo que las cosas son duras para ti, después de todo.

El ambiente se había aligerado un poco, solo un poco, hasta que Haruhi vio un cambio repentino en el semblante de su acompañante.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Algo que no entendía y a la vez sí, era el hecho de que su sempai aparentara ser un egoísta, pero que estuviera dispuesto a ayudar a aquella señora de ser timada por uno de los vendedores, con toda la gracia y gallardía que ella le había visto usar con las clientas del club.

— ¿No lo sabías? Esa señora es la esposa del presidente de una gran compañía de electrodomésticos — aquella declaración sorprendió a Haruhi — nunca la había visto, pero lo supe en el momento en que vi el anillo en su mano —continuó él sin prestar atención a la turbación de Haruhi.

— _Debí saber que Kyoya-sempai estaba siendo solo Kyoya-sempai después de todo_ — pensó ella, algo ofuscada.

Pero en ese momento, la realización de lo que sucedió en realidad la golpeó repentinamente. Él no pudo haber visto el anillo si estaba cubierto por aquel cartel ¿no?

— Haruhi, ¿sabías que el melón es uno de los sabores más famosos entre los fabricantes de aperitivos?

— ¿Eh? — se extrañó Haruhi ante la súbita ruptura en la línea de sus pensamientos.

— No entiendo de estas cosas — continuó él, nuevamente ignorando la consternación de su acompañante —pero hacer que los aperitivos de maíz tengan sabor a melón, sin ser ningún melón… ¿no tendrían un sabor extraño?

— Ese es un punto de vista interesante— dijo entre risas, Haruhi y después de un tiempo de vacilación en el que su cerebro proceso la información. Después de todo. Kyoya-sempai y Tamaki sí tenían mucho en común.

Después de un momento de perplejidad, Kyoya se relajó nuevamente, al descubrir que ella no se reía de él, sino de la comparación hecha entre él y su mejor amigo, misma que él había negado más temprano.

Tal vez ella estaría pensando que sí tenían mucho en común después de todo.

Haruhi entonces sintió que aquel muro invisible que los había separado casi todo el día había desparecido, aunque fuese solo por unos minutos.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

— No lo entiendo, tratas de fingir que eres un egoísta cuando de hecho, no eres un egoísta… Es extraño— le había dicho mientras volteaba, sonriente, dispuesta a regresar a casa, después de haberlo dejado con resto del Host Club -¿Qué rayos hacían allí?- y negarse a permanecer más tiempo allí mismo. Estaba sumamente fatigada.

— Ese es un punto de vista interesante— alcanzó a decir él al viento…

Haruhi por su parte se sintió feliz.

Feliz mientras salía del centro comercial rumbo a su casa… Cansada pero extrañamente alegre. Porque la revelación repentina de lo que creyó casi imposible le golpeó la cara.

Kyoya-sempai no era después de todo, alguien egoísta.

Le agradaba.

○0°0◦¤◦0°0○0°0◦¤◦0°0○

Ok. Primero palabras de la muy agradecida -y desaparecida- "autora" **¡No me fusilen por favor!**

jiji Muchas gracias a todos por leer este intento de historia, en verdad. Y espero no decepcionarlos con la lentitud con la que avanza.

La verdad es que acabo de terminar los exámenes en la u... al ser el último semestre de educación teórico-práctica nos han colado muchas materias en el pensum y nuestra "semana de exámenes" se traduce literalmente a "dos mes y algo más de exámenes" XD Pero lo logré y para celebrarlo les he traído este capi algo flojo pero cómo decirlo? creo que se dieron ya cuenta que los títulos de los capis van en orden alfabético ¿no? jejeje

y el punto de la historia es avanzarla lenta, pero segura, sin cambiar la personalidad de los personajes en lo posible; y es que Kyoya es taaan difícil de escribir con su carácter real XD, aunque Haruhi por otro lado es taaan parecida a mí XD (así toda obtusa en cuanto a relaciones humanas se refiere XDD); y el ir haciendo que se abran el uno al otro debe ser -en mi opinión- algo que todos disfrutemos. Así nadie se quedará como: WTF cómo es que de pronto se casaron y tuvieron 5 hijos?! ok no jaja

Siguiente punto, para agradecer a todas las personitas que han dejado muy amablemente sus rws, les dejo un adelanto del capi que se está escribiendo ya:

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 **CAPÍTULO 4: "DESEOS"**

 **RESUMEN:** Porque por una vez en la vida, Haruhi deseó poder hacer que alguien sufriera combustión espontánea… así, nadie la encontraría sospechosa de homicidio…

¿Les dice algo el título y resumen? ¿A quién quiere matar con tanto ahínco Haru-chan? ¿Actualizará esta autora pronto alguna vez?

Para estas respuestas y más, sintonícennos pronto, en el mismo canal...

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

OK olviden eso jaja

Como sea, para finalizar, quiero agradecer una vez más a todos quienes han dejado amablemente sus opiniones acerca de este humilde escrito:

okita kagura: perdón por engañarte, pero era necesario jaja Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia =)

08ahiru80: Bienvenida! Yo amo también el KyoxHaru (como que siento que TENÍAN que quedar juntos pero no se nos hizo XD)

black-Kiari: Hola! Gracias por el apoyo en este nuevo proyecto jeje. Me alegra que te haya sorprendido para bien =)

nury14: Bienvenida! Espero te guste este que he dejado aquí ;)

mutemuia: Me alegra que te haya gustado mi versión personal de lo que sucedió jeje

Haruki-senpai: Hola! Gracias por esas lindas palabras. Espero volverte fan de esta pareja con el paso de los capis XD

Koremi-chan: Bienvenida! Y muchas gracias por tu punto de vista =)

Sofitkm: Aquí el tercer capi, espero te haya gustado ;)

mutemuia: Espero no decepcionarte con el transcurso de los capítulos *o* jaja me has alegrado el día ;)

Sarakerim: Hola! Muchas gracias x el apoyo y consejos… Espero este capi sea agradable. (Y espero con ansias la continuación de su histo también ¿eh? Jeje)

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Saludos a todos desde Ecuador!**


	4. Deseos

**DISCLAIMER: OURAN HIGH SCHOOL NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, PERTENECE A BISCO HATORI**

 **LA UTILIZACIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTE INTENTO DE HISTORIA COHERENTE NO TIENE FINES DE LUCRO**

 **o ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° o**

 **D: DESEOS**

.

.

.

"A cierta edad, un poco por amor propio, otro poco por picardía,

las cosas que más deseamos son las que fingimos no desear."

 **Marcel Proust**

.

.

.

 **RESUMEN:** Porque por una vez en la vida, Haruhi deseó poder hacer que alguien sufriera combustión espontánea… así, nadie la encontraría sospechosa de homicidio…

 **RANKING: K**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Gente actuando fuera de su carácter. ¡No me maten!**

 **o ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° o**

Ese día en particular, Kyoya Ootori estaba de MUY mal humor.

No solo había tenido que soportar el día anterior a Tamaki y su perorata de "hacer el bien por las damas que nos rodean", sino que había sido prácticamente vendido por su _mejor_ amigo.

Lo que más le molestaba era el tener que despertar temprano, y, en medio del sopor en el que se encontraba, trató de imaginar una buena razón para levantarse de la cama.

No encontró ninguna.

Luego recordó la actividad planificada para ese día.

Algo extraño en él, si tomamos en cuenta que es justamente del rey-entre-las-sombras-yo-todo-lo-planifico del Host Club de quien estamos hablando.

Miro el reloj de su mesa de noche, que indicaba las 9am.

Y de todas maneras, consideró que si no se levantaba por su propio pie, era muy probable que el susodicho club llegase pronto en su casa tratando de despertarlo –y probablemente también, el más molesto de ellos: Tamaki Suoh, sería justamente el elegido para tan laboriosa tarea- muy a su pesar…

Si no hubiera sido por el estúpido momento de iluminación que tuvo cuando Tamaki comenzó a hablar de lo genial que sería representar una obra de teatro frente a todo el instituto. Pero ¿quién podría culparlo? En ese momento únicamente pensó en los beneficios económicos que traería el formar parte de un proyecto como aquél.

Y de paso molestar en algo a su idiota amigo rubio.

Pero jamás contó con los resultados del dichoso evento.

Maldijo su muy retorcido sentido del humor.

Él había sido el "host escogido" y como tal, tendría que otorgar el premio a la muy contenta ganadora.

En un par de horas -11 am para ser exactos- tendría que encontrarse con ella y llevarla a dar un paseo, haciendo algo de lo que acostumbra a hacer la gente "plebeya", como había sugerido Tamaki, y recibido la aprobación del host club en general. Bueno no de todos, ya que ni Haruhi ni Honey o Mori sempai se encontraban el momento en el que discutieron sobre el tema.

Desalentado, decidió darse una ducha –no podía dormir de todas maneras, aunque quisiera-, y además tenía que dar una buena impresión como vicepresidente del tan afamado club.

Negocios son negocios...

Se miró al espejo del lujoso baño y negó con la cabeza.

Sería un largo día.

 **o ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° o**

— ¿Qué hago yo aquí de todas formas? — dijo una fastidiada Haruhi en medio de los gemelos y ataviada –al igual que el resto del Host Club— con un ridículo traje negro y lentes de sol oscuros a juego. Sólo recordaba estar a punto de salir al supermercado en busca de algunos ingredientes que le faltaban para preparar el almuerzo, cuando una limusina se estacionó en su puerta y dos sombras idénticas prácticamente la arrastraron al interior del vehículo, mismo que en estos momentos se encontraba a punto de estacionarse ¿en un parque de diversiones?

— Mi querida Haruhi, el día de hoy es muy especial para okaa-san — le dijo el presidente del host club, refiriéndose a Kyoya y contestando a su pregunta —y como tal, nosotros, como su familia, debemos hacer lo posible por hacer que su cita sea la mejor de todas.

Si fuera la Haruhi de todos los días, probablemente habría tratado de disuadir –una vez más- a Tamaki del tema de la familia. Pero de nuevo, hoy no era un día normal. Era domingo, y por tanto, su día de descanso. Así que el tener a todo el club en su casa en un día donde NO estaba obligada a verlos era algo... anormal. Y al ser un día anormal, Haruhi también se sentía algo… anormal. Y por lo tanto, y para su propia y absoluta sorpresa, fue otra parte de la frase de su sempai la que atrajo su atención…

 _¿Cita?_

Y entonces Honey sempai con su amabilidad acostumbrada, le recordó –después de ver la cara de desconcierto de la única fémina del grupo e intercambiar una mirada con Mori-sempai- que ése era precisamente el día en el que la ganadora del evento que organizaron la anterior ocasión, tendría el privilegio de compartir algo del tiempo del host escogido paseando como si fueran _plebeyos_.

Después de susurrar algo que los demás interpretaron como " _malditos ricos bastardos_ ", se le vino a la mente la otra parte de la frase de Tamaki, esa de " _nosotros, como su familia, deberíamos apoyarlo…"_ y sólo entonces miró con atención a sus compañeros de club. Seguramente todos habían sido arrastrados por Tamaki. Aunque por la expresión burlona de los gemelos, se dio cuenta que tal vez ellos tenía más que ver en el asunto que el propio autoproclamando rey en esa idea. Y es que más que estar tratando de apoyarlo –como si Kyoya Ootori necesitara ayuda en algo-, parecían querer espiarlo, vestidos como salidos de alguna parodia de Matrix o algo parecido. Después de todo, sólo alguien idiota –como Tamaki posiblemente- no se daría cuenta de las seis sombras vestidas ridículamente que procuraban vigilar a Kyoya y la chica –no recordaba su nombre- con la que paseaba por el parque, sin ninguna emoción en particular en su rostro, más que su acostumbrada y fría urbanidad; su marca característica del _host cool_.

Contrariada, y sabiendo que la pasarían definitivamente _mal_ si él los descubriera, intentó escapar, sin éxito. Los gemelos la flanqueaban a los lados.

Trató de buscar ayuda en Honey y Mori-sempai, pero se dio cuenta que ambos parecían interesados en el tema también así que se conformó con prometerse que a la mínima oportunidad, saldría corriendo del lugar.

Y es que era de Kyoya después de todo de quién estamos hablando.

Él era alguien muy perceptivo, calmado, planificador…

Claro que tenía sus diferencias con los demás miembros, y había descubierto recientemente que su sempai era una buena persona…

Pero a pesar de las recientes buenas cualidades del de lentes, pensó –con una gran gota en la cabeza- que asimismo estaría positivamente molesto cuando se diera cuenta finalmente de lo que sus amigos tramaban.

 **o ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° o**

Había pasado buena parte del día siguiendo a su sempai y a _como se llame_ mientras paseaban —no había estado prestando atención en realidad a lo que hacían— y durante buena parte del día también había tratado de disuadir a sus amigos del tema, pero nada parecía ser capaz de convencerlos de ¡por una vez! ser espectadores cercanos del espectáculo que Kyoya estaba dando.

Al final, no pudo lidiar más con ello y dejó de importarle, y ocurrió algo gracioso: ¡empezaba a divertirle el asunto!

Y no tuvo ganas, ni la dureza necesaria para sacarlos de la ensoñación colectiva en la que parecían encontrarse.

Después de todo, esos muchachos, se habían metido en su corazón a fuerza…

Estaba consciente de lo difícil que le era el establecer relaciones humanas. Por ello los atesoraba como a nadie más. Y como nadie más lo haría. Aunque jamás se los diría a viva voz; ya que estaba segura que de ser así, jamás podría quitárselos de encima…

Por ello no se sintió sorprendida por la molestia que sintió cuando vio que alguien más trataba de agradar a uno de ellos.

Pero aun así le parecía extraño.

Había visto a las alborozadas muchachas en el club, en la academia, cuando pasaban el tiempo con sus amigos y jamás había sentido nada aparte de compasión por la forma en que los miraban… como si fuesen una especie de dioses a los que aspiraban algún día alcanzar…

¿Cómo podían no darse cuenta de que estaban actuando?

Definitivamente sentía compasión por ellas. Por ellas y sus volubles neuronas de ricas adolescentes sin aspiración más que la de la conseguir un príncipe azul que las recogiera en un caballo blanco y las llevara a vivir la vida a la que están acostumbradas… sin esfuerzos de por medio.

 _—¡Pobres! Si tan solo conocieran el mundo real—_ pensó con algo de sana malicia.

Súbitamente sus pensamientos se vieron cortados al mirar a la chica que acompañaba a su sempai, quien parecía extasiada, como si no pudiera creer el estar con él… la ilusión en la mirada… como si hubiera olvidado que la razón por la que se encontraba con el vicepresidente del club era debido al tonto premio que ofrecieron en aquella ocasión…

Disfrutando mirar la montaña rusa —habían decidido al parecer no subir a ninguno, ya que a la chica le daba _miedo_ la reacción de su padre si sabía que había asistido a un lugar como ése—

 _—Patética—_ pensó Haruhi, aburrida;

Caminando entre la gente, visitando el tiro al blanco, escabulléndose entre la multitud…

No supo por qué pero aquello le molestó un poco… como cuando alguien te da un pellizco, un pellizco fuerte, que deja huella y hace mella en ti…

Y entonces un deseo repentino de hacer que la gente sufriera combustión espontánea la invadió.

Tal vez de ese modo, nadie podría hallarla culpable por pensar lo que pensaba…

Se sorprendió y sonrojó, confundida, ante esos pensamientos…

— _¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?_

Como si alguien hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, sintió una mirada en ella. Más allá, alejado de todo el jolgorio de sus amigos, se encontraba Kyoya. La muchacha en cuestión miraba aún, maravillada –y algo asustada- los juegos plebeyos y la gran algarabía a su alrededor. Pero los ojos grises de él, cubiertos por los cristales protectores de sus gafas, la miraban a ella, a Haruhi Fujioka, de forma inexplicable; su rostro inmaculado, con esa seriedad de siempre. Aislado de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero muy pendiente de todo como siempre.

Su sonrojo se acentuó en sus mejillas y se sintió totalmente expuesta al escrutinio de esa mirada, intimidada y atrapada por esos ojos grises, tan fríos normalmente… pero esa no era la ocasión.

— ¡Yaaaaaaiiiii! Creo que nos vio… ¡es hora de retirarse!— ordenó el presidente del club dramáticamente alarmado, al darse cuenta que la mirada de Kyoya se dirigía hacia la dirección en la que se encontraban.

Obligada por el comentario, desvió la mirada hacia su interlocutor y frunció el ceño. Kyoya-sempai ya los había visto, así que ¿por qué huir? Jamás creyó, –desde el mismo inicio- que un plan idiota como ese, orquestado por Tamaki, de entre todas las personas, funcionaría después de todo.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar nada ya que los gemelos la estaban ya arrastrando con ellos.

 **o ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° o**

— ¿Y bien? He de suponer que todo esto fue obra tuya, ¿o me equivoco, Tamaki?— dijo un calmado Kyoya materializándose de la nada, como un fantasma, haciendo saltar a todos los presentes.

Diablos. Los había visto.

Definitivamente lo había hecho.

Estaban muertos.

Tamaki solo atinó a esconderse tras Haruhi.

Kyoya no se atrevería a hacerle nada a su querida hija ¿verdad?

—¿Enserio creíste que no me daría cuenta de que estaban siguiéndome?— continuó con su misma calma acostumbrada, y una sonrisa en los labios; señal de que algo horrible estaba por venir, como la calma que antecede a la tormenta. —Se ven demasiado ridículos como para pasarlos por alto, aún en este mar de gente— continuó, mientras el rey del Host Club recibía puñaladas en su corazón ante la palabra _ridículos._

—¿Kyo-chan está enfadado con nosotros?— preguntó inocentemente Honey —Takashi, ¿hicimos algo malo?

—Ahh— ése fue Mori.

—Etto, Kyoya-sempai, no fue nuestra intención el incomodarte— trató de disminuir la tensión Haruhi —pero lo cierto es que la pasamos bien siguiéndote todo el día — terminó la castaña, mientras los gemelos y Tamaki lamentaban la inocente sinceridad con la que siempre hablaba la única fémina del grupo.

—Por cierto, Tamaki, me debes este día perdido en medio de esta multitud de plebeyos— dio por terminada la discusión, decidiendo ignorar el comentario de la muchacha; después de unos segundos durante los cuales nadie dijo nada…

—Y Chisato-san? —preguntó Honey y sólo entonces los demás se dieron cuenta que ciertamente, la muchacha no se encontraba junto al de lentes.

Y entonces Kyoya procedió a explicarles que había despedido a Chisato, como efectivamente se llamaba la chica, en la limusina de la familia de ella hacía algunos instantes. Agradeciéndole de forma jovial su compañía durante ese tiempo, por supuesto.

Y añadió además, como si hablara del clima, que deberían estar agradecidos porque la susodicha no se dio cuenta de las tonterías que habían hecho… o en ese mismo momento no habrían vivido para contarlo… para terminar con su característica sonrisa marca "Rey entre las Sombras", mientras los demás contenían un involuntario escalofrío.

Buscando aliviar la tensión, Honey sempai propuso ir a comer en algún lugar una rica tarta... de fresas, siendo secundado inmediatamente por los gemelos y por un Tamaki que, aunque usualmente no podía identificar muy bien cuándo era el momento propicio para huir de su mejor amigo, por esta vez ¡milagro de milagros! supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y corrieron a la limusina cuando los gemelos propusieron a Tamaki el juego del "que llega al final tendrá que usar uno de los trajes cosplay de Renge en el próximo acto del club"; mientras la castaña permaneció en el mismo sitio, observando contenta mientras su corazón se regocijaba de alegría al observar a sus compañeros de club tan unidos y problemáticos como siempre.

 **o ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° o**

—¡Kyoya-sempai!— solo entonces el susodicho se dio cuenta que de hecho, y a pesar que sus compañeros de club estaban ya algo lejos, él no se había movido de su sitio, al igual que su compañera castaña —usted no participará, ¿verdad? ¿En verdad está muy molesto con nosotros por lo de hoy?

—Deduces bien, Haruhi— contestó sin mirarla —¿Por qué? ¿Temes por lo que vaya a hacerles a ellos, acaso? —terminó, contestando a su segunda pregunta.

La muchacha pareció meditar por un momento su respuesta, antes de responder finalmente:

—No en realidad —dijo mirando a la lejanía, a sus amigos que seguían avanzando en esa extraña competencia que se habían propuesto— después de todo, ya le he dicho que creía que Kyoya-sempai no es en realidad una mala persona —las pupilas del pelinegro se abrieron estupefactas, por solo una milésima de segundo, aunque su expresión no varió en lo más mínimo —y aunque creo que pude haber ocupado mi tiempo en algo más productivo… —Haruhi pensaba en su intento fallido por ir al supermercado—de hecho, como le dije antes, me pareció bastante divertido, después de un rato, el seguirlo por todos lados —continuó ella, ajena a la incomodidad de su acompañante.

El de ojos grises la observó con detenimiento, parada allí, ignorante de lo que acontecía a su alrededor¸ nada más que la verdad impregnada en esos enormes ojos suyos… mientras una preocupante idea empezaba a tomar forma en su cabeza, pero decidió espabilar un poco, y nada mejor que molestar un poco a su compañera de club favorita –y única en realidad- para quitar aquellos pensamientos de su mente…

—Oye Haruhi —dudó un poco, pero continuó enseguida, cuando ella volteó a observarlo —Lo gané, y ya que no me gustan estas cosas, creí que sería bueno que la única chica del grupo lo tuviera…. Como un recuerdo del día de hoy— y le tendió un bonito oso de felpa en forma de koala, que había ganado en uno de los juegos de la feria _plebeya_.

Haruhi tomó el pequeño objeto entre sus manos y sonrió, arrebolada.

Kyoya Ootori después de todo, era amable y… tierno…

—Después de todo tuviste que aguantar el día entero a esos inútiles ¿o me equivoco? Además, — lo que sea que iba a añadir, decidió reemplazarlo con otra frase, ya que la chica no se movía de su sitio—Creo que si te quedas allí parada más tiempo, comenzarán a salirte raíces…— comentó de manera que a Haruhi se le antojó burlona…

 _…a su muy particular modo._

—¡Kyo-chan! ¡Haru chan! Si no llegan pronto tendrán que pasar toooodo el día con Renge-kuuuun!

Haruhi frunció el ceño ante los pensamientos que azotaron su mente, pero los desechó enseguida, para después correr al encuentro de los demás miembros del club.

-¡Yaaaa! ¡Miel-Sempai! ¡Mori Sempai!

Y los recuerdos del día pasado junto a aquella fan del Host Club lo invadieron.

Aquella chica… tan cercana al mundo en el que todos ellos fueron criados… Pero a la vez tan ajena a SU mundo particular, tan superficial como todas… incapaz de conocerlo verdaderamente… ni a él, ni a nadie del Club.

Y acto seguido, el tercer hijo de los Ootori observó la lánguida figura de la única chica que había logrado traspasar las barreras de los miembros del Host Club de Ouran… su cabello corto, y sus enormes ojos marrones, inocentes… ridículamente inocentes…

Y el estúpido maldito sueño de la playa se hizo presente en su mente de nuevo.

Y se sonrojó.

— _¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?_

Y sacudió la cabeza con fruición para borrar esas imágenes en su cabeza.

Bien. No se engañaba. Sabía que era alguien inteligente –sus calificaciones, entre otras cosas eran buena prueba de ello- y práctico; y como tal, le gustaba llamar a las cosas por su nombre; pero Haruhi era tan… extraña, que tenía la particular virtud de confundirle…

Su total falta de interés en los géneros; su inexperiencia en el desarrollo de relaciones interpersonales, a pesar de su gran inteligencia; su faz inocente y virginal… su sinceridad y gentileza para con los demás -¿cómo es que nadie se daba cuenta que era una chica?- y por supuesto, su personalidad absolutamente obtusa, le tenían confundido…

Ese _algo_ raro que Haruhi provocaba en él… en todos…

Entonces la susodicha volteó hacia él, al parecer —y por su resplandeciente sonrisa— ya habiendo olvidado sus palabras burlonas de hace un momento…

—¡Kyoya-sempai! ¿No piensa venir? ¡Iremos a comer algo delicioso!

Y Kyoya Ootori, el vicepresidente del prestigiado Host Club de la Academia Ouran, incrementó la velocidad de sus pasos.

Definitivamente Haruhi Fujioka era alguien… especial.

Y al ir detrás de ella, sonreía levemente.

 **o ° oOo ° oOo ° oOo ° o**

 **¡Hola! (Katha escondida tras una pared de concreto)**

 **Antes que nada, ¡lamento la tardanza! ¡En serio!**

 **Pero ¿cómo les digo esto? Jiji**

 **He comenzado una nueva etapa en mi vida. ¡Me casé! (ok, ESO no es verdad jiji)**

 **La verdad es que he comenzado con mi internado (y último año de estudios) en el hospital más difícil (académicamente hablando) de mi país T.T (ocurrencias mías el escoger precisamente ése T.T) y como tal, ¡me explotan! Jeje y debo estudiar muchísimo… y salgo muy tarde ¡en fin! No están aquí para oír mis peripecias jeje**

 **Eso y el hecho que reescribí este capi como 4 veces y cada vez quitaba y añadía escenas T.T**

 **Y además, hoy pensaba subirlo a primera hora... y la electricidad fue cortada en mi sector T.T (¿el mundo confabula contra mí? WTF**

 **Pero bueno… espero el poder leer qué tal les pareció… ¿muy apresurado? ¿Cansón? Jiji**

 **Y para recompensarlos por tanta espera (¿aún hay alguien que me lea? Jaja) les dejo los títulos de los próximos capítulo de la historia, ya que les había dicho anteriormente que la dirección de estos one-shot sin sentido (ni relación entre ellos..ehhh bueno, algunos XD) estaba ya planificada jeje**

 **Así que he aquí lo que se vendrá a continuación:**

Capítulo 5: Estoico

Capítulo 6: Fútil

Capítulo 7: Gracias

Capítulo 8: Feliz cumpleaños Kyo-sempai

Capítulo 9: Idiotez

Capítulo 10: Juguemos

Capítulo 11: Koala

Capítulo 12: Lecciones

Capítulo 13: Méritos

Yyyy hasta ahí lo dejo o la emoción se pierde XD

¿Se les viene algo a la mente con estos títulos?

;)

 **Dudas, críticas y tomatazos… se los aceptan gentilmente ;)**

 **Saludos desde mi lindo Ecuador :)**


	5. Estoico

**DISCLAIMER: OURAN HIGH SCHOOL NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, PERTENECE A BISCO HATORI**

 **LA UTILIZACIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTE INTENTO DE HISTORIA COHERENTE NO TIENE FINES DE LUCRO**

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 **E: ESTOICO**

.

.

.

"El calor es sin duda la causa principal de su frugalidad, pero una especie de estoicismo que podría considerarse como deportivo, producto no de una regla que aplica a su vida entera, sino del capricho del día, le da a esa estrategia física una vaga coloración moral."

Juan José Saer

.

.

.

 **RESUMEN:** Porque así es como le enseñaron a ser. A formar amistades únicamente por el mérito que conllevan… Y fue así como permaneció cuando reveló a su padre su gran proyecto, como tercer hijo de los Ootori.

 **RANKING: M**

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Aquel día había comenzado de un modo particular para él. Ciertamente, hacia bastante tiempo que había sentido que las cosas en su vida estaban cambiando, pero jamás creyó que ese fin de semana todo tomaría un cariz por demás alarmante…

 _—_ _Kyoya-kun, nuestro padre es una persona realmente estricta, y puede que sientas mucha presión, pero ¿sabes? Tú eres diferente de tus onii-samas, no importa que te lo tomes con calma de vez en cuando…_

 _—_ _Sí, es imposible que yo vaya a suceder a la familia Ootori…_

Aquello es verdad… tan dolorosamente cierto…

 _—_ _No soy como ellos, ya que todo lo que deben hacer es seguir un camino y llegar a la cima. No puedo relajarme porque soy el tercer hijo. Alcanzaré todas sus expectativas, pero debo apoyar a mis hermanos y jamás superarlos…—le comentó a su hermana mayor, Fuyumi, mientras ésta continuaba con su labor de tratar de ordenar la ropa de su hermanito._

 _"_ _Para ver cuánto puedo expresar mi talento sin superar los "limites" de un tercer hijo…. Es como tener un lienzo preparado en un marco extraordinario…. E intentar crear la mejor pintura en ella…"_

 _"_ _Ése es mi papel."_

 _—_ _Kyoya, eres muy inteligente, estoy segura que cumplirás con todo lo que te exijan. Pero aún así… ¿disfrutas de eso?— le había dicho su hermana aquella vez, hacía un par de años…_

 _—_ _No es cuestión de si lo disfruto o no…_

El golpe resonó en el salón y fue capaz de sacar a Haruhi de la abstracción en la que se hallaba al descubrir que el padre de Tamaki-sempai era igual a su hijo…. Siempre había pensado que el carácter principesco de su sempai vendría del lado francés de su familia, así que se encontró absolutamente sorprendida cuando conoció al padre del rubio y este le dijo sin reparos y ante la total estupefacción de su hijo, a quien llamaba idiota sin censura alguna–casi como si le dijera _hazlo hazlo hazlo_ con la mirada— que lo llamara oji-sama.

 _—_ _Kyoya, hoy es el día en que se traslada el hijo de Suoh a la ciudad ¿verdad?—no fue una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación de parte de Yoshio Ootori aquella mañana de antaño. —El grupo Suoh y nosotros hemos tenido muchas relaciones comerciales en varios negocios. Y somos rivales y enemigos en varios de esos negocios también, por lo tanto, no hará daño a nadie que te hicieras amigo suyo—la seguridad y autoridad con la que hablaba_

 _—_ _Sé agradable con tus aliados. Sé incluso más agradable con tus enemigos._

 _—_ _Sí, padre._

 _—_ _Mantener tus notas como las mejores de tu clase, es un logro que tus hermanos ya han cumplido. Deberías ser muy consciente que no seguiré satisfecho con solo eso._

 _—_ _Sí, padre._

 _"_ _Tengo mucha confianza en poder ver a través de las personas y no permitir que los demás me vean a mí. No importa qué tipo de persona sea el hijo del grupo Suoh pero, será muy fácil hacerme amigo de él."—pensó Kyoya, la mañana en la que tuvo que conocer al que hoy en día se convertiría en su mejor amigo, cuando apenas había llegado de Francia._

 _"_ _Haré todo lo que desea mi padre…_

 _…_ _Y aún más…"_

Salir del lienzo…

Los lentes habían caído al piso debido a la violencia del golpe.

— ¡Kyoya-sempai! Había dicho sorprendida, ella.

Justamente ella…

 _—_ _¿Y bien? Tú vas a ser quien suceda a la familia Ootori en el futuro ¿verdad?— la rabia acumulaba durante aquellas semanas de infernal convivencia –aunque su hermana mayor parecía creer lo contrario- comenzaba a pedir salir con urgencia, al escuchar las palabras que él consideraba vacías, de mofa, de la persona de ojos violetas a su lado…_

 _—_ _Pues claro que no. Ya lo viste, tengo dos hermanos. Trabajaré por debajo de mis dos hermanos—y la sonrisa forzosa de siempre se había hecho presente, aunque en realidad, deseaba fervientemente que algo puntiagudo aterrizara sobre la cabeza del rubio…_

 _—_ _Oh!, no esperaba eso._

 _—_ _¿Eh?_

El aludido solo se limitó a recoger sus gafas caídas en la costosa alfombra mientras su padre decía con reproche y de espaldas a él.

—¿Has estado participando en un club tan ridículo todo este tiempo?—profirió Yoshio Ootori, altivo, a su hijo menor.

—Es el padre de Kyo-chan ¿verdad?— Dijo Honey mientras abrazaba su conejito

—Ah- la siempre providencial voz de Mori…

—¿Acaso intentas deshonrarme?

 _Así es, tengo la confianza de que no perderé contra mis hermanos, por habilidad. Pero, solo soy el tercer hijo. La frustración que sufro desde este marco del cual no se me permite salir…_

—Saludos Suoh san— se dirigió el patriarca Ootori al mirar a su amigo y rival —Mil disculpas por esa escena tan indecente de mi parte.

—Eso fue muy duro, aunque Kyoya-kun tiene tanto talento—le dijo Suoh, con su usual afabilidad —Incluso con tus cuatro espléndidos hijos sigues siendo tan avaricioso como siempre —y acto seguido, añadió en un susurro —He oído la historia, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que los medios comiencen a divulgarlo… Espero que no estés intentando ponerte en contra de todos….

Yo siempre…

 _—_ _Pensaba que tú eras una persona más ambiciosa porque, tus ojos me dicen que estás totalmente insatisfecho con tu situación actual ¿o no? Lo cierto es, que te rindes con facilidad._

 _—_ _No es una cuestión de rendirse o no rendirse, ¡simplemente es así! Supongo que alguien que sucederá a la familia automáticamente no lo comprendería —dijo despectivo_

 _—_ _¿Eh?_

 _"_ _Oh mierda"-pensó el de ojos grises_

 _Por el contrario, antes que reclamarle por su arrebato a su usualmente afable y amable nuevo amigo, Tamaki Suoh se limitó a confesarle la verdad de su naturaleza en Japón…_

 _—_ _No se ha decidido todavía que yo vaya a suceder a la familia Suoh_

 _—_ _¿Eh?— Ahora fue el turno de Kyoya de sorprenderse_

 _—_ _Mi abuela me odia- explicó Tamaki, ante la muda pregunta de su acompañante —Por eso no tengo la aprobación para ser el sucesor. Es como un periodo de prueba ¿No te lo había mencionado? Pero piensa un poco. Aunque no estoy totalmente desinteresado en el trabajo de mi padre, soy así de atractivo. No hay nadie que pueda ignorarme… O podría utilizar este cerebro con talento y convertirme en un genio científico—continuaba el rubio ante la total exasperación de su acompañante, notable incluso ahora en sus usualmente atractivas y afables facciones._

—Kyoya, ¿estás bien?

—¡Qué papá tan terrorífico!—comentó Hikaru, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—¡Golpear en la cara a alguien que lleva lentes!— ese fue Mitsukuni

—No, no se trata de eso—dijo Kaoru, mientras los gemelos tenían una gran gota sobre la cabeza.

—¿Te golpeó porque estas en el host club?— preguntó Haruhi con cuidado. Tamaki, junto a Kyoya, se sorprendió ante la pregunta que más bien sonó a afirmación por parte de la castaña de ojos enormes.

—Está bien— el de ojos grises no le dio importancia al asunto —de todos modos estaba entre mis predicciones— comentó mientras se alejaba de sus compañeros.

—¿Ha sido por el Host club?— Se preguntó a sí mismo Tamaki.

—El egoísmo se paga con un precio caro— le dijo su padre, en un susurro. —Estar en una posición con más responsabilidades que un hombre normal significa eso… actividades que te gustan, las cosas que te gustan…y la gente que te gusta dejan de estar fuera de tu alcance...

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

… y todo fue de mal en peor –sí, aún más- cuando Eclair Tonerre se presentó allí, y la abuela de Tamaki –a quien hasta Honey-sempai odiaba- insistió a su nieto que debería acompañar a la muchacha francesa durante los días que durara el festival escolar.

—Ciertamente la familia Tonerre no es simplemente una familia de la nobleza— comenzó explicando a sus compañeros de club, quienes se preguntaban por la chica a quien su líder escoltaría durante todo el festival —Son dueños de Grand Tonerre, una compañía de inversiones extranjera que ha estado comprando corporaciones de nuestro país una tras otra; y esto ha generado una gran conmoción en el mundo financiero —y añadió, casi como para sí mismo —Por supuesto, el por qué esta chica esta aquí para ver a Tamaki, no lo sé…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

La locura invadió aquel último día de feria al Host Club y a la Academia Ouran.

Tamaki Suoh, el líder y cofundador del Host Club había tomado la decisión de clausurar el mismo… Y no solo eso, sino que además tenía pensado _casarse._

Y había dicho aquello ante la completa estupefacción de quienes le rodeaban.

Incluso de sus compañeros –y amigos- de grupo.

—Aunque puedas tener una idea equivocada y creer que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo cuando eres joven… la realidad no siempre es así… Deja de perder tu tiempo en actividades sin valor—reprendió severamente Yoshio Ootori a su hijo, esta vez, sin toda la atención mediática de la bofetada del día anterior.

Aquellas palabras parecieron sacar de la abstracción en la que se encontraba Haruhi, luego de que el vicepresidente del pronto extinto club le dijera que su deuda había quedado saldada.

—En este Host Club, Kyoya-sempai trabaja para que todos puedan pasar buenos momentos— interrumpió la reprimenda del padre al hijo, ante la sorpresa de este último —Haciendo que todos pasen buenos momentos, también nos sentimos consumados y satisfechos en nuestro interior… Hacer que la gente pase buenos momentos, ¿es una actividad tan inútil?... Yo creo que Kyoya-sempai es, una persona admirable—dijo con firmeza, ante el autor de los días de su compañero de ojos grises, mientras éste optó por alejarse del lugar sin decir una palabra a los adolescentes vestidos en sendos trajes blancos, en medio del gran salón de la Academia.

—Ya veo— dijo para sí mismo el patriarca Ootori —Así que esa fue la estudiante especial que mencionó Kyoya… —concluyó con curiosidad matizada en su voz grave…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Lo cierto es que nadie sabía las razones del comportamiento de Tamaki Suoh. Por eso, cuando los demás miembros del Host Club –con Kyoya al frente- llamaron a Shima, el ama de llaves de la segunda mansión Suoh, y se enteraron de la noticia de que Eclair Tonerre había propuesto a Tamaki que lo dejaría ver a su madre si él renunciaba a todo lo que tenía en Japón, rápidamente Kyoya Ootori tomó una decisión.

 _—…_ _¡O podría crear un reino de animales en las tierras del norte!_

 _—_ _¡Déjate de tonterías!— y el enfado y exasperación y demás sentimientos encontrados habían terminado por fin de irritar a Kyoya Ootori. Después de todo, el rubio idiota aquel era hijo único, había llegado de Francia como heredero único de la corporación Suoh ¿y pensaba no luchar debido a algo tan nimio como el hecho de que su abuela lo odiara? ¡Ja! ¡Lo que hubiera dado él por tener aquella ventaja! —¿Por qué me estás diciendo todas estas tonterías? ¿Cómo me puedes hablar de rendirse con facilidad? ¡Tú no eres como yo! ¡Tú tienes la oportunidad de subir a la cima si te esfuerzas! En ese caso, ¡¿Por qué no te dedicas al máximo?! ¿¡Por qué no aprovechas las afortunadas circunstancias por las que naciste?! ¡Tú tú.. ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES TU?!_

—¡Haruhi! ¡Tú encárgate de traer a ese idiota de vuelta!— todos se sorprendieron ante el ímpetu del usualmente frío y grandilocuente Rey entre las Sombras. Siempre tan controlado, siempre controlador…

Siempre previendo las cosas que suceden a sus alrededor.

Excepto aquello.

El ver derrumbarse su mundo, el mundo que conocía, tan vigilado, tan sobrio.

 _"_ _Eres un idiota… ¿pero por qué puedes ver a través de mí?"_

Ese mundo que había logrado construir, junto a esas personas a quienes consideraba sus amigos…

Sin su mejor amigo…

Mientras tanto, Honey y Mori intercambiaron una mirada y se apresuraron a ayudar a que sus amigos tuvieran el tiempo de ir tras del rubio líder del grupo.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—¡Debemos alcanzar a los chicos!

—Esperen un momento, hay algo que tengo que hacer.

Y acto seguido, los mayores del grupo miraron a quien consideraban el "Shadow King" del club, ir con paso presuroso hacia el salón donde estaban seguros, se encontraba el padre del mismo.

¿Qué tenía que ver Yoshio Ootori en todo esto? Era algo que quizás, pronto lo descubrirían…

Salir del marco…. Crear tu propia pintura…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Hacer que el mundo sea tu lienzo…

—Lo cierto es, que ya no hay necesidad de vender la empresa —dijo Yoshio Ootori a su interlocutor— al parecer, alguien ha comprado todas las acciones pertenecientes al grupo Ootori.

—¿Quién haría algo como eso?

—Estoy seguro de que puedo ayudarle a develar el misterio, padre— dijo el menor de los Ootori, irrumpiendo en la habitación en la que se encontraba el autor de sus días.

—K.O. Kyoya Ootori, ya veo, pero ¿qué significa esto, hijo?—le preguntó el mayor de lentes, estupefacto por primera vez desde que Kyoya tenía memoria.

 _—_ _¿Qué? Quien no se está esforzando lo suficiente, eres tú. Si quieres superar a tus hermanos ¡entonces hazlo! ¡Aquel que no está haciendo nada y se rinde, eres tú!_

—Lo que ves, padre. He tenido la oportunidad de invertir en la bolsa, mi propio dinero, ganado en eso que tu llamaste pérdida de tiempo –ambos sabían bien que se refería al Host Club- y ha sido lo suficiente como para poder comprar la compañía que tantos años habías tratado de sacar a flote.

Ser tú mismo…

—Pero esto es… imposible, como es que..

 _"_ _Cuando más escuchaba sus planes, mas creía que eran absurdos… pero, si podía compartir su mundo; sentía que podría ser capaz de ver…_

Forjar tu propio destino…

—¿Logré mantenerlo oculto de ti, padre? Eso es porque… he aprendido del mejor, sin duda— y lo decía con absoluta complacencia.

"Kyoya, la realidad es que… me has superado por completo"… —pensó Yoshio Ootori, con un cierto dejo de orgullo en su mirada, mientras miraba marchar al benjamín de sus hijos en busca del heredero Suoh.

 _…_ _capaz de ver… paisajes distintos que yo ya había visto…_

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—Y ¿qué crees tú, Takashi?—comentó casualmente Mitsukuni, mientras miraban a sus amigos deslizarse en la pista de baile, ya cansados ellos mismos por las emociones del día y disfrutando de una deliciosa torta, lejos de las luces de los reflectores.

—¿Mmm?

—Hika-chan no se da cuenta porque sus sentimientos aún se están formando… pero es obvio que a Tama-chan le gusta mucho Haru-chan… Es solo que es tan idiota de sus propios sentimientos. ¿Crees que esté bien Takashi?

—Supongo.

—El problema son Kao-chan y Kyo-chan. ¿No crees?— dijo Mitsukuni mientras iba en los hombres de su amigo Takashi —Creo que en el fondo están tan inconscientes de sus sentimientos como Tama-chan y Hika-chan…

Ambos amigos y primos se miraron durante un segundo y sonrieron…

 _Y así, al final, los de tercer año fueron los únicos que entendieron la situación._

—A este paso me pregunto si habrá algún progreso para cuando nos graduemos—comentó causalmente Honey mientras se acercaba junto a su primos con sus compañeros de grupo, para terminar de despedir la Feria de la Academia Ouran de ese año…

—¿Quién sabe? —respondió Takashi con su usual parsimonia, siguiéndole el paso.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—Parece que te he tenido preocupado—comentó casualmente Yoshio Ootori a Yururuh Suoh, mientras ambos miraban desde lo lejos a sus hijos, en el baile final de la feria de Ouran de ese año —Gran Tonerre ha apartado sus manos de mi compañía. Una mano misteriosa ha comprado la compañía antes que Tonerre… y me ha dado todos los derechos de administración.

—Bueno, ¡qué atrevimiento! ¿Quién fue el inversor?

—Un estudiante llamado K.O.— dijo con un cierto orgullo que no pretendió ocultar a su interlocutor —Aunque intentó esconder su nombre con habilidad, finalmente averigüé su identidad… K.O. Kyoya Ootori. Nada más y nada menos que mi propio hijo.

—A esto se refieren cuando hablan de hijos superando a sus padres. Sabía que Kyoya-kun tenía mucho talento.

—No, la auténtica persona con talento es tu hijo. Yo he sido quien ha educado a Kyoya hasta ahora. Sabía que él tenía más talento que sus hermanos… Pero, si era el Kyoya que conocía, aunque él podría haber heredado la compañía, no me la habría devuelto de esta manera. Siempre he colocado el cebo de ser el sucesor de la compañía Ootori antes de que Kyoya creciera… Pero aun así él, después de haberse hecho con el control gracias a sus habilidades, declaró que no la necesitaba, y me la lanzó directamente a la cara… ¿Comprendes lo que significa eso?

El de cabellos claros, padre de Tamaki, lo miró durante unos segundos, instándolo a continuar…

—Él ha descubierto… que existe algo más valioso que eso… Eso probablemente sea gracias a Tamaki-kun.

—Hemos estado como el perro y el gato hasta ahora — dijo con una sonrisilla el director de la Academia Ouran —Pero creo que podremos ser muy buenos amigos entre nosotros…

—Sí, seamos amigos… como nuestros hijos.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—¡Ah, es verdad! Solo quería confirmar algo contigo—dijo ante la estupefacción de quien le acompañaba —Esa estudiante especial, creo que se llama Fujioka Haruhi… Estoy pensando en hacer que sea la esposa de Kyoya en el futuro.

—Entonces creo que aún no podremos ser amigos… —concluyó Yuzuruh, con un divertido aire de reto en la mirada…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 **HOLI! AQUÍ KATHA4792 REPORTANDOSE LUEGO DE MUUUUCHO TIEMPO**

 **(SOY UN ASCO, LO SÉ T.T)**

 **COMO SEA, FELIZ NAVIDAD, AÑO NUEVO, DÍA DE REYES, HANUKAH Y TODO LO QUE HAYAN CELEBRADO...**

 **CAPIS DIFICILES DE ESCRIBIR LOS QUE SE VIENEN PORQUE IRÁ APARECIENDO EL ROMANCE JIJIJI**

 **DEBIDO A MI LIMITADO TIEMPO ES QUE RECIÉN ME REPORTO, Y LES AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE POR LA PACIENCIA, Y LOS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS QUE DEJAN DÍA CON DÍA =)**

, tsuki-chan, cristianrey1980, mutemuia, Y A TODAS LAS DEMÁS PERSONITAS QUE SE DAN TIEMPITO PARA COMENTAR Y LEER ESTA HISTORIA SIN SENTIDO,

¡MIL GRACIAS!

PD: DESÉENME SUERTE, QUE LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA TENGO EL PRIMER EXAMEN GENERAL DE MI ÚLTIMO AÑO COMO ESTUDIANTE DE MEDICINA Y ¡ESTOY EN PÁNICO!

o.o

JEJEJE LOS QUIERO A TODOS!

Y PARA RECOMPENSAR MI LAAAAARGA AUSENCIA, UN ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPI:

 _—Kyo-chan ¿tú la amas?_

 _–"He descubierto algo más importante que eso"–_

JIJI Y HASTA AHÍ LO DEJAMOS!

PRÓXIMAMENTE:

"FUTIL"


	6. Fútil

**DISCLAIMER: OURAN HIGH SCHOOL NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, PERTENECE A BISCO HATORI**

 **LA UTILIZACIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTE INTENTO DE HISTORIA COHERENTE NO TIENE FINES DE LUCRO**

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 **F: FÚTIL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Si el sacrificio es lo último que puede hacer una persona para demostrarte que te quiere, debes dejarla hacerlo."

 **Veronica Roth**

"Antes de sacrificarte por él, piensa una cosa: ¿Haría él lo mismo por ti?"

 **Khaled Hosseini**

.

.

.

 **RESUMEN:** Porque el mostrar sentimientos era eso para él. Pero cuando Honey-sempai le preguntó acerca de ellos… no pudo resistir el revelar la decisión que había tomado.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—Kao-chan, Kao-chan, ¿estás enamorado de Haru-chan?—preguntó inocentemente Honey, pero el brillo en su mirada le dijo al aludido que no aceptaría que su pregunta quedara sin contestación.

—Honey sempai… Yo… —después de segundos de vacilación, finalmente se decidió a contestar; después de todo, sabía que ante esa dulce y a la vez determinada mirada no tendría oportunidad de huir —Recientemente me di cuenta, pero creí que podría arreglármelas para esconderlo— y acto seguido observó a sus compañeros de club, que se acercaban hacia ellos —Porque me gusta el host club actual y Hikaru también es muy importante para mí- terminó contestando con una sonrisa triste, mientras miraba a su gemelo a la lejanía.

 _—_ _La próxima vez que me mientas no te lo perdonaré._

—Ahh realmente me pregunto qué debería hacer…—terminó por decir al viento el menor de los Hitachiin, recordando aquella charla que sostuviera con su sempai, antes de que el susodicho y Takashi Morinozuka se graduaran de la Academia Ouran...

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _Era una mañana soleada, aquella vez, y Kyoya pasó a la oficina de su padre después de haber golpeado la puerta._

 _—_ _¿Me llamaste, padre?_

 _—_ _Sí, Kyoya, tengo una tarea para ti— le dijo. Sus ojos no tenían ninguna expresión en particular_

 _—_ _Sí, padre._

 _—_ _La estudiante de honor, Fujioka Haruhi, quiero cenar con ella. ¿Puedes pedirle que salga contigo?_

 _—_ _Sí, padre, pero ¿por qué?— preguntó con suspicacia_

 _—_ _Lo sabrás más adelante —dijo, con algo de complacencia. Después de todo, un Ootori sorprendiendo a otro Ootori era casi de… antología —Te diré la fecha exacta y el lugar pronto. Ahora, puedes irte_

 _—_ _Sí, padre— Y acto seguido, Kyoya salió de su despacho, y se preguntó qué estaba planeando el autor de sus días._

Kyoya era bueno manipulando y odiaba cuando la situación estaba fuera de control. Y sobre todo, odiaba no saber lo que su padre estaba haciendo. Suspiró. Volviendo a la realidad, Tamaki lo sacó de su línea de pensamiento.

—Madre, Haruhi me odia por cultivar hongos en el armario….

—Tamaki, basta de tonterías—dijo absolutamente exasperado el de lentes —Haruhi, ven aquí un momento— casi _ordenó_ el de ojos grises _._

—¿Sí, Kyoya-sempai?

—Mi padre desea cenar contigo este sábado.

—¿Eh?

—¿El padre de Kyoya-sempai quiere cenar con Haruhi?

—¿Le has hecho algo Haru-chan?

Haruhi pareció pensárselo durante algunos segundos... —Bueno, puede ser que le haya reclamado el haber tratado mal a Kyoya-sempai aquel día de la feria… —terminó por decir con un dedo sobre su mentón, en un gesto que a los chicos se les antojó simplemente _adorable_.

—¡Eh!—En serio desafiaste al padre de Kyo-chan, Haru-chan?

—¡¿Que tú hiciste qué?!

—Yo ehhh… sí, creo que lo hice, Honey-sempai —dijo ya, algo nerviosa ante la idea de haber ofendido al padre de su amigo —Creo que debería ofrecerle una disculpa por el tono en el que le hablé aunque no estoy segura de querer retractarme de mis palabras… —terminó diciendo con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro y la decisión brillando en sus enormes ojos cafés —En fin, ¿Cuándo sería eso, Kyoya-sempai?

—¡Oh, no! ¡No deberías haber hecho eso! ¡Viste la bofetada que dio a mamá delante de todos!—continuó dramáticamente el rubio— ¡Es el mal en persona! ¡Te matará, y ocultará tu cuerpo y papá no te volverá a ver nunca más!—gritó lloroso el rey del club, mientras corría de arriba a abajo. De pronto, se detuvo.

Una fantástica idea acaba de surgir en su mente —¡Kaoru! ¡Hikaru!

—¡Sí, señor!—dijeron ambos mientras esperaban firmes y con una mano en su frente -al más puro estilo militar- las órdenes de su jefe.

—¡Pronto! ¡Oculten a Haruhi en un lugar seguro! ¡Y deberan sacarla del país! ¡Y…!

—¡Nuestra Haruhi está perdida!—exclamó uno de los gemelos.

—¿En serio has desafiado al monstruo de hielo mayor?—ése fue Tamaki, sollozando dramáticamente.

—¡Pobre de nuestra Haruhi! ¡Tener que cenar con el malvado padre del malvado Rey entre las Sombras!—completó el otro gemelo, mientras sendas cascadas de lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

—En lugar de hablar mal del padre de alguien, especialmente cuando ése alguien se encuentra en la habitación—cortó por lo seco un absolutamente exasperado Kyoya la cháchara de quienes decían ser sus _amigos_ —harían bien en aconsejar a Haruhi acerca de qué usar mañana, idiotas —y se volvió hacia Haruhi, quien le miró con espanto —Te recojo mañana a las siete de la noche —y acto seguido, salió por la puerta del tercer salón de música camino hacia la limusina que lo llevaría hasta la mansión Ootori, sin dar opción a réplica a la castaña…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Kyoya aún recordaba la extraña media sonrisa –que él mismo heredara- que estiró las facciones del autor de sus días cuando le informó que su compañera había aceptado el ir a cenar con él.

Ahora comprendia verdaderamente la horrenda sensación que tenían sus comapñeros cuando veían esa sonrisa en él.

—Buenas noches, Kyoya-sempai —Haruhi había subido aquel sábado a la limusina de Kyoya, que los conduciría hasta el fino restaurante inglés en que Yoshio Ootori los esperaba.

Pero todo pensamiento se borró de mente cuando vio a Haruhi entrar en el habitáculo donde él se encontraba. Se veía simplemente… hermosa. Sencilla, pero hermosa.

Un ligero vestidito azul cielo, acompañado de zapatitos sin tacón blancos, haciendo juego con el suéter blanco… y un pequeño bolso completaban su atuendo…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—¿Qué murmuras, hijo tonto?

—Oh… hola, padre. Nada. Yo solo… pienso en Haruhi

Una chispa de astucia brilló en los ojos de Yuzuruh Suoh —Ah, ya veo. Entonces, ¿qué piensas acerca de ella? ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos? —preguntó, algo ansioso el padre del rubio a su único vástago.

—¿De qué hablas, padre? Estoy preocupado por la cena de Haruhi con el padre de Kyoya. ÉL ha solicitado a Kyoya cenar con ella… al parecer…

—¿¡Qué!?— preguntó el mayor

—¿Por qué gritas tanto?—cuestionó el rubio a su padre, ajeno a los pensamientos que recorrían al mayor de ambos.

Su padre no le contestó, y solo murmuró un " _esa bestia astuta de Ootori… así que ha empezado a moverse",_ mientras hacía ademán de salir de la habitación de su hijo.

—Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí, papá?

—He venido a cenar con mi único hijo, ¿es que eso es tan increíble?—dijo él, antes de salir de la habitación.

—Bueno… usualmente cenas en la mansión principal… por eso yo…—contestó con un deje melancólico en la voz que no pasó desapercibido por su padre.

—No le des importancia. A veces un padre puede simplemente querer cenar con su hijo —sintió que debía darle más importancia a su conversación, por lo que regresó sobre sus pasos y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la salita personal del rubio —Por cierto, hijo, ¿qué sucede con Haruhi?… ¿en verdad sientes que es como tu hija?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué razón si no me sentiría obligado a protegerla? ¿No quiere un padre siempre el bienestar para sus hijos?

Yozuruh creían que su hijo no podía ser más idiota. Pero al parecer, se había equivocado. Suspiró con exasperación… tendría que hacer algo él mismo, o de lo contrario perdería su apuesta con Yoshio.

—¿La amas, hijo?

La pregunta cayó como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza del de ojos violetas.

—Yo…—hesitó, antes de decir— yo tengo un sentimiento extraño por ella… Pero… si no es el amor de un padre por una hija… no entiendo qué es.

—La amas—afirmó Yuzuruh.

—Sí, la amo pero es diferente. Creo que el amor que siento por ella es diferente del amor que siento por Kyoya o por cualquiera de mis amigos— Tamaki se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta que le estaba diciendo todo aquello a su padre…

—Entonces ella puede ser realmente una muy buena amiga…

—Creo que sí. Quiero cuidar de ella y protegerla de todo lo malo en el mundo Eso me hace igual a un padre, ¿no?

—Tamaki, yo… sé que los miembros del Host Club son realmente una familia para ti pero no eres el padre de Haruhi. Su sangre no corre por tus venas. Lo sabes….

—Lo sé, pero quiero protegerla de otros chicos, tal como Ranka-san lo…

—¿Has pensado en el día en que Haruhi se case?—interrumpió.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Nunca dejaré que alguien se lleve a mi hija!— exclamó Tamaki, con un brillo fiero en la mirada.

—Bueno, eso es raro, puesto que ningún padre quiere que su hija esté sola— le dijo reflexivamente el Suoh mayor.

—Ella no estará sola, ella me tiene a mí—declaró con firmeza.

—Un padre no va a vivir por siempre con su hija. Un día… ella se va a casar y tendrá sus propios hijos. Un verdadero padre estaría contento por ver a su hija encontrar un buen hombre que pueda protegerla y por la familia feliz que ha formado.

—¡No!…—la sola idea de que algún gañán se llevara a su preciosa Haruhi horrorizó a sobremanera al rubio de ojos violetas.

—¿Qué sientes cuando piensas en que otro chico se lleve a Haruhi?—picó curiosamente el mayor al menor.

—Me siento… inseguro… me siento… —Tamaki trató de encontrar la palabra exacta que definiera el sentimiento pero no lo encontraba… ¿Qué era? Cuando Kasanova-kun conoció el secreto de Haruhi y reveló que estaba enamorado de ella se sientió muy inseguro, molesto... furioso.

—¿Celoso?— Yuzuruh completó la frase por su hijo.

—¿Celoso?— los ojos violetas se abrieron con horrorizada sorpresa.

—Así es, hijo, y eso es algo que puedo afirmártelo, ya que la única persona en este mundo que hace que me sienta celoso cuando está con otro hombre es tu madre—terminó Yuzuruh, con una sonrisa.

La idea era harto insólita ante los ojos de Tamaki como para siquiera tenerla en cuenta.

—¿Eres un verdadero padre para Haruhi, Tamaki?

El susodicho cerró los ojos y lo pensó por un momento –en realidad fueron un par de minutos durante los cuales no se movió y Yuzuruh llegó hasta a temer que se hubiera quedado dormido- y la revelación de lo que descubrió lo dejó en estado de shock.

—¿Estás diciendo que yo… que yo…?

—¡Al fin!—suspiró el director de la Academia Ouran.

Y acto seguido, Tamaki se desmayó.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Fujioka-san—saludó con calma Yoshio Ootori.

Haruhi se inclinó ante él —Buenas noches, Ootori-sama —la verdad es que no quería mirarlo directamente a los ojos. No tenía miedo de él, aunque ciertamente tenía una extraña sensación molesta en su estómago.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Entonces Yoshio Ootori rompió el hielo.

—Toma asiento, por favor.

Y Kyoya se sorprendió ante el tono de familiaridad con el que trataba a la castaña. Es decir, ¡la estaba tuteando! ¡Su padre no tuteaba casi a nadie, aparte de su familia!

Terminando el saludo, Yoshio preguntó a Haruhi acerca de su familia, su estadía en la escuela y sus sueños para el futuro. Eso hizo la situación más cómoda… para ambos al menos, ya que Kyoya permanecía callado y escuchando lo que decían los demás comensales.

—Estuve muy impresionado con tu comportamiento durante la feria; quiero decir, que nadie se ha atrevido a desafiarme de esa forma antes.

Y eso último lo dijo mirando al menor de los Ootori, recordando ambos a su vez el desafío –lanzado y ganado el mismo día- por este último, cuando le devolvió la compañía antes que Grand Tonerre se quedara con ella.

 _—"_ _¿Es eso un cumplido?"_ — se preguntó Haruhi en su mente, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas. Luego contestó, como queriendo disculparse —Sobre eso yo… no quise ofend…

—No te preocupes —le cortó el patriarca Ootori —la verdad, es que últimamente he aprendido una valiosa lección y es que… la juventud, por muy inexperta que creamos que es, puede llegar a sorprendernos en verdad— … y miró de soslayo al menor de sus hijos, quien fingió no prestar atención al comentario de su padre… Aún trataba de averiguar la razón que movía las acciones del mayor de los Ootori.

Mientras Haruhi se limitaba a… sonrojarse ligeramente.

La cena había transcurrido tranquilamente a partir de entonces. Y Haruhi la disfrutó mucho; aunque la tensión en el ambiente se hacía cada vez más pesada. Cosa que hizo que el Ootori mayor decidiera hacer marchar a su hijo con su amiga. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar.

—Kyoya, hijo, ¿por qué no acompañas a tu amiga a su casa? Su padre debe estar preocupado por ella.

—Muchas gracias, Ootori-sama, ha sido una velada agradable —Y Haruhi se sorprendió ante la naturalidad con la que esas palabras salieron.

—Me alegra mucho. Y espero se repita… alguna vez… y despidió con una media sonrisa a la muchacha.

—Haruhi, adelántate a la limusina. Estaré contigo en un minuto, antes, deseo charlar unas palabras con mi padre—le dijo mientras miraba con fijeza al autor de sus días.

Haruhi fue en dirección a la puerta, mientras Yoshio se acomodó mejor en su silla.

—¿Qué quieres, hijo?

—Todo lo que hayas planeado, detenlo ya—El aura alrededor de Yoshio se volvió más oscura, mientras Kyoya continuaba —Te observaba detenidamente esta noche. No sé exactamente aún qué planeas, pero puedo sentir que traes algo bajo la manga. No puedes querer nada con Haruhi, así que déjala tranquila.

—No creo que ésa sea la manera correcta de dirigirte a tu padre, jovencito— la furiosa acometida de su hijo, lejos de enfurecer a Yoshio, lo divirtió bastante—¿Dónde está tu sentido de los negocios?—preguntó con indiferencia.

—No necesito el sentido de los negocios cuando se trata de mis amigos, padre. Los negocios podrían haber sido mi prioridad antes, pero no lo son más.

—¿Y cuál es, hijo? ¿Cuál es tu prioridad ahora?—Yoshio preguntó, casi desafiante.

—La amistad—Kyoya no vaciló. No dejaré que lastimes a alguno de mis amigos. Ahora, con tu permiso, padre…— Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse del lugar y entonces al voltear, vio fijamente a los ojos de Haruhi, quien al parecer, había regresado sobre sus pasos en busca de su bolso y lo había escuchado… _todo_. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en algo que decir, ya que uno de los camareros que llevaba una taza de té caliente a una de las mesas del fondo, chocó contra ella.

Todo ocurrió en un segundo.

El camarero hacia ellos.

Él, girando después de discutir con su padre.

Ella, con sus enormes ojos cafés indicando con la más absoluta sinceridad que había escuchado todo.

Ambos, casi chocando entre sí ante la sorpresa.

El camarero chocando contra ellos.

El té hirviente cayendo sobre ella.

Él, apartándola del camino con sus propias manos.

Sus manos quemadas, un dolor casi agónico al sentir sobre su piel el líquido caliente.

E instantes después, un grito, llamadas a emergencias… la ambulancia de los Ootori deteniéndose en el restaurante, llevándolo a uno de los hospitales de su familia.

Los ojos llorosos de Haruhi, el rostro cerrado de su padre.

Los médicos atendiéndolo. Curando y cubriendo sus manos con vendas…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

No había sido más que un gran susto.

Volviendo a Yoshio, ya tranquilo sabiendo que las heridas del último de sus vástagos no eran de gravedad, y que éste se encontraba cuidado por un séquito de personal médico de los hospitales Ootori, sonrió para sí mismo. Esa noche, había sido la primera vez que Kyoya se le había opuesto tan abiertamente. Al parecer, Tamaki, y esta muchacha que ahora se encontraba cuestionando a su hijo sobre su estado, algo aliviada, pero con su faz arrepentida y culpable, habían sido capaces de cambiar a la gente.

Además, había visto un interesante intercambio de actitudes aquella noche.

Sonrió, satisfecho.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—Haruhi, ¡estás viva!—vitorearon dos cabezas rojizas cuando Haruhi entró en la tercera sala de música, dos días después de lo ocurrido. Ella había sido tajante al prohibir a los gemelos o a cualquiera el ir a molestarla en su casa el fin de semana. No quería ver a nadie. Y aún se sentía culpable por lo sucedido a su sempai.

—¿Quién dijo que moriría?—suspiró, algo fasitiada, e intercalada entre los gemelos, ella.

—Nos preocupaba que murieras, Haruhi—ante la mirada de la muchacha, decidió dejarlo por la paz —¿Qué tal fue la cena?—preguntó Hikaru.

—No quiero hablar de eso en este momento, si no les importa.

—¿Es que el padre de Kyo-chan te hizo o dijo algo que te ofendiera, Haru-chan?

—Nada de eso, Honey-sempai, es solo que…

—¡Amigos! ¡He llamado a mamá! ¡Llevaba todo el día sin aparecer en la escuela, y nunca contestó mis llamadas ayer! ¡Así que pensé que algo muy grave debió de haberle ocurrido!—Interrumpió a Haruhi el rey del Host Club de Ouran —Pero solo me ha dicho que ha tenido un incidente con un camarero el día sábado y que no vendría toda la semana— Todos notaron la incomodidad de la castaña, quien enseguida suspiró, y se dispuso a contar a sus amigos lo sucedido hace dos noches atrás.

Tamaki tenía un extraño brillo en la mirada…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—¿Entonces Kyoya-sempai protegió a nuestra Haruhi?-preguntó Kaoru, con suspicacia.

—Así, es, aunque no fue habría sido nada grave, en realidad. Estoy segura que está molesto por tener que perderse la escuela. Después de todo, los médicos que lo atendieron dijeron que no podría escribir durante algunos días sin sentirse incómodo —dijo pensativamente, y con la cara contrita.

Una luz de comprensión brilló en los ojos melados de Honey y en los oscuros de Mori.

Nadie dijo más nada.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Algunos días después, la época de lluvia había comenzado… Haruhi se encontraba en el tercer salón de música de la Academia Ouran junto a sus compañeros hosts… y Kyoya seguía sin aparecer en la escuela.

Haruhi creía que debía ser vergonzoso para él el ser visto de esa manera tan… vulnerable, considerando el hecho de que su familia era la dueña de muchos hospitales en el país… así que al principio no le tomó importancia. Pero día con día, se encontró preguntándose si su sempai no la odiaría debido a lo sucedido, o si vendría pronto a la escuela.

— _"_ _¿Cuando reaparecerá Kyoya sempai en la escuela?"_ De inmediato se congeló ante lo que acababa de pensar. Había pensado en Kyoya muy a menudo en esos días. Antes nunca había pensado en él pesar de que se encontraban todas las tardes, pero el no verlo ahora comenzaba a hacer que extrañara al joven de gafas…

Y lo que hacía que Haruhi estuviera más irritada cada vez que pensaba en el rey sombra, era que había una extraña sensación creciendo en su interior.

— _"_ _Maldito rico bastardo, ahora incluso su ausencia hace girar mi cabeza como si tuviera un resfriado_ ". Agarró uno de los cojines que se encontraba en uno de los sillones del salón y se cubrió la cabeza con él, hundiéndose en dicho sillón.

Súbitamente se preguntó porqué pensaba tanto en su sempai. Estaba agradecida con él. Es decir, él la había protegido.

Una sensación extraña se instaló en su interior.

—¡Ey! ¡Haruhi!—Llamó Tamaki repentinamente —Llueve y no tengo mi paraguas conmigo, ¿podrías caminar conmigo?

El que su sempai la llamara por su nombre le hizo pegar un salto del susto, pero le ayudó a notar con satisfacción, que aquella extraña sensación se había ido.

Seguramente estaba pescando un resfriado debido al mal clima que había últimamente.

Y notó con sospresa, que el resto de miembros del club se habían ido ya, y que su sempai y ella eran los únicos que quedaban en el lugar.

—¿Tamaki sempai?

—¿Sí, Haruhi?

—Eto.. ¿has hablado con Kyoya-sempai?

—Hoy en la tarde, mientras los chicos se despedían de ti—Y Tamaki se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la castaña no había prestado atención a lo que dijo de que Kyoya iba a volver en dos días más a la escuela.

—Yo… supongo que él está enfadado conmigo… Nunca hubiera querido que sus manos sufrieran esas quemaduras…Supongo que el ayudarme no ha sido meritorio para él… — El rubio notó que estaba algo desanimada.

—Kyoya siempre hace que la gente piense que trabaja para el mérito, pero en el fondo, hace ese tipo de cosas porque tiene cuidado. Creo que lo hizo porque como todos nosotros, se preocupa por ti. Se preocupa por ti, tanto como se preocupa por su hermana Fuyumi. Él ama mucho a su hermana…

Haruhi se encontró súbitamente odiándose a sí misma durante algunos segundos…

¿Qué estaba pensando? Ella sabía que Kyoya no era ese tipo de persona. Su imagen había ido mejorando cada vez más ante sus ojos y el solo pensar que hacía algo por mérito le trajo una sensación de malestar…

 _—_ _¿Y cuál es, hijo? ¿Cuál es tu prioridad ahora?—Yoshio preguntó, casi desafiante._

 _—_ _La amistad..._

Trató de espantar la sensación de malestar que se instaló en su ser ante los pensamientos que surcaban su mente, ante la revelación de un lado desconocido del chico de ojos grises que ocupaba sus pensamientos…

La lluvia arreciaba más, y salieron juntos, utilizando ambos el paraguas blanco de Haruhi…

En su turbación, Haruhi no remarcó en el hecho de que Tamaki parecía casi actuar… normal… algo tímido, más bien… en lugar de su siempre presente acto de "reina del drama"…

—¿Kyoya-sempai tiene una hermana?— Haruhi preguntó sorprendida, puesto que nunca había oído hablar de la hermana de Kyoya antes.

—Sí, Fuyumi-nee-san es la más buena Ootori que he conocido— le contestó el de ojos violetas —Kyoya es muy cercano a ella—continuó—Pasó un momento difícil cuando ella se casó. Ella era su hermana, pero a veces jugaba el papel de madre también…—Tamaki hablaba de Fuyumi con un toque de celos en su voz, haciendo algo notorio aún para alguien como Haruhi que hubiera deseado tener una hermana como la de Kyoya.

—Yo… Él sabe todo de mí, pero yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía una hermana. Rico bastardo— murmuró Haruhi con insatisfacción, y bajando la mirada; mirando correr el agua de la lluvia por sus pies…

Entonces vio como una persona con un paraguas negro pasó rápidamente –como si tuviera la necesidad de llegar pronto a algún lugar- en dirección a la Academia, mientras ellos se encontraban ya a medio camino del portón de la escuela.

—¿Ese no era…?

—¿Dijiste algo, Haruhi?

—No, no es nada, sempai.

—¿Me dejarías llevarte a casa? La lluvia parece no querer detenerse muy pronto…

—Yo… Sempai… ¡olvidé mi cuaderno adentro!

—¡Puedo regresar contigo por él!

—¡No, no es necesario!—el ímpetu con el que la chica de ojos marornes dijo aquella frase disminuyó ante la faz francamente asombrada de su superior —Es decir… su limusina le está esperando ya… Es mejor que vaya a su casa… puede quedarse con mi paraguas… ¡Adiós, Tamaki-sempai!— y echó a correr en dirección a la Academia nuevamente.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—¿Tienes algo de qué hablar conmigo que hizo que regresaras de nuevo aquí? —la persona que se encontraba en la tercera sala de música levantó una ceja, esperando la respuesta de su no esperada intrusa. Pero Haruhi se quedó sin habla.

El paraguas negro descansaba chorreando en la entrada de la tercera sala de música.

¿Por qué regresó de nuevo a encontrarlo? ¿Para preguntarle cómo estaban sus manos? No. ¿El hecho de que quería habar con él, solo para hablar con él, a pesar que no tenía de qué hablar? ¿Por qué esa sensación de nuevo? ¿Por qué tenía tantas preguntas? ¿Por qué? Al sentir la confusión que invadía a Haruhi, Kyoya cambió de tema con un suspiro que dejó salir toda la frustración que sentía.

¿Frustracion por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

—Supongo que deberíamos ir a casa ahora— Haruhi lanzó entonces sus preguntas a la parte posterior de su cabeza y salió junto a su compañero. Hasta que estuvieron en el vestíbulo, Haruhi recordó que no tenía paraguas.

—Yo…. Lamento mucho lo ocurrido, sempai—dijo, con la voz queda y una expresión contrita.

—Ya me lo dijiste en el hospital, ¿recuerdas? —Dijo algo irritado. No quería recordar el suceso en absoluto. Había sido una prueba de su vulnerabilidad, y un Ootori jamás se mostraba vulnerable.

—Me refiero a lo de haber escuchado su conversación con su padre— dijo con expresión culpable en su mirada brillante. Pero en ésta brillaba a su vez, un dejo de admiración y renovado respeto que no pasó desapercibido por el mayor de ambos.

Aunque ciertamente aquello le incomodó a sobremanera. Creía, o más bien, había deseado que ella no hubiera escuchado nada del mordaz intercambio que sostuviera con su padre. O al menos esperaba que no lo mencionara… había sido como una especie de acuerdo tácito entre ambos. Pero de nuevo, no contó con que era de _Haruhi_ de entre todas las personas, de quien estaba hablando…

—Está bien— se encogió de hombros —no es un secreto que no debas saber de todos modos—le dijo sin darle importancia, con la esperanza de que lo olvidara. Y enseguida, buscó cambiar el tema —Vamos, hay que salir de aquí.

—Oh, es verdad, presté mi paraguas a Tamaki-sempai— le recordó ella.

Y él se llamó idiota interiormente, al no haber notado los hombros mojados y algunas gotas de agua en el cabello cuando hubo llegado hacía instantes atrás apenas…

—No me importa compartir—Kyoya abrió su paraguas y salieron. Haruhi trató de mantener algo de espacio entre ellos, siendo que las gotas de agua comenzaron a mojar sus hombros. Kyoya se preguntó si debería tirar de ella más cerca a sí mismo, como había observado hacer al rubio de su mejor amigo hace un rato, mientras se cruzaron en el camino. Levantó el brazo y tiró de Haruhi pero enseguida el cuerpo de la chica se puso rígido por lo que Kyoya bajó inmediatamente el brazo. —Lo siento, Yo solo… estabas mojándote—Explicó con un asombroso nerviosismo que la castaña no notó -para alivio del de ojos grises- mientras pensaba en el por qué tenía una reacción diferente con él, cuando con Tamaki ciertamente pareció estar cómoda. Lo que no supo es que Haruhi se hizo la misma pregunta.

—Está bien, es solo… que me sorprendió —Y se apegó a Kyoya. Continuaron caminando, Haruhi sintiendo la calidez del joven a su lado. Esa calidez mezclada con una cierta e inusual torpeza. La tensión creció entre ellos. A cada paso, notó ella, la tensión crecía más.

—¿Quieres que te de un aventón? – Kyoya ofreció al llegar a su limusina.

—Está bien, sempai. Prefiero caminar. ¿Puedo pedirle prestado su paraguas?— La verdad es, que si no aguantaba la tensión entre ellos en ese momento, mucho menos se imaginaba poder hacerlo en la limusina del "Rey entre las Sombras".

—Ok, entonces, adiós –Y Kyoya desapareció en su limusina. Haruhi comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

Pero Kyoya y Haruhi no se dieron cuenta que alguien había visto desde el momento en que Kyoya había abierto su paraguas oscuro. Esa persona soltó lo que tenía en la mano.

Un paraguas blanco rodó en el suelo enlodado.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—Un movimiento peligroso— afirmó Mori. Sus ojos estaban posados en un lujoso coche negro que empezó a deslizarse a velocidad inusitada.

—Kyo-chan parecía enojado— el coche negro, propiedad de Honey Hanninozuka se fue solo un minuto después de que el de la familia Ootori lo hizo.

—Ahh—fue la escueta respesta de Takashi.

—No sé si se ha dado cuenta de que ama a Haru-chan todavía o ya lo hizo y cree que no es más que un capricho. Pero ahora estoy más preocupado por los sentimientos de Haru-chan. Ella es tan ajena a todo— terminó con un suspiro Honey…

—Hay algún cambio en estos días— le informó Mori.

—¿Te refieres…?—Honey inclinó la cabeza, y dio a su primo una mirada cuestionadora

—Sí—Mori dijo como toda respuesta

—¡Es maravilloso"— Honey sonrió de oreja a oreja y tiró de Usa-chan más cerca —¡No puedo esperar a ver los nuevos movimientos!

Ninguno reparó en el chico empapado, que, en medio de la lluvia, suspiraba mirando al cielo….

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

La lluvia había cesado y el sol brilló de nuevo, pero en el interior de la mansión Suoh, todo se veía tan sombrío como si estuviera a punto de llegar una tormenta. Todo el mundo se sorprendió cuando vieron a su joven amo llegar a casa, empapado hasta los huesos. El chofer intercambió una mirada significativa con todos ellos que les decía que mejor no hablaran y simplemente pidieran preparar agua caliente para el baño de su amo. Shima no dijo una sola palabra tampoco.

Después de un baño relajante, el rubio se arrojó sobre la cama y lentamente cerró los ojos. Recordó la conversación que tuviera con su padre hacía algunos días.

 _—_ _¿Qué sientes cuando piensas en que otro chico se lleve a Haruhi?_

Y lo ocurrido con Haruhi, cuando finalmente se decidió a intentar mostrale los sentimientos que acababa de descubrir…

 _—_ _¿Tamaki sempai?_

 _—_ _¿Sí, Haruhi?_

 _—_ _Eto.. ¿has hablado con Kyoya-sempai?_

Había visto el intercambio que tuvieran esos dos.

Jamás se le ocurrió pensar que…

Pero ¡claro que era posible!, ¡si Haruhi era encantadora!

¡No había razón para que alguien no se enamorara de ella!

Después de algún tiempo que le parecieron horas, se levantó decidido.

Había decidido su última jugada….

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Aquel día de lluvia, Tamaki había encontrado a Haruhi bajo las mesas en la tercera sala de música. La castaña había estado asustada debido a los truenos que resonaban en el salón.

La pequeña chica se veía tan frágil, tan vulnerable que sintió un dulce calor instaarse en su interior.

Quería protegerla por el resto de su vida…

Ahora que ya sabía porqué se sentía sumamente protector con ella, se dio cuenta de todos los extraños sentimientos que ella le ocasionaba. Esos sentimientos que antes eran como misterios tras una gran puerta, y que aunque muchas veces quiso abrir esa puerta y averiguar lo que era, nunca había tenido el valor de hacerlo por sí mismo.

Se acercó a ella, y la abrazó, ayudándole a acercarse a uno de los sillones, quedándose paralizada de tanto en tanto la castaña; cada vez que un relámpago iluminaba el salón, para ser precisos.

Ella sollozaba y no parecía reconocerlo. Se aferró a su camisa, empapándola en llanto enseguida.

Pasaron algunos minutos en esa posición. Tamaki acariciando suavemente los cabellos de la muchacha mientras Haruhi se aferraba a su camisa de tanto en tanto. Pronto, la castaña se había quedado dormida, y la lluvia había dejado de caer….

Pasados algunos minutos, Haruhi pareció removerse en su lugar.

—No te vayas- Haruhi murmuró en su sueño —No te vayas. Tamaki se sentó en el borde del gran sillón en el que había acomodado a la muchacha junto a una manta y le apretó la mano cariñosamente.

—No iré a ninguna parte— susurró el rubio.

—Lo siento mucho— ella agarró la amanta en lugar de la camisa de Tamaki –Kyoya...— la última palabra que escapó de su boca fue casi inaudible para cualquiera, pero lo siuficientemente alta como para que Tamaki, que estaba junto a ella, la escuchara. Se quedó inmóvil como una estatua junto a la chica durmiente. Súbitamente sentía como si todo el oxígeno del aire se hubiera desvanecido y no podía respirar. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Se inclinó y besó la sien de Haruhi.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—¿Haruhi?— preguntó Tanmaki, casi una hora después, viendo cómo esta se removía, tratando de despertar…

—¿Tamaki-sempai?—Lo siento, yo… no quería ser una molestia—dijo la castaña con la mirada arrepentida.

—Por supuesto que no has sido una molestia, todo lo contrario, la verdad es que yo… —se puso algo nervioso, y sonrojado— yo quería decirte algo importante…

—¿Y qué es eso? Sempai, has estado actuando muy raro últimamente.

—Es porque he descubierto algo importantísimo que yo…

Y acto seguido, acercó rápidamente su rostro al de ella, y la besó. Fue un roce simplemente, pero duró lo suficiente para hacerlo apartarse, absolutamente morado por la vergüenza.

La muchacha por su parte, se había quedado alelada ante la acción del rubio.

—¿Haruhi? Tamaki rompió el silencio —Yo… —estaba a punto de decir lo siento y explicarse, pero Haruhi lo interrumpió con una divertida sonrisa.

—¿Así que así es como es un beso con un chico? No se diferencia mucho del de una chica… ya veo… —dijo sin darle importancia al asunto—no hay diferencia— y sonrió, despidiéndose alegremente de su sempai, y saliendo tranquila camino hacia su casa…

Tamaki quedó allí, congelado durante algunos segundos, para después hecharse a reír tristemente, y seguir a la castaña, para ofrecerle un aventón a casa….

Así que ahí es donde había acabado su gran decisión, al parecer…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—La escuela inicia en septiembre pero, me gustaría acostumbrarme a mi vida un poco antes de ese tiempo, así que estaba pensando en ir inmediatamente después de la ceremonia de clausura de primer trimestre.

La noticia dejó a todos sorprendidos

—Veo también que tenemos el examen para el final del primer trimestre por lo que estaremos ocupados, ¿Qué tal si hacemos la fiesta de despedida la noche del día de la ceremonia de clausura?

—¡Espera!, ¡es todo tan rápido!-dijeron en coro los gemelos, absolutamente desconcertados ante la revelación de que la única fémina del host Club iría a estudiar durante un año en el extranjero.

Se iría durante ¡un año! ¡Y no les había dicho nada! ¿No se supone que eran amigos?

—Hikaru, Kaoru-dijo con simpatía, ajena a los pensamientos de los gemelos —Lo siento si he decidido todo esto por mi cuenta…-les replicó, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos —pero me gustaría que lo entiendan si es posible. También estoy muy triste por apartarme de todos ustedes… pero ha sido gracias a ustedes que he podido tomar esta decisión- dijo con infantil confianza y un profundo agradecimiento brillando en sus enormes e inocentes ojos castaños.

—Haru… - trató de decir Kaoru, el esbozo de un dulce llanto en las esquinas de sus ojos.

—Gracias a todos ustedes, mi mundo se amplió mucho… es por eso que… ahora siento la necesidad de ver más y más cosas-dijo, con una gran sonrisa sincera.

—Haru-chan…—dijo Honey, la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos melados…

—¡Entendido!—dijeron los gemelos mientras colocaban sendas manos en su cabeza, en un gesto cariñoso, como a una mascota querida…

—Ahora, Tamaki-sempai, Kyoya-sempai—se volvió hacia sus superiores—tengo algo que decirles —Todos la escucharon con atención —Si se amplió mi horizonte, no fue solo porque conocí a todos ustedes, fue también gracias a todo el mundo en la clase y a nuestras invitadas en el host club… por esta razón, quiero dejar de mantener mi secreto… ¿sería posible para míi revelar todo a todos?

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

A partir de ese momento, los días pasaron en un instante…

—¿Fujioka va estudiar en el extranjero?-se sorprendió Kasanoda.

—Si se va Fujioka, ¿quién controlará a Hikaru y Kaoru?- preguntó con temor el presidente del grupo de Haruhi y los gemelos.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la noticia…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—Fujioka-san, oí que te vas a Boston— le comentó por casualidad la vicepresidenta de la que ahora era la clase 3-A, después de la graduación de Honey y Mori —tus habilidades en inglés son en realidad a nivel de conversación cotidiana, eso está bien, pero el contenido de las lecciones pueden ser un problema, por no mencionar el acento de Boston…. Con tu permiso, yo cuidaré de tus cursos intensivos de ingles todos los días…

—¿Todos los días? ¡Pero también está el estudio del examen final!

…y todos hacían algo por ayudarla a cumplir su sueño…

Entonces se preguntaba el por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo… el porqué de esa irritación que sentía cada vez que veía a la castaña que había llegado a la Academia y había cambiado sus vidas…

—Ey tu, estudiante becada—el vicepresidente le llamó la antención con una voz que sonaba algo irritada, pasando por uno de los pasillos de la Academia, acompañado del Rey de Club… —si eres incapaz de soportar esto, ¿qué piensas hacer en Boston?

—Haruhi, ¡da lo mejor de ti!— ese fue Tamaki

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—Cuando me enteré que todo el mundo sabía del asunto familiar de Tamaki, tuve la sensación de que era posible… pensé que el deseo real de una fan es obtener la mayor cantidad de información que puede… y tal vez si esto era verdad… probabablemente todas ellas ya podrían haber conocido su secreto… y si lo saben… significaría que decidieron guardar silencio, entonces…

—Ya veo- dijo con una sonrisa resignada Honey…

Y entonces, en aquella fiesta en la Academia, su secreto dejó de ser secreto.

Y todos conocieron a la verdadera Haruhi-chan…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—Kyo-chan, ¿esto está realmente bien para ti?

—¿Eh?

—He estado pensando durante un tiempo… —miró al piso como tratando de encontrar las palabras para decir lo que quería—la verdad es que no esperaba el progreso de Kao-chan… aunque siempre he pensado que tal vez tú eras el mas despistado sobre tus sentimientos…

—¿Yo? ¿Te refieres a la chica mapache?—dijo indiferente, mientras Honey tenia una gran gota en su cabeza ante la manera en que se referia el Rey entre las sombras a la única fémina del grupo– le reconozco…

 _—_ _Bueno, era bastante obvio desde el comienzo. La única persona que probablemente no sospechó nada fue el presidente. Ese chico puede ser tan tonto con las cosas que le afectan directamente._

 _—_ _Ustedes, bastardos…—dijo con enfado el presidente del club de periodismo._

 _—_ _Te lo advierto ahora, no escaparás indemne si intentas lastimar al presidente. Y aparte de nuestra familia, la familia Hitachiin, convertirás a todas las familias de los miembros del host club en tus enemigas, ¿estás listo para eso?- completó en tono de amenaza uno de los gemelos._

 _—_ _¡Lo sabía! Usando el poder de sus padres! ¿Tamaki fue quien los instruyó en esto?_

 _—_ _¡No! Tama-chan nunca haría algo como eso—le replicó calmadamente Mitsukuni —¿Sabes? Queremos mucho a Tama-chan._

Porque él era esa parte humana de sí mismo…

 _—_ _¡Para estar oficialmente en la lista de amigos de Haruhi!_

 _—_ _Me das pena Tamaki, haz a un lado tu patético objetivo—le dijo su mejor amigo con hastío, ante la muy enérgica y determinada exclamación del rubio._

 _—_ _¡Nunca más haré caso a tus consejos!_

 _—_ _Si hablas de Antoinette, es tu culpa por no educarla adecuadamente._

 _Acto seguido, el de cabellos oscuros volteó, dándole la espalda a su mejor amigo, y completando con indiferencia —Tengo otra idea que tal vez pueda compartir contigo. Es algo que sólo tú puedes hacer._

 _—_ _¿Eh?_

 _—_ _Solo encárgate de escoger la canción correcta -dijo tratando de y logrando sonar misterioso —¿De acuerdo?_

…que a pesar de su idiotez, era capaz de sacar lágrimas a quienes le escucharan tocar el piano…

 _—_ _Kyoya, ¿estás en casa?- se escuchó la voz de Yoshio Ootori._

 _—_ _Papá- dijo el sorprendido, a modo de saludo —"¿Qué hace tan temprano aquí?"- pensó el benjamín de la familia Ootori con sospecha._

 _—_ _Solo de paso, voy a salir—se volvió hacia Fuyumi, quien acompañaba a su hermanito —Fuyumi, si ya terminaste tus asuntos aquí, ¿por qué nos vas a casa? Eres una mujer casada y ahora parte de otra familia- la aludida bajó la mirada —No deberías venir aquí sin tener una buena razón. ¿Estás tratando de avergonzar a nuestra familia?— terminó diciendo, con algo que sonó a severo reproche._

 _—_ _Lo siento- dijo ella, avergonzada, ante el autor de sus días y su fría indiferencia._

 _—_ _Kyoya- ahora se dirigió a su hijo menor—¿Cómo van los preparativos para el festival escolar? Estoy tomándome la molestia de hacer un espacio en mi agenda para poder asistir. Espero hagas tu parte y me hagas sentir orgulloso. Todos tus hermanos fueron los mejores de su clase. Estoy seguro que sabes que eso no es suficiente-_

 _—_ _No te defraudaré, padre._

Mientras él… siempre tratando de superar a sus hermanos…

 _—_ _Si es algo en lo que no estamos de acuerdo, la familia Ootori no lo permitirá, y es por eso que traje a Aijima como guardaespaldas- y añadió, mirando a la lejanía —También, nunca pensé en involucrarme con Haruhi- dijo el de ojos grises ante la sorpresa de su interlocutor —creí que ir tras ella sería muy peligroso. Eso fue lo que pensé…_

…aún cuando lo que hiciera no le traía ningún beneficio…

—…Pero la verdad es que he encontrado algo mucho mas valioso… y no tengo ninguna intención de arruinarlo– dijo, sin responder, y a la vez sí, a su sempai, mientras miraba en dirección de Tamaki Suoh, su mejor amigo…

Entonces, Honey se dio cuenta de la realidad: aunque al principio creyó que su kouhai no se acercaba a ella debido a que creía no ser capaz de darle la felicidad que merecía, la verdad era que Kyo-chan amaba a Haruhi con el mismo-o tal vez más ardor- que ninguno de entre ellos, pero valoraba más su amistad con Tamaki, hasta el punto de dejar ir lo único que sería capaz de hacerlo completamente feliz…

 _—_ _Por cierto Kyoya, ¿dónde está el kotatsu? Siendo sincero, pensaba que ya lo habías preparado. Y por eso stoy aquí._

 _Y Kyoya estalló en risas…mientras aún tenía en el piso a quien se convertiría en el futuro, en su mejor amigo._

 _—_ _¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan divertido?_

 _Su interlocutor sólo atinó a seguir riendo._

 _—_ _Déjame adivinar, ¿ya tenías preparado el kotatsu y me lo estás escondiendo?_

 _—_ _No vayas tan deprisa— Y golpeó al rubio en la cabeza —los kotatsus solo se usan en invierno. Si quieres sentarte en uno, tendrás que esperar hasta entonces—… le dijo mientras se levantaba del piso, donde habían estado durante todo ese tiempo… —tú, idiota entre idiotas._

 _—_ _¡Oh qué cara de chico malo!… ¡así que esta es tu verdadera forma…!_

 _"_ _Cuando más escuchaba sus planes, más creía que eran absurdos… pero, si podía compartir su mundo, sentí que podría ser capaz de ver… paisajes distintos en lugares que yo ya había visto…"_

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Recordando la conversación que tuviera con su sempai, mientras se encargaba de dejar en su lugar el tercer salón de música, se preguntó qué quería decir con que él era el más ajeno a sus sentimientos…

Había notado la atracción que su amigo sentía por la chica de cabello corto, aunque últimamente lo había sentido diferente del todo….

Ya no era tan bullicioso, ni se lanzaba contra la castaña a la primera oportunidad…

De hecho, había sido el que más había insistido en dejarla estudiar, para que cumpliera su sueño de ser abogada… dando ese primer paso, que era el ir a estudiar en el extranjero…

¿Qué es lo que sucedía allí?

 _—_ _Gracias por todo tu trabajo hasta ahora, Haruhi, con esta última designación de la señorita Eclair has alcanzado tu cuota. La deuda que nos debías por haber roto el jarrón de René se ha pagado. Puedes dejar de ser un host ahora mismo…_

 _—_ _¿Eh?_

Incluso cuando alguien como ella se presentó en sus vidas…

 _—_ _Aunque puedas tener una idea equivocada tienes todo el tiempo del mundo cuando eres joven, la realidad no siempre es así. Deja de perder tu tiempo en actividades sin valor._

 _—_ _En este host club, Kyoya-sempai trabaja muy duro para que todos puedan pasar buenos momentos. Haciendo que todos pasen buenos momentos también nos sentimos consumados y satisfechos en nuestro interior. ¿Hacer que la gente pase buenos momentos es una actividad tan inútil? Yo creo… que Kyoya-sempai es muy admirable._

 _—_ _Ya veo. Ese fue el estudiante especial que mencionó Kyoya._

Incluso cuando fue ella sola quien cambió los corazones de todos ellos…

 _—_ _No lo hará, Kyoya-sempai, porque hacerlo no le traerá ningún mérito._

La única que había visto más allá de sí mismo…

 _—_ _No lo entiendo, tratas de fingir que eres un egoísta cuando de hecho, no eres un egoísta… Es extraño— le había dicho mientras volteaba, sonriente, dispuesta a regresar a casa, después de haberlo dejado con resto del Host Club -¿Qué rayos hacían allí?- y negarse a permanecer más tiempo allí mismo. Estaba sumamente fatigada._

y del muro que había colocado a su alrededor…

 _—_ _No en realidad —dijo mirando a la lejanía, a sus amigos que seguían avanzando en esa extraña competencia que se habían propuesto— después de todo, ya le he dicho que creía que Kyoya-sempai no es en realidad una mala persona —las pupilas del pelinegro se abrieron estupefactas, por solo una milésima de segundo, aunque su expresión no varió en lo más mínimo —y aunque creo que pude haber ocupado mi tiempo en algo más productivo… —Haruhi pensaba en su intento fallido por ir al supermercado—de hecho, como le dije antes, me pareció bastante divertido, después de un rato, el seguirlo por todos lados —continuó ella, ajena a la incomodidad de su acompañante._

...aún más que Tamaki...

Y descubrió finalmente y súbitamente qué era el _eso_ que faltaba… el eso que le molestaba acerca de la partida de la castaña…

Había llegado a la Academia Ouran… había cambiado sus vidas… ¿y ahora se iba sin más ni más?

Ese sentimiento nuevo, de impotencia… de no poder hacer que se quedara allí porque sería cohartar sus sueños... saber que el dejarla con ellos sería como cortarle con sus propias manos las alas… Cuando después de todo, su enorme capacidad de juicio y su deseo de superación era lo que había a todos llamado la atención primero, y luego hecho que se quedara en los corazones de cada uno de ellos… niños ricos herederos de grandes fortunas… solo ella…

Siempre…

Ella…

Únicamente ella.

Y el misterio del _qué_ finalmente cayó develado, como una cortina ante sus ojos…

Y no pudo ocultar una expresión de absoluta realización, que por unos instantes que se le antojaron eternos, fue capaz de cambiar su faz, de una fría y calculadora, a una más humana, más... auténtica…

Y el rostro de su mejor amigo le cruzó por la mente, como un baldazo de agua fría…

 _—_ _Mamá, la presión de ser el tercer hijo debe ser agobiante ¿Quieres un masaje?_

 _—_ _Gracias papá, pero ¿sabes? Me encanta esta presión._

 _—_ _Fuyumi está… preocupada por ti. Cree que estás esforzándote demasiado- le dijo aquella vez, ya seriamente, el rubio presidente del Host Club._

 _—_ _No hay porqué preocuparse- minimizó él las preocupaciones de su acompañante —De cualquier forma, Tamaki, ganaremos mañana- y añadió, casualmente —Y después… podrás llevarme al mejor lugar para comida gourmet que se encuentre en el mapa de los plebeyos ¿De acuerdo?— finalizó con una sonrisa…_

…Ella que había terminado el trabajo que ese rubio idiota mejor amigo suyo había comenzado al plantar la semillita del _¿qué tal si?_ en los corazones de los demás miembros del grupo.

 _—_ _Los rumores dicen que la estrategia fue planeada por Kyoya. ¡En verdad eres inteligente!_

 _—_ _¡Eres un estudiante brillante! Pero esto requirió de diferentes habilidades…_

 _—_ _Oh, no del todo– dijo él, con humildad —Solo apoyé a mis talentosos compañeros. Desafortunadamente, no nací para ser líder—dijo con una sonrisa gentilísima._

 _—_ _¡Qué modesto eres!_

 _—_ _Estuvo bien que dejaras que el hijo del director obtuviera toda la atención— le dijo su padre, poco después —Bien hecho, Kyoya. Es bueno mostrar apoyo a la familia Suoh._

 _—_ _Honestamente, me sorprendí cuando escuché por primera vez acerca del Host Club. Es que, es un poco extraño, ¿cierto?_

 _—_ _En estos días es importante poder cambiar la percepción de la gente. A menos que uno pueda atraer la atención, es casi imposible ser reconocido o entendido. Abogo por los méritos. Si él tiene el talento, bien… - y añadió —No me importaría nombrar a mi tercer hijo el heredero del negocio familiar…_

Ella, cambiando la perspectiva incluso de alguien como su padre…

—¿Me gusta? _¿La amo?_ Y acto seguido se dio una risa amarga a sí mismo —No seas idiota Kyoya Ootori, Tamaki la ama también ¿Cómo podrías hacerle algo como eso a tu mejor amigo?

Una persona que se encontraba en la puerta, a punto de entrar al salón en el que se encontraba el muchacho de lentes, ahogo una exclamación de asombro.

—Tú no la mereces… ¿Cómo podrías verle al rostro si le hicieras algo como eso?

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Gracias a la conversación con su padre, Tamaki se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y le tomó algunos días el finalmente aceptarlos. Después de eso, todo lo que pensaba era en cómo decirle a Haruhi acerca de su amor. No le importaba si Haruhi lo quería de vuelta, si esa chica le amaba en la forma en que él lo hacía.

 _—_ _¿Así que así es como es un beso con un chico? No se diferencia mucho del de una chica… ya veo… no hay diferencia— y sonrió, despidiéndose alegremente de su sempai, y saliendo tranquila camino hacia su casa…_

Pero ella simplemente lo rechazó.

Inocentemente, como era su característica, aquella que la diferenciaba de las demás chicas…

 _—_ _Lo siento mucho— ella agarró la manta en lugar de la camisa de Tamaki –Kyoya...— la última palabra que escapó de su boca fue casi inaudible para cualquiera, pero lo suficientemente alta como para que Tamaki, que estaba junto a ella, la escuchara._

¡Entonces era eso!

—"Supongo que no llorabas debido a los truenos. No me hubiera importado si hubieras esperado un poco más para esto... En verdad no esperaba algo como eso—una luz de compresión brilló en sus ojos —Papá está tan orgulloso—Tamaki sonrió ligeramente, pero ya lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. Parpandeando por encima de sus lágrimas, se levantó del suelo –donde había estado desde que escuchó el monólogo de su mejor amigo -y entró al salón, sin hacer ruido alguno.

Pensó en decirle a Kyoya que la amaba y simplemente pensó que su mejor amigo le ayudaría a conseguir a Haruhi. Nunca consideró los sentimeintos de Kyoya. Sólo pensó en sí mismo. Él fue tan… egoísta…

 _—¿Me gusta? ¿La amo? Y acto seguido se dio una risa amarga a sí mismo —No seas idiota Kyoya Ootori, Tamaki la ama también ¿Cómo podrías hacerle algo como eso a tu mejor amigo?_

Estaba consciente de que su abuela lo tenía a prueba, y el hecho de siquiera intentar estar con Haruhi era un reto demasiado grande, que creyó –al inicio- poder afrontar, pero ahora, y después de escuchar a su mejor amigo -¡y ahora estaba cien por ciento seguro que Kyoya Ootori era el mejor amigo que pudo haber deseado jamás!- y pensar en la castaña que había volteado su mundo, el de todos en realidad; tomó una decisión… la más grande de todas las que podría haber tomado en su vida…

Estaba seguro que le costaría su corazón, pero jamás podría verla infeliz a ella, a su lado… esperando y esperando a que él fuera libre para estar con ella… cuando estaba seguro que había alguien más que sería capaz de darle toda la felicidad a la que podría aspirar…

Y cuando al parecer a ella, recibir algo como un beso de ese alguien… no le hubiera sido tan indiferente…

¿Estaría en lo correcto?

Solo el tiempo lo diría.

— Kyoya, ¿sabes que eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo, ¿verdad?— irrumpió el rubio de ojos violetas en la sala del tercer salón de música.

—Reconozco mi mala suerte, sí—le dijo Kyoya con indiferencia mientras se encontraba de espaldas escribiendo en su adorada libreta negra.

— ¡Eres malvado Kyoya!—respondió él, dramáticamente. —Pero sabes, yo sé que para ti soy tu mejor amigo también. Y como tu mejor amigo me gustaría darte un consejo— le dijo en tono casi doctoral.

El aludido levantó la ceja, pero aparte de ello, nada en su expresión denotó que aquello le había sorprendido un poco… ¿Qué le sucedía a Tamaki ese día? Su amigo casi nunca le hablaba absolutamente serio, como en ese momento.

—No creo que sirva de mucho, pero adelante.

—¡Lucha por tus sueño, Kyoya!...—

—Ya me lo dijiste una vez, ¿recuerdas?—le cortó el de ojos grises, simulando estar fastidiado.

—…y por las personas que quieres… —el rubio simplemente lo ignoró por completo, y continuó con su perorata —Espero algún día puedas luchar por esa persona especial. Yo te estaré apoyando, no importa quién sea, ni dónde estés tú… o ella… siempre contarán con mi apoyo. A pesar de todo…

Kyoya dejó de escribir durante un segundo. Después de todo, se había sorprendido mucho por lo que escuchó decir a su mejor amigo.

Tamaki, ese rubio idiota decía a veces cosas muy interesantes…

¿Es que acaso él…?

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Los saludo nuevamente, luego de un laaaargo rato de no vernos (o leernos XD)

Sé que algunos querrán dinamitarme o algo por el estilo pero… ¿adivinen qué?

Si lo hacen (y aún siguen leyendo esta sarta de momentos sin sentido XD), ¡no sabrán cómo termina todo esto!

Con respecto a la espera, les agradezco muchísimo por ella… Y también por sus amables comentarios hacia mi persona (y ¡pasé el examen! *Fanfarrias para mí XD*)

Pero sigo metida en este año de internado que es más bien el año de la esclavitud T.T pero la buena noticia es que ¡ya me falta la mitad! (ok, eso es triste T.T jeje)

Y sobre el contenido de este capi, estuve leyendo algunos fics de Ouran y me quedaron algunas ideítas para meter escenas por allí jaja (lo del paraguas blanco, principalmente jeje)

En la escena de la lluvia y Tamaki y Haruhi, en realidad tenido pensado hacer que Tamaki le diera un enorme beso que expresara todos sus sentimientos mientras Kyoya lo veía hacerlo, con lo cual se molestaría de por vida con la castaña y odiaría en secreto a su mejor amigo, pero como todo buen mártir, dejaría de lado sus sentimientos por el bien de Tamaki y se callaría la boca por siempre, quedándose con una rica heredera que le ayudara a hacerse de la compañía de su padre otra vez XD. Peeero, me di cuenta que entonces la historia llegaría ahí y que no quería solucionar un conflicto como ése más adelante XD.

Y en la escena del restaurante y Haruhi y Kyoya y su padre, ¡perdón por el dramatismo! Jaja. Sé que la quemadura con una tetera hirviente no debería haber sido tan… tan… ¿tragicómica? Pero así me quedó XD. De igual forma, quería hacer que Kyoya la salvara de un terrible accidente –de avión/auto/moto o algo parecido-, revelando con esta acción sus sentimientos y Haruhi le diría que lo ama y ¡fin! Jaja llegamos así al sexto y último capítulo XD.

Y pues ¿qué más? ¡Haruhi se va a Boston! Jejeje tal y como en el manga, aunque con algunos cambios… Así que una vez más pido disculpas por intercalar recuerdos con las acciones principales del capi… (y de paso les pido disculpas por el siguiente, que será casi TODO lleno de recuerdos y que ya está escrito –nada más me falta leerlo completito para hacerle su revisioncita y quitar y añadir escenas-)

Como siempre, dudas, pregunts, comentarios, rews bomba de ¡apresúrate!, los esperaré gustosa ;)

Saludines!

PD: las rews las iré respondiendo de a poco ;)

Los quiero!


	7. Gracias

**DISCLAIMER: OURAN HIGH SCHOOL NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, PERTENECE A BISCO HATORI**

 **LA UTILIZACIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTE INTENTO DE HISTORIA COHERENTE NO TIENE FINES DE LUCRO**

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 **G: GRACIAS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTA DE AUTORA: ¡Hola! Antes que nada, por favor, sintonicen en sus teléfonos/computadores/laptops o lo que sea –XD- la canción "Tobira wo akeru to soko wa", que cantan los miembros de club…. Me pareció excelente para este capítulo en particular, en lugar de la ya acostumbrada "frase famosa y reflexiva" de inicios del capítulo jeje**

 **Ahora sí, ¡a leer!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(Haruhi: Tobira wo akeru to soko wa...) (Haruhi: Cuando abrí la puerta, allí estaba)

Itsudatte kimi no koto wo Siempre te esperamos,

bokura wa koko de matteru kara cualquiera que sea

Ya na koto ga atta no nara tu preocupación,

bokura ni hanashi wo kikasete yo déjanos oírla

Sakki made naiteita Incluso tu cara triste

(Nakanai de) (No te preocupes),

kimi no kanashii kao mo que estaba llorando hace un rato

(Sugu ni) (Tan pronto),

Hora bokura nara itsu no Mira, podemos cambiarla a una sonrisa

mani egao ni kaeru antes de que te des cuenta.

(Honey: Egao ni kaeru!) (Honey: ¡Por una sonrisa!)

Mata ashita! ¡Hasta mañana!

Hohoen da kimi ni aeru you ni entonces podré verte sonreír otra vez

(Say goodbye) (Di adiós)

Sumi kitta aozora Así como una nube que flota

ukabu kumo no yo ni en el cielo azul, absolutamente claro…

Mune ippai hi no hikari abite Toma la luz del sol un día

(Say goodbye) (Di adiós)

Arukidasou… con toda tu fuerza

Boku to y camina conmigo.

(Tamaki: Ii ne?) (Tamaki: Agradable  
(Haruhi: Tanoshii desu ne? Hahaha!) Haruhi: ¿No es divertido?  
(Tamaki: Kore ga shomin no uta ka!?) ¿¡Entonces es una canción de plebeyos!?)

Kudaranai joudan datte kimi wa Puedes reírte

warau kamoshirenai keredo como si fuera un chiste

Tada kimi no yorokobu kao ga Siempre queremos ver tu cara feliz  
bokura wa itsumo mitai dake nanda Aunque los nubarrones

Sakki made futte ita caigan sobre nosotros

(Daijoubu) (No te preocupes)

Doshaburi amagumo mo Nosotros podemos

Hora bokura nara warai tobashite aruite yukeru ir lejos y reírnos y seguir adelante.

(Mori: Doushita, Mitsukuni?) (Mori: ¿Estás bien Mitsukuni?  
(Honey: Aruite yukeru!) Honey: Ahaha, ¡Sigue andando!)

Mata ashita! ¡Hasta mañana!

Hohoen da kimi ni aeru you ni entonces podré verte sonreír otra vez

(Say goodbye) (Di adiós)

Sumi kitta aozora Así como una nube que flota

ukabu kumo no yo ni en el cielo azul, absolutamente claro…

Mune ippai hi no hikari abite Toma la luz del sol un día

(Say goodbye) (Di adiós)

Arukidasou… con toda tu fuerza

Boku to y camina conmigo.

Kenkashite No importa

sure chigau toki datte si peleamos o no nos ponemos de acuerdo

(Donna toki datte) (No importa lo que pase)  
Kimi ni aeta koto ni Nunca me arrepentiré

koukai wa nai kara de haberte conocido

Mata ashita! ¡Hasta mañana!

Hohoen da kimi ni aeru you ni entonces podré verte sonreír otra vez

(Say goodbye) (Di adiós)

Sumi kitta aozora Así como una nube que flota

ukabu kumo no yo ni en el cielo azul, absolutamente claro…

Mune ippai hi no hikari abite Toma la luz del sol un día

(Say goodbye) (Di adiós)

Arukidasou… con toda tu fuerza

Boku to y camina conmigo.

Mata ashita! ¡Hasta mañana!

Hohoen da kimi ni aeru you ni entonces podré verte sonreír otra vez

(Say goodbye) (Di adiós)

Wa ni natte tsunaida te to en la calidez de tu mano…

te no nukumori wo nuestras manos conectadas en un círculo  
Itsumademo wasurenai you ni indefinidamente para no olvidarnos

(Say goodbye) (Di adiós)

Arukidasou caminamos juntos…

Haruhi: ¡Mata Ashita!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RESUMEN** : Porque cada uno tiene algo por lo que agradecer a Haruhi cuando ésta decide tomar su beca a Boston… Porque ella cambió la vida de todos, a tal punto que no querían dejarla ir…

Y porque ellos expandieron su mundo… y pudo abrirse a sus sueños… gracias a ellos… gracias a todos ellos…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _¡Hikaru vete! ¡Estás siendo un idiota!_

 _—_ _¡Tonta! Solo intento ayudar. De hacer galletas con formas estúpidas a hacerlas con formas artísticas… Y deja de decir "Hikaru Hikaru Hikaru", ¡Kaoru es igual que yo!_

 _—_ _No, no es igual. Kaoru es calmo y relativamente razonable cuando está solo. Hikaru es gritón e irrazonable cuando está solo._

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _Así que fueron ustedes quienes hicieron que Haruhi viera a la bruja esta mañana, y luego la obligaron a llevar un disfraz, y se turnaron para ser la bruja…_

 _—_ _Y quebraron las ventanas, y jugaron con el reloj, y pretendieron estar heridos y cambiaron las galletas, el cuerno y todo lo demás…_

 _—_ _¿No se avergüenzan de sí mismos? ¿Hikaru, Kaoru?— dijo Tamaki_

 _—_ _Pero el que el presidente haya llenado de caramelos a Haruhi y que Haruhi no se molestara en usar un disfraz, ¡pudimos darnos cuenta de ello!_

 _—_ _¿Qué qué?_

 _—_ _De acuerdo, lo sentimos…—dijeron con voz dolida —pero queríamos pasar Haloween juntos…_

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero vamos a jugar al juego "Adivina quién es Hikaru-kun"_

 _—_ _El de rosa es Hikaru, ¿verdad?_

 _—_ _¡Así es!_

 _Haruhi, quien pasaba por el lugar en esos momentos, les dijo con voz plana…_

 _}—¿Ustedes dos se cambiaron? ¡El de rosa es esta vez Kaoru!, ¿no?_

 _"_ _En el mundo de nosotros, y aparte de nosotros…_

 _De manera poco astuta, alguien ha cruzado la barrera…"_

 _—_ _Pienso que no es sano estancarnos cuando somos gemelos…—dijo Kaoru en voz baja, a su hermano mayor…_

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _El cuarto está arreglado para un solo huésped. Incluso si ganan, no podrán quedarse._

 _—_ _No importa. Traeremos camas de nuestra casa de descanso. O si no dormiremos juntos..._

 _—_ _Mmm, ustedes dos siempre están juntos._

 _—_ _Eso creo. Hemos estado juntos desde que nacimos y no necesitábamos amigos. Solíamos creer que el mundo estaba lleno de estúpidos hasta hace algunos años._

 _—_ _Oh, ya veo…_

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _Esto es algo que no podemos partirlo por la mitad…—dijo Kaoru pensativamente_

 _—_ _¿Partirlo a la mitad?— preguntó Haruhi, quien había escuchado todo._

 _—_ _¡Cierto, partirlo!_

 _—_ _Bueno, sería lindo si ese fuera el caso —entendiendo –y no- que Kaoru hablaba de la lata de refresco en sus manos…_

 _—_ _¿Eh? ¿Qué sería?— dijo Haruhi mientras Kaoru palmeaba su cabeza…_

 _—_ _No es nada._

 _"_ _Sucede que nos gustan exactamente las mismas cosas" —se dijo a sí mismo Kaoru mientras miraba a Haruhi adelantarse— "Pero… es bueno cuando hay dos cosas, como estas latas. Pero .… ¿qué haremos cuando haya solo una cosa y nos guste a ambos?"_

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _¿Dejarás que Hikaru la coma?— Dijo Haruhi hablano de la última galleta_

 _—_ _Las cosas que a mi me gustan, también le gustan a Hikaru—le respondió el menor de los gemelos…_

 _—_ _De algún modo luce como la respuesta… ¿no? —le espetó bruscamente Haruhi…_

 _—_ _¿Eh?_

 _—_ _Aquella vez hablabas sobre la misma cosa indivisible que les gustaría a los dos, ¿verdad?— Dijo ante el asombro del menor de los gemelos. —Kaoru, eres amable, ¿estás listo para reprimir tu deseo y dejar que Hikaru lo tenga? Pero…_

Es verdad, en realidad… estaba listo para dejar que Hikaru tenga a Haruhi… especialmente después de haber pasado tiempo con ella y descubrir que lo que más amaba en este mundo… era a su hermano mayor…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _Estaba pensandon acerca de la "familia fingida" y todo eso entiendo perfectamente acerca de mantener el status quo… quiero decir, para su alteza y nosotros… nunca tuvimos muchos amigos… nunca… por eso queremos disfrutar de la amistad que tenemos ahora lo más que podamos…—dijo pensativamente, como hablando consigo mismo Kaoru al presidente de la clase, aquella noche de Haloween, mientras se ocultaban en aquel salón vacío, esperando que sus compañeros de equipo –Hikaru y Haruhi- estuvieran a salvo… de lo que sea que estuviera persiguiéndolos…_

 _—_ _Porque sabes, todo un día se acabará pero hikaru…. Parece que Hikaru está comenzando a añorar algo más que "familia"… y si eso pasara, me preguntó qué es lo que yo haría…_

 _—_ _¡¿Kaoru, estas ahí?!— Escuchó el grito de su gemelo, quien veía raudo y veloz a su encuentro…_

 _—_ _¡Kaoru!_

 _—_ _¡Hikaru!_

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _Kaoru, ¿tú también piensas eso, acerca de Haruhi? Decía su gemelo… una vez se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía por su compañera de club…_

 _—_ _¿Eh?— Le dijo el menor, sin haber entendido del todo –o al menos eso creyó Hikaru- lo que su gemelo dijo._

 _—_ _Nada_

 _—_ _¿Esas son las galletitas de Misuzu-chi? ¡Me encantan!_

 _—_ _¡Es la última! ¡La protegí con mi vida de Honey-sempai!-le ofrecio Kaoru a su hermano mayor._

 _—_ _Gracias. Pero tú, ¿ya comiste la tuya?_

 _—_ _Si, ya lo hice, por eso es que esta es para ti._

 _El engaño había durado solo una fracción de segundo…_

 _—_ _¡Idiota! ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta?—su gemelo le había tomado de las solapas de la camisa, zarandeándolo en el acto, mostrando que súbitamente se había dado cuenta que su hermanito usualmente suprimía sus deseos… por él…_

Es por ello que se dijo que tenía que hacerles saber a su castaña amiga –probablemente la única merecedora de ese título antes sus ojos- de sus sentimientos…

Porque su hermano vio lo que él sentía aún antes de uqe sí mismo lo supiera siquiera…

Y había sido capaz de ahacer a un lado su sentir con tal de asegurar la felicidad de su hermano…

Y lo único que él deseaba era ver feliz a Kaoru… toda su vida… y ahora… a Haruhi también…

La felicidad de su hermano era su felicidad… y viceversa…

Por eso había tomado la decisión que había tomado…

Quería confesarlo todo, pero… ¿cómo?

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _Hikaru, Kaoru dijo que tenías algo que decirme._

 _—_ _¿¡Qué?!.. ¡Ah, no!… ¡ah si!—…. Hikaru miró al suelo tratando que su cara no se pusiera roja._

 _¿Cómo se había enterado dónde estaba?_

 _Entonces pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo alguien que se veía exactamente como él… pero que a la vez… era absolutamente diferente…_

 _¡Kaoru!_

 _¡Aún era muy pronto!_

 _—_ _¿Estás bien? Estás sudando. Preguntó con preocupación, dando un paso más cerca —¿Estás enfermo?— Su mano subió para tocar su frente, lo que hizo sobresaltar al mayor de los gemelos. Dio un paso atrás, huyendo del contacto de Haruhi como si le quemara._

 _—_ _No… no, estoy bien_

 _—_ _Estás muy raro estos días… -dijo ella sin un tono en particular…_

 _Suspiró. Era ahora o nunca…_

 _—_ _Haruhi… yo… ¿quieres salir conmigo? Es decir, no como cuando saliste a cenar con Kyoya-sempai y su padre sino…._

 _—_ _Sí_

 _—_ _¿Si?— Los ojos del gemelo mayor se iluminaron._

 _—_ _Creo que nosotros tres pasaremos bien un tiempo juntos._

El " _antes de que viaje a Boston"_ fue dicho en su mente, claro está.

 _—_ _No hablo de Kaoru, hablo solo de nosotros…. Nosotros dos._

 _—_ _Hikaru, ¿te enojaste con Kaoru de nuevo?-preguntó ansiosamente la castaña…_

 _—_ _No, Haruhi, no yo…. Apartó la mirada de ella,_

 _—_ _Hikaru, estas muy extraño últimamente, quiero regresar al tiempo en que todo estaba bien entre nosotros tres…. Y se dispuso a irse…._

 _Era verdad, últimamente había descubierto que sus sentimientos por su amiga eran mucho más que solo filiales y el descubrimiento de esto le había traido varios dolores de cabeza… y varias situaciones de pelea con su hermano gemelo. Aún más al notar que su hermano parecía compartir esos sentimientos… y que conocía áun antes que él mismo, lo que al parecer ocurría en su corazón._

 _Y Haruhi se había dado cuenta también de que había algo que estaba separando a los gemelos…_

 _Pero ahora todo estaba bien entre ellos._

 _Se habían dado cuenta de que el parecer, el amor de Kaoru por su hermano mayor era más grande que el que le profesaba a Haruhi, y que, a diferencia de Hikaru, no le molestaría tanto perder a su amiga, si ésta lo rechazaba –cosa que ya había hecho- como sí lo haría al Hitachiin mayor._

 _Es por ello que Kaoru había planeado aquel encuentro._

 _Tenía ya sus sospechas acerca de que a la chica de gandes ojos marrones le interesaría alguien en el club. Pero aún no se atrevía a pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de quién era esa persona. Por eso, no perdía las esperanzas y había intentado ayudar a que su hermano se le confesara._

 _Y de ahí que el susodicho se encontrara en esa situación en estos momentos…_

 _—_ _Te amo Haruhi- lo dijo en voz baja, lpero lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado por la castaña._

 _—_ _Yo te amo también, Hikaru—dijo ante la estupefacción del joven —eres mi amigo, ¿verdad?_

—Ella es tan ingenua— Hikaru dijo —Ni siquiera sabía que estaba confesándome. Creo que entiendo lo que sintió Arai en Karuizawa —se hechó a reir — ella nos cuida también. Nos entiende y por encima de todo, nos puede diferenciar. —Kaoru escuchó atentamente —Es la primera chica que me hace… tener este tipo de sentimiento.

—Lo sé- dijo Kaoru suavemente

—¿Así que esas son las razones por las cuales enamorarse de ella?

Tanto Hikaru y Kaoru saltaron del susto ante la persona que se coló en su conversación. Kyoya había aparecido de repente en la puerta. Los gemelos volvieron a verlo y continuación contestaron a coro

—Nos diste un susto de muerte, sempai

Kyoya sonrió —¿Se enamoraron de Haruhi porque ella es capaz de distinguir la diferencia entre ustedes? Esa es la razón más ridícula para querer a alguien.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir? - preguntaron Hikaru y Kaoru juntos.

—Me refiero a que si pueden normar las razones por las que amas a alguien, ese no es el verdaderon amor en absoluto. Es solo atracción. Dijo Kyoya con su rostro sin emociones. Al sentir la confusión en los gemelos continuó —El día en que ya no pueda cuidarlos o si ella no los entiendiera, ¿entonces dejarán de amarla? Haruhi merece un hombre que la ame incondicionalmente…. Que la ame sin razón.

Los ojos de los gemelos se desorbitaron y miraron a Kyoya como si fuera un extraterrestre. Nunca creyeron que Kyoya fuera capaz de hablar de amor. ¿Estaba drogado o alguien había secuestrado al Rey entre las sombras y luego lo sustituyó por alguien diferente? Antes de que los gemelos pudiera decir una palabra, Kyoya se alejó.

—Bueno, es extraño, pero creo que tiene razón— concluyeron después de varios minutos de silencio entre ellos.

Una idea harto insólita comenzó a tomar forma en la cabeza del menor de los Hitachiin, pero la desechó enseguida, ante lo ridícula que se escuchaba…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _Todos los días por teléfono y vía e-mail con Kyoya-kun. Esta es la primera vez que lo veo pero es más guapo de lo que imaginé._

 _—_ _No, no, es Ranka-san quien es verdaderamente hermosa._

 _—_ _Kyoya... —dijo peligrosamente Tamaki al observar aquel interesante intercambio de palabras entre el Vicepresidente del Host Club de Ouran y el padre de la única chica del grupo, durante aquella primera visita de todo el grupo a la casa de ésta._

 _—_ _Él ha dejado a nuestro cuidado a su preciosa hija. Además de notificarle, ¿no es nuestro deber natural reportarle regularmente como cortesía básica?—había dicho el de lentes como toda explicación —Además, ese debería haber sido tu trabajo, no ¿Tamaki?—completó el de ojos grises, con su habitual y_ _cool_ _parsimonia._

El adelantarse a todo y a todos, era su marca…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _Pasé por tantos problemas dando a luz a esta chica…_

 _Los muchachos pensaron por un instante en lo retorcido de la frase que el padre de la muchacha había dicho… pero decidieron, por salud mental –propia y de los demás— no comentarlo…_

 _—…_ _pero ella no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en su apariencia. Aún así, la vestí adorablemente hasta la preparatoria—continuó mientras recordaba con nostalgia lo preciosa que se veía su hijita enfundada en la ropa que él juiciosamente procuraba hacerla utilizar todos los días —Pero un día, cuando se cortó el cabello con sus propias manos…_

 _Y recordó súbitamente cómo había encontrado a su hija con la evidencia entres sus dedos: los restos de su anteriomente largo cabello, la tijera y el cabello que quedó en la cabeza de la castaña, dispuesta como una figura desaliñada y sin forma._

 _—…_ _Yo realmente…—terminó diciendo en un tono peor que si llorase…_

 _—_ _Comprendemos a la perfección tus sentimientos… —dijeron los gemelos, ante el asentimiento del resto del club, sin dejarlo terminar la frase…_

 _—_ _Por eso es que realmente los aprecio, chicos—los susodichos se sorprendieron —Ella parece pasarla bien en la escuela a su manera—continuó, ante la estupefacción de sus interlocutores —Y aunque a veces se ve como un chico, ustedes la cuidan a pesar de eso…_

La dulzura ya gentil agradecimiento brillaba en los ojos del okama…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _No sé cómo decirlo, o bien ella no sabe cómo actuar la dulzura o si no posee egoísmo alguno… pero jamás te da oportunidad de demostrar ningún tipo de preocupación por ella. Pero aún con todo aquello, inconscientemente trata de ayudar a los demás todo el tiempo…_

 _Terminó diciendo el padre la chica, cuando la siguieron a supermercado cercano…_

Aquello era tan dolorosamente cierto….

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Él… bueno, ella… le había cambiado la vida…

 _—_ _Por eso yo, quiero convertirme en su amigo… para poder ser el jefe que ellos desean._

 _—_ _Podría ser, ¿Qué no te das cuenta porque no confías en ti mismo? Si no tienes seguridad, es difícil saber cómo los otros se sienten sobre ti, ¿no crees?_

 _—_ _¿Huh?_

Cuando decidió declarársele y recibió una negativa, confirmó su impresión sobre ella… era demasiado pura e inocente para cualquiera…

Así que solo se contentó con ser visto como el amigo fiel de la clase D…

Aunque aún así le hubiera gustado despedirse apropiadamente de ella… y tal vez, solo tal vez… volver a declarársele antes de que subiera al avión…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _Lo lamento, pero realmente se parece a alguien que conozco muy bien… Armé todo ese acto… realmente exageré, porque la persona que conozco no tiene una sonrisa tan superficial… No, su sonrisa es tan radiante como el sol…supongo que la verdad es que lo hice por mí mismo… por eso quería ver la verdadera sonrisa de la princesa._

 _—_ _Sempai, yo… Quiero convertirme en abogada._

 _—_ _¿Huh?_

 _—_ _Elegí Ouran porque sabía que si mis calificaciones eran buenas… podría obtener una beca y de ahí, tendría una mejor oportunidad de entrar en la Escuela de Leyes. Al igual que usted, estoy persiguiendo la sombra de mi madre… —dijo ella, ante la expresión sorprendida de su sempai de ojos violetas —Así que… no, no pienso que sea extraño para nada, y tampoco tengo derecho a reirme de usted. No se preocupe, ¡es tan normal como viene sempai!_

 _—_ _¡Haruuuu!_

 _—_ _¡La princesa nos está llamando!—le cortó la castaña al rubio de su sempai aquella vez que esa muchacha de intercambio había venido desde Francia… tan parecida a su madre, se decía él… pero jamás podría comparar esa sonrisa superficial a la pura y cristalina de su propia madre…_

 _Aunque las flores de cerezo pronto empezarán a esparcirse…_

Aún cuando alguien era capaz de tratarla mal como aquella chica había hecho… esa chiquilla siempre pensaba en el bienestar de los demás…

Tal vez eso fue lo que lo enamoró –se dijo interiomente- o tal vez fue la propia ingenuidad y el hecho de que era extremadamente densa sobre sus propios asuntos lo que hizo que le gustara…

Y el que compartiera aquel instante de tranquilidad con él y que hubiera sido capaz de abrirse así a él, fue lo que le dio la certeza finalmente de lo mucho que el club que él y su mejor amigo: Kyoya Ootori, habían formado hace ya dos años atrás…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _¿Oh? El subdirector salió de viaje hoy— les informó la secretaria… —y mañana irá a un viaje de negocios por una semana… ¿es tan urgente que lo vean?_

 _—_ _Uh… no— dijo finalmente ante la resignación de los demás la castaña. —Solo veníamos a agradecerle por algo maravilloso que nos enseñó hoy…_

 _—_ _¿En serio?— Dijeron a coro los demás_

 _—_ _Sí. El nos enseñó a no desperdiciar la comida bajo ninguna circunstancia…_

Hasta que recordaba los mundos paralelos en los que habían sido criados… ellos

… y ella.

Es por ello que a veces amaba darles ese tipo de lecciones…

Sin darse cuenta, con su dulzura y franqueza habitual… había ampliado el mundo de ellos…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _Se siente atraído hacia Haruhi. Es tan obvio que es molesto._

 _—_ _El único que está siendo molesto eres tú, Hikaru—la voz calma, y por tanto, peligrosa de la única fémina del grupo, sobresaltó a los presentes…_

 _—_ _Está bien, Haruhi-dijo Arai — es cierto que me sentía atraído hacia ti pero… me rechazaste hace un año – terminó, ante la estupefacción de los presentes, incluyendo a Haruhi._

 _—_ _¡¿Eh?!_

 _—_ _Y tú, ¿por qués estás shoqueada?— le preguntó Kyoya, a su lado._

 _—_ _Eh…verás…_

 _Y entonces Arai recordó cómo al haberse enterado de que su amiga había postulado para Ouran, había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos, siendo rechazado de una manera poco... asombrosa -considerado que es Haruhi de quien estamos hablando- para alguien que apenas iba a preparatoria._

 _—_ _Quisiera salir…_

 _—_ _¡Claro que sí! ¡La salida está por allá!- con su inusual inocencia le había espetado Haruhi, dando por terminado cualquier intento por demostrarle cuánto le gustaba al pobre Arai, quien solo atinó a sonreir y orar por la felicidad de la castaña…_

 _…_ _y del pobre iluso que logre casarse con ella…_

 _—_ _Rompiste el frágil y puro corazón de este chico con tu falta de sensibilidad. Espero no haya sido intencional—le había dicho el de ojos grises…_

 _—_ _Ehhh, no fue mi intención… Ni siquiera me di cuenta, admitió con vergüenza._

 _—_ _Lo siento mucho- le contestó, un año después, al parecer, con una gran reverencia._

 _—_ _Está bien, ya pasó – le respondió él, con una sonrisa nerviosa- el hecho de que no te hayas dado cuenta significa que no estabas interesada en mí._

Ese tipo de inocencia que los había cautivado…

A todos sin excepción.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _Hikaru eso es algo que tú no decides, ¡no dejaré que insultes más a mi amigo!_

 _—_ _Por favor… ¡¿A quién le interesan otras personas?! ¡Nosotros somos los únicos que somos tus amigos!_

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _¿Cómo supiste que estaba preocupado por Kaoru?_

 _—_ _Un presentimiento_

 _—_ _¿En serio?_

 _—_ _Hikaru, todavía tenemos todo el verano—la castaña ignoró el último comentario del muchacho que la acompañaba — ¿te parece si salimos después todos juntos? Hoy podemos recorrer tiendas y comprar algo para Kaoru…_

 _Esa chica era la única capaz de conocerlos por completo…._

 _—_ _Claro._

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _Haruhi, ¿estás aquí?_

 _Y recordó cómo encontró a Haruhi agazapada en aquel templo, asustada y aterida debido a la tormenta; y las imágenes de su preocupación por la tormenta que se avecinaba pasaron vertiginosas por su mente, una vez más… casi gritándole que así como él debía aprender a abrir su mundo… debería tratar de ayudar a que el mundo de su amiga se expandiera…._

 _"_ _Nada puede ser comunicado sin palabras…_

 _Pero si realmente te importa alguien… incluso los detalles más pequeños son importantes…"_

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _Kaoru, no sé nada sobre tu problema pero, ¡ten mas fe en Hikaru!_

 _—_ _Kaoru eres, amable pero también egoísta—le dijo su amiga —Jugando con los sentimientos de las personas, rápidamente te encontrarás solo... —y terminó, diciendo con un tono, ligeramente más animado —Pero Hikaru de seguro esta pensando mucho en ti. ¡Cree en Hikaru!_

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _¿Puede ser que no seas alguien atlético, sempai?_

 _—_ _¿Que yo no sea atlético? No me agrupes con gente como tú-le dijo aburrido, a Haruhi —Es solo que no quiero hacer ningún esfuerzo por algo que no me da ningún mérito…_

 _—_ _Pero si Kyo-chan participa en algunos concursos durante el festival deportivo, ¡los clientes podrían incrementarse!_

 _—_ _Por supuesto, he anticipado las actividades de Honey-sempai y Mori-sempai, y he pensando vendérselas en formato DVD. Como creÍ, este festival deportivo solo genera ganancias a los clubes deportivos, y a diferencia del festival cultural, atraer a los padres no es necesario—dijo, con un tono aburrido e infexible —Para de algún modo incrementar el número de clientes mirando el evento, tengo que usar mi tiempo en entrenar. Si pienso en las desventajas de participar en el festival deportivo, no puedo ganar nada de esto…_

Pero claro que había ganado mucho con aquel evento…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _Ups, perdón, eres el tercer hijo solamente— le espetó Kuze, el presidente del club de fútbol, burlón —No importa cuánto te esfuerces, nunca podrás ser el heredero ¿o sí?_

 _—_ _Esto será… más divertido de lo que pensé— dijo él, recordando las frases de su antiguo conocido de la primaria… divertido…_

 _…_ _y así, y con un poquitín de ayuda de Tamaki pudo decidirse a participar en el I Festival deportivo de la Academia Ouran…_

Definitivamente, le encantaban los retos…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _Silencio –le dijo él cubriéndola la boca con las manos, y abrazándola por detrás, para luego colocarla contra el muro que los separaba de los demás competidores…_

 _—_ _K..Kyoya-sempai…_

 _—_ _¿Ya te diste cuenta? No hay razón para gritar y dejar que el club de fútbol se entere. Adelántate y asegúrate de llegar._

 _—_ _¿¡Qué?! Pero…_

 _—_ _Haruhi –le dijo él, la confianza en ella, brillando en sus ojos grises —hazlo._

 _Y había hechado a correr, siendo inmediatamente perseguida por los miembros del club de fútbol… llegando hasta la piscina, donde fue alcanzada por uno de ellos, quienes simplemente la empujaron hacia el agua…._

 _—_ _¡Haruhi!_

 _—_ _Tamaki, ¡Yo me encargo! ¡Tú ve por la corona!— le espetó a su amigo, quien miró la confianza en los ojos ardientes del moreno- para luego continuar corriendo hacia la corona, hacia el triunfo, mientras su mejor amigo corría hacia única chica que había sido capaz de llegar a los corazones de todos ellos…_

…siendo capaz de llegar y romper… y superar con una inaudita facilidad incluso el frío muro que él había procurado construir a su alrededor…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _Bueno, ya que somos nosotros los que vinimos sin avisar primero, nosotros compraremos algo. ¿Qué te parece si compramos un poco del sushi que te guste?_

 _—_ _Está bien—dio ella colocando sus manos frente a ella en señal de defensa —que Kyoya-sempai tenga que pagar… temo las consecuencias._

 _—_ _Es dinero que conseguí subastando tu libreta—el de lentes no le dio importancia a la reacción de su amiga, y le contestó con la mayor desfachatez posible…—Pagaré con tarjeta de crédito_

 _—_ _Eso… técnicamente es mi dinero— dijo resignada_

Y había descubierto que a pesar de todo amaba el mirarla enervada…

Y la amaba…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _La imagen de ella invadió su mente, haciéndolo sentirse miserable como nunca antes. De repente, un golpe lo sacó de sus pensamientos..._

 _No había podido dormir adecuadamente esas últimas semanas. Y es por ello que justificaba su mal humor, mismo que procuraba descargar con su rubio amigo, pero a veces también lo hacía contra la castaña, y su repentina decisión de salir del país no ayudaba a mermar su estado de animo…_

 _—_ _¿Kyoya?_

 _—_ _¿Qué sucede, Tamaki?— Miró hacia arriba y vio que su rubio amigo se acercaba._

 _—_ _Tengo algo que debo decirte —Tamaki parecía confundido._

 _—_ _Ok, escúpelo. Estoy cansado—dijo, fastidiado. Seguramente se trataba de otro de los delirios del rubio…_

 _—_ _Bueno, es que…— dijo el rubio como midiendo la reacción de su amigo… —tengo algo muy importante que contarte… ¡He decidido ir con Haruhi a Boston!—se detuvo durante un segundo, pero al no ver reacción en su amigo, continuó, como si nada —La acompañaré, ¡y allí le pediré que sea mi novia!_

 _Kyoya, de espaldas a su amigo –pues Tamaki había caminado hacia el otro extremo de la habitación de su mejor amigo al decir esas palabras- abrió los ojos con asombro._

 _El rubio, por su parte, sonrió por dentro; una sonrisa amarga, pero sonrisa al fin…_

 _Un empujoncito –o dos, o tres… o más- no le caerían mal a nadie, ¿verdad?_

Kyoya crispó los puños, mientras las imágenes de su última charla con Tamaki cruzaban por su mente. Apretó más el esfero con el que estaba escribiendo, pero aparte de una leve dilatación de sus pupilas, nada delató el efecto que esa frase produjo en él…

 _"_ _Luchar por tus sueños ¿eh?"_

Bien, eso era algo que ya estaba haciendo…

Desde que se hizo amigo de Tamaki Suoh, de hecho.

 _"_ _Y por la chica que amas…._

 _…_ _Aun contra todo y contra todos…"_

Interesante.

— ¿Padre? Desearía charlar con usted un momento por favor.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, tenía el teléfono en la mano y el repiqueteo del teléfono le había comunicado ya con el jefe del imperio Ootori…

Estúpido Tamaki.

No podía dar marcha atrá. No ahora… no.

Aunque quisiera hacerlo. No podía.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Para Yoshio Ootori, el que su hijo le telefoneara aquella tarde de domingo fue algo inesperado. Su hijo jamás lo llamaba a su teléfono personal… siempre dejaba recados con su secretaria. Con su silencio lo había instado a continuar.

 _—_ _Desearía solicitar su aprobación para comenzar mi carrera universitaria fuera del país._

 _—_ _Esa es una interesante propuesta…— el patriarca de los Ootori sonrió con complacencia. Primero, que su hijo le telefoneara, y luego, que pidiera autorización para salir del país. Ciertamente tenía una ligera idea de a dónde –y del porqué- de la propuesta del benjamín de sus hijos… —¿Y a dónde te dirigirías?_

 _—_ _Boston._

Verdaderamente fue algo no totalmente inesperado, y un tanto rápido también…

—Con que _crecimiento personal_ ¿eh?— se dijo a sí mismo en su oficina, en el último piso del complejo de edificios que conformaban el Grupo Ootori.

Boston.

…Y la chiquilla Fujioka estaría allí también...

Mientras contemplaba el atardecer aparecer en las lejanías de Tokio, esbozó una media sonrisa.

— Esto se pondrá interesante.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—Añoraremos los días que hemos pasado con ella en el club — Mori-sempai puso -¡milagrosamente!- en palabras lo que todos querían decir…

—Es verdad, es triste, pero hay que recordar con alegría el tiempo que Haruhi pasó con todos nosotros y los días en que nuestros clientes nos apoyaban sin importar qué— Honey-sempai continuó con una sonrisa triste.

—Tengo algo que decir— dijo el de lentes, ante la sorpresa de sus cinco amigos— hay algo más que nuestro líder tiene que decirnos…

Y acto seguido, todas las miradas se posaron en el susodicho líder.

—¿Eh?

Y procedió a contarles lo que había planeado –claro, sólo una parte de ello; es decir, su plan de viajar con Haruhi fuera del país- entre risitas tontas de los gemelos, y miradas sospechosas de Honey y Mori que pasaban del rubio al de ojos grises; y de las que no fueron conscientes ninguno de los dos, por supuesto...

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Los días habían pasado, inexorables, con apuro… y el momento en el que la única chica del afamado Host Club de la Academia Ouran, la única persona que había sido capaz de calar en el corazón de los herederos de las más poderosas familias del país… la muchacha de enormes ojos cafés que fue capaz de vestirse como un chico y ayudar a las personas que la rodeaban a encontrarse a sí mismos…

Haruhi Fujioka.

El momento en que finalmente partiría a Boston… llegó.

Hacia su destino.

Y las muchachas que habían acudido al Club durante esos dos años…

Nekozawa, Kasanoda, Mei, y hasta las chicas del Club Zuka estuvieron para despedirla…

Y Haruhi, mientras veía a todas esas personas que habían acudido al aeropuerto para despedirla, a todas esas muchas personas quienes, en lugar de sentirse ofendidas debido a su gran secreto, se habían sentido profundamente conmovidas y ¿por qué no decirlo?, sentido encender con más fuerza que nunca las llamas del " _moe",_ y especialmente a sus amigos…

A esos seis chicos frescos, tiernos a su muy particular manera –recordó a los gemelos, a Mori y a Kyoya en exclusiva-, algo bufones – y recordó a Tamaki, quien se había instalado a su lado en el avión, con el cuento de que iba a ayudarla a instalarse en el sitio donde iba a vivir –ella no pudo darle un no por respuesta, no después de mirar los "ojos de cachorro" que había procurado lanzarle más o menos durante la última semana- y a los gememlos, de nuevo. Esos chicos que habían logrado llenar su corazón, y vaciar un poco, su existencia hasta ese entonces bastante fría, y sin complicaciones…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _¿Qué más has probado?_

 _—_ _Sólo atún crudo con mayonesa y salsa de soya que debería saber… al atún azulado gigante…_

 _Acto seguido, los restantes miembros del club se encargaron de untar salsa de soya y mayonesa al atún que tenían en frente y lo probaron… e inmediatamente procedieron a su conocido acto de hacer… tonterías…_

 _—_ _¡Kyoya, Mori sempai!—había llamdo Tamaki en esa ocasión… comunicándose con sus amigos sin necesidad de palabras._

 _Al parecer, todos sabian qué hacer ante la "terrible afrenta" que había sufrido, aunque ella no parecía pensar lo mismo…_

 _—_ _¡Entendido!_

 _—_ _Hai_

 _—_ _Sí, soy yo… encuentren a la primera persona que dijo que el atún crudo con mayonesa y salsa de soya debería saber al atún azulado gigante…— Kyoya ordenaba seria, y rápidamente por teléfono – e inmediatamente destiérrenlo del país—Terminó ante el absoluto rostro de espanto de la única fémina del grupo, pero la susodicha no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, puesto que ahora su rostro había cambiado de uno de total estupefacción, a uno de total hastío ante la completa falta de madurez de sus amigos, cuando Mori sempai la tomó con firmeza de los hombros, y mirándola directamente a los ojos, le dijo:_

 _—_ _Haruhi, el atún con mayonesa y salsa de soya no sabe a eso… has sido engañada..._

 _—…_ _pero no lo creí…— dijo la castaña, no creyendo y sí, que ni siquiera habían dejado que terminara de decir lo que estaba diciendo…_

 _—_ _Mori sempai, si sientes que debes convencerme seriamente como para arrojar tu delantal para hacerlo… quiero morir…_

 _—_ _Solo alguien que nunca lo ha probado podría inventar algo tan ridículo… —al parecer, a los demás la "afrenta" como le llamaban los demás hosts, había calado inmensamente en ellos, como para ni siquiera prestar atención a la última frase de esta —lastimar a Haru-chan de ese modo— y Honey sempai crujió sus nudillos; el rostro cerrado y serio._

 _—_ _¿Incluso Honey sempai está molesto?— Se dijo la castaña, completamente espantada…_

 _—_ _¡Así es— declaró fervientemente el rubio de ojos violetas— ¿Acaso alguien tan ignorante podría recrear el sabor?... ¡por supuesto que no!_

 _—_ _¡Déjanoslo a nosotros, Haruhi!— dijeron con seriedad los gemelos… —¡te vengaremos!_

Ellos eran tan…

A veces eran tan…

Molestos…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _Parece que Hikaru-kun y Kaoru-kun están divirtiéndose, ¿no, Haruhi?_

 _—_ _Aunque persiguieron el año pasado a Tamaki-sama por todos lados, jamás se mostraron tan amables con las demás personas de la clase—_

 _—_ _A pesar que nos conocemos desde la primaria…_

 _—_ _Parecería que a ellos no les gustaba la escuela. Me pregunto si es debido al host club que ellos se volvieron más sociables._

 _—_ _Daba la impresión de que nadie podía acercarse a ellos._

 _—_ _Por eso es que ahora estamos muy felices._

 _—_ _Este evento es algo que debemos disfrutar entre todos ¿no?_

Así eran ellos…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _De cualquier manera, por favor continúa llevándote bien con esos dos—había suplicacado—aunque puede ser difícil debido a sus personalidades traviesas— continuó el padre de los gemelos, aquella vez que había sido prácticamente arrastrada por Mei hacia la mansión Hitachiin._

 _—_ _Bien, entenderlos en serio es un problema, pero, simplemente así son sus personalidades ahora mismo…_

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _Nosotros, que éramos muy jóvenes, ¡fuimos espléndidamente decepcionados!_

 _Y recordaron aquella ocasión en que su niñera les había enseñado una valiosa lección…_

 _—_ _Lo siento mucho, no debí dudar de ustedes, por supuesto ustedes fueron los más heridos por su traición. Lo siento…— les dijo su madre, abrazándolos…_

 _—_ _Aún estamos agradecidos por lo que hizo_

 _—_ _Después de todo… nos enseñó una maravillosa técnica con la cual arreglárnosla en el mundo—dijeron con indiferencia._

 _—_ _¿Qué, qué? ¿No se suponía que era un conmovedor secreto acerca de su primera vez llorando en público?_

 _—_ _¡Seguro!, ¡es nuestro conmovedor secreto acerca de nuestra primera vez fingiendo llorar en público!_

—Desde esa época los gemelos aprendieron a fingir sonrisas y pretender pelear… y con certeza crecieron retorcidos…— recordó Haruhi con una sonrisa…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _Haruhi, ¿estás aquí?_

 _Y recordó cómo Hikaru la encontró, agazapada en aquel templo, asustada y aterida debido a la tormenta recordando que fue capaz de buscarla en medio de la intemperie, descubriendo así que podía contrar con todos ellos, cuando fuere…._

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _¡Porque soy tu amiga! No quiero verte preocupado por problemas…_

Amigos, siempre lo habían sido, desde el mismo inicio…

 _—_ _Incluso, si a veces nos damos malos ratos, conocer a Hikaru y a los demás ha expandido mi mundo. Estoy muy agradecida por eso— había terminado con una gran sonrisa agradecida…_

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Los extrañaría, definitivamente.

Pero fueron ellos quienes le enseñaron que el mundo es grande, y que es necesario enfrentar nuevos retos…

Por ello es que había tomado aquella decisión.

Pensó que sería duro el estar lejos de su padre, y de sus amigos, más aún cuando había visto que los chicos parecían algo extraños con su decisión –especialmente Kyoya y su mal humor que había sido mayor al acostumbrado diariamente. Parecía incluso como si alguien hubiera estado despertándolo todos los días en la madrugada. Pero estaba consciente de que tenía que superarse, y que fueron ellos mismos quienes le habían impulsado a ello.

A luchar contra el destino… como Honey-sempai lo había hecho, contra su padre…

A estar para quien lo necesite- como Mori-sempai hacía con Honey, y con ella… y con todos los demás, cuando era necesario.

A permanecer siempre alegre, a pesar de cualquier circunstancia, y abrir su mundo a otros, como los gemelos habían hecho… con ayuda de todos… y de ella, especialmente, aunque Haruhi no tuviera idea de ello.

A velar por el bienestar de todos, desde las sombras, pero siempre allí, como Kyoya-sempai lo hacía siempre…

Y a saber que una familia se apoya en todo momento… como Tamaki-sempai siempre predicaba…

Y mientras procuraba instalarse en su habitación, en la ciudad de Boston, una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en sus labios, al recordar los momentos vividos junto a ellos…

—Madre que estás en los cielos, verdaderamente atesoraré los recuerdos que hice con mis amigos del Club…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—¿¡Eh!? ¡Cada habitación tiene el mismo diseño!— Haruhi escuchó la ruidosa voz de quienes al parecer eeran sus vecinos… estudiantes de intercambio, como ella, probablemente.

Aunque habían sido dos voces que armonizaban perfectamente la una con la otra, aunque en un perfecto inglés cantarín.

—La vista desde el tercer piso es muy buena también— dijo alguien más… parecía la voz dde un niño pequeño.

—Sus habitaciones están en el cuarto piso, ¿verdad? La sala tiene un enorme árbol que se ve desde a ventana- nuevamente esas dos voces se hicieron esuchar.

—Oh no, no se quejen de algo decidio por sorteo- una cuarta voz se unió a la conversación, mientras aparecían en la puerta entreabierta de la castaña…

Los ojos de ella casi saltaron de sus cuencas…

—¡Hahaha! ¿Te sorprendimos?— dijo con un ligero tinte de burla en su voz el muchacho de lentes —¿Sabes?, fue muy duro para hacer todos los preparativos un dia antes de la fiesta de despedida… —completó el que definitivamente ante los ojos de Haruhi era nadie más que Kyoya Ootori, hablando en un perfecto inglés sin acentos.

—Pensamos que bueno, alguna vez tendríamos que estudiar en el extranjero también… y hubo también algunas habitaciones desocupadas aquí…— completaron los gemelos…

 _—"_ _Madre que estás en los cielos… me retracto de mi declaración anterior…"—_ se dijo a sí misma la castaña, mientras miraba a sus amigos desordenar su apartamento…

—Sí, a propósito, Haruhi la voz inusualmente alegre del Rey entre las Sombras atrajo su atención— tomaste la valiente decisión de estudiar en el extranejero durante un año para seguir tu sueño… asi que… ¿no irás a decir que algo como esto va a interferir con tus estudios verdad?

 _—"_ _No tienen intención de convertirse ne recuerdos ni siquiera un corto tiempo…"_

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

.

.

.

¡Hola a todos!

*Katha desde un refugio a prueba de mails-bomba y tomates-proyectiles XD*

Lamento la demora… este capítulo estaba listo para salir hace como tres semanas… pero el internet, y mis obligaciones hospitalarias T.T y el examen nacional de acreditación profesional que si no lo apruebo no ejerzo mi carrera no me han dejado en paz en estos últimos tiempos…

Eso y el hecho de que me han informado de una noticia… ¡maravillosa!

¡He ganado una beca de intercambio a Francia durante un año! Jiji

*fanfarrias para mí*

Así que ando nerviosa por todo lo que se me vino en menos de una semana…

Blah bla blah, excusas y excusa y miles de excusas jiji

Lo cierto es que espero les haya gustado este capítulo, que –como ya dije en la notas finales del capi anterior- se trató en su mayor parte de recuerdos de todo el mundo... quería hacerlo más cursi, pero no me salió T.T

Como sea… espero ansiosa sus valiosas opiniones…

Y para recompensarlos, les dejo un adelanto del siguiente one-shot sin sentido:

 **"** **Happy B-day Kyo-sempai"**

 _Haruhi sonrió. Kyoya Ootori podía, después de todo, ser un muy buen chico. —¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta de lo fácil que puede ser?— Se preguntó._

 _—_ _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

 _Y se dio cuenta que había pensado en voz alta._

 _No tenía escapatoria, tendría que decir lo que cruzaba por su mente en ese momento._

 _Después de todo, su compañero parecía estar de muy buen humor hoy._

 _Tal vez tenía que ver con que era su cumpleaños._

 _—_ _Es agradable verte sonreír. Te ves más guapo de esa manera._

 _—_ _Kyoya la miró largamente antes de devolverle una sonrisa. Gracias. ¿Es que acaso te gusto?—respondió él con una sonrisa ladina._

 _—_ _Me gustan todos los miembros del host club. Pero usted en particular me fascina, sempai— Le respondió ella._

Corto, pero espero les guste….

Saludines!

 **Y ahora las rews:**

Sofitkm: ¡No puedo creer que aún te guste la historia! Hahaha! Graciosas locuras de una loca! Hahahaha Ok olvídalo… muchas gracias por esa amable acogida y la atención recibida a esta historia…. En verdad, muchas gracias por ese bonito apoyo y por las rews que me hacen querer continuar día a día – y a pesar del cansancio de cada día jeje- Espero no llegar a decepcionarte en algún momento. Y si llega el momento, ¡házmelo saber por favor!

Y por cierto…. Aquí otra fan del #TeamKyoya! jiji

okita kagura: Antes que nada ¡Gracias por esos bonitos comentarios! Y luego… ¡obvio que es un Kyo-Haru! Hahaha!.. de lo contrario, ¿cómo podría vivir con ello?... ¡Amo a esta pareja con mo vida… y me lamento cada vez que me decido a repetir la serie el que no hayan quedado juntos! T.T Como sea, me alegra que te guste tantp y te araddezco infinitamente por las rws que apoyan y hacen críticas a mi trabajo… *se inclina profundamente* ¡Muchas gracias! =)

cristianrey1980: Gracias por seguir la historia a pesar del tiempo que llevo sin colgar un capítulo… espero te siga gstando cómo va avanzando =)

mutemuia: lamento mucho decepcionarte, pero no, la "H" no es de "Haruhi" jijiji ya verás lo gracioso que se viene el siguiente capi… gracias por esos comentarios tan bonitos de apoyo! Y muchos saluditos desde mi Ecuadorcito =)

Y muchas gracias por esos buenos deseos… que me han sido útiles al momento de presentar mis exámenes ;)

: me alegra mucho que te gusten mis momentos sin sentido jeje… amo con el corazón a estos dos así que el escribir una historia en cuanto vino a mi la inspiración fue lo más sencillo… el decidirme a publicarla fue lo difícil ;) pero al ver que hay quien la aprecia, me hace querer terminarla jiji…. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí =)

tsuki-chan: muchas gracias por ese apoyo! Todos los que estamos por aquí amamos a esta parejita dispareja jejeje… espero seguir leyendo tus amables opiniones =)

: aquí la continuación prometida… espero te guste jeje

mitsurey: Hola! Gracias x el apoyo en mis exámenes (los voy superando de a poco jeje). Gracias a los buenos deseos que me has enviado, voy teniendo la fuerza de seguir en la lucha… (¡cinco meses más! ¡cinco meses más! Jiji) gracias asimismo por los comentarios que haces a la historia, y que me animan a seguir escribiendo… espero no te decepcionen cómo van las cosas… tarde o temprano pasará algo grande entre estos dos… ¡tenlo por seguro!

Saluditos! =)

Fblaz: es verdad…. Kyoya puede ser un sexy-genio-halagador- rey entre las sombras- millonario- playboy (ok lo último no XD) pero no sabe naaaada acerca de cómo mostrar sentimientos… o sobre cómo darse cuenta de que los tiene siquiera jejeje

Así que tendremos mucho tiempo para humillarlo frente a todos XD

O quizás no…

Por cierto, ¡gracias por seguir la historia! Espero que te gusten los capítulos que se vienen jejejeje

Y a todos los guests (especialmente a quienes escriben en inglés… lamento no poder contestarles en su idioma pero soy NULA en esa lengua… apenas y entiendo el inglés médico T.T) y a todos quienes le han dado follow y tienen a la historia en favoritos ¡Muchísimas gracias por cada comentario que leo con cariño y por el apoyo y los buenos deseos en cuanto a mi vida personal que comparto con ustedes mis amigos porque los aprecio en verdad!

A todos ustedes, saludines enormes y un gran abrazo de oso panda!

Saluditos desde mi Ecuadorcito del alma (por lo pronto… en unos cuantos meses quizás les diga…. Saludines desde París-Francia! Jiji)

Matta-ne!


	8. ¡Happy Birthday Kyo-sempai!

**DISCLAIMER: OURAN HIGH SCHOOL NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, PERTENECE A BISCO HATORI**

 **LA UTILIZACIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTE INTENTO DE HISTORIA COHERENTE NO TIENE FINES DE LUCRO**

 **SERIE DE ONE-SHOTS NO ENTRELAZADOS... (¿O SI?)**

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 **H: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYO-SEMPAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" A los diecinueve años, todo es posible y el mañana se ve muy amigable."

 **Jim Bishop**

.

.

.

 **RESUMEN:** ¿Qué sucede cuando el Host Club decide preparar una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa a Kyoya Ootori?

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Personajes en OOC XD

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—¡Haruhi! ¡Despierta!

Las voces se le antojaron lejanas, aquella mañana…

¿Quién era el inoportuno que osaba despertarla tan temprano en la mañana?

—¡Tienes la importante misión de escoltar a Kyoya al centro comercial mientras preparamos su fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa! —le gritó el ex rey del Host Club en su oído, mientras la aludida se cubría la cabeza con su almohada.

Ahora entendía –y compartía- la sensación de molestia y absoluto rencor de Kyoya-sempai cada vez que alguien –llámese Tamaki- iba a despertarlo en la mañana…

—Sempai, son las seis de la mañana, deja de acosarme por favor—murmuró fastidiada y somnolienta aún, mirando a duras penas el reloj sobre su mesita de noche, allí, en el apartamento que ocupaba en Boston.

—¡Haru-chan! ¡Tenemos que organizar todo para Kyo-chan! ¡Voy a comprar muchos pasteles deliciosos!— intervino animadamente Honey, que se encontraba sobre los hombros de Mori.

—¡Haaaruhi! ¡Abre los ojos!—dijeron dos voces que le parecieron absolutamente irritantes, a coro.

—Malditos ricos bastardos—murmuró por lo bajo, y haciendo ademán de levantarse —¿Quién los deja entrar de todas formas? — y fulminó con la mirada al rubio, quien se escondió tras de Honey.

—Haru… ¡Haruhi! ¡Tienes que ayudar en el plan! ¡Es un día especial para Kyoya! ¡Todo debe ser perfecto!—dijo con nuevos bríos, el rubio de ojos violetas.

—Ni siquiera sabía que había un plan, y mucho menos que yo estaba incluida en el mismo— murmuró, fastidiada.

Sabía que dejar a estos chicos el preparar una fiesta sorpresa solos terminaría en desastre, pero entonces abrió bien los ojos, y observó la tranquila expresión de Mori, quien se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, cuya suave mirada parecía decir _"Todo va a estar bien"_

Haruhi solo suspiró.

Además, no era como si deseara fervientemente pasar el dÍa lidiando con esos chicos y sus –estaba horrorizadamente segura de ello- muy extraños experimentos culinarios…

Y volvió a suspirar al recordar lo sucedido casi una hora atrás.

—"¿ _Por qué debo ser yo quien lo acompañe?"—_ pensó para sí misma, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que cerraba la habitación de su sempai, en Boston. —" _probablemente ya conoce el plan de todas formas… y está pensando en asesinarme, por atreverme a despertarlo tan temprano."_

—Ah Haruhi, ¿a qué debo el placer de tu visita?

Haruhi tardó en recuperar la compostura…

Kyoya no sólo había abierto la puerta de aparente _buen humor_ , sino que hasta ¡había despertado temprano! Y no tenía ninguna intención asesina en su mirada.

—K…Kyoya-sempai, he venido a pedirle su ayuda para escoger algunas cosas que me encargaron los demás para sus clases de la próxima semana —dijo hablando atropelladamente, buscando que su mentira no sea descubierta, aún turbada ante la visión de su sempai, un domingo por la mañana, y de buen humor…

Aparte de una ligera elevación de su ceja, nada demostró la turbación interior de Kyoya.

—No creo que pueda, estoy ocupado, pero agradezco tu amable invitación.

—Sempai, ¡por favor! —las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que siquiera pudiera pensarlas— ¡Deseo que me acompañes!

Así que quería que la acompañara ¿eh?

El hecho de que lo tuteara indicaba que en verdad haría _lo que fuera_ por llevarlo con ella…

 _—_ _¡Lucha por tus sueño, Kyoya! y por las personas que quieres…_

No necesitó más que esas palabras resonaran en sus oidos para aceptar en menos de un segundo la propuesta de la castaña.

—Está bien, pero esto te costará…

—¡Nani!

Sonrió con complacencia ante la mirada espantada de su amiga…

—Hablaremos después de ello, vámonos ya.

Ya abajo, hizo ademán de abrirle la puerta de su propio coche para que entrara, pero ella tenía algo más en mente…

Lo arrastró, de la mano, hacia la parada de autobús cerca al complejo de apartamentos en el que el Host Club vivía.

Turbado, tanto por el contacto, como por el acto en sí, la siguió sin chistar.

Usualmente solía viajar en su propio auto.

Desde que se había mudado a Boston –y siguiendo los consejos locos de Tamaki— utilizaba, al igual que sus amigos, los autos de sus propias familias, así que jamás se había visto en la necesidad de usar transporte público. Además, la Universidad en la que estudiaba estaba cerca, así que podían llegar allí incluso si caminaba dos calles.

La experiencia fue algo nueva e inusual para él. Pero no por ello menos molesta.

El servicio público, lleno de gente, apretujados en medio de la multitud…

Olores extraños llegaban a sus fosas nasales.

La insania de una sociedad que -¿qué pretendían al estar en un autobús en un domingo por la mañana?- viajaba apretada, ¿como si nada?

Lo único que le salvó de la absoluta locura, fue el contacto amigo de Haruhi en su mano. Al bajar, ella se disculpó por haberlo obligado a usar un transporte _plebeyo_ , pero en realidad –le confesó- no pensó en que le incomodaría sino hasta que subieron al mismo.

Además, y eso lo guardó para ella, tenía que hacer lo posible por retrasarlo el máximo tiempo posible, mientras sus locos amigos armaban lo que sea que estuvieran planeando hacer…

—¿Es este el único centro comercial?

—Es el más cercano

—¿Y qué exactamente vamos a comprar?

—Los gemelos dijeron algo acerca de ropa de plebeyos, y me lo encargaron diciendo que ya que era yo la que tenía más experiencia en ropa plebeya…

 _—"_ _Malditos ricos bastardos…"_

Y así, comenzaron en la expedición de compras en un día que sería, de acuerdo a las predicciones de Kyoya, un absoluto dolor de cabeza.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—Yo no usaré algo como eso—dijo el rey entre las sombras con frialdad. La vendedora lo miraba entre embobada y espantada…

—Sí, lo hará— declaró firmemente Haruhi.

—Dije que no— contestó él, con carácter definitivo

—Si no lo usa, ¿Cómo sabremos si es apropiado? Es demasiado grande para mí, así que no puedo probármelo…

—Solo copiemos el diseño y que nuestros diseñadores hagan uno para cada uno…—dijo el de lentes, mirando casi _horrorizado_ esa masa horripilante que tenía Haruhi en sus manos…

—¿Nani?— Dijo ella, abriendo los ojos ante la expresión de su sempai.

—¡Deja de hacer eso!— le replicó él mirando esos enormes ojos cafés con molestia…

Ella no entendió a qué se refería su sempai.

¡A veces podía ser tan densa!

—¡Sempai! Puede usar ropa nueva y puede permitirse consultar con sus médicos en caso de una dermatitis… —le dijo la castaña, de forma retórica.

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en que me ponga eso de todos modos?—le replicó, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Ella rió. —Bueno, siempre parece rígido y formal con el cabello peinado de la misma manera todos los días. Necesita un nuevo look—y continuó, con voz monótona —Puede ser atractivo, pero nunca conseguirá una novia si continúa siendo y actuando de esa manera.

Y enseguida, una sensación incómoda la invadió, ante sus propias frases…

¿Había dicho novia?

—¿Novia?— repitió él, una ceja levantada.

La turbación –y casi miedo- que escuchó en su sempai ante aquellas palabras, hizo que esa rara sensación se esfumara… Ella lo miró y se echó a reír. A su alrededor, las vendedoras chillaban de manera que les recordaba a las antiguas fans del moe de Ouran. Kyoya… bueno, Kyoya sólo quería matar a los gemelos. ¿Por qué dejó que lo involucraran en esto?

Es verdad. Fue porque Haruhi se lo pidió.

Se odió a sí mismo durante unos segundos.

Pero la castaña continuaba mirándolo con esos ojos enormes suyos, rogándole con una sola mirada que se probara la dichosa… _eso_.

De malagana, tomó lo que su acompañante traía entre manos y entró a los vestidores masculinos.

¡No era posible!

Aun ni siquiera entraba en acción ¿y ella ya lo manejaba a su antojo?

Su padre se burlaría de él si lo viera.

Por otro lado… le agradaba pasar un día sin la algarabía de todo su grupo de amigos…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—¿Hay algo de malo con la manera en que me veo?— cuestionó, ante la expresión francamente divertida de su compañera.

Haruhi estalló en risas… y es que era extraño mirarlo vestido como un chico normal, con pantalones vaqueros desteñidos y una camiseta y zapatillas negras a juego…

—¿Estás satisfecha ahora?

—Llevémosla

—No

—Sí

—No

—Sí

—No

—Incrementa mi deuda

—¿Tan desesperada estás?

—Te ves bien en ella.

—No

—Sí

—Y ni siquiera tienes una deuda ya.

—Entonces hazme otra, tengo años para pagarla —le dijo con convicción.

Lo pensó durante unos segundos…

—Está bien. Entonces la llevaré— Dijo con una sonrisa que pretendió ser siniestra

Haruhi enseguida supo que se había metido en la boca del lobo…. Y lo peor de todo, es que fue por voluntad propia.

—A cambio, limpiarás mi habitación durante un mes— comentó él casualmente, ante la expresión de franco horror que se extendió lentamente por la faz de la chica de cabello corto.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—Vamos a casa, ahora—Kyoya dio las instrucciones al conductor del taxi que había obligado prácticamente a Haruhi a tomar.

—No sabía que el rey entre las sombras podría ser capaz de tomar un taxi— comentó casualmente Haruhi.

—Fui capaz de tomar el metro, ¿verdad?— contestó él, retóricamente.

Haruhi prefirió ignorar el hecho de que la faz de Kyoya se miraba bastante… verdosa mientras viajaban en transporte público. Estaba segura de que había sido la primera vez para él. Entonces un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era su teléfono, en cuya pantalla brillaba un mensaje.

" _Llévalo a algún otro lugar. Honey-sempai se comió la torta y hemos tenido que ordenar otra. Danos dos horas antes de llegar a casa._

 _-Hikaru y Kaoru._ "

Bueno, al menos no habían decidido hornear algo por sí mismos…

—Sempai, tengo hambre— dijo repentinamente

—Vamos a comer a casa. Allí podremos conseguir algo a gusto.

—No. Quiero llevarte a alguna otra parte –" _más vale que esto valga la pena"_

—¿Ah? ¿Perdón?

—¡Vamos al parque! ¡Hay hotdogs allí!

—Haruhi, son ya las dos de la tarde—dijo, reuniendo toda la paciencia que podía— Hace demasiado calor como para ir a caminar a un parque.

—¿Por favor?— otra vez esos enormes ojos de mapache…

—¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo?

—No— sonó demasiado inocente para ser verdad.

Kyoya, por su parte, lo meditó durante un minuto y luego dijo, en un suspiro —Tres meses.

—Ok— dijo con resignación la muchacha.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—¿Quieres probar?—le dijo ella, diez minutos más tarde, extendiéndole de su helado. Él negó con la cabeza

—" _Esto es extraño_ "—pensó.

—¿Quieres?— insistió ella.

—No me gustan los dulces.

—¿De verdad? ¡Pero si todo el mundo ama los dulces!

—Yo no.

—Entonces vamos por un hotdog. Y se acercaron a un vendedor— Kyoya prácticamente arrastrado por una ¿emocionada? Haruhi, quien enseguida le ofreció un poco de su perro caliente. Él le dio un mordisco, resignado.

— _"_ _Sabe bien"_ , aceptó él, para sí mismo, mientras miraba cómo Haruhi le daba también un mordisco al hotdog. Una idea harto insólita empezaba a formarse en su cabeza. Soltó una carcajada mal disimulada.

—¿Hay algo malo?

—¿Es cierto?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Lo que la gente dice acerca de los besos indirectos respecto a la comida?

La muchacha pareció pensarlo durante algunos segundos—¿Crees en eso?—le dijo curiosamente —Después de todo –continuó, pensativa— si fuera real, entonces debería haber besado a Kaoru y Hikaru al menos una docena de veces, por la manera en que roban mi comida –dijo sin tomarle importancia al asunto —¿Quieres más?

—No, gracias— Dijo, serio, por alguna razón que Haruhi no comprendió.

—Quiero algodón de azúcar— ella soltó, ya sin ideas, e ignorando el último comentario de su sempai.

—Estás comiendo demasiado, ¿no crees?

—No te preocupes, vamos a compartirlas— dijo, sin darle importancia al asunto.

Y pronto se vieron pagando – _ella-_ por el susodicho algodón de azúcar…

—Haruhi, compartir… es una cosa muy común, ella tomó algo de su algodón de azúcar y lo colocó en los labios de él.

—Di "ahhh"— abrió la boca como si quisiera darle más énfasis al gesto.

—Esto es muy antihigiénico— protestó el de lentes, después de aceptar el bocado ofrecido.

—En realidad, mis manos están limpias—le dijo, inocentemente —¿quieres otro?

Abrió la boca.

Haruhi sonrió. Kyoya Ootori podía, después de todo, ser un muy buen chico. — ¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta de lo fácil que puede ser?— Se preguntó

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Y se dio cuenta que había pensado en voz alta.

No tenía escapatoria, tendría que decir lo que cruzaba por su mente en ese momento.

Después de todo, parecía estar de muy buen humor hoy.

Tal vez tenía que ver con que era su cumpleaños.

Lástima.

—Es agradable verte sonreír. Te ves más guapo de esa manera— le dijo, mirándolo pensativamente.

Kyoya la miró largamente antes de devolverle una sonrisa. —Gracias. ¿Es que acaso te gusto?—una sonrisa ladina se había extendido por su semblante.

—Me gustan todos los miembros del host club— dijo ella, después de unos segundos de silencio —Pero usted en particular me fascina, sempai— Le respondió.

—Suenas como yo— dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

—Bueno, es que a veces se puede llegar a influir sobre las personas… y siendo que he pasado mucho tiempo con usted hoy pues… —soltó una risita.

—¿Qué hora es?— Preguntó él repentinamente.

—Las 3.

—Bien, hemos estado aquí casi una hora hablando de cosas sin sentido. Otra vez, ¿hay algo que deba saber?

—No— Dijo ella pareciendo exorbitantemente simple con su comentario.

Él la miró sospechoso preguntándose qué rayos era lo que Haruhi quería ocultar… seguramente el idiota de Tamaki había causado algún desastre culinario –costumbre que había tomado últimamente- al intentar hacer uno de sus "experimentos de comidas proletarias para jóvenes solteros en el extranjero"… o tal vez solo decidió hacer algún desastre en su habitación y necesitaba el tiempo para arreglarlo… o detonó alguna bomba terrorista en el edificio o algo por el estilo (y es que todas aquellas ideas por descabelladas que sonaran estaban muy por dentro de los estándares de Tamaki …) y milagrosamente había encontrado la forma de convencer a la fémina a su lado de alejarlo el tiempo suficiente para arreglar…. Lo que sea que tuviera que arreglar.

— Nunca he probado pizza— dijo repentinamente, decidiendo seguir el juego a la chica.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—No hay mérito en mentirte— dijo sencillamente.

—Estoy llena, pero ya que este parece ser su día…— agarró su mano y se lo llevó hacia la pizzería más cercana.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—Sabe bien—admitió. A Tamaki le encantaría esto. Y sin pedir el consentimiento de su acompañante llamó al camarero y pidió 4 cajas

Haruhi sintió que su corazón latía más deprisa. Esta era la segunda vez que escuchaba-de la boca de él mismo- que Kyoya-sempai pensaba en los demás. Recordó cuando se encontraron el centro comercial en Japón hace años y compró a Tamaki y los gemelos los aperitivos de melón...

— _"_ _Por qué siempre escondes este lado de ti a los demás, sempai?"_ — Se preguntó, curiosa, muy a su pesar.

—¿No vas a comer?— Le dijo él, ignorando los pensamientos que surcaban la mente de la castaña. Cortó su pizza para ella. Ten y le extendió un tenedor.

—Gracias— fue lo único que pudo articular Haruhi, en medio de su turbación.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!— Exclamó el ex host club en conjunto mientras miraban al rey entre las sombras entrar en su apartamento junto con una pensativa, y al parecer, fatigada Haruhi.

Silencio absoluto.

—¿Qué llevas puesto?— preguntó Hikaru.

—¡Se ve genial! ¡Quiero uno!— declaró Kaoru.

—¡Yo también!— le siguió Honey.

—¡También yo!— ese fue Tamaki.

Kyoya miró a todos.

Tamaki le sonrió.

Haruhi se quedó allí, junto a la puerta, a la espera que alguna señal de que el viejo Kyoya aparezca.

Mori miró la escena divertido.

Silencio absoluto.

Entonces, de repente…

—¡Hahahahahahahahahaha!— una carcajada bulliciosa se escuchó en medio del sielncio que había reinado hacía segundos en el departamento de Kyoya Ootori.

—¡Kyo-chan se ha vuelto loco!

—¡Kyoya-semapi da miedo!- se abrazaron los gemelos.

Haruhi lo miró con expectación. —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—¿Supongo que disfrutaste de tu día?— Dijo Tamaki tímidamente, mientras miraba cómo el de lentes trataba de contener la risa, ya en el sofá.

—Lo hice, efectivamente, Tamaki— Miró de reojo a la castaña. Pero me siento insultado. —Después de tanto tiempo conociéndonos y ¿no sabes cuándo es mi cumpleaños?

Todos miraron al rey entre las sombras y sucesivamente a Tamaki.

—Ups— Dijo sonrojándose el rubio. —Pero, ¿aún es mañana, no?

—Sí.

—¡Entonces consideremos esto como una fiesta anticipada!

—Si. Gracias por la fiesta.

—¡Yay! Vitoreó Honey.

—Me voy— dijo Haruhi de pronto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me despertaste tan temprano que ya no puedo pensar con claridad— Haruhi fulminó con la mirada al de ojos violetas. —¡Estoy muy cansada! ¡Y ni siquiera era el día correcto!— Y continuó su camino.

Los ojos de Honey chispearon, divertidos.

—¡Haru-chan! ¡Haru-chan!— dijo inocentemente Honey—¿Qué regalo le has traído a Kyo-chan?

—Sí, ¿qué me has traído?—preguntó el, con una sonrisa maliciosa adornando sus facciones.

Ella rodó los ojos y caminó hacia el susodicho.

—No he comprado nada. Pero disfruté el día. Gracias y feliz casi-cumpleaños— Dijo antes de pararse en las puntas de sus pies y darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

Kyoya ocultó su estado de turbación mental ante ese acto de _compañerismo fraterno_ tras el brillo de sus gafas.

Tamaki, siendo _Tamaki_ , esbozó una sonrisa triste y luego lloró, dramáticamente.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

.

.

.

 **ABURRIDAS NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos!

Saludines a todas las amables personitas que aún leen esta sarta de locuras XD.

Capi corto, cortito, pero que quería ya salir a la luz así que… ¡aquí se los dejo!

Por favor, háganme saber sus opiniones acerca de él.

¿Qué mas?

¡Ah si!

La frase inicial? Nada romántica, lo admito, pero pegaba con la idea del capítulo jeje… y es que a estas alturas de la vida, se _supone_ que Kyoya y Tamaki estarían cerca de los diecinueve añitos, y ya cursando/terminando (o lo que sea XD) su primer año universitario, mientras los gemelos y Haruhi estarían en el último año de instituto =)

Mmm, algo más….

¡Gracias por sus amables comentarios! (es grato saber que a pesar que publico una vez cada cien años, aún alguien que me lee XD)

El siguiente capítulo que se viene:

 **IDIOTEZ:**

 _"_ _La tormenta me hacer temer y ahora hacer que los demás se preocupen por mí. ¿Me estoy convirtiendo en una carga?"— Pensó y luego miró a Kyoya —Kyoya-sempai, ¿cuál es tu miedo?_

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _Kyoya-sempai ¿está bien?— Kyoya se acercó lentamente a ella, justo al frente de ella, y abrió la boca._

 _—_ _No estoy bien. Estoy enojado. Estoy enojado contigo. —Dijo con voz peligrosa y una mala aura alrededor suyo que hizo que Haruhi se tensara._

 _—_ _¿Por qué está enojado conmigo?_

 _—_ _¿Por qué?— Se inclinó hacia abajo para que sus ojos se encontraran con los de ella—Debido a que hiciste que me preocupe. Me preocupé tanto y preocuparme no trae ningún mérito, así que estoy enojado contigo… "solo así puedo olvidar que me preocupé por ti… chica mapache."_

Jijiji porque no sería un fic de Ouran sin una noche de tormenta de por medio XD…

Saludines desde mi Ecuadorcito que está saliendo adelante (a pesar de la tragedia y los malos políticos que quieren aprovecharse de ella T.T)

Un abrazote! :)


	9. Idiotez

**DISCLAIMER: OURAN HIGH SCHOOL NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, PERTENECE A BISCO HATORI**

 **LA UTILIZACIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTE INTENTO DE HISTORIA COHERENTE NO TIENE FINES DE LUCRO**

 **SERIE DE ONE-SHOT NO ENTRELAZADOS… ¿O SI?**

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 **I: IDIOTEZ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"No sé cuándo me enamoré de ti, pero ahí estaba: el amor más imposible del mundo."

 **Anónimo**

.

.

.

 **RESUMEN:** Porque _ella_ … era capaz de volverlo completamente idiota e irracional…

Pero jamás se arrepentiría de ello.

… o al menos eso esperaba.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Las semanas habían pasado vertiginosas. Haruhi había acabado con éxito –considerando el hecho de que todo el tiempo tenía a sus amigos/compañeros estorbando sus planes- sus estudios secundarios y había decidido comenzar su carrera de abogacía en la misma universidad en la que los mayores del grupo ya estudiaban. Probablemente después pensaría en continuar en alguna universidad japonesa – _si lo lograba encontrar algún espacio allí en el futuro-_ se decía, ante la impresión general de sus amigos, quienes jamás llegarían a entender lo densa que era la muchacha acerca de ella misma y de sus extraordinarias habilidades…

Ahora era ya septiembre y la época de lluvias en la usualmente fría Boston había comenzado con más fuerza.

Desde hacía algunos meses, habían decidido vivir todos juntos en un complejo de apartamentos algo más grande… que mas bien podría llamarse " _casona_ " o simplemente "casa", debido al hecho de que todos los "departamentos" compartían un jardín, sala de estudio, cocina y sala comunes, permitiendo que los jóvenes compartieran su tiempo libre unos con otros cuando no se encontraban atareados con sus obligaciones estudiantiles.

Claro que ello había supuesto el observar casi a diario peleas por qué comida cocinar, o por cuán silenciosa debería ser una sala de estudios, lo que generalmente se resolvía con algún juego idiota inventado o leído por Tamaki en aquellas revistas de _"jóvenes proletarios"_ que armaban usualmente más alboroto del inicial pero que servían para unirlos más cada día.

Y eso era algo que Haruhi en particular atesoraba.

Excepto ese día.

La tarde siguiente tenía un importante examen que debía aprobar a toda costa y los muchachos estaban ya en su usual pelea matutina por quién cocinaría el almuerzo…. Y la perseguían todo el tiempo buscando que tomara partido por cualquiera de ellos.

Lástima.

Y la biblioteca no habría ese día.

Lástima.

En un inmenso esfuerzo por no perder la calma, decidió buscar un lugar tranquilo para estudiar, y de repente, una idea le cruzó por la cabeza.

Se deslizó rápidamente fuera de su habitación, casi sin que lo notaran sus ruidosos compañeros.

Había solo una habitación en todo el lugar –después del fiasco del cumpleaños de Kyoya-sempai- que jamás se atreverían a profanar…

—Ummm…Kyoya-sempai—golpeó la puerta de amigo—¿cree que podría estudiar aquí un rato?

—Ellos pueden llegar a ser bastante molestos en ocasiones, ¿no?— respondió él, despreocupadamente, sin voltear siquiera a verla.

Ella se encogió de hombros —es solo que les emociona vivir juntos, creo… — el " _aún después de todo este tiempo"_ no fue dicho, por supuesto.

—Eres libre de quedarte si lo deseas—dijo él, extendiéndole la cafetera que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo, invitándola a tomar algo.

—¿Ah? ¡Creí que estaba estudiando, sempai!—dijo la joven, mientras se acercaba con algo de asombro hacia el ejemplar del libro que su compañero leía con calma.

—A veces simplemente hay que relajarse, _Haru-chan_ —le dijo él, sin alzar la vista hacia ella. Si lo hubiera hecho, se habría llevado una vergonzosa impresión del rostro de la castaña casi pegado al suyo, solo divididos por el grueso volumen en sus manos.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—¿Eh? ¿Y Haruhi?— se preguntó más de uno, horas más tarde, cuando estaban punto de salir por el almuerzo finalmente –y luego de varias horas de discusión de por medio- había sido decidido en simplemente "salir a comer afuera"

—… después de todo, ya no vivimos en la época de la esclavitud, Haruhi.

—Difiero de su opinión, sempai, ¿y es que no cree, después de todo, que aquellos que no solo son capaces de dejarse llevar únicamente por la parte lógica de su pensamiento, sino ante totdo, no prestar atención a sus sentimientos en ocasiones, son esclavos de su mente?

Dijeron mientras salían casualmente de la habitación del joven, en dirección a la cocina, ensimismados en alguna discusión en particular de la que los demás no tenían idea alguna si hubieran preguntado.

—" _Mira quien lo dice"_ —suspiró el de gafas mentalmente, antes de ser interrumidos por los que les rodeaban…

—Como sea —se rindió finalmente él— nunca creí que te gustara ese tipo de literatura…

—Es de hecho, uno –si no es que el más- de mis libros favoritos.

Eso es sencillamente asombroso— contestó, genuinamente sorprendido —" _eso es algo que definitivamente nunca hubiera creído, y además… no estaba entre mis archivos"—_ ya que, de hecho, es justamente, mi libro favorito también. Al parecer —replicó, ante la faz gratamente sorprendida de su acompañante— las mentes geniales piensan igual, ¿no te parece? ¿Haru-chan?— le dijo mientras le tomaba de la barbilla, en un gesto tanto gracioso, como intimidante para la susodicha _Haru-chan_.

¡Estaba realmente cerca de su rostro!

Es verdad que a veces solía llamarla así, pero era generalmente cuando estaban solos y buscaba burlarse un poquito de ella. Era consciente de eso. Absolutamente.

Aún así…

¿Por qué tenía que estar tan dolorosamente cerca?

Casi como si…

En su turbación, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo había terminado aquel contacto y habían comenzado a dirigirse hacia sus amigos.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a nuestra Haruhi, eh, Kyoya?!— replicó el presidente del club, al mirar el rostro arrebolado de la castaña saliendo de la habitación de su mejor amigo, segundos después.

Pareció entonces darse cuenta de la presencia de los demás, y enseguida Haruhi enrojeció verdaderamente, pero de furia.

—¡Tamaki-sempai! ¡Por favor deja de ser un pervertido!—fulminó con la mirada al rubio —Solo busqué un lugar tranquilo donde estudiar para mi examen de mañana y ustedes no me dejaban hacerlo, por eso es que fui a esconderme en la habitación de Kyoya-sempai— contestó tranquilamente.

—¡Hemos perturbado la paz de Haruhi! ¡Hemos sido injustos!— replicó dramáticamente el rubio, decidiendo ignorar el hecho de que la muchacha había salido con el rostro enrojecido de la habitación de _okaa-san._

—¡Has sido solamente tú quien la has molestado, tono!— uno de los gemelos.

—¡Es verdad, nosotros no fuimos a buscarla temprano por la mañana para preguntarle qué deberíamos cocinar hoy!— definitivamente, y ante la faz casi llorosa del chico de ojos violetas, los gemelos se dijeron que ese siempre sería su pasatiempo favorito: el molestar a Tamaki Suoh –después estaba el molestar a Haruhi por supuesto-

—Anda Haruhi, puedes ir a mi habitación si quieres estudiar, te aseguro que nadie te molestará allí- decía mientras hablaba de su mano.

—No quiero, gracias— cortó secamente ella.

Kyoya se vio forzado a interrumpir la conversación de sus amigos, su estómago reclamaba alimento, después de todo… y el vacío que sentía al ver a Tamaki discutir acaloradamente con la castaña había cambiado instantáneamente su hasta hacía algunos instantes buen humor.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tenemos para comer hoy?

Y con eso la discusión terminó.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Un par de horas más tarde, el día libre del ex Host Club terminaba cuando todos entraron a la limusina para regresar a casa.

Haruhi, fiel a su usual torpeza, tropezó sobre sus pies cuando intentó evitar el pisar la pelota que un niño había lanzado cerca en medio de su juego infantil.

No se dio cuenta de cuándo había tocado el piso, ya que de hecho, no llegó a hacerlo. Había sido socorrida inmediatamente por los brazos protectores de uno de sus amigos.

Lo único que vio fueron los ojos profundos escondidos tras los cristales de las gafas que solía utilizar su sempai.

Y esa fue la segunda vez en el día en que vio tan cerca el rostro de Kyoya Ootori.

Al ver la mirada -que era mitad desconcierto y mitad alivio que la castaña le dirigió, decidió soltarla por la paz y hacer que terminara de entrar al vehículo.

Nadie vio el intercambio aparentemente, para alivio de ambos, aunque no lo supieran.

Tamaki lanzó miradas desconcertadas a Haruhi. Y la castaña, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho suspiró de alivio.

Aquella extraña sensación se había ido.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Días más tarde, Haruhi se encontraba en la sala común del grupo, particularmente sola. Era la una de la tarde, demasiado pronto para que sus amigos llegaran todavía. Sus clases habían terminado antes de lo previsto y los muchachos no se aparecerían en al menos dos horas. Podría aprovechar y estudiar algo o simplemente cocinar algo para que todos pudieran comer juntos más tarde.

Esa tranquila atmósfera era lo que, desde su primer día en Ouran había buscado –un lugar tranquilo para estudiar— y se sorprendió añorando el usual alboroto que se podía escuchar en aquella residencia...

Después de meditar sus opciones, se decidió por la segunda y durante varios minutos, el único ruido que se escuchaba en la cocina del lugar fue la del cuchillo contra la madera mientras picaba algunas verduras.

Pero pronto la tranquilidad fue destruida por la lluvia que empezó a caer más fuerte. Se veía venir potente.

—Oh, espero que no haya…

Sin siquiera poder terminar la frase, un relámpago rasgó el cielo, seguido de un trueno. Este último le heló la sangre. Se acurrucó instintivamente debajo de la mesa, cerró los ojos y usó sus manos para taparse los oidos. Hizo todo lo posible para ignorar el horrible sonido que se filtraba a través de las ventanas…

En su consternación, ni siquiera pudo reprocharse el no haber esperado a que al menos uno de sus amigos saliera de sus clases, como usualmente hacían en época de tormentas…

Finalmente había revelado su más grande miedo, y al contrario, en lugar de burlarse, los chicos la habían ayudado siempre a que no tuviera que atravesar por aquello sola, dándole cosas ridículas como orejeras afelpadas –las cuales no tenía idea dónde las había colocado- que en al menos algo –no podía negarlo- ayudaban a amortiguar el ruido…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Las clases del día habían sido más cansadas de lo usual. Y a pesar de su brillantez innata, debía aceptar que el estudiar esa carrera en un país extranjero –con una lengua diferente a la nativa- era ciertamente algo difícil, aún para él.

Salió con gesto cansado. Tenía bastante tarea. ¿Quién pensaría que al llegar a la universidad tuviera que seguir haciendo tarea? Y aparte de todo, tenía aún dos horas más de clases, y la entrega y presentación del proyecto en el que había trabajado toda la semana durante la hora siguiente. El profesor en cuestión había resultado ser un amigo de larga data de su padre, así que tenía que hacerlo particularmente bien si quería sorprender a ambos… además, valía el cincuenta por ciento de la nota del corte final del semestre…

Quería relajarse un poco y llegar a casa pronto. Seguramente sus amigos ya habían salido y se dirigían en esos momentos a la casa que compartían. Haruhi debía haber llegado ya… le había enviado un mensaje de texto a su teléfono personal diciendo que había salido temprano de sus clases y que se adelantaría a preparar algo para que todos cenaran juntos.

Usualmente solían escribirse para comentarse cosas como esas… " _llegaré más tarde, estoy en la biblioteca. Gracias por avisar a los demás y/o evitar que vengan a molestarme. —Haruhi."_ O mensajes como: " _Tamaki ha venido por mí y me ha llevado en busca de ingredientes proletarios para la cena. Será mejor que haya algo para comer cuando volvamos, o serás la primera que pruebe los desastrosos experimentos de él. —Kyoya."_ Recibiendo como respuesta usualemente un " _¿Ingredientes proletarios? Malditos ricos bastardos…"…_

Un frío lo recorrió y tuvo la virtud de reprimir la media sonrisa que adornaba su semblante ante esos recuerdos… dándose cuenta repentinamente del horrible clima que pugnaba por oscurecer el día. La lluvia comenzaba a arreciar, así que sacó el paraguas que llevaba para estos casos. Siempre tenía que estar preparado al vivir en una ciudad como aquella, donde la lluvia era algo hebdomadario al menos.

Una luz iluminó el lugar y se acompañó de un sonido escabroso que reconoció como el de un trueno.

Repentinamente recordó que _alguien_ que temía a ese clima debía estar sola. Los demás tenían que estar apenas a medio camino, o saliendo de sus clases apenas…

Y con la manía que había adquirido Tamaki –viajar en transporte público cada vez que podía y le daba la gana, lo que se resumía prácticamente a… todo el tiempo- seguramente ni él estaría cerca del lugar…

Pero tenía que hacer el intento. Haruhi era el único tema por el cual Tamaki era capaz de recorrer el mundo y sus alrededores, y hacer cosas insospechadas.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho.

Se sentía como un miserable por guardar en secreto los sentimientos que profesaba hacia su compañera y amiga de ojos cafés…

Podría salir en ese momento a verla… pero recordó aquel maldito proyecto que tenía que presentar y seguidamente pensó en su mejor amigo…

Un sonido –que no era el de los truenos- lo sacó de su línea de pensamiento. Y al ver de quién se trataba, Kyoya palideció aún más.

—Padre, ha sido toda una sorpresa su llamada, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle?

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Aquella conversación rondó su mente durante algunos segundos. Pero el ruido de otro trueno lo sacó súbitamente de sus pensamientos.

No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, y ya tenía el teléfono en la mano….

—¿Tamaki? ¡Será mejor que tomes un taxi! ¡Es Haruhi, ella debe estar en…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Se veía terrible, el aspecto lloroso de la muchacha había removido el corazón de todos ellos.

Haruhi se encontraba arrodillada, bajo la mesa de la cocina, abrazando sus rodillas con sus delgados brazos… parecía a punto de romperse.

Ella por su parte, no notaba nada, se encontraba ensimismada… como en trance… así que no se dio cuenta cuándo fue izada por Mori, el mayor del grupo que, al igual que los demás miembros del club, habían corrido hasta la residencia en busca de su amiga, una vez Tamaki les había hablado, desesperado.

El cómo consiguió la información, era algo que comentó distraídamente…

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, tono?

—Ah, ¡Claro que sí! ¡Kyoya me llamó! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!– había dicho.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Había abierto los ojos lentamente, después del sopor en el que había caído luego del episodio del día.

Había visto a todos sus amigos al pie de su cama, la cabeza recostada sobre el lecho; otros acomodados en los sillones cercanos.

 _—"_ _Deben estar incómodos"—_ pensó acongojadamente. Todos han estado conmigo desde hace bastante tiempo. Miró desde el lecho, hacia la ventana, a través de la cual se filtraba la oscuridad de la noche. Recordaba vagamente haberlos visto entrar e izarla en brazos, pero se dijo que estuvo demasiado distraída como para recordar con más claridad cualquier cosa, aparte de frases sueltas…

 _—_ _Lamentamos el no haber estado contigo,_

 _—_ _¡Hemos sido tan idiotas!_

 _—_ _¡Eso no volverá a pasar!_

Como quiera que sea, ellos habían cumplido su promesa de acompañara siempre y de ayudarla a controlarse durante esos episodios de fobia…

Todos juntos, como amigos… como siempre.

Todos.

Excepto uno.

Kyoya no se encontraba en el lugar.

Su corazón se encogió con una sensación extraña mezclada con tristeza y ¿culpa?

En medio del cansancio que la envolvía, siguió pensando en los sucesos del día mientras se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Los chicos habían salido de su habitación al parecer en algún momento de la noche, y ella no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que todos se preocupaban por ella en demasía. Que dejaban de lado sus ocupaciones por velar por ella.

Y ella no hacía nada por tratar de superar su miedo.

—¡Soy un fracaso!—se dijo a sí misma, acongojada, la castaña.

—Ellos se preocupan tanto por ti—Una voz fría sobresaltó a Haruhi, quien se volvió hacia el sonido que escuchó y vio a Kyoya, parado en quicio de la puerta—Al oir que estabas sola en esta casa, de inmediato corrieron a ti.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante el dolor de la realización—Hice que todos se preocupen de nuevo, ¿verdad?—dijo ella, apenada —lo… siento mucho… no era intención…— y se inclinó respetuosamente desde el lecho.

—No tienes que disculparte, yo…me preocupo por ti de todos modos— se subió las gafas, ocultando sus ojos con ese gesto.

—Fue usted el que llamó a Tamaki-sempai— era una afirmación, no una pregunta lo que expresó la castaña en esta ocasión.

—Bueno, no queria que me llamara y preguntara dónde estabas, así que sólo le di esa infornación por adelantado— djo sin rodeos, esquivo, Kyoya —Y no tienes que decir lo siento, no es tu culpa por asustarte de los truenos. Todo el mundo tiene sus propios miedos.

— _"_ _La tormenta me hacer temer y ahora hacer que los demás se preocupen por mí. ¿Es que acaso me estoy convirtiendo en una carga?—_ Pensó pesadamente y luego miró a Kyoya, la última parte de esa frase apenas había entrado en su cabeza —Kyoya-sempai, ¿cuál es tu miedo?

Él le lanzó una larga mirada y a continuación, se ajustó las gafas —Los Ootori no temen a nada. Y si tuviera un miedo… ¿en serio crees que te lo diría? —y sonrió ladinamente.

—No, solo tengo curiosidad— dijo clavando su mirada en él.

—Sólo para que lo sepas, sí. Tuve miedo alguna vez de algo, cuando era niño, pero ya no.

— _"_ _Me está tomando el pelo"_ — pensó Haruhi — _"¡no me ha confesado nada!"_ —Y luego le preguntó con curiosidad —¿Cómo puedes superar tus miedos?

—Piensa en algo más aterrador —Él se encogió de hombros, y como si leyera la pregunta en los ojos de Haruhi, le respondió — Yo lo hice así: pensando en mi padre, retándome —la castaña le miró, sorprendida, como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza repentinamente o algo así… ¿Temerle a su propio padre? Es verdad que el padre de su sempai era algo… aterrador, pero nunca creyó que hasta tal extremo…—Créeme, su temperamento es mucho más terrible que una tormenta de truenos— continuó, al ver en los ojos de la chica una interrogante muda —Una de las muchas maneras de conseguir superar tu miedo es encontrar uno más grande — se volvió sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia su habitación, dejando a Haruhi sumida en su confusión.

—¿Encontrar un miedo más grande?

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Tamaki estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la repisa de la ventana, mirando el cielo gris en el exterior. Suspiró.

Se acercaba una tormenta.

—Madre, ¿dónde está Haruhi?

Kyoya dejó de escribir en su portátil, y dio una mirada molesta a Tamaki —me has preguntado esto ya diez veces. Ella está… —Miró su reloj —…caminado hacia aquí desde la biblioteca.

Como el probablemente único miembro masculino responsable del grupo –Haruhi no contaba ya que era una chica y Mori sempai bien podía ser atolondrado si Honey sempai estaba expuesto a algún peligro…- tenía la autoimpuesta responsabilidad de saber dónde debía estar cada miembro del grupo en cada momento del día… además que eso era algo a lo que había estado ya acostumbrado desde que estaba en la secundaria y preparatoria de todos modos…. No le gustaban las sorpresas, y la mejor manera de evitarlas era justamente… el estar preparado…

—No hay necesidad de preocuparse, Tama-chan— intervino Honey al mirar la faz contrita del líder del grupo —cuando Haru-chan esté aquí, nos tendrá a todos nosotros para protegerla— terminó, mientras engullía los pasteles que cubrían prácicamente toda la mesa del comedor.

—¿Crees que deberíamos convertir esta habitación en algo a prueba de sonido?—dijo, dirigiéndose a su mejor amigo —es temporada de tormentas y no quiero que mi Haruhi-…. Continuó Tamaki, dejando la frase en el aire…

—¿¡Desde cuándo Haruhi se volvió suya?!— reclamaron juntos los gemelos.

Kyoya en cambio, se molestó un poco con el hecho de que Tamaki se sonrojara ligeramente después del reclamo de los menores del grupo —Va a costar mucho— dijo llanamente —pero voy pensar en ello.

—¿Haruhi ya llega?— Los mayores del grupo: Honey y Mori irrumpieron en la habitación, jadeando como si hubieran venido de una maratón. Algo extraño de concebir, considerando que eran los herederos de familias especializadas en karate y kendo respectivamente… lo cual reflejaba el estado de preocupación en el que se hallaban…

—No la encontramos en la bilbioteca— completó Mori con voz llana.

Un trueno sacudió el lugar, mismo que tuvo la facultad de hacer palidecer a los que se encontraban en el lugar.

—¡Ella debe estar acurrucada en algún lugar!— Y Tamaki gritó, nervioso.

—¡Pobre Haru-chan! ¡Hay que buscarla!— exclamó Honey.

Todos ellos se precipitaron fuera de la habitación. De común acuerdo, cada uno fue en direcciones opuestas para encontrarla más rápido. Tamaki había corrido en dirección a la biblioteca, mientras los gemelos habían ido al parque cercano, al oeste. Honey y Mori se dirigieron a la universidad y Kyoya había optado por la parada de autobús más cercana.

—Tonta— masculló Kyoya, irritado —dijo que sentía el preocuparnos y ahora está haciendo jutamente eso— masculló, entre dientes mientras se precipitaba en medio de la intensa lluvia. Estaba empapado hasta los huesos, y a pesar de ello casi no sentía el frío que le calaba la piel. La lluvia se intensificó y una repentina luz interrumpió la austeridad de la noche, solo salpicada por el ruido del agua cayendo sobre las aceras. Era un relámpago.

Hizo todo lo posible por buscarla. Aceleró su paso. Repentinamente vio, en medio de otro relámpago, cómo en la acera opuesta, el objeto de su frustración actual, estaba de pie, cerca a un árbol.

—¿¡Haruhi!?

—¿Kyoya sempai?— La persona en cuestión casi gritó con voz temblorosa. Era ella. Finalmente ella. Sintió súbitamente como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo. Se encontraba apoyaba en el tronco de aquel árbol para poder mantenerse de pie, su cuerpo se estremecía ligeramente. Enseguida trató de correr hacia ella, pero Haruhi lloró, y lo detuvo, con un ademán.

—¡No!… sólo…. ¡Quédese allí! ¡Déjeme sola!

—¡¿Estás loca!? ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?—gritó con rabia.

—¡Tengo que enfrentar mi miedo sola!—Un trueno se escuchó nuevamente. Haruhi cayó sobre la acera. Kyoya llegó inmediatamente a ella y la levantó, a pesar de las protestas de la muchacha.

—¡Eres la chica mas tonta que he visto!—ya no sabía si pensaba o hablaba en voz alta —¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en estar sola en medio de esta lluvia?!— no se había dado cuenta de que estaba prácticamente zarandeándola en medio del sentimiento –que era mitad alivio y mitad frustración, con algo de enojo de por medio- que se agolpaba en esos momentos en su maltrecha mente…

Poco a poco, la acompañó a través del camino para volver a la casa. Los destellos luminosos congelaban de tanto en tanto a Haruhi y entonces, vio como otra luz se acercaba a ellos, a toda velocidad. De repente, todo su miedo se esfumó en el aire. Su mente entró en su sano juicio. Instintivamente, empujó a Kyoya fuera de la carretera. Y luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, escuchó un ruido terrible mezclándose con el sonido del trueno, y de repente, todo se volvió oscuro.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

En la gran sala blanca, cinco hombres se encontraban de pie alrededor de una cama, viendo a la persona que permanecía en ella, con cuidado, las espesas pestañas cubriendo los enormes ojos cafés que habían derretido las barreras de todos ellos.

—¿Cuándo despertará? Ha dormido por un día — preguntó con preocupación Honey

—¡Kaoru, no me empujes!

—No es mi culpa, Tono. ¡Vete lejos de mí!—Kaoru se volvió hacia Tamaki quien estaba demasiado cerca de él.

—¡Quiero estar más cerca de Haruhi que ustedes dos! —Tamaki regañó.

Kyoya, que estaba apoyado en la pared del fondo, mirando hacia la ventana, suspiró, cansado —Esto es lo que sucede cuando dejo que todos visiten a Haruhi al mismo tiempo…

Haruhi oyó algo de ruido, ruido muy molesto. Trató de abrir los párpados para ver qué o quién era el causante de esos fastidiosos sonidos. Todo se veía demasiado brillante. Achicó la mirada de modo que fuera capaz de ver mejor. Era una habitación blanca y había cinco figuras junto a su cama.

—¡Miren, sus párpados se mueven!— gritó con júbilo, Hikaru.

—Has despertado, Haru-chan —Era la voz de Honey

—¿Dónde estoy?— Peguntó finalmente, tratando de incorporarse, siendo inmediatamente ayudada por los gemelos, que estaban más cerca de ella.

—En el hospital **.** Tuviste un acidente, Haruhi.

—Kyoya nos contó lo que ocurrió. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— la voz anhelante de Tamaki cuestionó lo que todos querían saber.

—Yo… creí que… si era lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar mi propio miedo—dijo, cuidadosamente. Hablar le costaba aún un poco —no temería más— los demás la miraron con asombro —No quiero que se preocupen por mí cuando esté en esta situación. No quiero ser su carga— terminó, con la mirada en las cobijas que apretaba con sus manos.

—¡¿Quién te ha dicho que eres nuestra carga?!—Gritó Tamaki con rabia, perdiendo finalmente la paciencia, sobresaltándola. Hikaru tuvo que retenerlo de un brazo para tratar de calmarlo.

—Tono, estamos en el hospital. No puedes gritar de esa manera.

—Pensé… pensé que lo que sucedió en Karuizawa le enseñó una lección. ¡Pero estaba equivocado!… yo… ella…—Tamaki parecía tan furioso que se dio la vuelta, se sentó en una silla e ignoró la presencia de la castaña.

—Nos preocupabas, Haruhi—dijo Kaoru con calma —pero eso no significa que eres una carga. Nosotros queremos consolarte, protegerte. Siempre eres tan fuerte, tan seria… solo era la manera en que te demostramos nuestro cariño por ti. Todos te queremos—terminó mientras le acariciaba un brazo.

La muchacha por su parte, se sumió durante unos minutos en sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento— dijo entonces, acongojada, sin dejar de mirar a su cobija.

—No sientas pena por nosotros, siéntela por ti misma— dijo el rubio, simulando estar aburrido —¡Debido a tu torpeza, te haces daño!— Tamaki se rompió, señalándola con un dedo acusador.

Honey sentía la tensión en la sala por lo que levantó su linda voz.

—Está bien, creo que Haru-chan entiende ahora. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algunos pasteles ahora?— y se dirigió hacia sus compañeros —¿Y? ¿Haru-chan? ¿Funcionó? ¿Tienes miedo a los truenos aún?— Preguntó ansiosamente.

Haruhi abrió mucho los ojos. No había pensado en ellos, de hecho —Bueno, no estoy tan segura de ello— pareció meditar un poco lo que decía —pero cuando vi el coche, se olvidó todo mi miedo— dijo con una pequeña sorisa formándose en sus labios — Kyoya-sempai me dijo que _"una de las muchas maneras de conseguir superar tus miedos es encontrar uno más grande"_ —los demás voltearon a observar al aludido, quien enseguida se sintió apesadumbrado creyendo que tal vez fue el causante de toda esa locura —Tal vez… tal vez…. Lo encontré…

—¿Entonces? ¿Has encontrado un nuevo miedo?— interrumpió Hikaru a la muchacha.

—Mmm… el ver a una persona que amo a punto de hacerse daño… ese es mi miedo más grande. ¿Creen que es posible algo así?— Preguntó, esperanzada.

—¿Quieres decir que amas a Kyoya-sempai?— Preguntó Hikaru con los ojos entrecerrados sospechosamente.

—¿Qué? Por suspuesto que lo amo— enseguida notó lo que había dicho y se corrigió, las mejillas sonrosadas —Los amo a todos.

Todo el mundo suspiró y lamentó el hecho de que fuera alguien tan denso. Haruhi notó a Kyoya de pie en un rincón, quien no había dicho una sola palabra. Se sonrojó más ingensamente al mirarlo.

Cinco minutos después, entró una enfermera e informó a los muchachos que el horario de visitas había acabado y que tendrían que salir para que la enferma pudiera descansar.

El host club de mala gana se despidió de ella –no sin algo de alboroto de por medio- y salió por la puerta. Solo quedó Kyoya a quien la enfermera no le hizo caso.

Estaba consciente de que aquel joven era, después de todo, el hijo del dueño del recientemente abierto hospital, que, en el afán por expandir las empresas del "Ootori Zaibatsu" alrededor del mundo, el jefe, Yoshio Ootori, había dispuesto. Era entonces, aquel atractivo muchacho, uno de los herederos de la cadena hospitalaria en la que ella trabajaba. Trató de lanzarle una mirada, pero el muchacho solo veía en una dirección, y era en la de la muchacha que yacía en el lecho hospitalario…

Suspiró pesadamente.

¡Si tan solo fuese un par de años más joven!

Pero antes de salir, le dijo a Haruhi que había sido muy afortunada, ya que el coche se había detenido a tiempo, por lo que únicamente tenía algunos rasguños y podría salir al día siguiente después de haber terminado la realización de algunas pruebas. Cuando desapareció por la puerta, Haruhi se dio cuenta repentinamente que había quedado sola allí con su sempai.

—Kyoya-sempai ¿está bien?— preguntó lentamente, casi temiendo la repentina tensión que cayó sobre ellos. Kyoya se acercó lentamente a ella, y justo cuando se encontró al frente de ella, abrió la boca.

—No estoy bien. Estoy enojado. Estoy enojado contigo —Dijo con voz peligrosa y una mala aura alredor suyo que hizo que Haruhi se tensara.

—¿Por qué está enojado conmigo?

—¿Por qué?— Se inclinó hacia abajo para que sus ojos se encontraran con los de ella—Debido a que hiciste que me preocupe. Me preocupé tanto y preocuparme no trae ningún mérito, así que estoy enojado contigo— dijo, terminando de hablar, casi atropelladamente, uesto que no había pensado en lo que decía… tratando finalmente de sonar algo hastiado, y haciendo un ademán para salir del lugar. Repentinamente se sentía algo indigno, intoxicado…

El enterarse que él aceptaba preocuparse por alguien, y que _ese_ alguien resultara ser ella, hizo que sintiera un calorcito instalarse en sus mejillas. Su corazón comenzó a latir más alto, tanto, que temió súbitamente que él lo escuchara. Él nunca antes había dicho que se preocupaba por ella antes y el conocer ese hecho hizo que la misma extraña sensación de aquellos meses se instalara en su pecho… casi como un resfriado que afectaba todas las funciones de su cuerpo, pero a la vez era algo más… original…

—¿Us… usted está preocupado por mí?— Tartamudeó, en un afán de olvidar aquella sensación a la que no podía ni quería dar nombre en ese momento, mientras el sueño la vencía. El de lentes, por su parte, se volvió sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso— dijo, algunos minutos más tarde, tomando el pomo de la puerta, a una aparentemente dormida Haruhi —No me hagas daño de nuevo al verte así… —susurró, como si hablara consigo mismo. Giró la perilla y salió del lugar.

— _"_ _¿Qué quiso decir con que le hago daño?"—_ pensó, mientras se hundía en una vaporosa inconciencia.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _Siendo empujado lejos, Kyoya cayó en la acera, cerca de la carretera. Escuchó un ruido de un trueno intercalado con el de un choque y luego giró la cabeza hacia atrás. Vio que Haruhi estaba acostada allí. La realización de lo sucedido llegó en un instante a su mente brillante y se precipitó rápidamente hacia ella. Estaba como yerta. Sacudió ligeramente sus hombros._

 _—_ _¡Ha…! ¡Haruhi!, ¡abre los ojos!, ¡despierta!_

 _Pero sus ojos ni siquiera se movieron ligeramente cuando llamó su nombre._

 _—_ _¡Haruhi!, ¡por favor!, ¡despierta! —Sosteniendo su cuerpo inmóvil, sangrante de un brazo, sintió que su corazón dejó de latir. Todo su cuerpo se sacudió por la fuerza. El conductor de bajó de su coche, cuando la comprensión lo golpeó; y ayudó a colocar a Haruhi en el coche y aceleró al hospital._

Ninguno de los chicos le había reprochado nada después que los había llamdo y escuchado que había sido _él_ de entre todas las personas quien plantó aquella ridícula idea en la mente de la única chica del grupo.

Si hubiera sido alguno de los gemelos en su lugar, estaba seguro que él lo hubiera golpeado y gritado su irresponsabilidad… estaba seguro de ello. Habría perdido su legendaria compostura.

Y todo por ella.

Es más, ni siquiera sabía todavía porqué no se había golpeado a si mismo por tamaña estupidez.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. En ellas se veian una mezcla de emociones: ira, miedo, ansiedad, angustia. Ella aún no sabía cómo es que un ser humano era capaz de sentir tantas emociones a la vez.

 _Siendo empujada lejos, cayó en la acera, cerca de la carretera. Escuchó el ruido de un trueno intercalado con el de un choque y luego giró la cabeza hacia atrás. Vio que él estaba acostado allí, como yerto. La realización de lo sucedido llegó en un instante a su mente brillante y se precipitó rápidamente hacia él. No se movía._

 _¡Realmente no se movía!_

 _Sacudió ligeramente sus hombros al principio, y con más fuerza y desesperación después._

 _No se movía, ni se movió._

De pronto vio una figura frente a sí misma. Que la miraba con alegría y tristeza a la vez. Una figura gallarda, arrogante e importante, pero que ocultaba la gran bondad de su corazón bajo capas de frialdad…. Frialdad que ella había sido capaz de sobrepasar, llegando a conocer el verdadero yo de aquel hombre que ahora se veía como una figura traslúcida que se despedía de ella.

— _Cuídate mucho, Haruhi— le decía con una sonrisa —Me alera que te encuentres bien._

Una voz le gritaba con fuerza que camniara hacia él pero sus piernas no le obedecían. Kyoya fue el primero en moverse. Dio un paso más cerca de la chica. De repente colocó su mano traslúcida en la mejilla de la muchacha y con una sonrisa… la más cálida que le hubiere visto esbozar jamás, y sin lentes de por medio, que le permitían finalmente volver a ver esos ojos grises puros, tan llenos de valentía y astucia… le hizo una petición… la petición final, antes de desaparecer…

Para siempre.

— _Cuídalos a todos… por favor._

 _—_ ¡Kyoya!

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _Padre, ha sido toda una sorpresa su llamada, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle?_

 _—_ _¿Cómo está todo por allí?_

 _Kyoya, quien aún no podía creer que su padre de entre todas las personas le había llamado, no pudo hacer más que tratar de contestar —B… bien, padre, pero aún ignoro el motivo exacto de su llamada —no quiso sonar nervioso pero ciertamente el recibir una llamada de su padre de entre todas las personas, era por demás bizarro._

 _—_ _Es sobre la chiquilla Fujioka…_

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

El joven miró al cielo gris, mientras una leve llovizna le bañaba el rostro aquella mañana y Haruhi saldría del hospital en un par de horas…

—¿Tamaki? ¿Tienes un momento? — dijo sin dejar que el susodicho contestara siquiera—Me gustaría hablarte de algo.

—" _No hay marcha atrás"_ —Se dijo él.

Se sentía como una basura. Pero no podía dilatar más la situación… probablemente los demás se habrán dado cuenta… bueno, los más perceptivos al menos.

—Ok. Encontrémonos en el parque cercano a la casa. Te espero allí en veinte minutos.

 _—_ _¿Qué es, padre?_

 _—_ _Quiero a Haruhi Fujioka como tu esposa, más temprano que tarde._

Después de lo sucedido aquella noche de tomenta, y aunque su padre no le hubiera hecho aquella llamada, Kyoya Ootori había decidido ya que tenía que hablar seriamente con su mejor amigo. A pesar de que sospechaba que el rubio debía haberse dado cuenta ya. Además, el peor escenario que imaginaba era el ser llamado idiota por quien él consideraba un idiota…

Pero de nuevo… era su idiota _mejor amigo_ del que estaba hablando…

Era el diota rubio impredecible número uno que conocía.

Y era su mejor amigo.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

¿Qué había sido ese sueño?

No lo recordaba perfectamente, pero las enfermeras se habían alarmado al escucharla gritar el nombre de uno de los jóvenes que habían venido a visitarla el día anterior.

Recordaba el haber soñado con el accidente, pero era ella la que había sido salvada y no al revés.

Y luego…

Recordaba la despedida de alguien, alguien importante.

Y un sentimiento de profundo vacío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Kyoya.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _Kyoya-sempai, ¿cuál es tu miedo?_

—No quiero aceptarlo, pero es cierto. Total y absolutamente cierto…

 _—_ _¡Ha…! ¡Haruhi!, ¡abre los ojos!, ¡despierta!_

Y esa mañana lluviosa, Kyoya Ootori decidió encaminarse hacia su destino.

 _—…"_ _Tú, tú eres mi miedo más grande, rara chica mapache…"_

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

.

.

.

 **ABURRIDAS NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos!

Noticia: el capi estaba listo pero empecé a corregirlo y terminé añadiendo algunas escenas XD (padecer insomnio a pesar de estar posturno sirve de algo al parecer XD)

 **ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPI:**

Ooootro día de salida al centro comercial…

(Sí, lo sé, solo eso, ya cansa XD)

Bueno, eso es lo que hay jejejeje y será un capítulo bueno, se los aseguro jaja


	10. Juguemos

**DISCLAIMER: OURAN HIGH SCHOOL NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, PERTENECE A BISCO HATORI**

 **LA UTILIZACIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTE INTENTO DE HISTORIA COHERENTE NO TIENE FINES DE LUCRO**

 **SERIE DE ONE-SHOT NO ENTRELAZADOS… ¿O SI?**

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 **J: JUGUEMOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hay sentimientos que no tienen pies ni cabeza, sólo corazón."

 **Anónimo**

.

.

.

 **RESUMEN:** Cuando Kyoya confiesa los sentimientos que guarda en su ser a su mejor amigo… las cosas comienzan a tomar rumbo…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—Es sobre Haruhi.

El rubio esbozó una larga y triste sonrisa, mientras miraba la llovizna mañanera caer…

—Así que finalmente te decidiste ¿eh?

—Tú… ¿Ya lo sabías, verdad, Tamaki?

El rubio pareció quedar pensativo durante un minuto… —Kyoya, te lo dije una vez, ¿no? _Debes luchar por tus sueños… y por las personas que amas… aún contra todo y contra todos_ … — y acto seguido, levantó su mirada violeta hacia la gris de su amigo, cubierta por cristales —no importa lo que suceda… yo siempre te apoyaré…— le sonrió —¡Aunque eso no quiere decir que deje de doler!… —miró la expresión pasmada de él, sonriendo por dentro, feliz de ¡por una vez! lograr obtener alguna reacción estupefacta en el rostro de su mejor amigo… —¡pero si le haces algo te juro que…!

Y dejó la frase a medias, antes de salir corriendo con destino desconocido…

Y a un Kyoya Otori con una media sonrisa en los labios…

Ese baka… ¿cómo es que podía veces ser tan… asombrosamente lúcido?

Definitivamente, no merecía tener un amigo como él.

Su corazón se sentía repentinamente más ligero.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Y los días pasaron apresuradamente.

Y el tema de conversación no volvió a surgir… solo algunos _"deberías invitarla a salir"_ o " _no deberías perder el tiempo"_ casuales, soltados de vez en cuando por su mejor amigo, cuando se encontraban estudiando juntos en la habitación de cualquiera de los dos, pero no había pasado de allí en realidad.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

La castaña nunca imaginó encontrar a Tamaki, caminando a su lado, cerca a la panadería que solía frecuentar en ocasiones, un sábado cualquiera en la mañana.

Ok, en realidad, eso ya había sucedido antes, por lo que de hecho, no debería estar sorprendida en lo absoluto.

—¡Haruhi! ¡Papá ha venido a llevarte al centro comercial!

Pero aún así, no dejaba de ser algo… molesto.

—Tamaki-sempai, aún tengo cosas que hacer— Haruhi dio la vuelta y echo a correr hacia la casa; sin embargo, no contó con que los gemelos, que al parecer estaban por allí también, harían lo que siempre acostumbraban hacer… es decir, la encontraron, la atraparon, y la arrastraron hacia la limusina que al parecer esperaba con los demás miembros del grupo.

Ya adentro, no pudo hacer más que mirar por la ventana. Se sentía extrañamente incómodo con Kyoya, quien disparaba miradas de muerte a todos. Todo el mundo sabía que el muchacho estaba SIEMPRE de mal humor si era despertado antes de las once en un día no escolar. Pero de nuevo, eso no funcionaba —ni amedrentaba en lo más mínimo— a Tamaki Suoh cuando quería pasar el día "en familia". Mientras tanto, el rubio parloteaba de las alegrías "simples" de la vida plebeya…

Las cosas nunca cambiaban…

Al llegar, el host club fue deslumbrado como siempre que tenían contacto con el mundo plebeyo: Tamaki bailaba con entusiasmo, los gemelos una vez más gritaban "¡Producción en masa! ¡Producción en masa!; Honey y Mori fueron directo hacia la panadería más cercana… y Kyoya estaba parado mirándolos a varios pies de distancia, lo más alejado que podía estar del grupo sin parecer grosero.

Y ahí había terminado el supuesto "día en familia".

Con ella, sola junto al Rey entre las Sombras.

¿Por qué esas cosas terminaban pasádole a ella?

Como si no fuera suficiente con aquello que…

—Así que, Haruhi, ¿Vienes aquí a menudo?— palabras vacías, sin significado real, para romper el hielo, notó ella.

—No, normalmente voy a otro centro comercial, pero sí he estado aquí antes —respondió ella. El _otro centro comercial_ era justamente aquel que habían visitado hacía casi dos años con razón del "proyecto cumpleaños de Kyoya", y del que guardaba aún buenos recuerdos.

Y así comenzó una ligera conversación entre ambos, mientras caminaban casualmente mientras miraban las diferentes tiendas del lugar. Hasta que notaron que el reloj marcaba casi mediodía… y ningún miembro del Host club aparecía. Y ella se moría de hambre –no había alcanzado a desayunar debido a que fue _literalmente secuestrada_ por los muchachos _-_ pero no quería hacer notar ese hecho frente al chico de las gafas.

Pero su estómago la traicionó.

El muy desubicado gruñó.

—¿Tienes hambre Haruhi?

—Euh, sí, sempai— dijo bajando la mirada, algo sonrojada debido a la vergüenza.

—Vamos a la plaza de comidas entonces, nos encontraremos con el resto del grupo más tarde seguramente— Él ya se había adelantado. Ella tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

Se acercaron a comprar papas fritas y hamburguesas —nada muy caro, pensó ella— hicieron su pedido y Kyoya pagó por ella, evitando que buscara siquiera su monedero en su cartera, y se alejaron en busca de asientos. Y entonces Kyoya vio cómo un niño de unos ocho años, huía de otro que lo perseguía… al parecer estaban jugando. Cuando el primero miró finalmente hacia adelante, se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de chocar contra la muchacha de cabello castaño, pero era muy tarde y no pudo frenar… la velocidad era demasiada. Lo único que atinó a hacer el muchacho de ojos grises fue pasar un brazo alrededor de Haruhi y atraerla hacia él, mientras los muchachos pasaron zumbando junto a ellos diciendo — _lo siento, brother—_

—" _Plebeyos… irrespetuosos todos ellos"—_ Pensó él con irritación.

—Ehh Kyoya-sempai, ¿podría por favor… soltarme? —Entonces el muchacho miró a la chica y se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban. Su brazo, alrededor de su cintura, apretándola contra su pecho.

—Lo siento— dijo él cortésmente, bajando la mirada.

—Gracias, sempai— y ella le sonrió, mientras él ya se dirigía a la mesa más cercana.

Se había sonrojado, y no quería que ella lo supiera.

Su pedido les llegó enseguida, y mientras comían, Haruhi recordó la primera vez que se encontraron en un centro comercial, allá en su natal Japón, y sonrió al recordar la manera de comer de Kyoya.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?— le preguntó él, una vez que hubo recuperado la compostura.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos encontramos en el centro comercial?

—Sí, lo hago— respondió él —¿qué tiene que ver con esto?

—Bueno… ella continuó, algo dudosa, ya que no creía que él hubiera olvidado aquella ocasión. No con su mente brillante, ciertamente. Después de todo, era Kyoya Ootori con quien estaba hablando. —Es solo que recordé que aquella ocasión comimos lo mismo que hoy comemos—por supuesto que Kyoya se había dado cuenta, pero no creía que la castaña con lo despistada que era, lo habría recordado, a pesar de su brillantez. Era, después de todo, Haruhi Fujioka con quien estaba hablando…

—… y recordé que usted me dijo que no había mérito en comer con elegancia en aquella situación, y también…— ciertamente, no quiso decir que esa fue también la primera vez que la cautivó el corazón amable de su amigo... y que descubrió esa faceta de él que trataba de ocultar arduamente a quienes le rodeaban —y también me llamó la atención el contraste con el día de hoy — se decidió a decir finalmente, tras algunos segundos de silencio.

—¿Contraste?

—Contraste— repitió ella —debido a que el día de hoy, se ve más relajado… casi como si estuviera… cómodo —terminó por decir la verdad a medias —aquella ocasión, creo que incluso asustó a las chicas que se nos acercaron…

El esbozó una sonrisa sincera, después de fijarse en su postura. Ya no era la rígida de antaño, sino más bien relajada, como si hiciera aquello semanalmente y estuviera en una cita con su novia…

—De hecho, Haruhi —ahogó una risa ante este último pensamiento —te recuerdo que aquella ocasión me vi obligado a estar en aquel lugar en contra de mi voluntad, y fui prácticamente abandonado en un sitio desconocido por quienes se hacían llamar mis amigos —Ella le miró, divertida ante el recuerdo —¿te parece que no tenía razones para mostrarme algo… molesto?— terminó, intentando –y fallando- sonar molesto ante el recuerdo.

Ella se limitó a esbozar una gran y sincera sonrisa, mientras se enfocaba en saborear las papas fritas que había pedido.

Kyoya continuó comiendo la "comida de plebeyos" que habían ordenado, levantando la vista de tanto en tanto para observar de reojo a Haruhi, sin atreverse a decirle que de hecho, era debido a ella que podía ser él mismo.

Siempre.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Al final, terminaron sus alimentos y los ex miembros del Host Club no aparecieron por ningún lado.

Seguramente estarían entretenidos en algún ridículo espectáculo, se dijeron, al unísono, provocando una risa ahogada en ella, y una sonrisa ladina, en él.

Una tienda en particular llamó la atención de la chica de ojos marrones.

Vendían muñecas de porcelana, y aunque ella en particular, no era fanática de ellas, recordaba claramente que a Mei parecían gustarle bastante.

Su cumpleaños se acercaba, y ella tenía el dinero suficiente como para permitirse pagar por una de ellas, así que decidió entrar y comprarla, aprovechando el hallarse allí, y sin el ex Host Club de por medio, quienes ciertamente habrían complicado su búsqueda.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo había entrado, y que Kyoya le seguía el paso. Se dedicó a dar algunas vueltas espiando un bonito modelo que pudiera gustar a su amiga, mientras explicaba a su sempai –cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de él- las razones de su búsqueda y posterior entrada intempestiva a aquella tienda en particular.

Cuando encontró una que le gustó lo bastante, se dispuso a pagar al tendero, quien la observaba, curioso.

Súbitamente el color huyó de su rostro.

Se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su monedero.

Maldición.

Seguramente esos gemelos diabólicos en su afán por llevarla en volandas hicieron que su monedero cayera en algún lugar. Solo esperaba que hibiera sido en la limusina y no en la calle de la panadería, ya que aquello significaría que había perdido la mitad de su presupuesto mensual…

Con una mueca avergonzada, hizo ademán de regresar sobre sus pasos para devolver a la muñeca a la vitrina de donde la había tomado, ante la expresión curiosa de la persona de la caja registradora.

Antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta, una mano delgada se coló hacia adelante. Haruhi pudo sentir el calor emanado del cuerpo detrás de ella y la otra mano, la de Kyoya, entregó el dinero. Sentía como si el muchacho la abrazara. Una sensación extraña la invadió en alguna parte, pero no pudo precisar el lugar.

Respiró profundamente.

Error.

El olor de la colonia de él le invadió las fosas nasales, causándole vértigo.

Ella nunca había tenido un contacto tan íntimo con él antes. Y menos dos veces el mismo día. Pero había algo sobre Kyoya que la hacía querer saber más. Era una persona tan oscura y serena en el exterior, pero por alguna extraña razón, Haruhi disfrutaba de su compañía. No era una persona molesta; sin embargo, le incomodaba de él que siempre mantuviera su guardia en alto... como si hubiera construido un muro a su alrededor para protegerse de otras personas y casi como si, deseara proteger a otras personas de sí mismo. Había oído muchos rumores de que era frío y egoísta, pero había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que aquellos eran rumores infundados. Jamás olvidaría los pequeños momentos en los que demostraba su preoupación por los demás… aún cuando ningún beneficio económico o de algún otro tipo le llegaría.

Sonrió, pero se dio cuenta repentinamente que su fragancia ya no estaba allí. Estaba afuera esperando por todo el mundo de nuevo. Frunció el ceño ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan confuso todo con él?

—Tiene un novio muy guapo— sonrió la tendera.

—Uh no es mi novio— contestó ella, arrebolada.

—Oh—la ya algo mayor tendera lucía confundida mientras decía – bueno, pues ciertamente tiene mucho cuidado de usted.

Haruhi podía sentir cómo un profundo rubor cubría sus mejillas… ya no estaba roja… ¡estaba casi morada!

Y es que las palabras "Kyoya" y "cuidar de alguien" eran ciertamente algo inverosímil si se las ponía juntas… o eso habría pensado hace algún tiempo; sin embargo, ahora el pensar en ello hacía que un ligero calorcito se le instalara en el corazón.

Mientras caminaba hacia afuera para reunirse con Kyoya, miró hacia abajo de modo que él no pudiera ver su cara de color carmín, en un burdo intento por tratar de disipar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

Seguramente aquella persona estaba imaginando cosas…

—Gracias Kyoya— le dijo algunos minutos más tarde —te daré el dinero mañana— salieron atropelladamente las palabras de su boca, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, algo que no había pasado desapercibido para él, quien había escuchado todo el intercambio de palabras que tuviera la chica a su lado con la persona de la tienda.

—No es necesario—respondió él, planamente. Ella lo miró, confundida por su actitud extraña.

 _—_ _No importa lo que suceda… yo siempre te apoyaré…— le sonrió Tamaki._

Súbitamente tuvo una idea.

—Haruhi— dijo él, repentinamente, antes de que llegaran con los demás miembros del club, quienes ya habían visualizado a la pareja y se acercaban, ruidosos como siempre —A cambio de ello, ¿te gustaría que te llevara a tomar un café mañana antes del mediodía?

—¿Eh? – fue la respuesta sorpresiva de Haruhi ante la súbita invitación.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Era domingo por la mañana, y un Kyoya particularmente tranquilo había sorprendido a todo el mundo al levantarse por su propio pie.

A más de uno le quedó la duda de si incluso se miraba algo… _confundido._

Y es que hasta ahora no parecía tener problemas en controlar sus emociones y sentimientos de los que lo rodeaban. Él mantenía su distancia, incluso del más cercano de sus amigos y familiares, pero ahora, no, mejor dicho, desde hace exactamente casi tres años ya, había estado empezando a ceder. El tren de pensamientos de Kyoya continuó durante bastante tiempo mientras había tratado de dormir más, lo que le fue imposible. Y es por ello que había decidido levantare temprano, salir a correr unos kilómetros, y darse una buena ducha.

Miró el reloj mientras se vestía. Eran las 10:12 de la mañana. Se reuniría con Haruhi dentro de una hora en la cafetería. Mientras se colocaba el reloj en su muñeca, pensó de nuevo en lo ocurrido el día anterior en la caja registradora de aquella tienda. No sabía lo que le había poseído para casi abrazarla. Aunque agradeció el haberse podido contener antes de cerrar por completo sus brazos alrededor de ella. Las cosas se habrían complicado antes de lo que hubiera querido; y sin embargo aquello –junto a la reacción de Haruhi ante las palabras de la persona que les atendió amablemente en la tienda- le dijo que no podía dilatar más su decisión. Había informado el día anterior por la noche, y cuando ya Tamaki había ido a dormir, luego de sacarle algo de información con pinzas, de su decisión a su padre, quien casi tranquilamente, había felicitado a su hijo, deseando que tuviera éxito en conseguir lo que quería –jamás le habría deseado suerte, ya que consideraba a la misma como el último recurso de la mediocridad- como siempre y pidiéndole que lo enorgulleciera. Nada nuevo en él.

Después de todo, había sido claro en decirle que quería a Haruhi en la familia.

Bueno, al menos eso era un problema menos en el cual enfocarse.

Ciertamente no le hubiera molestado en lo más mínimo el que su padre se opusiera. En el momento en el que admitió para sí mismo sus sentimientos por la castaña se dijo a sí mismo que tendría que luchar, aún contra su padre, por ella.

No le sería muy difícil, se decía, en ocasiones… después de todo, había sido el _mocoso_ que había sido capaz de arrebatar –y posteriormente salvar- la compañía de su padre.

Aunque el luchar por conseguir la aceptación de Haruhi en el seno de su familia –y especialmente en la mente y corazón de su padre- habría sido definitivamente una _reto_ que le hubiese gustado enfrentar.

Lástima.

Aceptaba el haber dado un gran paso el día anterior al invitarla a tomar un café. Y estaba más cerca cada vez de poder decir lo que deseaba.

Aunque aún no encontraba el momento perfecto.

Y también tenía que considerar que aunque él se jactara de ser quien usualmente planificaba todo a su alrededor para que fuera perfecto, estaba el hecho de que con Haruhi prácticamente jamás había nada convencional... o perfecto.

La pregunta aquí era: ¿Qué diría la chica de ojos marrones sobre aquello? Había visto ciertas reacciones que le podían dar esperanzas de que la respuesta fuera la que él esperaba; sin embargo, estaba consciente de que era Haruhi Fujioka con quien estaba tratando y que las reacciones de ella eran bastante… espartanas para su gusto.

Con una media sonrisa resignada –que tuvo la virtud de ruborizar furiosamente a un par de jovencitas que salían de la cafetería a la vez que él llegaba- siguió recordando lo sucedido el día anterior, antes que el alboroto con patas llamado "Host Club" hiciera acto de presencia…

 _—_ _Eso…Lo que dije._

 _—_ _No se preocupe, he oído lo que ha dicho. Un café suena bien. Es solo que fue… algo sorpresivo —Respondió ella rápidamente._

 _—_ _Está bien—trató de disimular su sorpresa, ante la respuesta de ella —te veré entonces en la cafetería que queda a cuatro calles de la casa a las once, ¿te parece?_

 _—_ _Claro— Dijo Haruhi, sin añadir nada más._

Y ahí quedaron las coas, no reanudaron esa conversación. Y durante el resto del día, solo cruzaron algunas frases.

Sus pensamientos acerca del día anterior se vieron cortados cuando visualizó una silueta entrar al establecimiento en el que había esperado durante algunos minutos la llegada de quien esperaba. La observó mientras caminaba acercándose a él. Estaba vestida con un abrigo de color amarillo pálido con capucha y al verlo, había esbozado una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Buenos días, sempai— le dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para ser oída...

—Buenos días, Haruhi.

Una vez que el camarero tomó su orden, se dispudieron a conversar de banalidades… los miembros del club, y lo difícil que fue el evadirlos ese día en particular.

Algo acerca de sus clases… y sus planes a futuro.

—Ciertamente, me gustaría regresar a Japón en algún momento, a terminar mi carrera… o alguna maestría…

—Esa es una gan aspiración, Haruhi, estoy seguro de que podrás con ello— la sonrisa de satisfacción al decir aquello no fue esbozada. Ella quería regresar a Japón… a pesar de que no ignoraba ese hecho, el que ella se lo comentara en confianza era algo… agradable. Y definitivamente que al tenerla en Japón, le sería más fácil asistir a las reuniones sociales e la empresa, como esposa del "heredero de Ootori Zaibatsu".

Ese pensamiento era simplemente…

Maravilloso.

—Su novia es muy linda, joven— un señor que había entrado a la cafetería y vendía flores interrumpió casualmente, — ¿No desearía comprarle algunas rosas mientras esperan su café?

Antes de que Haruhi pudiera decir algo –o negar algo- Kyoya escogió algunas de las rosas rojas y lilas de entre las que el vendedor les ofreció y pagó rápidamente por ellas.

Después de algunos segundos de silencio, una pasmada castaña soltó…

—Lamento el que dijeran aquello, sempai.

—¿Qué frase?

—Eso… ya sabe… — la frase qudó a medias mientras las mejillas de la joven se teñían de un dulce rubor que no pasó desapercibido por el muchacho— Yo… aquello es algo que debe incomodarte mucho, sempai.

Una repentina idea surgió en la mente brillante Kyoya Ootori.

Tan repentina que no pensó en las repercusiones que vendrían después.

O si habría repercusiones.

—¿Y por qué no lo hacemos así?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no sales conmigo?

—¿Qué?

—Haruhi, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

—Yo… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Eres muy densa—Kyoya rió. Habló lento pero sin dudas. —Eres una… — se detuvo un poco, su largo dedo levantó la barbilla para que sus ojos se encontraran de nuevo. Haruhi se sonrojó, su corazón latía más y más rápido, y su mente se quedó en blanco. Solo vio la mirada brillante, límpida como el agua cristalina del joven ante ella…

Y cuando vio esa mirada, sin cristales de por medio… -¿Cuándo se había quitado los lentes?- supo que estaba perdida…

Un claro resplandor de felicidad estaba creciendo en su interior a pasos agigantados…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Listo, lo había hecho. Antes que la situación en que se encontraban llegara a su cerebro, las palabras habían salido ya de su boca. Sin pensarlo dos veces. Había echado sus cartas y ahora solo le quedaba esperar ver qué tenía Haruhi en su mazo.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

.

.

.

 **ABURRIDAS NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí les he dejado un capi más...

Espero sus impresiones acerca de él con ansias y desde ya agradezco a todas las amables personas que se dan un tiempito para leer el montón de locuras que se le ocurren a mi cabecita...

Muchas gracias por esas rews y por los follows y las lecturas.

Gracias a todos en verdad n.n

 **ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPI: KOALA**

 _—_ _Por cierto, ¿tus animales favoritos son los koalas?_

 _—_ _Creo que si antes no lo eran, desde hoy, definitivamente o serán, ¿por qué la pregunta?_

 _—_ _Bueno, hace algunos años, me regalaste un oso de felpa con forma de koala, ¿no lo recuerdas?_

 _Él hizo memoria. Le era fácil recorda un detalle como aquel —Por supuesto que sí. Pero aunque debo admitir que ellos no eran mis favoritos antes, desde hoy, lo serán definitivamente —terminó, con una sonrisa ladeada, divertida —ya que al parecer, tengo sobre mi espalda al ejemplar de koala más adorable que he podido conocer en mi vida._


	11. Koala

**DISCLAIMER: OURAN HIGH SCHOOL NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, PERTENECE A BISCO HATORI**

 **LA UTILIZACIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTE INTENTO DE HISTORIA COHERENTE NO TIENE FINES DE LUCRO**

 **SERIE DE ONE-SHOT NO ENTRELAZADOS… ¿O SI?**

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 **K: KOALA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"En el amor no existen reglas. Podemos intentar guiarnos por un manual, controlar el corazón, tener una estrategia de comportamiento...

…Pero todo eso es una tontería."."

 **Paulo Coelho**

.

.

.

 **RESUMEN:** Kyoya Ootori jamás pensó actuar como un cursi chico enamorado… y jamás creyó que salía con un koala.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Aquella soleada mañana en particular Haruhi despertó algo ansiosa. Las vacaciones habían comenzado y habían decidido ir todos de día de campo.

Haruhi y su recién estrenado novio –aún le daba pena el pensar siquiera en la palabra- se dieron una mirada cómplice mientras viajaban hacia el parque más cercano.

Se sintió sonrojada enseguida. ¡Ella no era así! ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Era por él.

Kyoya Ootori había ocupado sus pensamientos desde hacía algunos días. Mejor dicho, desde hacía algún tiempo ya.

Últimamente, siempre que cerraba los ojos, solo estaba él. Él y su rostro perfecto, enmarcado por aquellos lentes que lo hacían verse como alguien intelectual e interesante, pero que ocultaban de quienes le rodeaban todas las maquinaciones que su cabeza brillante pensaba…

En medio de sus cavilaciones, no se había dado cuenta de cuándo habían llegado al lugar donde tendría lugar el picnic.

Sentía que él la observaba de reojo. No se atrevió a levantar la mirada.

Después de todo, habían acordado no revelar nada acerca de su relación a nadie por el momento…

Los muchachos habían acomodado –tras varios alborotos de por medio- ya la manta y la cesta en cuyo interior se encontraban los alimentos que compartirían…

—Haru-chan parece estar distraída el día de hoy ¿no les parece?— preguntó casualmente Honey.

—Nee, Haruhi, ¿estás pensando en algo, verdad?

—Deberías relajarte un poco, Haruhi, los exámenes terminaron después de todo…

—¡Es verdad!— interrumpió el rubio —¡deberíamos jugar uno de esos juegos plebeyos como solíamos hacerlo en la secundaria!— sugirió brillantemente.

Horas después, y después de haber sacado a Haruhi de su abstracción, los gemelos retaban a Tamaki a subir a la copa del árbol más grande, después de que una impersonal y astuta ardilla se apareciera por el lugar, robando algo de comida y el recién estrenado gorro de Haruhi –había sido un regalo de los gemelos- y huyendo rápidamente hacia el susodicho árbol.

—¡Queremos atrapar a aquella ardilla que se robó el gorro de Haruhi!—habían dicho a coro.

Como último recurso, y al ver que su líder empezaba a tambalear en la cima, habían decidido subir todos –para equiparar las cosas y luchar juntos contra el infame animal que osó robar aquella preciada prenda a su adorada Haru-chan- dijeron…

De mala gana, una muchacha de ojos marrones y un joven de gafas siguieron al grupito, deteniéndose a medio camino…

Sorprendente, y súbitamente Kyoya confesó a Haruhi –quien estaba más cerca de él- que nunca antes había montado un árbol y Haruhi admitió apenada y con una pequeña sonrisita que de hecho, tampoco había subido antes. Pero los chicos ya estaban de regreso después de haber luchado contra el pobre animal luego de que este tratara de morderlos por atreverse a perturbar su sagrada paz con todo el ruido que armaron. Aunque solo bastó la intervención de Mori para que el animalito se calmara por completo y los jóvenes bajaran del lugar, ya con la prenda entre sus dedos…

—¡Eh, Haruhi!, ¡si no te apresuras te dejaremos atrás!

—¡Hay que recoger las cosas, parece que va a llover!

Los gritos de los muchachos tuvieron la virtud de sacar de la abstracción en la que se encontraban a los dos jóvenes que continuaban a medio camino de bajada…

—Tienen razón— intervino Kyoya, hablando sólo para que la joven lo escuchase —hay que bajar pronto de aquí si no queremos mojarnos— continuó diciendo, mientras bajaba de aquella rama de un ágil salto.

Haruhi se impresionó bastante ante la agilidad atlética del muchacho de ojos grises; dudó un poco aún arriba y cayó sobre la espalda de él.

Kyoya –después del susto- aliviado por haberla salvado de una caída –y golpe seguro- dijo con un claro tinte de diversión, queriendo mortificarla…

—No creí que mi novia fuera un koala.

Ella, sonrojada enteramente, solo atinó a contestarle —¡Cállate!, aún no podemos decir nada a los demás, ¿recuerdas?— Una idea surcó su mente súbitamente —Por cierto, ¿tus animales favoritos son los koalas?

—Creo que desde hoy, sí— le contestó él, con un leve toque de diversión en su voz, ante el desconcierto de la muchacha —¿por qué la pregunta?— añadió, curioso, muy a su pesar.

—Bueno, hace algunos años, me regalaste un oso de felpa con forma de koala, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Él hizo memoria. Por supuesto que sí lo recordaba. Esa fue, después de todo, la primera vez que había regalado algo a una chica. —Pero aunque debo admitir que aunque ellos no eran mis favoritos antes, desde hoy, lo serán definitivamente— terminó, con una sonrisa ladeada, divertida, en un gesto típico de los Ootori— ya que al parecer, tengo sobre mi espalda al ejemplar de koala más adorable que he podido conocer en mi vida.

—¡Tonto, bájame!— masculló irritada, y avergonzada, al haber descubierto aquella faceta de él, cuando la información llegó a su cabeza finalmente.

—¡Haruhi, espera!— trató él de detener los intentos por bajarse por parte de la muchacha —¡no puedo mantener el equilibrio si te mueves de esa forma!

Y en el forcejeo, ambos cayeron al piso, ella sobre la espalda de él. Los demás miembros del club les miraron sorprendidos, por el ruido, pero enseguida corrieron a socorrerlos, mientras Honey y Mori intercambiaban una pequeña sonrisa cómplice…

Y el sol brillaba de nuevo, las nubes de tormenta se habían alejado.

Y lo que prometían ser nuevas y asombrosas experiencias se vislumbraban a lo lejos…

Y en su habitación, Haruhi se levantó asustada por lo que consideró una horrible pesadilla…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y casi había gritado debido al susto que le provocó lo que… después de algunos segundos de meditación, no había sido más que un sueño…

Afortunadamente nadie la había escuchado… o al menos eso creyó hasta que…

—¡Haruhi! ¿¡Qué te ha sucedido?! ¡¿Has tenido acaso alguna horrible pesadilla?!— la voz de los gemelos en coro se hizo escuchar en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

Enseguida se dio cuenta de que de hecho… había gritado… y fuertemente, por las reacciones que vio en los rostros de sus amigos.

Todos habían ido a ver qué sucedía.

Todos menos _uno._

Kyoya no se encontraba allí.

Su corazón se sintió súbitamente incompleto.

Se apresuró a tranquilizar a todos con las mejillas sonrosadas –después de que le hubieran preguntado sobre qué había tratado su _pesadilla-_ tratando de olvidar aquellos pensamientos de abandono que sintió repentinamente.

Todos sus amigos habían ido enseguida a verla… ¿acaso no debería haberse sentido afortunada?

Es que le había hecho falta él.

 _—_ _No creí que mi novia fuera un koala._

 _[…]_

 _—_ _Por cierto, ¿tus animales favoritos son los koalas?_

 _—_ _Creo que si antes no lo eran, desde hoy, definitivamente o serán, ¿por qué la pregunta?_

 _—_ _Bueno, hace algunos años, me regalaste un oso de felpa con forma de koala, ¿no lo recuerdas?_

 _Él hizo memoria. Le era fácil recorda un detalle como aquel —Por supuesto que sí. Pero aunque debo admitir que ellos no eran mis favoritos antes, desde hoy, lo serán definitivamente —terminó, con una sonrisa ladeada, divertida —ya que al parecer, tengo sobre mi espalda al ejemplar de koala más adorable que he podido conocer en mi vida._

Miró el ejemplar de koala en felpa que había sido dado por su sempai hacía algunos años atrás, y que jamás había abandonado desde ese entonces su mesa de noche.

¿Qué rayos había sido ese sueño?

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _Haruhi, ¿quieres salir conmigo?_

 _—_ _Yo… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

 _—_ _Eres muy densa—Kyoya rio. Habló lento pero sin dudas. —Eres una… — se detuvo un poco, su largo dedo levantó la barbilla para que sus ojos se encontraran de nuevo. Haruhi se sonrojó, su corazón latía más y más rápido, y su mente se quedó en blanco. Solo vio la mirada brillante, límpida como el agua cristalina del joven ante ella…_

 _Y cuando vio esa mirada, sin cristales de por medio… -¿Cuándo se había quitado los lentes?- supo que estaba perdida…_

 _Un claro resplandor de felicidad estaba creciendo en su interior a pasos agigantados…_

 _Haruhi sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera pausado en esos momentos… sin embargo, fue su boca la que habló antes de que su mente siquiera meditara lo que pasaba por ella…_

 _—_ _¿Por qué yo, sempai? ¿Es alguna clase de broma o algo por el estilo?— Haruhi pensó en voz alta y se arrepintió al segundo siguiente. Quería golpearse a si misma por destruir este momento. Kyoya apartó la mirada, y se ajustó las gafas para recuperar su máscara._

 _—_ _¿Eso crees?_

 _—_ _Yo… eh— tartamudeó, ante la mirada intensa reflejada en aquellos ojos grises…_

 _—_ _¿No crees que pueda ser serio acerca de algo como esto acaso?— él había interpretado el silencio de ella, y había fruncido inmediatamente el ceño._

 _—_ _¡Eh! ¡Haruhi! ¡Kyoya-sempai! ¿por qué no esperaron a que saliéramos todos juntos?_

 _—_ _Lo siento, Haru-chan— dijo Honey, disculpándose con Haruhi pero dirigiendo la mirada a Kyoya en realidad — Takashi y yo quisimos retenerlos cuando Tama-chan nos avisó que tú y Kyo-chan vendrían a comprar algunos pastelillos para la cena, pero al parecer, deseaban escogerlos por ellos mismos._

Era una mentira… una mentirota, y los dos involucrados se encontraron súbitamente conscientes de que los mayores del grupo al parecer _sabían_ lo que realmente estaban haciendo allí, ambos.

Haruhi agradeció internamente en aquel momento el que los gemelos los hubieran interrumpido antes de que ella pudiera darle una respuesta adecuada.

Ahora no sabía si en realidad había sido una buena idea…

Aún en medio del cansancio que sentía, y aunque trataba de volver a dormir con todas su fuerzas, todavía rondaba por su mente el qué habría respondido si hubiera tenido que hacerlo en ese momento…

 _Kyoya Ootori no es alguien perfecto. Tal vez sí es bastante alto, sus movimientos son parsimoniosos. Y nadie duda de su fría mirada. ¿Encantos? Tal vez alguno, muy, muy en lo profundo de su ser… ¿por qué no? Bajo todo ese hielo… Pero ¿un príncipe?... mas bien el "Rey entre las sombras"…_

 _—"_ _Eres muy bueno analizando a la gente, Haruhi-kun"_

 _La susodicha "Haruhi-kun" no se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta hasta que escuchó a sus clientas comentar su muy profundo análisis acerca de la personalidad del vicepresidente del Host Club. Ella, por supuesto, no deseaba hacerlo, pero debido a que algunas chicas le habían atrapado en su camino al club, solicitándole muy amablemente su punto de vista acerca de la actividad –y ello incluía una opinión del ganador de la misma por supuesto-, y retrasándola por ello a cumplir con sus obligaciones en ese lugar… hizo lo que cualquiera con la personalidad de Haruhi haría: una concienzuda reflexión acerca de su sempai, buscando salir lo más pronto posible del asunto._

 _— "_ _Es verdad, después de todo, es la única persona capaz de diferenciar a Kaoru-kun y Hikaru-kun ¿ne?"_

 _– "_ _Bueno, yo no diría que hubiera sido un buen análisis, pero así es como yo lo veo"_

 _—"_ _Interesante punto de vista, Haruhi-kun, pero dado el hecho de que el que estés aquí perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de atender a las clientas que esperan por ti no ayuda al Host Club al cual voluntariamente decidiste unirte, preferiría que guardaras tus opiniones acerca de mí para más tarde."_

 _Y Haruhi se congeló al instante en que escuchó a Kyoya Ootori, el "Rey entre las sombras" materializarse justo a su lado, en la puerta de la Tercera Sala de Música… y con una expresión que decía que lo había escuchado todo…_

Era ciertamente alguien digno de admirar… siempre atento a su alrededor, a pesar que a veces parecía no prestar atención a lo que le rodeaba…

 _—_ _Haruhi, ¿sabías que el melón es uno de los sabores más famosos entre los fabricantes de aperitivos?_

 _—_ _¿Eh? — se extrañó Haruhi ante la súbita ruptura en la línea de sus pensamientos._

 _—_ _No entiendo de estas cosas — continuó él, nuevamente ignorando la consternación de su acompañante —pero hacer que los aperitivos de maíz tengan sabor a melón, sin ser ningún melón… ¿no tendrían un sabor extraño?_

 _—_ _Ese es un punto de vista interesante— dijo entre risas, Haruhi y después de un tiempo de vacilación en el que su cerebro proceso la información._

La primera vez que Haruhi se dio cuenta de que Kyoya realmente se preocupaba por Tamaki como un amigo, se sorprendió y se sintió algo aturdida.

 _—"_ _Esconde bien su corazón"— pensó, al verlo comprar los bocadillos de melón en la feria plebeya._

Y la segunda vez…

 _—_ _Sabe bien—admitió —A Tamaki le encantaría esto— Y sin pedir el consentimiento de su acompañante llamó al camarero y pidió 4 cajas._

 _Haruhi sintió que su corazón latía más deprisa. Esta era la segunda vez que escuchaba-de la boca de él mismo- que Kyoya-sempai pensaba en los demás..._

 _—"_ _Por qué siempre escondes este lado de ti a los demás, sempai?"— Se preguntó, curiosa, muy a su pesar._

 _—_ _¿No vas a comer?— Le dijo él, ignorando los pensamientos que surcaban la mente de la castaña. Cortó su pizza para ella. Ten y le extendió un tenedor._

 _—_ _Gracias— fue lo único que pudo articular Haruhi, en medio de su turbación._

… la segunda vez solo sirvió para confirmar dos cosas…

La primera, Kyoya Ootori tenía un valiosísimo corazón, que trataba de ocultar fervientemente ante los demás… y el porqué, era algo que siempre le llamó la atención.

Y la segunda: Kyoya Ootori era alguien que se había metido en su mente, sin previo aviso…

 _—_ _¡Kyoya-sempai! ¿En verdad está muy molesto con nosotros por lo de hoy?_

 _—_ _Deduces bien, Haruhi— contestó sin mirarla —¿Por qué? ¿Temes por lo que vaya a hacerles a ellos, acaso? —terminó, contestando a su segunda pregunta._

 _La muchacha pareció meditar por un momento su respuesta, antes de responder finalmente:_

 _—_ _No en realidad —dijo mirando a la lejanía, a sus amigos que seguían avanzando en esa extraña competencia que se habían propuesto— después de todo, ya le he dicho que creía que Kyoya-sempai no es en realidad una mala persona —las pupilas del pelinegro se abrieron estupefactas, por solo una milésima de segundo, aunque su expresión no varió en lo más mínimo —y aunque creo que pude haber ocupado mi tiempo en algo más productivo… —Haruhi pensaba en su intento fallido por ir al supermercado—de hecho, como le dije antes, me pareció bastante divertido, después de un rato, el seguirlo por todos lados —continuó ella, ajena a la incomodidad de su acompañante._

 _El de ojos grises la observó con detenimiento, parada allí, ignorante de lo que acontecía a su alrededor¸ nada más que la verdad impregnada en esos enormes ojos suyos…_

 _—_ _Oye Haruhi —dudó un poco, pero continuó enseguida, cuando ella volteó a observarlo —Lo gané, y ya que no me gustan estas cosas, creí que sería bueno que la única chica del grupo lo tuviera…. Como un recuerdo del día de hoy— y le tendió un bonito peluche en forma de koala, que había ganado en uno de los juegos de la feria plebeya._

 _Haruhi tomó el pequeño objeto entre sus manos y sonrió, arrebolada._

 _Kyoya Ootori después de todo, era amable y… tierno…_

 _—_ _Después de todo tuviste que aguantar el día entero a esos inútiles ¿o me equivoco? Además, — lo que sea que iba a añadir, decidió reemplazarlo con otra frase, ya que la chica no se movía de su sitio—Creo que si te quedas allí parada más tiempo, comenzarán a salirte raíces…— comentó de manera que a Haruhi se le antojó burlona…_

 _…_ _a su muy particular modo._

Siempre lograba desestabilizar su mundo, aunque de forma inconsciente… aún para ella…

 _—_ _Aunque puedas tener una idea equivocada y creer que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo cuando eres joven… la realidad no siempre es así… Deja de perder tu tiempo en actividades sin valor—reprendió severamente Yoshio Ootori a su hijo, esta vez, sin toda la atención mediática de la bofetada del día anterior._

 _Aquellas palabras parecieron sacarla de la abstracción en la que se encontraba, luego de que el vicepresidente del pronto extinto club le dijera que su deuda había quedado saldada._

 _—_ _En este Host Club, Kyoya-sempai trabaja para que todos puedan pasar buenos momentos— interrumpió la reprimenda del padre al hijo, ante la sorpresa de este último —Haciendo que todos pasen buenos momentos, también nos sentimos consumados y satisfechos en nuestro interior… Hacer que la gente pase buenos momentos, ¿es una actividad tan inútil?... Yo creo que Kyoya-sempai es, una persona admirable—dijo con firmeza, ante el autor de los días de su compañero de ojos grises, mientras éste optó por alejarse del lugar sin decir una palabra a los adolescentes vestidos en sendos trajes blancos, en medio del gran salón de la Academia._

 _—_ _Ya veo— dijo para sí mismo el patriarca Ootori —Así que esa fue la estudiante especial que mencionó Kyoya… —concluyó con curiosidad matizada en su voz grave…_

Todos aquellos momentos…

Cuando miró cómo el propio padre del muchacho lo trataba, sin tomar en cuenta que de hecho, tenía por hijo a alguien sumamente hábil, e interesado siempre en complacerlo…. No había dudado ni un segundo en salir en defensa de lo que parecía ser la felicidad del muchacho… sus amigos, el club… resaltando el hecho en su mente el que el joven parecía atesorar más que nada los momentos que pasaba allí, con todos ellos…

Cuando va cabeza a cabeza con él, durante el festival de deportes; cuando busca la compañía del acogedor y agradable silencio en el apartamento de él, para estudiar… o simplemente hablar de algo… dándose cuenta que en realidad está suprimiendo algo más que su corazón. Eso es algo que ciertamente la perturba enormemente, y a la vez, la atrae, sin razón.

Y se encuentra observándolo cada día más...

Una sonrisa genuina cuando los demás están ocupados; un suspiro, no de resignación, sino de familiaridad cuando Tamaki sugiere algún otro viaje; unas pocas palabras de alerta a Honey acerca de que Mori ha estado más callado que de costumbre… todo ello se suma y va llenando espacios en blanco, mucho más rápido de lo esperado.

Sonrisas malvadas, palabras afiladas, ojos fríos y silencios desaprobatorios llenan más espacios.

Fue la preocupación por la madre de Tamaki, lo que sin embargo, constituye la clave para darle acceso a la imagen más grande de lo que Kyoya Ootori realmente es.

Cuando regresó de Francia lo pudo ver. El completo éxito, amabilidad y sin duda, amistosa camaradería reflejada en aquellos ojos grises. No importa que esto último se oculte tras el cristal de sus gafas tan profundamente como para parecer existente siquiera. Ella lo vio. Y ese hecho es suficiente.

 _—_ _Ummm…Kyoya-sempai—golpeó la puerta de amigo—¿cree que podría estudiar aquí un rato?_

 _—_ _Ellos pueden llegar a ser bastante molestos en ocasiones, ¿no?— respondió él, despreocupadamente, sin voltear siquiera a verla._

 _Ella se encogió de hombros —es solo que les emociona vivir juntos, creo… — el "aún después de todo este tiempo" no fue dicho, por supuesto._

 _—_ _Eres libre de quedarte si lo deseas—dijo él, extendiéndole la cafetera que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo, invitándola a tomar algo._

No podía ignorar que él se había vuelto un compañero de estudio tranquilo, un cambio positivo en medio de la distracción que eran los demás como compañeros de estudio. Ella hacía comida para él, y él de vez en cuando hablaba para sugerirle algo. Rara vez Kyoya intercambiaba sus ideas con libertad, pero cuando lo hacía, discutía durante horas con ella. Se había convertido en una relación bastante simbiótica, en la que él casi siempre dejaba sus libros de texto en su lugar. Y bromeaban diciendo que iba a comenzar una nueva deuda por cada vez que ella le hizo olvidar las cosas allí, obligándolo a regresar. Si él no hubiera estado de tan buen carácter cuando volvía, Haruhi le hubiera tomado la palabra ciertamente…

Ahora que por fin vio y aceptó todas las piezas, el rompecabezas que armó fue suficiente como para sacudirla, solo un poco, y sintió de pronto que ya no podría verlo de la misma manera, porque desde hace varios años que no puede mirarlo y visualizar al lejano hombre egoísta que siempre pensó que era.

 _Antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta, una mano delgada se coló hacia adelante. Haruhi pudo sentir el calor emanado del cuerpo detrás de ella y la otra mano, la de Kyoya, entregó el dinero. Sentía como si el muchacho la abrazara. Una sensación extraña la invadió en alguna parte, pero no pudo precisar el lugar._

 _Respiró profundamente._

 _Error._

 _El olor de la colonia de él le invadió las fosas nasales, causándole vértigo._

 _Ella nunca había tenido un contacto tan íntimo con él antes. Y menos dos veces el mismo día. Pero había algo sobre Kyoya que la hacía querer saber más. Era una persona tan oscura y serena en el exterior, pero por alguna extraña razón, Haruhi disfrutaba de su compañía. No era una persona molesta; sin embargo, le incomodaba de él que siempre mantuviera su guardia en alto... como si hubiera construido un muro a su alrededor para protegerse de otras personas y casi como si, deseara proteger a otras personas de sí mismo. Había oído muchos rumores de que era frío y egoísta, pero había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que aquellos eran rumores infundados. Jamás olvidaría los pequeños momentos en los que demostraba su preocupación por los demás… aún cuando ningún beneficio económico o de algún otro tipo le llegaría._

 _Sonrió, pero se dio cuenta repentinamente que su fragancia ya no estaba allí. Estaba afuera esperando por todo el mundo de nuevo. Frunció el ceño ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan confuso todo con él?_

 _—_ _Tiene un novio muy guapo— sonrió la tendera._

 _—_ _Uh no es mi novio— contestó ella, arrebolada._

 _—_ _Oh—la ya algo mayor tendera lucía confundida mientras decía – bueno, pues ciertamente tiene mucho cuidado de usted._

 _Haruhi podía sentir cómo un profundo rubor cubría sus mejillas… ya no estaba roja… ¡estaba casi morada!..._

Se dio un golpe mentalmente… sintiendo que ha tratado –inútilmente al parecer- de esconder, aún inconscientemente un sentimiento que ha ido creciendo poco a poco con ella… con los años que lleva junto a él… colocando una barrera que su mente se encargaba de ocultar bien detrás de su ingenuidad para que nadie entrara en su corazón…

Sin darse cuenta que de hecho, éste estaba ocupado ya por alguien…

¡Y sí que lo había intentado!

Para que nadie moviera su mundo, en perfecta sincronía, hasta que ellos llegaron a su vida.

Hasta que _él_ llegó a su vida.

Desde hacía tanto tiempo atrás…

 _—_ _Su novia es muy linda, joven— un señor que había entrado a la cafetería y vendía flores interrumpió casualmente, — ¿No desearía comprarle algunas rosas mientras esperan su café?_

 _Antes de que Haruhi pudiera decir algo –o negar algo- Kyoya escogió algunas de las rosas rojas y lilas de entre las que el vendedor les ofreció y pagó rápidamente por ellas._

¡Había sido tan tonta!

 _—_ _Oh, es verdad, presté mi paraguas a Tamaki-sempai— le recordó ella._

 _Y él se llamó idiota interiormente, al no haber notado los hombros mojados y algunas gotas de agua en el cabello cuando hubo llegado hacía instantes atrás apenas…_

 _—_ _No me importa compartir—Kyoya abrió su paraguas y salieron. Haruhi trató de mantener algo de espacio entre ellos, siendo que las gotas de agua comenzaron a mojar sus hombros. Kyoya parecía estar algo indeciso acerca de algo. Finalmente, levantó el brazo y tiró de Haruhi pero enseguida su cuerpo se puso rígido -¡había sido una reacción involuntaria! y el muchacho bajó inmediatamente el brazo. —Lo siento, Yo solo… estabas mojándote—Explicó con nerviosismo mientras la castaña pensaba en el por qué tenía una reacción diferente con él, cuando con Tamaki hace un rato –cuando se cruzó por ellos a medio camino de la entrada de la Academia- pareció estar cómoda._

Los sentimientos contradictorios que se agitaban, furiosos, en su interior….

Siempre que se sentía desventurada cuando no lo miraba preocupándose por ella, pero a la vez la sensación similar de pesar cuando lo vio preocupándose por ella cada vez que se metía en problemas….

Ahora entendía todo.

La extraña sensación -¡desde que estaba en Ouran incluso!- que creyó parte de los síntomas de un mal resfriado que no se curaba aún a pesar de que se abrigara bastante; que la dejaron sin aliento, como si no pudiera respirar… cuando veía a aquellas muchachas compañeras suyas coquetear con el joven. Cómo le molestaba el pensar que tuviera una novia, y a la vez le aliviaba de cierto modo el que no pudiera tenerla con el carácter que se gastaba el muchacho, y lo miserable que se había sentido al imaginar que podría hacerle daño poniéndose nuevamente en peligro…

 _—_ _Kyoya-sempai ¿está bien?— preguntó lentamente, casi temiendo la repentina tensión que cayó sobre ellos. Kyoya se acercó lentamente a ella, y justo cuando se encontró al frente de ella, abrió la boca._

 _—_ _No estoy bien. Estoy enojado. Estoy enojado contigo —Dijo con voz peligrosa y una mala aura alrededor suyo que hizo que Haruhi se tensara._

 _—_ _¿Por qué está enojado conmigo?_

 _—_ _¿Por qué?— Se inclinó hacia abajo para que sus ojos se encontraran con los de ella—Debido a que hiciste que me preocupe. Me preocupé tanto y preocuparme no trae ningún mérito, así que estoy enojado contigo— aquellas palabras la habían sorprendido en verdad, pues sonaban no como a una frase obligada y cortés, de las que acostumbraba dirigir a las clientas de antaño, sino como el suspiro de exasperación de una persona que había estado bajo mucha presión y que finalmente tenía un instante de tregua..._

 _El enterarse que él aceptaba preocuparse por alguien, y que ese alguien resultara ser ella, hizo que sintiera un calorcito instalarse en sus mejillas. Su corazón comenzó a latir más alto, tanto, que temió súbitamente que él lo escuchara. Él nunca antes había dicho que se preocupaba por ella antes y el conocer ese hecho hizo que la misma extraña sensación de aquellos meses se instalara en su pecho… casi como un resfriado que afectaba todas las funciones de su cuerpo, pero a la vez era algo más… original…_

 _—_ _¿Us… usted está preocupado por mí?— Tartamudeó, en un afán de olvidar aquella sensación a la que no podía ni quería dar nombre en ese momento, mientras el sueño la vencía. El de lentes, por su parte, se volvió sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta._

 _—_ _No vuelvas a hacer eso— dijo, algunos minutos más tarde, tomando el pomo de la puerta, a una aparentemente dormida Haruhi —No me hagas daño de nuevo al verte así… —susurró, como si hablara consigo mismo. Giró la perilla y salió del lugar._

La revelación de aquello le había caído como un relámpago que tuvo la virtud de aturdirla lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de que de hecho, estaba punto de amanecer… y su reloj en la mesita de noche indicaba que eran casi las seis…

 _¿Qué había sido ese sueño?_

 _No lo recordaba perfectamente, pero las enfermeras se habían alarmado al escucharla gritar el nombre de uno de los jóvenes que habían venido a visitarla el día anterior._

 _Recordaba el haber soñado con el accidente, pero era ella la que había sido salvada y no al revés._

 _Y luego…_

 _Recordaba la despedida de alguien, alguien importante._

 _Y un sentimiento de profundo vacío le recorrió el cuerpo._

 _Kyoya._

Había pasado casi toda la noche en vela, pero al fin pudo darle un nombre a todos aquellos pensamientos que tuviera en su noche de insomnio…

Incluso estaba consciente de que tenía que dormir algo, unos minutos quizás… porque ella sabía – y a pesar que él no estuviera tan cerca de ella como antes del incidente de la cafetería- que si la veía con esas bolsas bajo sus ojos iba a hacer lo que hizo la última vez durante las semanas de exámenes finales, cuando ahuyentó a algunos amigos desagradables con la ayuda de Honey y Mori. Y recordaba ahora con una sonrisa cómo los gemelos se habían quejado durante semanas acerca de cuán malvado había sido Kyoya, mientras incluso Tamaki parecía tener más compresión, negándose incluso a molestarla para que tuviera buenas noches de sueño y unos excelentes exámenes finales…

Todo aquello la despertó repentinamente…

—¿Yo estoy?... ¿¡de Kyoya!?- dijo finalmente, atónita.

La simple idea le heló los huesos…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _¿No respondes nada ante lo que digo?— había dicho Yoshio Ootori, ante el silencio que invadió a su hijo, cuando le hubo dicho aquello_

 _—_ _Es solo que me ha sorprendido su petición, padre— dijo él, después de algunos segundos más de silencio, en que trató de reponer su frialdad habitual._

 _—_ _Quiero que la estudiante becada sea una de nosotros— le aclaró el patriarca Ootori —tengo entendido que ella desea estudiar derecho— no debería haberle sorprendido a Kyoya el escucharle decir aquello a su padre, puesto que desde hacia vario tiempo se notaba su interés particular por Haruhi —un abogado sería muy útil en la familia —dio por toda explicación._

 _—_ _Hai, padre— respondió él, con tranquilidad, después de algunos momentos —trabajaré en ello._

 _—_ _Como era de esperarse de mi tercer hijo— dijo con orgullo — tengo mis ojos en todas partes, hijo— le dijo. —He visto la forma en que la miras. Y estoy permitiendo esto porque sé que ella traerá mérito a esta familia ¿Entiendes?— le dijo, para gran consternación de Kyoya._

 _—_ _Hai— Kyoya dijo con aire ausente al teléfono finalmente algunos segundos después, cuando su padre hubo ya cortado la llamada._

 _—_ _Si tienes éxito en casarte con ella, dejaré que seas mi sucesor, sin duda alguna — dijo decidido el patriarca Ootori desde su oficina, en los altos de Ootori Zaibatsu, en Tokyo._

—¿Qué pensé al decirle eso? ¡Con lo densa que es!— se reprochaba absolutamente enfadado el menor de los Ootori en su habitación, en ese mismo momento…

Había escuchado claramente el grito de la castaña, pero no había querido acudir a ella -¡con lo que le hubiera gustado estar en esos momentos con ella!- Pero después de la escenita en la cafetería, se había prometido a sí mismo no perturbarla con su presencia, hasta que ella tuviera una respuesta clara a su tácita -y nada convencional- confesión.

Solo esperaba que los demás tuvieran la decencia de respetar la distancia que ahora deseaba imponer entre ambos…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—Podrías pedirle a Kyoya que te preste la suya por el momento al menos— sugirió Tamaki.

—¿Qué? ¡no!— dijo con las mejillas rojas la castaña, absolutamente nerviosa, como si hubiera perdido la compostura.

Los demás la miraron extrañados…

—Es solo que ustedes no entienden—cambió rápidamente el tema de conversación —Me gustaba mi computadora, y tenía previsto mantenerla durante mucho más tiempo, ahora no puedo. Solo dos años y tengo que renunciar a ella.

—No te preocupes, vivió una larga y buena vida— dijo Kaoru con una palmadita de comprensión. —Estoy seguro que encontrarás otra como ella.

—Eso espero— dijo Haruhi mirando de reojo a su vieja amiga, tan confiable durante los últimos dos años — Pero voy a tener que ahorrar para ello. Espero que todavía hagan el modelo —suspiró —Tendré que conformarme hasta entonces.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Tamaki había sentido un poco el cambio que durante los últimos tiempos había tenido su mejor amigo. ¡Y no solo él! Ciertamente, Haruhi parecía estar también extraña. Especialmente cuando estaban uno en presencia del otro. Y no es como si los hubiera visto muy juntos últimamente… Había tratado de sacarle información a Kyoya, era verdad, pero también era cierto que su amigo podía ser particularmente cerrado cuando le venia la gana de serlo.

Pero él era el mejor amigo de Kyoya y como tal le ofendía el hecho de éste no tuviera confianza en él.

Tal vez se deba a lo sucedido en la cafetería hace un par de semanas atrás.

Ahora veía los sonrojos de la castaña las pocas ocasiones en que se encontraba con Kyoya en la misma habitación. Y poco importaba el hecho de que estuvieran todos reunidos en el mismo lugar, la actitud de Haruhi ciertamente cambiaba únicamente cuando su amigo entraba en escena.

Pero él parecía ignorarla.

Y ella tratar de hacer lo mismo con él.

Una repentina idea le surcó la mente.

Si quería que las cosas funcionaran entre esos dos, tendría que hacer algo drástico por sí mismo.

De pronto, Tamaki levantó el rostro, toda la tristeza que había acumulado su semblante después de escuchar la triste historia del fin de la computadora de su amiga, borrada de su rostro. Tiró de las costosas camisas de seda de los gemelos y los sacó de la habitación de Haruhi casi gritando —¡Espero puedas salvar todo su trabajo, Haruhi!, ¡Hasta pronto!

La susodicha se puso de pie, desconcertada por el comportamiento de Tamaki, sin darse cuenta siquiera que el rubio parecía acabar de maquinar una brillante idea; pero desechó esos pensamientos enseguida cuando comenzó a pensar en que de hecho, debería tratar de salvar todo su trabajo, así que decidió ir a la tienda de asistencia de equipos más cercana.

Desafortunadamente, y después de horas de intentos, el amable asistente le informó contrito que no podría conseguir de nuevo los datos y Haruhi regresó a casa aún más desalentada de lo que salió debido a la pérdida de todo su trabajo. Lo único que amainó en algo su mal humor fue el recordar que de hecho, tenía todos sus libros digitales como libros de texto digitales, por lo que estudiar no sería un gran problema para ella.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Al regresar a su habitación una sorpresa le esperaba… y no es como si las sorpresas fueran algo extraño en su diario vivir…

La verdad es que ciertamente estaba acostumbrada a ellas…

Al menos eso creía, después de vivir con el ex host club de Ouran durante tanto tiempo…

 _"_ _Mañana te llevaremos a buscar una computadora nueva, Haru-chan. Te esperaremos en la limusina a las ocho._

 _—_ _Tamaki 3 =) 3 3. "_

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

La mañana siguiente, una aburrida Haruhi trataba de recordar la razón que la impulsó a estar ese día parada, ataviada de unos pantalones jeans y una camiseta sencilla, afuera de la puerta de su casa en Boston, a punto de subir a la limusina de los chicos…

¡La computadora, claro!

Aún así, se dijo que aquello no debería ser nada del otro mundo, ni debería tomarle demasiadas horas. Debido, principalmente, al hecho de que no tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar una nueva en esos momentos.

Pero desde hacía mucho tiempo había aprendido que el tratar de detener a sus amigos cuando se proponían algo era de hecho… inútil…

Aún recordaba cuando le platicaron de aquella vez que se propusieron ir todos a aquella feria plebeya, tantos años atrás… y que vistieron por sí mismos incluso a un muy adormilado Kyoya, que fue a parar justamente, abandonado, solo y sin dinero, en sus propias manos…

Una sonrisilla divertida iluminó su semblante.

— _"_ _¿Otra vez pensando en él?"— se horrorizó repentina y mentalmente la muchacha —¡No! ¡No! ¡No!— negó frenéticamente, en un gesto tan gracioso como adorable._

Aún con ese gesto, se dispuso a entrar en el habitáculo, pero lo que encontró allí simplemente le heló los huesos…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

.

.

.

 **ABURRIDAS NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos!

Les he traído un capítulo más que espero les haya gustado.

¡Espero ansiosa sus opiniones!

Mails bomba, tomatazos, mensajes de "¿por qué nos haces esto?"…

¡Todo es aceptado! XD

Ya en serio, espero aún les siga gustando esta serie de ideas locas que se me ocurren…

"Venen a mí en un sueño y se van en otro sueño" XD

como decía el profesor Fansworth de Futurama jeje

Espero ahora ya haya quedado claro la "amena conversación" entre Kyoya y su padre... ¿Cómo que se trae algo bastante ambicioso, no?

Si desde la serie/manga se veía su interés por Haruhi...

Para premiarlos por su fidelidad (¿siguen aquí? O.o *¡fanfarrias para ustedes!*), aquí les dejo un adelanto de lo que se nos viene a continuación:

 **"** **LECCIONES" y más allá muajajajaja**

 _—_ _Tú eres en quien confío más, más que en propia familia, a veces, y eres también quien me entiende mejor. Viste algo en mí que nadie más desde aquel entonces en Okinawa, y luego otra vez el centro comercial. Puedes ver más, mejor que yo. Quiero eso y te respeto. Te quiero._

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _Me temo que no puedo permitir algo como eso —le susurró en voz baja, cerca de su oído— Tamaki puede ser tan idiota como para dejarte ir, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a ello. No aceptaré un no por respuesta…_

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _—_ _Yo he estado pensando en ti— le dijo en tono algo ofendido, como si ella debió haberlo sabido sin preguntar —fuiste difícil de ignorar, ya que suspirabas cada cinco minutos._

 _—_ _Kyoya-sempai, tratar de ignorarme es casi tan malo como hacerlo realmente— dijo ella, con irritación, resistiendo el impulso de golpear al de ojos grises. Se alejó de él, tratando de dominar ese sentimiento de frustración que la invadía. —No importa, puedes volver a trabajar si quieres…_

 _—_ _¿Así que hemos vuelto al "sempai", eh?_

Yyyyyy eso es todo jejeje

Comentarios-dudas-tomatazos-intentos de asesinato XD

Abajo por favor

=)


	12. Lecciones

**DISCLAIMER: OURAN HIGH SCHOOL NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, PERTENECE A BISCO HATORI**

 **LA UTILIZACIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTE INTENTO DE HISTORIA COHERENTE NO TIENE FINES DE LUCRO**

 **SERIE DE ONE-SHOT NO ENTRELAZADOS… ¿O SI?**

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 **L: LECCIONES**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Una sonrisa puede comenzar una amistad. Una palabra puede terminar con una pelea. Una mirada puede salvar una relación. Una persona puede cambiar toda una vida."

 **Anónimo**

.

.

.

 **RESUMEN:** Porque ella ha recibido una valiosa lección de él…

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Algunos personajes en OOC

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—" _Madre en el cielo, tengo algo que contarte; sin embargo, aún no puedo creer que haya sido tan torpe en no darme cuenta antes de ello. Tengo casi veinte años y no he tenido novio aún. ¿Es eso raro acaso? Y he descubierto que alguien me gusta. Él es alguien… interesante. Es un buen chico, aunque trate de ocultar su bondad bajo aquella faceta fría siempre. Yo lo sé. Y me ha invitado a salir con él. Es uno de mis amigos. ¿Es que ello podría separar al grupo? No. Estoy segura que nuestra amistad es demasiado fuerte como para ser rota por algo como eso. Ellos se alegrarían, estoy segura de eso. Madre en el cielo, ¿qué debería hacer?"_

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Y ella solo se veía tan dulce, sentada allí, con la espalda recta, incómoda, tan lejos de él como los estrechos confines de la limusina le permitían. Mirando por la ventana fingiendo que no podía ver cómo fijaba su intensa mirada gris en ella y solo en ella. Incluso su siempre presente portátil olvidada en sus rodillas.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 _"_ _Mañana me acompañarás a buscar un nuevo ordenador, el mío tiene ya poca memoria_

 _Sé un buen amigo y acompáñame, ¿sí?_

 _Espérame en la limusina a las 7:45"_

-Tamaki.

Idiota Tamaki, ¿por qué tenía que acompañarlo a comprar sus cosas?

Eso jamás estuvo en su contrato como mejor amigo.

Entonces recordó que nunca habían firmado un contrato.

De hecho se dijo, que debería pensar seriamente en hacer uno.

Kyoya continuaba refunfuñando mientras se encontraba esperando por más de veinte minutos a quien decía ser su mejor amigo, pero el muy infame no se había presentado aún.

Iba a seguir con su perorata mental de insultos al rubio, cuando sintió abrirse la puerta del vehículo en el que se encontraba. Y su sorpresa fue grande –el que fuera diestro en disimularla era otra cosa- cuando vio entrar nada más y nada menos que a la muchacha que quería y a la vez no, ver.

—Etto… buenos días, sempai— tartamudeó un poco la joven.

—Buenos días, Haruhi— contestó él, el rostro serio.

—Creo que me he equivocado de auto, o de hora— " _o de vida"—_ se dijo la muchacha, pesarosa, y dispuesta a encontrar al autor de semejante broma de mal gusto.

Entonces sucedió lo que le ocurría con cierta regularidad desde que comenzó a estudiar en la Academia Ouran. Es decir, fue empujada hacia el interior de un vehículo extraño, por alguien que había probado ser aún más extraño…

—¡Haruhi! ¡Lamento en verdad no poder acompañarte! — la voz de Tamaki se escuchó justamente detrás de ella— me lastimé tratando de cortar la fruta del desayuno —añadió dramáticamente— ¡mis dedos están muy lastimados y temo no poder serte de ayuda! — y acto seguido, les mostró sus manos cubiertas por vendas ridículamente grandes, buscando dar énfasis a sus frases.

La chica lo miró con expresión confusa, aún turbada ante la sorpresa de haber sido empujada al interior del vehículo y también por la cercanía del chico de ojos grises. Ello y el hecho de recordar sus sentimientos recientemente encontrados habían hecho mella en su siempre inteligente –el que fuera despistada era otra cosa- mente.

Kyoya en cambio, observó suspicazmente al rubio que se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de la limusina en la que había sido citado, mirando la reacción de la chica, quien se veía algo confundida.

—"Resuelvan sus asuntos"— dijo Tamaki dirigiéndose a él, en un susurro; y con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, mientras hacía un gesto al chofer que había recibido la indicación específica de llevarlos a ambos – _y sólo a ambos-_ en la travesía.

¿Qué se le había metido en la cabeza a ese rubio idiota? ¿De verdad creía que podía manejarlo a su antojo?

Él era Kyoya Ootori, por el amor de Dios, tenía que respetarlo, temerle y por si no fuera poco, él era su mejor amigo, por tanto, debería haber consultado antes esas cosas con él.

Además, tenía que preparar una presentación importante para la siguiente semana.

Kyoya pensó amenzanarlo con hacer su vida miserable por un momento, pero se detuvo.

Una vocecita en su interior le dijo que de hecho, él no había confiado en su mejor amigo cuando el asunto de Haruhi surgió.

Ni cuando ocurrió lo de la cafetería…

En cambio el rubio, le había comentado incluso lo que había sucedido con la portátil de la chica, casualmente, el día anterior; y entonces entendió el porqué estaba _él_ allí.

Aunque también le había dicho que tenía el deseo cercano de renovar su propia computadora, que tenía ya casi un año de uso.

Ese Tamaki era demasiado listo.

Una amarga y repentina sensación de culpa inundó su ser.

Rayos.

Sabía que a Tamaki le molestaría quedarse sin chofer. Y sabía que él tendría que escuchar toda su perorata acerca de la amistad.

Bien. El rubio había probado ser lo suficientemente capaz de entrar en la mente de las personas cuando se lo proponía, y se dijo también que de ninguna manera aguantaría el mirar esos ojos de cachorro que siempre utilizaba para salirse con la suya.

Además, sabía bien que en el fondo quería estar con ella… al menos un día. ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo sin tener que hacer referencia a lo sucedido anteriormente entre ellos que trabajando en equipo para buscar la dichosa computadora que era al parecer, necesidad de Haruhi, y no de Tamaki?

Suspiró pesadamente.

Ese sería un día muy largo.

Tendría que tratar de actuar natural.

Su mente dejó de vagar en los recuerdos de lo ocurrido hacía algunos instantes atrás, cuando sintió que la castaña lo observaba, como si quisiera traspasarlo con la mirada, las mejillas encendidas con un dulce rubor.

—Estoy en este coche contigo por razones que aún no conozco, así que supongo que fue debido a alguna treta de Tamaki, o tuya. ¿Puedes explicarme el porqué estoy aquí contigo, cuando te has negado a cruzar más de dos palabras conmigo durante el último par de semanas, Kyoya?

Directa, como siempre, ¿eh Haruhi?

Porque no he dejado de pensarte aún a pesar de intentarlo reaciamente.

Porque aquella nohe que te escuché gritar quise correr a tu habitación y estrecharte fuertemente.

Porque te has metido en mi mente aún cuando trate de evitarlo...

Porque simplemente quería estar contigo durante algunas horas sin la necesidad de pensar en qué decir...

Bien, le respondería, pero a la vez no, fiel a su estilo como Kyoya Ootori.

—Porque, Haruhi, necesitas un nuevo ordenador portátil.

—¡Oh!, está bien —dijo Haruhi, algo desanimada, mientras se dejó caer en su asiento. ¿Así que eso era todo? Bueno, al menos tendría e qué ocuparse sin tener que pensar en el chico frente a sí, no entusiamada –y a la vez sí- ante la idea de pasar todo el día con el Rey entre las Sombras.

—Supongo que te preguntarás porqué fui elegido por nuestros amigos— le aclaró con gesto indiferente —Al parecer, soy quien ha tenido la experiencia mas reciente con las compras de computadoras portátiles —le indicó la portátil sobre sus rodillas que a ojos de Haruhi se veían igual que la que él siempre traía consigo —y soy bueno en la negociación. Parece que tengo la oportunidad de llevarte a crompar ahora con mi tarjeta de crédito —ante la muda protesta de ella aclaró inmediatamente —Me aseguraré de guardar los recibos —dijo Kyoya, soriendo ante el recuerdo de un viaje anterior a un centro comercial en particular, hace un par de años para ser exactos…

Tomó a Haruhi aún unos momentos el recordar el susodicho viaje de compras al centro comercial. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, no tenía su cartera o su teléfono celular consigo…

 _—_ _¡Haruhi! ¡No puedes ir así el día de hoy!_

 _—_ _¡Mamá ha enviado algo especial para ti!_

 _Y la llevaron prácticamente arrastrando hacia el interior del lugar donde vivían y la forzaron a usar aquel vestido de volantes rosa… obligándola a su vez a regresar al coche algunos minutos después de la hora pactada._

¿Por qué dejó que lo gemelos diabólicos le obligaran a cambiar sus ropas? ¡Ah claro!… eran Tamaki y los gemelos.

Touché.

—Puedes retorcer el cuello de Tamaki después, Haruhi—dijo Kyoya esbozando una sonrisa, como adivinando los pensamientos que surcaban la mente de la castaña.

—Sigo pensando que tienes telepatía— murmuró a su vez la muchacha en voz baja, y mirando al lado contrario para no ver la sonrisa que estiraba las facciones del chico.

¡Esas sonrisas esuyas eran definitivamente un atentado a su salud mental!

—…Y un excelente sentido del oido en primer lugar—respondió Kyoya, mientras giraba su propio portátil hacia ella, cuyas mejillas se habían teñido de un dulce rubor —Ahora, Tamaki me ha llevado a entender que amabas tu vieja computadora portátil y que quieres encontrar otra igual—dijo, presentándole datos en su propia computadora —Lamentablemente, ese modelo ya no se hace. Como resultado, tengo una lista de tiendas en la zona y todos los ordenadores disponibles que poseen— reveló, con su acostumbrada eficiencia —He compilado una lista que creo que se adaptará a tus necesidades y preferencias, si miras aquí…

Durante la siguiente hora, Kyoya apuntó a su pantalla y mostró cifras importantes sobre la memoria RAM y espacio de almacenamiento de los diferentes ordenadores portátiles. Haruhi, que se había acercado y sentado junto al joven, fascinada por su demostración de conocimiento en el tema, siguió el desplazamiento, las indicaciones, en busca de alguno que se pareciese al suyo… Sintió las manos suaves de Kyoya y las dejó quedarse. Entonces, el de lentes se volvió hacia Haruhi, sus narices casi tocándose.

—¿Has encontrado la respuesta a mi pregunta de la otra vez?

Y allí murió cualquier intento de sutileza.

Kyoya se golpeó mentalmente.

Era increíble cómo esa muchacha lograba hacerle hacer cosas que jamás haría… como el revelar todas sus cartas ante ella…

—¿Eh?— se sonrojó furiosamente a castaña, tanto por la pregunta que le trajo recuerdos vergonzosos como por la cercanía en sí —Yo… sempai… yo…

—Haruhi— le interrumpió él, luchando por no esbozar una sonrisa ante la clara confusión casi infantil que se vislumbraba en el semblante de la joven, y dispuesto a ayudarla a aclararlo, de una vez y por todas… por la salud mental de ambos —estoy intrigado por la razón por la que me dejas estar tan cerca de ti. Espantarías a otras personas, incluso a tu padre, entonces, ¿por qué soy tan diferente?— Preguntó, el tono académico subyacente en sus palabras era casi indiscutible.

¡Al diablo la sutileza!, se dijo una vez más el joven.

¡El mundo no se detendría porque él no actuara como siempre!

Y para ser sinceros, estaba harto de la situación.

—Hay que estar aquí, ¿verdad?— Haruhi dijo con indiferencia.

—¿Tengo que estar a tu lado? Sí, lo sé- respondió Kyoya mientras sus dedos se encargaban de apretar suavemente las manos de Haruhi antes de alejarse, despacio.

Haruhi habría respondido, pero justamente el coche se detuvo.

—Hemos llegado, joven maestro

—Gracias, Stewart— agradeció amablemente al chofer de Tamaki —¿Vamos, Haruhi?

Kyoya se bajó del coche y le ofreció un brazo. Ella lo tomó, desconcertada antes la actitud del joven de gafas—Supongo, ya que la caballerosidad no está muerta, ya que incluso si usted debe estar ocupado, ha venido a ayudarme para que pueda terminar mi tarea— dijo en voz baja, como para sí misma, pero ello fue escuchado perfectamente por el joven a su lado.

—Yo estoy de tu lado. Estoy ayudándote a terminar más rápido.

Haruhi nunca había dudado de la capacidad de Kyoya para discutir y creía que si hubiera querido, hubiera sido fácilmente –incluso más fácilmente que ella- un gran abogado; sin embargo, no le quedaba duda que la brillantez que siempre lo había caracterizado estaba bien encaminada hacia la Administración, puesto que no dudaba que su gran capacidad de análisis, amplio conocimiento de la materia financiera y sobre las últimas novedades econónicas, políticas sociales y tecnológicas serían de gran ayuda al momento de ejercer su profesión.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Pasaron horas y horas visualizando ordenadores; y horas y horas de intentos fallidos de los vendedores por convencer a la exigente joven de que el equipo que ofrecían era el mejor.

—Es demasiado grande, no podría llevarla conmigo todos los días.

Y el desdén de la chica no cejaba…

—No necesito tanta tecnología, sólo quiero algo sencillo que me permita trabajar en mis tareas.

Y otro portátil más fue rechazado…

—¿Estás loco? ¡Es demasiado costosa! ¡Jamás podría pagarla!

—Te recuerdo, Haruhi, que yo pagaré con mi tarjeta de crédito… tendrás mucho tiempo para devolverme el dinero…

Y ella le había devuelto una mirada algo asustada ante el tono con el que hablaba el muchacho.

Decidieron parar para el almuerzo, y como era de esperarse, la joven camarera hizo algunos guiños coquetos a Kyoya mientras tomaa la orden de los muchachos; y como era de esperarse también, Kyoya simplemente la ignoró, centrándose en su compañera. Ello no detuvo por supuesto a Haruhi de sentirse algo molesta, pero hizo lo posible por ignorar ese sentimiento, y fue capaz de hacerlo hasta que otra chica que se encontraba en una mesa diferente, se acercó, con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro, y dirigida al chico de ojos grises, quien correspondió –casi- el gesto.

Al parecer sí se conocían.

Y ella solo quería dejarlo allí, solo, ya que no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas. Se levantó lo suficiente como para retirarse.

¿Es que esa muchacha no tiene modales y no ve que Kyoya tiene un acompañante? Kyoya sí que lo entendía y sabía que jamás le haría como eso a ella ¿O sí?

Aquel sentimiento molesto de nuevo.

Además, él mostraba importancia hacia la joven.

Eso hizo que Haruhi se diera cuenta de que estaba celosa.

Pero, antes de que pudiera hacer algo respecto a los celos, la mano de Kyoya se acercó a la suya, y la tomó, Haruhi levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver una interacción que hizo felliz a su corazón celoso.

—Pero, como puedes observar, por mucho que quería disfrutar el continuar con nuestra charla, realmente debo volver con mi novia. Estoy siendo un novio terriblemente negligente en este momento. Espero me disculpes— le dijo el chico de gafas con su mejor sonrisa marca host club, apartándose de la rubia. Luego continuó el acto dando a Haruhi una verdadera sonrisa.

—Lo siento, Haruhi. Una compañera de clase me detuvo, nada importante.

Nadie importante comparado contigo, era la implicación oculta en esa frase, a ojos de ambos; y eso hizo que Haruhi le devolviera la sonrisa, y a ella ya no le disgustaba la molesta rubia. Ni recordaba siquiera las últimas palabras con las que el muchacho despidió a la joven.

Estaría dispuesta a soportar a muchas rubias más si eso significaba que él le iba a sonreír así y decir tales cosas como aquellas de nuevo.

Súbitamente todo quedó claro para ella.

Ser importante a ojos de Kyoya –y descubrió con sorpresa que se le hacía algo difícil desde sus sentimientos recientemente encontrados el llamarle "sempai"- significaba un gran problema para ella, por todo lo que hizo en su vida, y debido a que por más que trataba de ocultar su lado cariñoso, Haruhi sabía que estaba allí y por eso y más, ella lo valoraba a él, valoraba su amistad.

Pero, por esas mismas razones, ¿tendría acaso el valor de decirle ese día todos sus sentimientos?

Porque él ya lo había hecho con ella. A su muy particular modo, pero lo había hecho al fin y al cabo.

¿Lo lograría?

¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡Tenía que intentarlo!

Pero no en ese momento.

Se sentía súbita y extremadamente avergonzada ante los pensamientos que acecharon su mente.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un dulce rubor que no pasó desapercibido por el mayor.

Después de eso, la comida aconteció bien, y Haruhi disfrutó ahora sí de ella. Pidió un menú caro y lo disfrutó con gusto, y Kyoya se aseguró de guardar los recibos.

Después del almuerzo, trataron en varias tiendas más, sin encontrar lo que buscaban. Haruhi era tan inflexible como Kyoya cerca de lo que queria, lo que la llevó rápidamente a una gran frustración. Ella no quería que tuviera demasiada memoria, o que fuera demasiado cara, o el color verde, o el rosa. Pero aún así, Kyoya la arrastró a otra tienda, y a otra más y a otra…, hasta que incluso él llegó a su límite. Estaban en el coche cuando este se volvió hacia la joven, absolutamente exasperado, y frustrado por su parte también.

—Haruhi, tienes alguna idea de lo mucho…

—No, Kyoya—cortó ella en seco —¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que no quiero lidiar con esto ahora?— le dijo, fastidiada —Tengo que terminar con mi tarea y estudiar, y no hemos avanzado en nada en la compra de ese aparato.

El joven de gafas solo atinó a pasarse una mano por el rostro, en un ademán que trataba de quitar el cansancio de sus facciones, a la vez que hizo una seña al chofer quien paró en una última tienda.

—¿Qué sucede ahora?— preguntó Haruhi.

Pero Kyoya no respondió, y simplemente salió del vehículo, con rumbo desconocido.

Haruhi contempló el seguirlo; sin embargo, desechó la idea debido al cansancio y frustración que sentía, y al hecho de que el muchacho simplemente no le respondería a dónde iba si no le daba la gana.

Además, seguramente podría enterarse de a dónde fue cuando regresara.

Se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, con expresión de vencimiento.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Treinta y siete minutos después Kyoya apareció en el vehículo cargando un paquete rectangular y se lo entregó con indiferencia.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Tu computadora portátil— dijo en un tono que no admitía réplica.

—Kyoya eso es…

—No, Haruhi — ahora fue él quien le cortó en seco— esa será tu computadora portátil y no quiero ninguna negativa de tu parte. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me ha cansado el visitar tantas tiendas y el que no quisieras ninguna? Fue divertido al inicio, ya que una vez más me demostraste tu férrea voluntad; sin embargo, en verdad, en verdad necesito descansar, así que ¿podrías tan solo aceptarla y dejar el asunto por la paz?— terminó, con una voz que sonaba entre el estrés y la absoluta fatiga.

La joven dudó durante algunos segundos aún, pero suspiró derrotada al mirar la faz cerrada del joven junto a ella. Había aprendido hacía muchos años cuán difícil era el llevarle la contraria el Rey entre las Sombras; por lo que se dispuso a abrir la caja que contenía su nueva ayuda tecnológica.

Entonces, una pequeña etiqueta llamó su atención.

—Kyoya, —y ninguno se dio cuenta en ese momento de que el acostumbrado "sempai" se había ido —¡¿tienes idea de cuándo has gastado en un equipo justo ahora?!— casi gritó la chica de ojos marrones— Es solo una computadora.

Pero el muchacho parecía no darle mayor importancia al asunto, por lo que Haruhi obligó a Kyoya a mirarla mientras hablaba. El susodicho a su vez respondió en un tono indiferente, inclinando la cabeza y hablándole como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, las cejas arqueadas.

—Eres la chica que conozco desde hace 4 años, los mejores cuatro años de mi vida, debería decir— añadió, la mirada gris intensa —Quien ha sido capaz de dominar las clases más difíciles – _y a 6 de los chicos pertenecientes a las familias más importantes del país—_ añadió, mentalmente— con solo tu intelecto— ¿Y? ¿Aún crees que no mereces algo como esto?

—No estamos hablando de mí en este momento, Kyoya— replicó ella, las mejillas sonrojadas, puesto que la cercanía con el muchacho era verdaderamente alarmante—Estamos hablando de un tema que va a durar un corto tiempo— terminó, hablando claramente de la computadora.

—Si te tranquiliza, es algo que vas a utilizar hasta que mueras, consiguiendo el valor de tu dinero y pasando la escuela de derecho con él, sin duda—interrumpió Kyoya mientras tomaba su mano para evitar que ella dejara vagar su mente acerca de cuánto tiempo iba a usar la computadora. Quería toda su atención en él, y solo en él mientras a su vez quería que ella viera lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—Justamente hoy— ella le rehuyó la mirada —cuando deberías estar más preocupado por cuánto de tu día has perdido, por no hablar de la cantidad de gasolina que hemos utilizado en la conducción de tienda en tienda— dijo Haruhi, tratando de poner distancia por sí misma, dejando que sus palabras le hicieran darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero era demasiado tarde… otra vez su boca había hablado antes que las palabras llegaran a su maltrecha mente —Estoy segura que te he causado muchas molest…

—No, Haruhi, es mucho más que eso para mí— y ese tono de nuevo, dando a entender que él sabía que ella sabía que tenía ese importante proyecto que preparar para la semana siguiente —Además de Tamaki, eres alguien a quien podría considerar como mi mejor amiga, en quien confío que tiene una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros y me dice la pura verdad, siempre—dijo soltando su agarre sobre ella.

Haruhi hizo su parte y apretó sus manos, para mostrar –o empezar a hacerlo- lo que siempre quiso mostrar. Kyoya continuó, la esperanza regresando a sus ojos.

—Tú eres en quien confío más, más que en propia familia, y eres también quien me entiende mejor. Viste en mí algo que nadie más lo ha hecho desde aquel entonces en Okinawa, y luego otra vez el centro comercial. Puedes ver más, mejor que yo. Quiero eso y te respeto. Te quiero.

Kyoya tomó entonces ese momento para inclinarse y besar a Haruhi.

Fue un beso casto, pero no por ello menos dulce.

Él simplemente dijo, después de alejarse un poco de la colorada muchacha —Me importas.

Durante unos momentos, Haruhi estaba demasiado feliz por esas palabras. Kyoya amó la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Todo lo que habia dado a entender, la cercanía… lo había hecho a propósito.

Y había funcionado.

Y sintió que el tiempo se pausó justo en ese momento, momento en que solo había él en sus ojos, él y su verdadero yo que dio a conocer con sinceridad en ese momento.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio, Kyoya?— dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, las mejillas sonrojadas —Este día podría haber sido tan diferente…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—" _Madre en el cielo, tengo que hablar con usted. Se trata de Kyoya-sempai. Te conté sobre él ¿recuerdas? Por el momento hemos salido una vez, a la cafetería a la que fuimos cuando me pidió que saliéramos por primera vez. Me ha pedido que fuera su novia. ¿Crees que debo decir que sí?"_

Ella debe haber hablado más fuerte de lo que se dio cuenta, ya que fue interrumpida por la estridente y emocionada voz de Tamaki.

—¡Dí que sí, Haruhi!

—¡No estoy hablando con usted ahora, sempai, aun cuando ya dio su opinión!— gritó Haruhi, hacia la puerta de propia alcoba, y suspiró, puso los ojos en la fotografía de su madre con una sonrisa indulgente ante las payasadas de su sempai y la colocó nuevamente en su sitio, sobre el velador junto a su cama.

Se metió bajo las sábanas, lista para dormir. Una pacífica sonrisa en el rostro.

La caja de su computadora en el escritorio, y una tarjeta se veía desde el interior.

" _Que tu nueva computadora sirva para ayudarte a ser la mejor abogada que nuestro país haya conocido. Tengo absoluta confianza en que lo serás, sin duda alguna._

 _-K.O."_

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

.

.

.

 **ABURRIDAS NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos!

Les he traído un capítulo más que espero les haya gustado.

¡Espero ansiosa sus opiniones!

Este capítulo surgió al ver mi propia, pobre y triste laptotp que ya tiene sus añitos (cumplió ya 2 y medio para ser exactos) y me empieza a no funcionar del todo bien. Yyyy necesitaba algún motivo para reunir definitivamente a estos dos y que el asunto presentado hace 2 capítulos atrás quedara zanjado de una vez y por todas. Así que ¿qué mejor forma de hacerlo que obligándolos a pasar –cortesía de Tamaki nuevamente- un rato –o todo un día- solos?

¿Villanos? Nop, gracias, aparte de los propios demonios y despiste de nuestros protas, no quería ninguno (alguna vez incluso les comenté que no quería armar triángulos, cuadrados, pentágonos o demás XD, amorosos porque luego no quería desenmarañar el nudo que iba a hacer XD –soy vaga, lo sé T.T)

Como sea,

TENGO ALGO QUE ANUNCIAR: A PARTIR DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, VENDRÁN LOS "VERDADEROS" ONE-SHOTS SIN SENTIDO…

O mejor dicho, "saltos en el tiempo"

Veremos situaciones cotidianas que vivirá nuestra querida parejita jiji

De hecho, he cambiado el contenido de algunos capis (¿recuerdan que alguna vez les dije que las ideas generales estaban escritas?; Pues, de hecho, hay capítulos 90% terminados pero los he cambiado XD)

Así que he aquí el listado de los capis que se vienen a continuación:

(Espero sus conjeturas al respecto jeje)

 **MÉRITOS:** Porque definitivamente había mérito en amarla.

 **NUBES:** Porque Kyoya Ootori es alguien capaz de sacar provecho aún cuando en el cielo se miren nubes grises.

 **OSCURIDAD/OBCECACIÓN:** Porque nadie sabe lo que ocurre en la oscuridad.

 **PÁNICO:** De cómo Haruhi aprende que JAMÁS debe asustar a Kyoya Ootori, bajo NINGÚN motivo.

 **¡QUÉ!:** Cuando Haruhi decide regalarle a Kyoya algo en Navidad, no puede evitar ser… bueno, Haruhi.

 **REGALO:** Hay tres cosas que Kyoya Ootori no planificó en su vida: el ser amigo de Tamaki Suoh, el enamorarse de Haruhi Fujioka… y estaba… eso.

 **SUEÑO:** De la primera vez que Haruhi decide despertar a Kyoya Ootori.

Yyyyyy eso es todo jejeje

Comentarios-dudas-tomatazos-intentos de asesinato XD

Abajo por favor

V


	13. Méritos

**DISCLAIMER: OURAN HIGH SCHOOL NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, PERTENECE A BISCO HATORI**

 **LA UTILIZACIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTE INTENTO DE HISTORIA COHERENTE NO TIENE FINES DE LUCRO**

 **SERIE DE ONE-SHOT NO ENTRELAZADOS… ¿O SI?**

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 **M: MÉRITOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Frente a los grandes méritos de otro, no hay más salvación que al amor."

 **Gustave Flaubert**

.

.

.

 **RESUMEN:** Porque definitivamente había mérito en amarla… y él sería un profesor muy exigente, aun cuando no tenía experiencia alguna en ello…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

El primer beso que compartieron fue ciertamente algo que podría calificar como… torpe.

 _—_ _¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio, Kyoya?— dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, las mejillas sonrojadas —Este día podría haber sido tan diferente…_

Es decir, no es como si no hubiera tenido ninguna experiencia en ello.

¡Tenía casi veintiún años, por el amor de Dios!

Sus reclamos mentales pararon en seco cuando se dio cuenta súbitamente que de hecho… no tenía experiencia alguna en ello.

¿Qué esperaban?

Si él era un Ootori, el tercer hijo de la prodigiosa familia que simplemente no podía verse involucrado en ninguna clase de noticia de ese tipo….

Además, desde que descubrió su peculiar manera de sentir por su compañera/compañero de club-amiga, nunca se le había pasado por la mente el intentar siquiera ganar alguna clase de experiencia con otra persona….

¡Si hasta la susodicha tenía más experiencia en el campo que él!

Aunque la "gran experiencia" hubiera sido con otra chica…

Los recuerdos de aquel festival en Ouran en el que disfrazaron a Haruhi de chica para juntar a aquellos dos compañeros… y el posterior resbalón que la joven sufriera para caer directamente en los labios de la otra muchacha poblaron su mente, sacándole una sonrisa…

Y acto seguido, recordó la torpeza con la que se había acercado a él aquella tarde. Los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrosadas… un beso tímido, torpe y cálido…

Definitivamente había mérito en amar a esa chica…

Y él estaría encantado de enseñarle a besar, aún cuando él mismo no tuviera experiencia alguna en ello.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

El segundo beso que compartieron fue…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—Bella— había soltado en un casi inaudible jadeo. La mirada en sus ojos cuando se inclinó a besarlo no tenía precio. Sin el resplandor de las gafas -¿cuándo habían desaparecido?- para ocultarse detrás de ellas era increíble cuán expresivos podían ser sus ojos. Ellos realmente regalaban al exterior cada una de sus emociones. Primero sorpresa, luego deleite, y luego algo rodando hacia la diversión… Eso último fue confirmado cuando sintió elevarse las comisuras de los labios de él, aun dentro del beso.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué encontraba tan divertido, cuando sus pensamientos fueron súbitamente interrumpidos al darse cuenta que él cortó el beso repentinamente.

—¿Qué… qué pasa, Kyoya?

—Nada—sonrió él, como regodéandose de un chiste personal —solo no imaginé que nuestro primer beso sería así.

Ella frunció el ceño, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en la implicación de la frase _"nuestro primer beso"_ — ¿Entonces?

—Así— contestó él, mientras cerraba el espacio entre sus bocas nuevamente.

Antes que la joven se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, el ya la estaba besando, y dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo—"¿ _Es este ralmente el frío y sereno Kyoya?"—_ pensó, sorprendida. Y gratamente. El aliento atrapado en la garganta—" _Nunca creí que fuera tan... apasionado."_

Aquel contacto la estaba llevando a la locura.

Casi como si hubiera oído su muda súpica, él la empujó suavemente, separándola de él, permitiéndose tomar algo de espacio. Mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento, se dio cuenta que no había abierto aún los ojos.

—Kyo...ya — fue algo más que un susurro en medio de la dificultosa respiración. La mano de ella se deslizó por el brazo de él, y sus ojos se abrieron. En el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron, supo que estaba perdida. Ahogándose en las más profundas psicinas grises, impresionada ante la intensidad y adoración que notó en ellas.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Y el tercer beso fue…

Justamente el día anterior. Cuando regresaron de una salida casual en busca de "ingredientes para la comida de la noche", misma que había terminado en una bonita tarde tomando un helado.

Llegaron a la puerta de la chica y ella se volvió, un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, sumando de manera exponencial a su encanto. Y él se dijo que le gustaba tener el poder de hacer que ello sucediera. Abrió la puerta un poco, pero ella se quedó mirándolo.

—Kyoya sempai, tuve una buena tarde gracias a ti— Y luego hizo algo completamente inesperado; se estiró y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder, ella se había deslizado dentro y cerró la puerta de su alcoba, dejando a un Kyoya con una media sonrisa en el rostro, y un brillo peculiar en los ojos grises.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Y otro más ocurrió…

Aquella tarde en particular, se encontraban estudiando en lo del joven Ootori, los exámenes se acercaban…

Kyoya levantó la cabeza desde donde se había centrado en las hojas de cálculo sin fin cuando sintió el suave toque de pequeñas manos hasta los hombros. Sabía por experiencia propia que le sería imposible centrarse en su trabajo mientras ella lo estaba tocando, así que ya ni siquiera lo intentó. Era desesperante, y puede ser que le hiciera parecer un estúpido romántico cuando lo dijese, pero fue suficiente para darle fe en Dios. Que esta chica confiaba en él y se quedó con él. Lo amaba incluso cuando estaba en su modo maníaco extremo-solo preocupado por los exámenes que tenía que presentar… y ello era suficiente para él.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo. Realmente le gustaba tenerla a su alrededor. Y tenía que admitir, que ahora le era más molesto trabajar solo que con su aura de calma llenando la habitación. Ella no era alguien necesitada, siendo tan práctica como era, pero aún hablaba más de lo debido una vez que llegaban a casa. Y en la universidad, se encontraban ocasionalmente en los jardines para el almuerzo.

Amaba pasar sus dedos por el suave cabello después de escribir durante largas horas. Ella lo matenía humano. No podía tirar dinero o estirar una falsa sonrisa para mantenerla feliz. Ella exigía honestidad, de la buena. Aún era profundamente tímida a la hora de besar, por lo que normalmente no lo hacía. Él se había dado cuenta que cuando ella se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada, era más susceptible a la intrusión en su espacio personal.

Y él aprovechaba… a veces.

Y hoy era uno de esos días.

No tenía mucho tiempo, ya que Honey-sempai había llamado a informarles que había comprado varias tartas de fresa, y que planeaba servirlas con té más tarde.

Y él sabía que le sería bastante difícil el volver a concentrarse, de modo que dejó los papeles de lado, y se dispuso a relajarse un poco, molestando a su pequeña novia.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—Por favor, sempai— se alarmó Haruhi unos minutos después. —Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes que vienen— Y acto seguido se dirigió hacia Kyoya quien mantenía el libro que la muchacha estaba leyendo hasta hacía algunos momentos en el aire y que fácilmente lo esquivó. No se dio por vencida y volvió a intentarlo.

Kyoya comenzó a caminar hacia atrás y en ese momento tropezó, llevándose consigo a la castaña, cayendo sobe el alfombrado piso.

—¡Basta, sempai!— Y tomó el texto de las manos de Kyoya —Es en serio– Estaba a punto de levantarse, pero Kyoya no soltó su agarre —Tengo que irme.

En ese momento, Kyoya cambió las posiciones y ahora estaba él sobre ella.

—¿Kyoya?— Preguntó ella, con calma.

—No tienes miedo de lo que podría suceder aquí, Haruhi?— y una sonrisa seductora iluminó su semblante.

—Creí que ya habíamos discutido sobre eso, sempai—dijo mirándolo a los ojos. —No tienes nada que ganar haciéndome esto.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Circuntancias?— Dijo después de pensarlo mucho.

—¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que las circunstancas están equivocadas? **—** preguntó, con una sonrisa ladina, de esas que la hacían ruborizarse por completo, para después robarle un rápido beso que la dejó tan roja como una cereza.

—Sempai…— advirtió ella.

—Además, eres mi novia, ¿no?— sentenció el de ojos grises, la voz en tono de burla.

—¡Kyoya-sempai!— le reprochó ella, tratando y fallando sonar severa.

—Bueno, bueno…—le dijo él, levantando las manos, señalando inocencia, aunque su mirada era todo lo contrario. —Te agradezco, Haruhi— le dijo sorpresivamente, terminando la broma, y dejando a la chica en shock durante algunos segundos.

Kyoya continuó, ante la confusión de la muchacha —porque me has servido bien como distracción durante algunos instantes…

—Todo era una broma, ¿verdad?

—Claro, Haruhi, nunca me atrevería a hacer algo… si tú no quieres– completó, cuidadosamente.

La castaña solamente se ruborizó, a la vez que tomó la mano que le ofrecía el muchacho para ayudarle a levantarse.

—¡Hija mía! ¡He venido a..!— interrumpió sorpresivamente un joven rubio.

Haruhi se levantó y tomó el libro del suelo, donde había caído tras el arranque del muchacho de gafas. —No ha pasado nada, Tamaki-sempai— Haruhi dio una sonrisa natural que hizo ruborizarse tanto a Tamaki como al rey entre las Sombras. —Kyoya-sempai estaba simplemente dándome mi libro. Lo dejé ayer aquí.

—No te preocupes, hija mía. —Tamaki tomo los hombros de la muchacha en un gesto que pretendió sea heroico. —Papá está aquí para protegerte de la mamá malvada.

—En primer lugar, sempai no es mi padre—comentó la joven con una expresión cansada, pero en semblante una sonrisita pugnaba por elevar las comisuras de sus labios. —En segundo lugar, no lo necesito para estar a salvo. Kyoya sempai no es un pervertido como sí lo es alguien de los que están aquí, dijo mirándolo.

Despues de ese comentario, Tamaki fue a rumiar su mal humor en una de las esquinas del sitio y Kyoya sonrió ante el comentario defensivo.

—Hasta luego, Kyoya- _sempai_ —dijo Haruhi, caminando hacia la salida. —Y gracias por _devolverme_ mi libro.

—¿Qué hay de tu padre?— Espetó el rubio, rápidamente recuperado. Haruhi no le hizo caso y salió de la habitación. El rey entre las sombras miró a su mejor amigo con una media sonrisa condescendiente…

—Vamos, Honey-sempai llamó hace rato diciendo que el té estaba listo…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Y el siguiente…

La lluvia comenzó a arreciar con fuerza en las ventanas.

Y los ecos de una tormenta por llegar les calaron los oídos.

Aún cuando Haruhi Fujioka había logrado mantener su miedo bajo control; era cierto también que todavía le era algo difícil mantener la compostura cuando el sonido de un trueno le impregnaba los sentidos.

Aunque ya no se paralizaba como antes, no le gustaba ver a sus amigos preocupándose por ella.

¿Qué podía hacer? Los quería mucho, pero esa era la forma en que creció, y ciertamente le era bastante difícil dejar atrás los viejos hábitos.

Y tenía que ser justamente esa noche en que compartía con Kyoya mientras estudiaban juntos…

—Haruhi— llamó repentinamente el joven de gafas —¿Estás bien con esto?— le dijo refiriéndose a la lluvia que comenzaba a acrecentarse aún más, mientras se quitaba los audífonos de los oídos, dando por finalizada cualquier escucha en la hubiera estado ocupado.

Kyoya había sido el único que –en su vivo derecho- conocía que los temores de Haruhi no estaban superados por completo.

No es que eso le molestara en lo más mínimo.

Después de todo, siempre tenía alguna idea para hacerle olvidar la situación en la que se hallaban…

—Kyoya...— protestó Haruhi, al sentir el abrazo de su novio —¿Qué quieres ganar con esto?

Él sonrió. —No quiero ganar nada con esto, que no sea el placer de estar en tu compañía, Haruhi —Entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de la castaña y tiró suavemente de ella, mientras la joven se inclinó suavemente hasta cubrir la distancia entre ellos.

Jadeó cuando él puso sus labios en la mejilla derecha, besándola despacio, limpiando las lágrimas saladas que caían por ellas, y las cuales ella misma no se había dado cuenta, antes de inclinarse hacia la otra mejilla, besando sus lágrimas allí también.

—Kyoya… —alcanzó a balbucear apenas mientras él enderezó su cabeza lo suficiente como para mirarla… —yo… yo… —se sintió confusa mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente.

 _"_ _Adorable."_

La siguió con la mirada a la vez que colocó su dedo pulgar e índice en la barbilla de ella antes de inclinarse, sus ojos lentamente cerrándose, cubriendo los labios de ella con los suyos. Ella se maravilló de lo suave que se sentía el contacto de él, mientras lo dejaba hacer…

Él era amable y suave en el contacto, y a ella le pareció que él transfirió todos sus sentimientos en el beso. Podía sentir fácilmente el calor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, y se encontró respondiendo al beso con fruición.

El joven sonrió por dentro.

Sabía la manera de desviar la atención de la muchacha de esa ligera sensación de malestar que le calaba los poros al escuchar el ruido de un trueno, acompñado por el vistazo de un relámpago a la distancia.

Pero también sabía que no aguantaría la situación mucho tiempo más.

Había tomado mucha paciencia y autocontrol, forjado a través de años de ser criado como un Ootori, el aplacar sus hormonas y no empujarlos a cualquier cosa para la cual él sabía que ninguno de ellos estaba preparado. De modo que, con excepción del primero –y ahra este último que se habían dado-, siguieron los besos castos y distantes entre sí. Él sabía que no tenían prisa, puesto que no pensaba dejarla ir. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Por lo que decidió simplemente colocarle los audífonos de su reproductor mp3 en los oídos, y las suaves notas del "Vals Medley" de Johan Strauss se filtraron enseguida en la mente de la joven de ojos cafés…

Y cuando sintió que terminó de tranquilizarse, definitivamente; le tendió la mano, una vez más, y la atrajo nuevamente hacia sí mismo, en un elegante intento por empezar a mover los pies al suave ritmo de aquella melodía…

Ante la muda pregunta de ella, él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—¿Algún problema con ello?— le cuestionó Kyoya, una ceja alzada.

Haruhi reflexionó durante un momento antes de sonreír alegremente hacia él. —Para ti, tal vez, después de todo, eres tú el que va a tener que aguantar mi pobre baile.

—De alguna manera, creo que sobreviviré— Kyoya dijo en voz baja. Le tocó el rostro, luego hizo una pausa y, colocando un mechón del cabello castaño de la chica –que ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros- detrás de la oreja, la miró durante un largo instante, una mirada casi retadora en sus ojos y Haruhi se encontró incapaz de moverse.

—Si te atreves a pisarme, pagarás por ello— le advirtió seriamente.

Haruhi levantó una ceja —¿Crearás acaso una nueva deuda para mí, Kyoya?

—Bueno— dijo aún parado delante de ella—Creo que el pago de esta puede resultar más agradable que las anteriores, ¿no te parece?

Y lo último que vieron los grandes ojos oscuros de Haruhi, fueron los ojos grises –sin cristales de por medio- del joven conocido como Kyoya Ootori, mientras el susodicho se inclinaba hacia ella, buscando nuevamente sus labios.

Después de ese día, no contó los besos que se dieron nunca más.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

.

.

.

 **ABURRIDAS NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos!

Espero este episodio de esta Ouran-novela les haya agradado jeje (y que no se hayan perdido ante los saltos de tiempo que he colocado en la misma y ante las escenas algo "subiditas de tono" en algunas partes)

Mil gracias a todas las personitas que han comentado y a quienes no he podido responer aún a sus amables mensajes T.T: okita kagura, **Sofitkm,** cristianrey1980, **PaulaGaTo,** , **Fblaz,** , **mutemuia,** mitsurey **, tsuki-chan,** 08ahiru80, **black-Kiari,** nury14, **Haruki-senpai,** Koremi-chan, **Sarakerim** y a todas las personas ue le han dado fav o follow.

¡Muchas gracias a todos!

.

Y les dejo con los adelantos del próximo momento sin sentido: **"NUBES"**

 _Porque Kyoya Ootori es capaz de sacar provecho, aún cuando las nubes se miren grises._

 _—_ _En realidad, —contestó él mientras hacía ademán de subir sus gafas— he abandonado la idea de tratar de entender los motivos que mueven sus acciones —pero ciertamente, creo que tiene algo que ver con el sentimiento de rechazo. Después de todo, cuando uno se propone a una chica y ésta lo rechaza no es buen augurio para sus posibilidades de éxito._

 _—_ _¿Cómo puedes ser sarcástico sobre algo como eso?—preguntó Haruhi, totalmente ofuscada._

 _—_ _Es que es, en cierta forma, divertido —confesó él, sonriendo ligeramente._

 _—_ _De todas formas, ¿Quién dice que yo iba a rechazarlo?_

 _Kyoya hizo caso omiso y continuó —Pero debido a que pasaste varios años ajena a su creciente afecto, ¿esto vino realmente a ti como un choque? ¿Cómo puede alguien tan perceptivo ser tan ignorante? —Y ya está, lo dijo. Las palabras que ¡por años! él y todos sus amigos tenían en mente, habían sido dichas. Un extraño y algo gracioso sentimiento de libertad lo invadió._

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

 _Pero de nuevo, negando con la cabeza, continuó —Y si te digo, que Hikaru está enamorado de ti también para que no sea una sorpresa cuando se te proponga, entonces tal vez a él sí vas a ser capaz de darle una respuesta apropiada._

 _—_ _¿Hikaru? ¿Es en serio?_

 _—_ _Por supuesto — le respondió él con total naturalidad._

 _Haruhi parpadeó frustrada. EN SERIO no podía ser tan densa. Tantos años y jamás había vislumbrado nada. Respondió, buscando sacudir esos fatalistas pensamientos de su mente –De todas formas, ¿por qué iba él a hacerlo?_

 _—_ _¿Por qué? —repitió Kyoya —Supongo que por la misma razón por la que iba a proponértelo el próximo viernes en nuestra cita…_

.

Muajajaja, supongo que ya todos saben lo que viene ¿verdad?

Personalmente, el capítulo que viene es el que más me ha agrado escribir hasta ahora (junto con unos dos que vendrán después ;) y que torturarán muuucho al Rey entre las Sombras).

 **Espero ansiosa sus opiniones!**

 **Matta-ne!**


	14. Nubes

**DISCLAIMER: OURAN HIGH SCHOOL NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, PERTENECE A BISCO HATORI**

 **LA UTILIZACIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTE INTENTO DE HISTORIA COHERENTE NO TIENE FINES DE LUCRO**

 **SERIE DE ONE-SHOT NO ENTRELAZADOS… ¿O SI?**

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 **N: NUBES**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tout ce qui doit arriver arrivera, quels que soient vos efforts pour l'eviter.

Tout ce qui ne doit pas arriver n'arrivera pas, quels que soient vos efforts pour l'obtenir. "

« _Todo aquello que debe llegar, llegará, no importa tus esfuerzos por evitarlo._

 _Todo aquello que no debe llegar no llegará, no importa tus esfuerzos por obtenerlo."_

 **Râmana Mahârshi**

.

.

.

 **RESUMEN:** Porque Kyoya Ootori es capaz de sacar provecho hasta cuando las nubes se miran grises.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Kyoya entró en su despacho. Había regresado desde hacía algunos días a Japón, listo para comenzar a trabajar en la empresa de su familia. Sólo dos años más y Haruhi sería abogada. Se sentó, y abrió un compartimiento secreto. Tal vez era paranoico, pero no le importaba. No quería que algún sirviente, amigo o familiar alguno encontraran lo que había escondido. El pequeño espacio secreto se abrió después de que él digitó la clave. Encontró dentro la pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro. El anillo brillaba en medio de la noche, mientras recordaba que la había tomado algo aturdido, mientras su padre le explicaba que había sido el anillo de de compromiso que había usado su abuela, y que era ahora suyo, o mejor dicho de _Haruhi;_ algo ocurrido en la cena de bienvenida que había tenido en su casa la misma noche de su llegada, y en la cual habían estado presentes incluso sus hermanos mayores.

Estaba consciente también del hecho de que tenía que esperar un año aún antes de proponerle lo que hubiera querido sea una realidad desde hace bastante tiempo a su novia.

Suspiró con exasperación ante el fugaz recuerdo que invadió su mente, mientras revisaba su teléfono móvil con cautela.

Sabía que debía esperar, y más aún ante lo sucedido aquella vez; pero ciertamente, la reunión de ese día le daba una pequeña mala espina. Habían convencido los gemelos a Haruhi de ir esa noche a la renión de su firma de modas. Ella no había podido rehusarse-no es como si hubiera podido hacerlo de todas formas.

Un repentino deseo de estrangular a esos maquiavélicos gemelos se hizo presente, cuando descubrió repentinamente la razón de la invitación.

Y justo en aquella fecha, cuando ni siquiera había pasado una semana desde que habían reñido….

Los recuerdos volaron a través de su mente…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Él había ido a verla a su universidad, un día apenas después que había llegado al país.

Ella había regresado desde hacia ya tres meses y él acababa de hacerlo.

Actualmente se encontraba en época de exámenes y por ello había sido clara la noche anterior –cuando él había llamado para saludarla- diciendo, con su característica y plana voz, que se encontraba sumamente ocupada con los preparativos de sus exámenes.

¿Era culpable acaso de querer ver a su novia durante algunos momentos?

 _El caro automóvil había sido dejado una esquina atrás, pues era absolutamente consciente de la opinión de Haruhi acerca de las cosas de "ricos bastardos"; aún así, la gente le reconoció enseguida como el apuesto joven que aparecía en algunas revistas con regularidad, junto a los rostros de sus otros amigos, los rostros de los más poderosos representantes de la juvenil élite japonesa… futuros responsables de tomar la posta en el liderazgo de cada una de su familias…_

 _—_ _Te he dicho muchas veces que no deseo tu notoriedad… y menos ahora que comencé el semestre. ¡Quiero lograr todo por mí misma!— había mascullado profundamente irritada ante las miradas estupefactas de los chicos que les rodeaban._

 _Y es que no se les había escapado de la mente el hecho de que la chica nueva, que aparentemente era una recién llegada estudiante transferida desde la Universidad de Boston que había estudiado becada allí, al parecer conocía a aquel atractivo joven de gallarda y arrogante figura._

 _Kyoya en cambio, habia mirado estoico y disimulado a algunos de los chicos con los que Haruhi estaba acompañada a la salida de sus clases._

 _Lo que vio en las miradas de esos muchachos le puso de peor humor que el haber visto prácticamente rehazada su presencia el día anterior –y vía telefónica- por su novia._

 _Él no desconfiaba de ella. Jamás lo haría. Y asimismo, jamás dudaría de su asombrosa capacidad. Es por ello que había sido atraído irremediablente hacia ella._

 _Y entendía que ella quisiese pasar desapercibida, pero eso no menguaba en nada sus deseos por tenerla para sí mismo durante algunos instantes._

 _Además, si iban a unir sus vidas en algún momento, es de suponer que cualquiera en la calle la reconocería como una Ootori, ¿verdad?_

 _—_ _Si no eres capaz de cumplir una pequeña petición, no creo que sea factible el que sigamos intentando tener algo serio— la voz absolutamente molesta de la muchacha frente a él lo sacó de sus pensamientos bruscamente._

Y allí había todo terminado. Ella había huido del lugar, presurosa.

No se habían llamado, ni comunicado durante los días siguientes.

Ella no había hecho intentos por hablar con él y él había dudado un poco al tratar de marcar el número telefónico de ella.

Creía que era cuestión de tiempo.

Pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, más se daba cuenta de que el distanciamiento que tenía con la joven era más amplio.

Y aquello no le gustaba.

Estaba seguro de los sentimientos que lo unían a ella; pero jamaás aquellas diferencias que a veces provocaban pequeños malentendidos, que casi siempre terminaban en sonrisas por parte de él, y risas por parte de ella; además de algún intercambio de comida... le habían parecido tan inquietantes…

Guardó la pequeña cajita en sus bolsillos. Una vez más, se dijo que tenía que esperar… pero ante ese "enfriamiento" –se negaba a llamarlo de otra manera- en su relación, dudó un poco respecto a qué hacer. Y aunque no tenía idea -¡hasta se desconocía por completo!- de qué hacer, ese día en especial, sintió que tenía que llevarla con él.

Después de todo, Kyoya Ootori no hacía planes a la ligera o basados en un impulso, y sus planes nunca fallaban.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Suspiró, casi exasperado.

Ella lo ignoró por completo durante gran parte de la noche.

Y no sólo fue eso, sino que además sabía de las intenciones de la abuela de su amigo rubio, quien, después de haberlo aceptado como a su heredero, quería casarlo con alguien digna de entrar en la familia Suoh, lo más pronto posible.

Sabía también que su amigo no se entrometería jamás en su relación, y mucho menos aprovecharía lo que él mismo le había comentado días atrás, cuando el rubio fue finalmente a visitarlo –no había podido ir antes debido a sus compromisos como inminente heredero del emporio Suoh- acerca del malentendido que había habido entre ellos.

Y ni qué decir que Tamaki había quedado algo preocupado respecto al tema, pero se despidió rápidamente con una sonrisilla en el rostro apuesto.

Aquello no le había gustado en absoluto.

Y menos aquella noche, cuando vio que Tamaki se decidió invitarla a bailar…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

En un momento determinado, y al compás de la música lenta, se detuvo…

Las cosas en la empresa iban bien, pero necesitaban ya herederos.

Además, darle un empujoncito a su mejor amigo, puesto que estaba seguro que Haruhi estaría gustosa de casarse con él, a pesar de los recientes conflictos que atravesaban.

—Haruhi, ciertamente, mi abuela me ha presionado últimamente—dijo ante la faz curiosa de la chica, quien no entedía a qué venía aquella bizarra conversación —Ella y mi padre parecen querer que encuentre esposa rápidamente, e incluso han escogio una candidata que ellos y yo mismo consideramos ideal.

—¿Y quién es ella, sempai?

—Tú.

—¿Yo?

—Así es.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a casarte conmigo, Haruhi?

—Yo... Tamaki-sempai… eso es algo, sorpresivo — dijo ella, tras algunos momentos de silencio.

—¿No puedes? Creí que ya no tenías nada con Kyoya—el asombro en el rostro del muchacho de ojos violetas fue absolutamente genuino.

Los pensamientos de la muchacha volaron hacia lo ocurrido unas horas atrás, cuando el chofer y guardaespaldas de Kyoya se había presentado en su puerta, con la orden expresa de no moverse de allí hasta que ella aceptara ser llevada por él a la reunión.

 _—_ _No, está equivocada.— Interrumpió antes de que ella pudiera continuar con su diatriba. —No lo he averiguado hasta que ha hablado conmigo durante el camino. Todo de lo que ha hablado es Kyoya esto… y Kyoya aquello…. Estoy seguro que el joven Kyoya no tiene ni idea de lo que está sintiendo. Cuando se trata de negocios en realmente un genio, pero cuando se trata de ser un joven sin embargo, es bastante despistado, se lo aseguro._

 _Ella debía ser muy especial para tener a Kyoya actuando como un joven enamorado. Increíble. Un desliz de la joven había sido suficiente para descongelar el hielo que había envuelto al joven Ootori durante tanto tiempo._

 _Dio un vistazo a Haruhi, quien se encontraba mirando las flores que había mandado a traer Kyoya._

 _—_ _¿Su padre no le ha hablado sobre muchachos a usted? — preguntó cuidadosamente el mayordomo, a lo cual la joven negó lentamente. —Bueno, cuando su corazón escoge un niño especialmente querido sentirá que la respiración se le acorta, la boca se le secará, sus extremidades temblarán. Su corazón latirá más fuerte y su estómago se agita. Usted parece no ser capaz de pensar con claridad ni deshacer el nudo en la garganta.— Tachibana se interrumpió y trató de reprimir una risa mientras Haruhi abrió grandemente los ojos a medida que iba dando cada una de las descripciones._

 _—_ _Es normal. Es la manera más natural de su mente y su corazón de decirle que ha encontrado a alguien especial. Una manifestación física de sus pensamientos más ocultos..._

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

La noche estaba algo avanzada ya, y la muchacha tomaba aire antes de decidirse a salir de aquella locura. Esperaba escapar sigilosamente del lugar, pero para ello necesitaría llamar algún taxi que fuera a recogerla.

Suspiró, pensando en el teléfono olvidado que dejó dentro.

—¿Dónde has dejado a tu compañía?— escuchó de pronto una voz que tuvo la facultad de helarle los huesos, mientras una mano delgada –que ella conocía tan bien- le extendía el bolso otrora olvidado en el interior de la gran mansión.

Haruhi sintió un escalofrío ante la mención de Tamaki. — ¿Por qué no viene por sí mismo?— preguntó con indignación.

—En realidad, —contestó él mientras hacía ademán de subir sus gafas— he abandonado la idea de tratar de entender los motivos que mueven sus acciones; pero ciertamente, creo que tiene algo que ver con el sentimiento de rechazo. Después de todo, cuando uno se propone a una chica y ésta lo rechaza no es buen augurio para sus posibilidades de éxito.

—¿Cómo puedes ser sarcástico sobre algo como eso?—preguntó Haruhi, totalmente ofuscada.

—Es que es, en cierta forma, divertido —confesó él, sonriendo ligeramente.

—De todas formas, ¿quién dice que yo iba a rechazarlo?

Kyoya hizo caso omiso y continuó —Pero debido a que pasaste varios años ajena a su creciente afecto, ¿esto vino realmente a ti como un choque? ¿Cómo puede alguien tan perceptivo ser tan ignorante? —Y ya está, lo dijo. Las palabras que ¡por años! él y todos sus amigos tenían en mente, habían sido dichas. Un extraño y algo gracioso sentimiento de libertad lo invadió.

—¿Qué?

Pero de nuevo, negando con la cabeza, continuó —Y si te digo, que Hikaru está enamorado de ti también para que no sea una sorpresa cuando se te proponga, entonces tal vez a él sí vas a ser capaz de darle una respuesta apropiada.

—¿Hikaru? ¡¿Es en serio?!

—Por supuesto — le respondió él con total naturalidad.

Haruhi parpadeó frustrada. EN SERIO no podía ser tan densa. Tantos años y jamás había vislumbrado nada. Respondió, buscando sacudir esos fatalistas pensamientos de su mente –De todas formas, ¿por qué iba él a hacerlo?

—¿Por qué? —repitió Kyoya —Supongo que por la misma razón por la que iba a proponértelo el próximo viernes en nuestra cita…

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron como platos.

—Kyoya, ¿estabas planeando pe… ped… pedirme….

—Bueno, ¿por qué no?— Cortó la idea de lo que Haruhi iba a decir. — Hemos estado saliendo por casi dos años.

—Esa no es una buena razón para casarse—resopló ella.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso. Pero he de confesarte que en mi vida siempre había planeado casarme por una de dos razones: la empresa o amor; y dado que es obvio que nuestra relación no cabe en la primera categoría, me veo obligado a admitir (nuevamente) que me he enamorado de ti.

Había planeado TANTO ese viernes… las luces, la comida… un restaurante alquilado para ellos dos solos… y ahora todo se iba al caño. Pero el verla allí. Toda sonrojada –y mojada- una vez más, había hecho mella en su cabeza… después de todo, era la ocasión perfecta.

Y después de ver cómo Tamaki había jugado su última carta y se le había propuesto, antes que él, y aunque estaba seguro que era todo parte de algún retorcido plan para hacer que él y Haruhi arreglaran sus diferencias; había visto que el adelantarse a lo que el otro ex miembro del Host Club –llámese Hikaru- tenía ´planeado decir, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Jamás lo admitiría a nadie, pero el mirar cómo Tamaki le pidió matrimonio esa tarde-noche le había dado miedo… miedo de perderla, cuando le había costado tanto trabajo el llegar a ella.

—Podrías haberlo dicho con un poco más de sentimiento, ¿sabes?— le dijo en un tono tratando –y fallando- en sonar como reproche.

Él se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó de la mano aceptando el reto en el aire. —Mi querida Haruhi, la luz de mi mundo…—

—¡Basta! —gruñó a modo de respuesta —¡deja de burlarte de mí! Además, se suponía que estábamos disgustados.

Kyoya, considerando que ahora ambos estaban mojados, y llenos de barro, se encogió de hombros, se sentó a su lado, y le espetó —¿Acaso estoy siendo rechazado? —con una nota de dolor fingido. —Además, para pelear se necesitan dos, y te recuerdo, que tú eras quien estaba molesta conmigo, y no al revés.

—¡Eso no fue lo que dijiste! ¡Cínico!

—¿Qué puedo hacer? Parece que lo olvidé por completo.

—¡Baka! ¡Debería rechazarte!

—Pero no lo harás — dijo él, con confianza.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de ti mismo?

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?— preguntó, y continuó, seriamente —haz dejado claro que me encuentras atractivo y digno de tu tiempo y creo que te he transmitido sentimientos similares. Y además, te hablado ya de mi padre, y de su interés en nuestra unión.

—Estamos demasiado jóvenes, y aun me quedan dos años de carrera universitaria…— le dijo, ya algo calmada —y el acuerdo para salir contigo era el que de ninguna manera intervinieras en mi carrera.

—Jamás me inmiscuiría en tus asuntos, de no ser necesario, lo sabes— Añadió cuidadosamente él.

—Trataste de hacerlo— le reprochó ella —te recuerdo que esa fue la razón de nuestra pelea.

—Pero no me dejaste, y en mi defensa, estaba preocupado por ti debido a la tomenta que venía en camino.

—¡He superado eso hace años! y…

—Y además —él la iinterrumpió, sin dejarla continuar —No te he visto en tres meses, ¿qué querías que hiciera al llegar al país sino ir a ver a mi novia?—preguntó, retóricamente.

—Aun así podría rechazarte — contestó ella, con firmeza.

—Trata de hacerlo — le respondió él, atrevido.

—Tal vez solo voy a huir de nuevo — contestó la castaña, poniéndose de pie. Una fracción de segundo después Kyoya estaba también de pie, y la había atrapado entre sus brazos y un árbol.

—Me temo que no puedo permitir algo como eso —le susurró en voz baja, cerca de su oído— Tamaki puede ser tan idiota como para dejarte ir, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a ello. No aceptaré un no por respuesta…

Entonces el silencio se hizo entre ellos. Silencio de voces, ya que lo único que se oía era a la lluvia que caía, ahora con más fuerza, a su alrededor. Se miraron a los ojos, intensamente, por largo rato, sus cuerpos húmedos apretados, el agua corriendo por sus pieles. Su respiración se detuvo y se mezcló en aquella curiosa lluvia primaveral que los envolvía.

—…Pero ¿por qué yo?— preguntó finalmente ella.

Se la quedó mirando. _"Porque eres más bella de lo que nunca te darías cuenta. Debido a que tu inteligencia es algo de lo que puedo estar orgulloso. Debido a la forma en que hablas sin pensar. Debido a que eres la única que ha podido ir más allá de mis defensas. Porque eres la única por la que me atrevería a arriesgar mi reputación. Y porque eres la mujer con la que sé que quiero pasar mi vida."_

Pero había algunas cosas que en su vida, Kyoya Ootori no sería capaz de decir en voz alta.

—Debido a que eres tú… y hay mérito en ello— le dijo la verdad y la dejó así.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer si me niego?— tuvo el descaro de decir. Los enormes ojos castaños abiertos como nunca, límpidos, sinceros…

Él solo levantó una mano y la colocó en la mejilla de ella, acariciándola suavemente; y, con una sonrisa segura en el rostro apuesto, dijo —Me propondré de nuevo, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que no quede ni una pizca de dignidad en mi ser…— Y ella le miró, absolutamente asombrada. ¿Ése era el orgulloso Kyoya Ootori que conocía? ¿Y sus lentes cuándo desaparecieron? Pero él no la dejó decir nada, ya que continuó, ajeno a sus pensamientos—A esto he llegado, Haruhi Fujioka, a esto me has llevado… y no hablo con un solo atisbo de ironía ni enfado cuando lo digo y lo admito, porque de todas formas, sólo ante ti podría hacerlo: soy capaz de seguirte hasta el fin del mundo para hacer que seas mi esposa…- casi gritaba, o eso le pareció, la lluvia no les dejaba hablar como hubieran querido ciertamente…

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa —Eso no será necesario.

Y mientras él acercaba su cara a la de ella, su mano derecha tomó la izquierda de ella, y la izquierda se había deslizado hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón, de donde sacó la cajita pequeña de terciopelo que había estado esperando desde hacía un par de meses por ser entregada conteniendo en ella todas las promesas de futuro.

Haruhi se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió el frío metal deslizarse en su fino dedo, y se alejó, con el ceño fruncido, lo que la hacía lucir más encantadora aún —Pensé que habías dicho que te propondrías el viernes… ¿Por qué tienes entonces el anillo contigo?

Kyoya sonrió de nuevo, pero ésta vez fue una sonrisa marca "Rey entre las Sombras" —Existen muy buenas oportunidades para ser utilizado, y esta fue la mejor de todas las que pude haber imaginado, así que habría sido un crimen pasar por alto un momento tan perfecto como éste, aunque no fue planeado en absoluto… entonces puedes decir que simplemente… aproveché un escenario interesante.

Haruhi suspiró —Jamás dejarás de ser el Rey entre las sombras ¿verdad?

—¿En serio quieres hablar de eso en un momento así?

La castaña no tuvo tiempo de protestar, porque lo que sea que estuviera a punto de decir, fue acallado por los labios apremiantes de su flamante prometido.

—"¡ _Al fin!"_ —Más de uno suspiro mentalmente mientras pensaba esto…

La lluvia no había dejado de caer aún, pero desde la estancia, los ex miembros del famoso Host Club de la Academia Ouran miraban cómo la primavera se alzaba frente a sus ojos…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

.

.

.

 **ABURRIDAS NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos!

Y aquí estamos, con un nuevo capítulo de este montón de momentos sin sentido…

¿Confundidos?

También yo XD

En realidad, era éste capítulo el que se titulaba "Méritos"

(¿Recuerdan haber leído la parte del:

 _"—_ _Debido a que eres tú… y hay mérito en ello— le dijo la verdad y la dejó así."?)_

Pues el título era el que había pensado justamente para este capi pero TENÍA que escribir el anterior para enlazar un poco a lo que serán el resto de one-shots sin sentido XD así que éste tomó el nombre de "NUBES" debido a la lluvia que caía… y al hecho que aún cuando todo se vea brumoso, Kyoya siempre saca algo bueno de ello XD.

Adelantos del próximo capítulo: **OSCURIDAD/OBCECACIÓN**

 _—_ _Así que hemos vuelto al sempai… Estás enojada — afirmó él, al escuchar que lo llamaba sempai, ella solo lo llamaba así cuando tenía algo que reprocharle…_

 _—_ _No, no lo estoy—le dijo con sinceridad, mirándolo a los ojos, por primera vez desde que habían llegado al lugar—Simplemente no esperaba tener que lamentar casarme contigo tan rápido._

Gracias a todos por sus amables comentarios! En el próximo capítulo responderé sus dudas de este y el anterior capi.

Dudas-comentarios-intentos de asesinato

Ya saben dónde!


	15. Oscuridadobcecacion

**DISCLAIMER: OURAN HIGH SCHOOL NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, PERTENECE A BISCO HATORI**

 **LA UTILIZACIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTE INTENTO DE HISTORIA COHERENTE NO TIENE FINES DE LUCRO**

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 **OSCURIDAD/OBCECACIÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Se enamoró de quien no imaginaba, de quien no esperaba y de quien no estaba buscando. Desde ese momento aprendió que el amor no se elige. Es él quien nos elige a nosotros."

 **Anónimo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RESUMEN:** Porque hay cosas que sólo ocurren en la oscuridad. Y porque ella es alguien obcecado, pero él la ama así…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Kyoya le dio una mirada. Suspirando, se desabrochó el cierre y se quitó el reloj de su muñeca, poniéndolo sobre el escritorio. Se levantó de la silla y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. —Te debo una disculpa, Haruhi.

—Me debes más que eso — murmuró, cruzando los brazos con irritación.

Una sonrisa familiar se presentó en su rostro apuesto mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, a la vez que se quitaba los anteojos. Una de sus manos en su cabello, la otra deslizándose hacia la fina cintura. Ella levantó una ceja —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

El tiró ella hacia él —¿No es esto lo que querías? — le preguntó con algo de picardía, el deseo brillando en su mirada. La mano en la cintura avanzaba poco a poco hacia abajo, peligrosamente abajo, sus dedos rozando los bordes del fino camisón de seda.

—No— respondió ella, con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, como si su flamante esposo no estuviera casi a horcajadas sobre ella —Yo quería ser más interesante que tu computadora por lo menos durante el día de nuestra boda. Si no puedes al menos pensar hoy en mí, ¿Qué debo esperar entonces para nuestro futuro?

—Yo he estado pensando en ti— le dijo en tono algo ofendido, como si ella debió haberlo sabido sin preguntar —fuiste difícil de ignorar, ya que suspirabas cada cinco minutos.

—Kyoya-sempai, tratar de ignorarme es casi tan malo como hacerlo realmente— dijo ella, con irritación, resistiendo el impulso de golpear al de ojos grises. Se alejó de él, tratando de dominar ese sentimiento de frustración que la invadía. —No importa, puedes volver a trabajar si quieres…

—Así que hemos vuelto al sempai… Estás enojada — afirmó él, al escuchar que lo llamaba sempai, ella solo lo llamaba así cuando tenía algo que reprocharle…

—No, no lo estoy—le dijo con sinceridad, mirándolo a los ojos, por primera vez desde que habían llegado al lugar—Simplemente no esperaba tener que lamentar casarme contigo tan rápido.

Él hizo ademán de acercarse, como si quisiera tomarla entre sus brazos, pero se abstuvo ante la muda negativa de ella y lentamente bajó sus manos hasta ubicarlas a los lados de su cuerpo —Haruhi— suspiró antes de susurrar, con la voz más dulce que jamás nadie había escuchado de él — No estoy acostumbrado a la mendicidad, pero desde que me atreví a mirarte como a una mujer, no puedo reconocerme a mí mismo; me has hecho abrirme a mí mismo al mundo, a tu mundo… por ello no puedo dejar que me dejes tan fácilmente.

—Estoy segura de que apenas y notarás la diferencia— dijo ella con amargura —Puedes llevar tu laptop a la cama contigo, acurrucarte con ella, decirle lo mucho que la amas…

Pese a lo ridícula de la afirmación de su esposa, Kyoya decidió no mostrar ningún atisbo de burla… no quería complicar las cosas…

—Haruhi, ¿estás celosa de mi equipo?— una ceja elevada.

—Creí que lo había dejado claro—dijo, porfiadamente —En el día de la boda, el novio debe ver sólo a la novia.

—En eso te has equivocado, a mi parecer —hizo caso omiso a la mirada incrédula de ella— yo te miro a diario, sólo que he tenido que aprender a controlar los impulsos que surgen en mí al pensar en ti o de lo contrario, no sería capaz de trabajar en nada…

La forma en que afirmó esa última frase fue limpia, clara y concisa, como si estuviera hablando del clima; sin embargo, Haruhi vio en los ojos grises de él, sin cristal de por medio -¿cuándo se había quitado los lentes?- la veracidad centelleante de sus palabras. No fue ciertamente una confesión apasionada, pero era algo más que eso: era una declaración de su amor por ella.

Y deseo…

El alivio entonces se apoderó de su ser y fue capaz de cerrar la distancia que había puesto al principio entre ellos, abrazándolo con fuerza por la cintura. Las manos de Kyoya colgaban en el aire mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba la alarma —Haruhi, ¿qué hizo que…?

Pero ella lo interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

—¡Baka! Kyoya Ootori, jamás pensé que diría esto —dijo completamente sonrojada— soy tu esposa, no tu compañera de trabajo. Se _supone_ que conmigo debes ceder a tus deseos, sobre todo en tu noche de bodas — terminó con el rostro casi morado por la vergüenza que sentía al admitir _eso,_ sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—De hecho, Haruhi Ootori— dijo casi saboreando las palabras…. ¡Al fin podía llamarla así!— me he pasado pensando en ello todo el día — le dijo, seguro de lo que decía, y luego bajó la mirada, como avergonzado, un gesto que solo se permitía ante ella —pero perdí la noción de la hora.

Ella dejó escapar un sonido de desaprobación mientras tiraba de la corbata de su ahora esposo —Kyoya, antes de… bueno… tú sabes…

—Lo sé… y lo haré con cuidado, no te preocupes…— dijo despreocupadamente, pero la mirada gris brillando de emoción contenida.

—¿Tú no?..

—No, siempre he estado ocupado con mis estudios, " _o tratando de conquistarte_ ", —contestó ante la pregunta tácita de ella—así que jamás tuve tiempo para algo como eso.

—Pero…

—Será… interesante aprender juntos, ¿no lo crees?— le dijo mientras cerraba la distancia que los separaba, su camisa ya en el piso…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—¿Qué les parece esta?— Pregunto Yamashiro, el agente de bienes raíces que los acompañaba aquel día, indicándoles el amplia sala de estar contigua al gran salón-comedor formal, y Haruhi solo atinó a mirar a Kyoya, quien su vez le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Y bien?— Dijo él, sonando paciente para alguien que no lo conociera, pero para ella definitivamente no sonaba nada paciente en absoluto. Y es que para ser un joven matrimonio conformado por dos personas que por lo general sabían lo que querían y no dudaban en ir tras sus metas, la búsqueda de una casa por sí mismos les estaba resultando relamente frustrante.

—No sé— repondió su mujer.

El agente se dio cuenta de la situación, y decidió terminar con la suave y creciente tensión que los rodeaba—Siempre podemos visitar otra…— pero la joven casada se encogió de hombros. Kyoya sabía que no hacía eso difícil a propósito, pero el dolor que empezaba a taladrar su cabeza ciertamente le estaba poniendo de mal humor.

Ciertamente habian decidido salir de la mansion Ootori y buscar su propio lugar "lejos de casa" a tan solo dos meses de haberse casado, pero es que en verdad necesitaban su propio espacio. Con tantas personas prestas a atenderlos y toda la familia y formalidad rodeándoles -amén de los miembros de Host Club que iban a visitarlos _demasiado_ seguido para su gusto- habían hecho lo posible por buscar algo conveniente, cercano a sus ocupaciones -para que nadie pudiera reclamar nada- y sobre todo, acogedor...

Pero la búsqueda no estaba siendo nada fácil.

—Bien— dijo él, dando por concluida la visita del día. —Ésta es la mas prometedora de todas las casas que nos has mostrado durante toda la semana, Yamashiro-san. Nos quedaremos con esta, puedes pasar por mi oficina para firmar...

—¿Está esa casa en venta?— Preguntó Haruhi, absolutamente ignorando a su marido e interrumpiendo lo que sea que Yamashiro estaba a punto de decir… ambos hombres voltearon a ver a la joven recién casada.

—Ehhh sí— respondio el agente de bienes raíces, apareciendo algo confuso ante los ojos de sus interlocutores.

Ese era Kyoya Ootori, ¿no? El recién anunciado heredero de Ootori Zaibatsu. ¿Por qué entonces se conformaría con aquella casa -que sin ser pequeña, era bastante menos grande que todas aquellas que habia seleccionado personalmente para la joven pareja- cuando le habia mostrado las más hermosas propiedades en venta en aquella bonita región de Tokyo?

Pero la esposa del joven parecía haberle una súplica muda, y Kyoya lo sabía. Aún cuando suspiró; estaba aseguro de que estarían pronto caminando dentro de esa casa, especialmente por ser la primera vez que su esposa mostraba interes en alguna casa cualquiera.

—¿Has tomado en cuenta la frecuencia con la que Tamaki y los otros nos visitarán?— Preguntó él y ella asintió con la cabeza, sin perder de vista la crítica de su querido esposo.

—Todos entrabamos en el departamento de mi padre— dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. —Estoy segura de que habrá suficiente espacio para todos— Bajó unos pasos hacia el salón principal y se vio obligado a estar de acuerdo. Habría suficiente espacio, incluso con Honey saltando y los gemelos haciendo travesuras.

Era más pequeña de lo que Kyoya hubiera deseado, y sólo pudo suponer, lo que su propio padre hubiera pensado de ella, pero el súbito recuerdo del mundo en el que Haruhi creció, -viviendo en un pequeño apartamento de dos ambientes junto a su padre- le hizo reflexionar que tal vez el resto de las casas eran extravangantes en comparación a esa, grande pero no en extremo pero eso sí, llena de belleza y riqueza absoluta en cuanto a immobiliaria se trata...

—Estás segura?— Preguntó por ultima vez, aun cuando sabía que terminaría cediendo a los deseos de su joven esposa.

Después de todo, se dijo a sí mimso, que el espacio no era importante... porque su hogar estaba donde ella estuviera….

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—Ni lo sueñes. Tengo que estudiar estos archivos para el nuevo caso que me asignaron.

—Negaré que te preparen ootoro.

—En serio crees que me convencerás con algo como eso? Tenemos la nevera llena de ootoro— le recordó su esposa, levantando una ceja.

—Hay muchas posibilidades de que haya ootoro allí también—dijo burlándose de su esposa con suavidad, y ella rodó los ojos. —Padre está tratando de obtener apoyo para ayudar a que el negocio de Fuyumi-nee-san comience.

—¿El negocio de ropa?—preguntó ella y el asintió con la cabeza, complacido de la buena memoria de ella. —Ella me preguntó hace un tiempo si tendría tiempo para ayudar, pero le dije que los gemelos sabrían más de ropa que yo.

Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero ella lo miró, y le cuestionó con la mirada.

—Creo que Fuyumi-nee-san solo quiere tu opinión, en lugar de la de un varón—dijo a modo de explicación.

—En realidad, creo que es una excusa para pasar el tiempo en nuestra casa. Siempre viene con excusas para pasar tiempo aquí. No es que me importe—añadió enseguida, por si las dudas —creo que ella te extraña en la casa principal.

—¿Igual que tu padre te hecha de menos?— Preguntó secamente, mientras ella negaba con exasperación.

—Nunca tendremos privacidad— dijo algo exasperada, pensando en sus otros visitantes hebdomadarios.

—Es por eso mismo que estoy aquí, dijo él, brillantemente —¡Claro! sino, ¿porqué iba a aparecer tan temprano? Pensó ella.

—¿Es por eso que estás aquí? Yo pensé que tenía que ver con los dos meses que… —dejó de beber su taza de té, mientras un tierno sonrojo adornó sus mejillas.

—Eso también podría haber influido en mi visita— aclaró él, gratamente conmovido interiormente porque a pesar de los meses que llevaban casados, ella sún se sonrojaba al hablar de la parte más… íntima de su relación, mientras contemplaba el anillo dorado de ella en su fino dedo anular, y a la vez que se acercaba peligrosamente.

—Sé que no hemos tenido tiempo para estar a solas pero las pasantías me han consumido bastante y…—Trató de frenar el avance de su muy apuesto marido, mientras las mejillas se le coloreaban más a cada paso que él daba hacia ella.

—Estamos en la oficina y…

—Despedí al personal– ella le miró con horror – es decir, les di la tarde libre… ¿no quieres Haruhi?— Dijo con una sonrisa seductora, antes de atraparla en aquel rinconcito de la oficina asignada al pasante principal de aquel reconocido despacho jurídico y que por el momento pertenecía a la castaña, donde la susodicha había huido ante los avances de su esposo, aunque sabía que al final cedería… siempre era así.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Se detuvo a lavar los platos y asintió. No tenía nada más que hacer y la cocina estaba llena de los ingredientes de todos modos.

—Awwww mi linda hija no solo es una excelente abogada, sino también una gran cocinera. ¡Kyoya-kun debe estar tan feliz de tenerte!—… Dijo soñadoramente Ranka.

—Mmm— hizo una mueca la joven.

—¿Hay algo que está mal?— Preguntó, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—No, en reaidad, no.— Ella agarró la toalla y se secó las manos. —Es solo que no quería que las horneara.

—¿No quería permitirte hornearlas?— Repitió con incredulidad, refiriéndose a las apetitosas galletas cuyo agradable olor se filtraba por sus fosas nasales. Una vena salió en su frente. —¿Qué? ¿No creyó que mi linda hija pudiera cocinar? ¿Vendrá hoy por ti? ¡tengo mucho que decir a ese hombre!

—Está bien, papá...

—¿Está bien? ¡No lo está! —Cubrió su cara con las manos —pensé que él era el único al que podía confirale el cuidar de ti. Si lo hubiera sabido antes… habría hablado con esos maravillosos gemelos que tienes por amigos, o aquel lindo tipo tipo tranquilo o aquel niño pequeño… o el idiota…— se detuvo en seco. —Bueno, realmente pensé que hice la elección correcta, ¿sabes?— Observó a Haruhi que estaba sentada encima de mientras comía una galleta. —¿Por qué dijo aquello de todos modos?— Preguntó con curiosidad.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros —Dijo que deberíamos solo pedir diez cajas de galletas a la tienda pastelería de Tokyo, o que debería haber pedido a las criadas que las hornearan por mí—terminó, rodando los ojos.

—Oh— La ceja de Ranka se levantó. —Entonces ¿por qué no?

—Porque no estaría hecha en casa si la ordeno a la pastelería y no serían especiales si dejo que otros las hagan por mí— Respondió ella, mirando a su padre como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo. —Y lo más extraño es que se enojó conmigo después de probarlas… no están tan mal, ¿verdad?

—¡No! Definitivamente!— Indicó Ranka. Iba a decir algo mas, pero repentinamente se dio cuenta de algo blanco que rodeaba uno de los dedos de su hija – Haruhi ¿qué es lo que tienes en el dedo?

Miró hacia abajo. —¡Oh! ¿esto?— Levantó su dedo meñique derecho y se encogió de hombros —me quemé mientras estaba tomando las galletas del horno, eso es todo.

—¿Y él vió esa quemadura?

—Antes de comerlas— Ella asintió. —Incluso me ayudo a limpiarla…— y agregó en un susurro que a duras penas fue escuchado por su padre —pero se veía algo enfadado…

—Oh, entonces sí hice la elección correcta después de todo…— rió Ranka.

Haruhi lo miró sin entender la razón de su sonrisa…

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—Haruhi, ¿por qué te casaste conmigo?

—Porque me lo pediste— respondió ella con inocencia.

—Entonces, si alguno de los chicos te lo hubiera pedido antes que yo, lo habrías aceptado?

Ella pareció pensarlo durante algunos segudos que a su esposo se le antojaron eternos. Porqué tenía que ser ella siempre así de obcecada? Nunca –o casi nunca- se daba cuenta de que las palabras que decía, con toda su inocencia y candorosisad, y esos ojos marrones que lo volvían loco, a veces lastimaban…

—No.

—¿No? —por tercera vez en su vida –la primera vez fue cuando le pidió una cita y la segunda, matrimonio a su ahora esposa- Kyoya Ootori estaba pendiente de una respuesta que no era la suya. —¿Por qué?

Ella pareció tatar de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para contestar, antes de decir con una sonrisa en los labios, los ojos enormes, reflejando la más absoluta verdad en ellos.

—Porque ellos no son tú.

Y acto seguido, la castaña dio la vuelta y subió a la habitación de ambos.

Kyoya Ootori sólo atinó a sonreir por lo bajo. Una sonrisa genuina, brillante -de esas que solo ella conocía- lo invadió.

— _Porque ellos no son tú._

Definititvamente, el estar casado con Haruhi Ootori era todo un desafío… un desafío que había aceptado gustoso, y que estaría feliz de siempre tomarlo –y superarlo-

— _Porque ellos no son tú._

Ella hacía sus días divertidos.

Con la misma sonrisa -ya más relajada- subió a la habitación que compartía con su esposa.

Al entrar, escuchó la ducha de la lujosa sala de baño encendida.

Negando con la cabeza, caminó decididamente hacia el origen del ruido, mientras se quitaba la camisa… la corbata hacía rato que estaba en el suelo…

Esa mujer lo volvía loco.

Pero no cambiaría esa locura por nada en el mundo.

Esa sería una noche divertida.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 **Hora de las aburridas nota de autora, y ¡adivinen desde dónde!**

 **Tarararararan: ¡Francia! Jiji (seh, ya estoy por acá)**

 **Les contaré algo de mi gran travesía:**

Este capítulo se terminó de escribir hace unas tres semanas en su integridad (las ideas fueron plasmadas rápidamente como venian a mi mente) y deseaba más que nada (¡más que nada!) el postearlo durante la primera semana de estadía aquí, puesto que durante el resto del tiempo me encontraba editándolo (borrando faltas de ortografía, poniendo signos de puntuación, etc) pero ¿saben qué? ¡Mi computadora se dañó! Aún estando en Ecuador, el cargador no funcionaba del todo bien, pero la llevé al tecnico y compre un cargador nuevo... Pero al llegar aquí: ¡La batería ya no carga más! =( asi que fui con un técnico en París pero la barrera del idioma (que aún no la supero del todo) y el hecho de tener que viajar tanto desde donde estoy para encontrar una solución me desanimaron, puesto que no solo necesito el bendito aparato este para escribirles esta Haru-Kyo- novela, sino también para realizar mis actividades, y preparar mis clases y leer y todo eso...

Cuando al final encontré alguien que me ayude con ese aparatejo, me lo revisó y se dio cuenta que la parte del cargador estaba quemada... ¡quemada! y el arreglo costaba alrededor de 400 euros... T.T así que me salía mejor comprar una nueva que hacer arreglar la anterior... Por suerte tenía esta historia y varios de mis libros de texto (no todos) en mis USB!

 **Así que aqui me tienen, desde un nuevo pais, en un idioma diferente, y con ordenador portable nuevo...** pero debido a que hasta el teclado es diferente (Estoy en un mundo paralelo! O.o) tuve que solicitar una con un teclado americano, así que: NO HAY TILDES NI PUEDO ESCRIBIR SUEÑO, DAÑO, NIÑO y cosas como esas... Seguramente ya se dieron cuenta de ello de todas formas, pero pido disculpas por ello una vez mas puesto que de por si soy enemiga de las faltas de ortografia y les solicito me disculpen por esta vez...

Y las siguientes que vendrán...

T.T

Espero ahorrar para poder comprar una nueva en algún periodo de vacaciones que tenga y en el que tengo previsto ir a España T.T

Quería compartir esto con ustedes, puesto que es la única forma -casi- en la que puedo comunicarme en español.

¿Alguna otra noticia?

Cierto! Acabo de graduarme! (Bueno, ni tanto, fue hace un mes y medio casi que acabe mis estudios jeje) pero ahora soy oficialmente una Doctora en Medicina! Yeih! jiji

¡Fanfarrias para mí! jaja ;)

.

Agradezco profundamente a todas las personitas que se han tomado el tiempo para escribir sus pequeñas opiniones acerca de como va avanzando la historia.

 **Por su amable paciencia y seguimiento, les dejo un adelanto del proximo capitulo, a la vez que espero les hayan gustado esas pequeñas "cápsulas de tiempo" que les he mostrado hoy, que fueron pensadas la pregunta: ¿Cómo sería un día cotidiano en la vida de estos dos? ¡Y voilà! Esto es lo que resultó.**

 **PÁNICO**

 _Ahora se preguntaba si acaso toda la previsión que había hecho había sido en vano. Si todos los esfuerzos para verla habían sido realmente en vano. Tal vez esa relación había fracasado hace semanas… meses atrás._

 _Tal vez era que ella no podía ver a través de su fría máscara impersonal, después de todo. Su corazón, tan pequeño como era –pues era después de todo, un Ootori- se sentía débil y apretado._

 _Kyoya Ootori tenía en la mano uno de los archivos de su esposa, y su mundo se inclinó precariamente ante lo que tenía enfrente: los papeles de divorcio presentados por una Haruhi Ootori._

 _Buscó una silla y se dejó caer en ella, agradecido, al menos, de la soledad de la oficina en la cual podía desmoronarse a gusto. Se quitó las gafas, arrojándolas descuidadamente sobre el escritorio, mientras atraía los papeles para inspeccionarlos mejor._

¿Qué pasó? ¿Apenas se casan y ya van a divorciarse? ¡Sigan conmigo y averiguen la respuesta la próxima vez en esta, su Ouran-novela!

(Me salió estilo comercial XD)

Matta-ne!


	16. Pánico

**DISCLAIMER: OURAN HIGH SCHOOL NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, PERTENECE A BISCO HATORI**

 **LA UTILIZACIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTE INTENTO DE HISTORIA COHERENTE NO TIENE FINES DE LUCRO**

 **SERIE DE ONE-SHOT NO ENTRELAZADOS… ¿O SI?**

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 **PÁNICO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"La suprema felicidad de la vida es saber que eres amado por ti mismo o, más exactamente, a pesar de ti mismo. "

 **Víctor Hugo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RESUMEN:** De cómo Haruhi aprende que no debe asustar a Kyoya bajo NINGÚN motivo.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

El solía ser particularmente limpio con las zonas que consideraba suyas y Haruhi lo sabía y apreciaba, y aún más con cualquier lugar que había recibido regularmente su atención –y entre ellos la oficina de su esposa. Ya era costumbre limpiar la desordenada oficina las escasas veces que venía por ella a la espera de su regreso de la corte -es que tenía mucho trabajo siendo el presidente de la Ootori Zaibatsu-, al despacho de abogados donde realizaba la pasantía de su carrera.

Técnicamente, se suponía que debería estar en esos momentos en el hospital, distribuyendo los bonos vacacionales. Los ingresos del hospital fueron un 15% más elevados que los esperados en relación a los del primer semestre del año anterior, y según su apreciacion, era justo dar a sus trabajadores su parte de los mismos. Como era habitual, había terminado antes de lo previsto, y los había enviado temprano, a fin de hacer una visita sorpresa a su esposa para el almuerzo.

Y ni qué decir que los empleados adoraban a su joven jefe. Aun cuando al principio tuvieron dudas –más que nada debido a la juventud del líder- pero sabían que Yoshio Ootori nunca se había equivocado durante los años que llevó la compañía y tuvieron que confiar en la decisión del anterior presidente.

Pero la decisión había superado con creces sus expectativas… pues a pesar de lo serio y joven que podía verse Kyoya Ootori -y como hasta alguien de temer-, sabían muy bien todos el gran trabajo y la perspicacia para el mundo financiero que tenía. No por nada la compañía había tenido más ingresos que el año anterior -algo increíble si consideraban el poco tiempo que el muchacho llevaba en la presidencia-, sino que ahora se encontraba en proceso de absorber algunas empresas en algunos otros países asiáticos y hasta ya pensaban expandirse en el campo europeo, de la mano de compañía de la madre de Tamaki… como hacía algunos años había hecho ya en Estados Unidos.

Y no era solo por eso que los empleados admiraban al Ootori. Sino era mas bien el hecho que era alguien justo, y como tal, les había dado una cuantiosa bonificación en agradecimiento por la labor realizada durante ese semestre. Además que les había enviado temprano...

Como sea, le habían informado que Haruhi Fujioka -ella no utilizaba su apellido de casada en las actividades que tenían que ver en su carrera, a pesar de las protestas de su esposo, ya que le parecía ridículo a este el no utilizarlo, sobre todo cuando después de graduarse era más que _seguro_ que su esposa tomaría el mando del cuerpo de abogados Ootori- estaba en una reunión urgente con uno de los abogados principales de aquel bufet, revisando alguno de los muchos casos en los que trabajaban...

— _Es tan guapo —suspiraban las féminas que lo miraban pasar._

— _Lástima que esté casado._

— _Su esposa aún estudia en la universidad, ¿verdad?_

— _Esos dicen los rumores._

— _Todos dicen que se casó en secreto, que la chica no es alguien de su posición económica._

Chismes y más chismes… si supieran que Haruhi para él valía más que todas las mujeres del mundo juntas…y que ninguna de ellas sería capaz jamás de reemplazar a su ocasionalmente dulce, siempre despreocupada, bastante obcecada y extrañamente seductora esposa…

Definitivamente todo el personal de Ootori Zaibatsu admiraba en secreto no solo a su jefe, sino más que nada, a su esposa, de quien se decía, era capaz de conseguir lo que quería de él.

Para cualquiera de sus amigos, eran una pareja verdaderamente espectacular, viviendo aún el idilio de los primeros meses de matrimonio... a pesar de que ciertamente, debido a las ocupaciones de él, y a los estudios de ella, no se habían visto tan seguido como hubieran querido.

Pero aún así, nadie dudaba de los sentimientos que los unían...

Es por ello que se había sorprendido mucho al descubrir aquellos papeles en el escritorio algo desordenado de su mujer.

Ahora se preguntaba si acaso toda la previsión que había hecho había sido en vano. Si todos los esfuerzos para verla habían sido realmente en vano. Tal vez esa relación había fracasado hace semanas… meses atrás.

Tal vez era que ella no podía ver a través de su fría máscara impersonal, después de todo. Su corazón, tan pequeño como era –pues era después de todo, un Ootori- se sentía débil y apretado.

Kyoya Ootori tenía en la mano uno de los archivos de su esposa, y su mundo se inclinó precariamente ante lo que tenía enfrente: los papeles de divorcio presentados por una Haruhi Ootori.

Buscó una silla y se dejó caer en ella, agradecido, al menos, de la soledad de la oficina en la cual podía desmoronarse a gusto. Se quitó las gafas, arrojándolas descuidadamente sobre el escritorio, mientras atraía los papeles para inspeccionarlos mejor.

Toda la información más reciente sobre ella se encontraba llenando pulcramente los espacios en los formularios. Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

Solamente necesitaba su firma para que estuvieran completos.

Sintiéndose extrañamente vengativo, se preguntó si sería presuntuoso de su parte el firmar ahora y entregárselo en cuanto ella llegara, con su habitual indiferencia, escondiendo el agujero que empezaba a formarse en su pecho.

Mientras contemplaba las plumas en el escritorio de ella, la puerta se abrió súbitamente detrás de él y un olor a rosas inundó su nariz, y, como un golpe quedó registrado en su memoria, una vez más. Era el olor de ese perfume que Tamaki había insistido en comprarle por su último cumpleaños.

Ella le había dicho con ironía que después de años de estar en el Host Club, no podía esperar que se hubiera encariñado con el aroma de las flores.

Se preguntó si Tamaki sospechaba que en realidad ella sí lo usaba, en memoria a los años pasados en el club.

—Kyoya! —Dijo ella con sorpresa —¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?— Preguntó, caminando alrededor de él, con el acelerado ritmo que acostumbraba, y colocando su maletín en el piso junto a la mesa de su escritorio con un suspiro.

Como él no respondió, ella continuó. —Los procedimientos están tomando mucho más tiempo de lo que esperaba para ser un litigio de propiedad—comentó mientras revolvía los papeles de su escritorio —y el doctor Yashima— dijo refiriéndose a su tutor— me ha encargado que sea quien prepare el caso para presentarlo a la corte y…

Súbitamente detuvo su búsqueda, confundida. —¿Kyoya?— Lo miró, observando por primera vez la expresión de su esposo, y como su postura se desplomaba en su silla.

Haruhi casi tropezó con sus propios pies cuando corrió hacia él, sumamente preocupada.

—¿Está todo bien? ¡Te ves terrible! ¿pasó algo en el hospital?

En silencio, él le tendió un fajo de papeles a ella, sintiéndose alejado de la situación, pero a la vez siendo completamente consciente de cada palabra de ella, de cada movimiento, de su aliento incluso.

Y hasta el orgullo que sentía debido a las grandes resposabilidades que dejaban en los hombros de Haruhi a pesar de faltarle aún un año para graduarse lucharon con su propio orgullo, debido a los papeles que había encontrado.

Ella miró con sorpresa los papeles que él le tendió. ¡Eran los mismos que buscaba! Y frunció el ceño mientras le replicaba —estaba buscando esto hace unas horas, tenía que –y su reclamo se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, con la realización de lo que él pudo haber interpretado.

—Oh Dios.— Dijo entre avergonzada y asustada. —Kyoya, dime que no leíste esto ¿verdad?— Aunque la verdad se veía claramente en sus ojos.

—Soy un idiota. ¿Cómo pude siquiera pensar que sería capaz de llevar este matrimonio correctamente?— Murmuró él, como olvidado de ella, los ojos inyectados de pánico. Un pánico que nacía del temor de saber que ella se alejaría de él. Que lo que todos temían –y secretamente esperaban- que sucediera, había sucedido… —incluso el idiota de Tamaki se habría dado cuenta de cuándo las cosas empezaron a ir mal.

—¡Kyoya, mírame! Por lo que más quieras… ¡escúchame!

—" _Lo que más quiero eres tú... y te vas a ir"—_ pensó él, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

—Está mal!— ante la aguda mirada de él, le aclaró— me refiero a que no debería haber puesto mi nombre allí.— Él la miró, confundido. —A lo que me refiero, es que debería haber puesto Naoko Ichihara o algo por el estilo. Yo NO solicitaría el divorcio.

—Pero no nos hemos visto muy seguido últimamente.— Le dijo él, nada aliviado. Era demasiado pronto para sentir alivio. Aún así, se enderezó un poco en su asiento –en el asiento de ella- tratando de recuperar la compostura y perdiéndola. —¿Entonces no estás?

Ella negó frenéticamente. —No, por supuesto que no. Nunca lo haría… bueno, en teoría. Y si lo hiciera, hablaría de eso primero contigo— y añadió, ante la sospresa de él— así es más práctico—se encogió de hombros —Pero no estoy pensando en el divorcio. Ha sido mi culpa. He tenido este importante caso. —Negó frenéticamente. —Prometo que no volveré a descuidarte. Algo como esto no volverá a suceder, Kyoya. ¿Estás bien?

Era el tono preocupado de ella el que le trajo esperanza al girar hacia ella, y él la miró a los ojos con alivio… provisional. Pero necesitaba explicaciones…

—¿Por qué entonces estaba toda tu información en esos formularios?— preguntó, no del todo listo como para confiar en ella todavía. El mundo aún tenía que regresar a su equilibrio perfecto, para él.

Ella se movió enseguida hacia él, sentándose frente a su esposo, quien aún se veía algo pálido. Y procedió a contarle lo sucedido, mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas. —Hay una cliente que está tratando de solicitar el divorcio. Uno de los peores casos de abuso que he tenido desde que empecé con mis pasantías, pero ella nunca ha tratado de buscar el aspecto legal o de litigios antes. Pensé que iba a ayudarle al darle un ejemplo de cómo llenar los formularios, y el doctor Yashima me pidió que la ayudara con un ejemplo, pero ya no tenía ninguna de las muestra a la mano y yo solo bueno… lo llené por mí misma.

Para Kyoya Ootori, fue un alivio el poder volver a respirar tranquilamente, y durante los siguientes diez segunos trató de convencer a sus músculos de que podían relajarse. En algún momento de su explicación, se habían puesto bastante tensos… y su esposa continuaba hablando.

—Realmente estoy triste, Kyoya. Nunca soñé que verías esto, o que comenzarías a pensar que eran para nosotros. Solo pensé que estaría bien que pudiera mi nombre en ello, dado que jamás llenaría algo como esto… bastante presuntuoso de mi parte, lo admito.

Era lo único que necesitó Kyoya Ootori para ver su fe en el amor, el matrimonio… y la vida hasta cierto punto, devuelta cien veces más fuerte que antes, a la vez que una oleada de extraña gratitud se apoderaba de su ser.

—Bueno— dijo él con voz firme, recuperando la compostura. Y Haruhi se detuvo, parpadeando con desconcierto.

—Está bien— dijo ella, apartándose un poco de él, creyendo que querría su espacio personal.

En cambio, él se le adelantó y se puso de pie, empujándola por la puerta de la oficina, por delante de él.

—¿Kyoya? Preguntó, ahora desconcertada por completo debido a su comportamiento.

—Nos vamos a casa— Le dijo, llevándola por el pasillo. —La secretaria puede decirle a tus clientes que vuelvan mañana.

Perpleja, trató de detenerlo, pero él le respondió besándola con fiereza, y entonces ella lo supo. No podría negarse, aunque quisiera hacerlo en primer lugar. Y lo siguió al auto, sin decir una palabra, donde, apenas entró, él la atrajo hacia su regazo, para luego de varios minutos, soltarla, y arrancar el automóvil, que recorrió enseguida las calles transitadas de Tokyo a toda velocidad.

Unos minutos más tarde, encontró que se sentía aturdida ante las abrumadoras atenciones de su esposo –generalmente circunspecto- para con ella.

—¿Y esto es por?— Le preguntó, después del apasionado beso que compartieron, con la esperanza de que ese tiempo que tomaría él en contestarle les serviría para llegar al menos al piso de arriba. Por primera vez desde su luna de miel, estaba agradecida de que Kyoya había insistido en comprar una casa, en lugar del departamento –pequeño y práctico que ella había sugerido antes de comenzar a buscar casas- puesto que los vecinos se habrían simekemnte escandalizado ante su comportamiento... y apariencia.

—Eso fue por casarte conmigo—le explicó, como diciéndole _tonta_ , por no saber algo tan obvio, según él. Sus labios se curvaron enseguida en una sonrisa divertida cuando la arrastró fuera del coche y prácticamente la cargó por la puerta principal, hacia su alcoba.

—Y lo que viene— la besó rápidamente, dejándola aturdida y sin piso… —es por ser como eres….

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 **Hora de las aburridas nota de autora,**

 **Muajajajaja, apuesto a que más de uno se quedó como diciendo ¿what?**

Bueno, les comentaré que he podido configurar mi computadora portátil inglesa al español, así que ya puedo escribir tildes y la "ñ" por lo que estoy feliz!

Regresaré a mi país en pocas semanas, y allí podré continuar escribiendo hasta que vuelva a ser esclava del sistema de salud en enero T.T

Como sea, agradezco a las personas que aún siguen esta historia, que espero les siga gustando, y en particular, este capítulo casi tragicómico (¿Se nota que me gusta hacer sufrir a Kyoya? XD)

Un adelanto para el próximo capítulo, que saldrá cercano a Navidad :D

 **¡¿QUÉ?!**

 **RESUMEN:** Haruhi comparte la primera navidad con su esposo. Ha buscado qué regalarle, pero no se le ocurre nada... Y algo acerca de las primeras señales de que tu marido es un tirano... y las formas de combatirlo... a lo Haruhi.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Eso es todo por el adelanto muajajaja.

Un ¡gracias! Inmenso a todos quienes comentan esta historia:

 **okita kagura,** Aigo Snape, **777thHeaven,** caro, **cristianrey1980,** PaulaGaTo, **Sofitkm,** Yiraf y todas las demás personas que le dan follow y favs...

Díganme qué les pareció este capi, y sus ideas sobre el que viene ¿si?

Matta-ne!

¡Saludines desde Francia!


	17. ¿¡Qué!

**DISCLAIMER: OURAN HIGH SCHOOL NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, PERTENECE A BISCO HATORI**

 **LA UTILIZACIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTE INTENTO DE HISTORIA COHERENTE NO TIENE FINES DE LUCRO**

 **SERIE DE ONE-SHOT NO ENTRELAZADOS… ¿O SI?**

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 **¿¡QUÉ?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Amor no significa mirarse a los ojos, sino mirar juntos hacia la misma meta "

 **Antoine De Saint-Exupéry**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RESUMEN:** Haruhi comparte la primera navidad con su esposo. Ha buscado qué regalarle, pero no se le ocurre nada. Y para Kyoya Ootori, aquello que sucedió era la tercera cosa que no había planificado: la primera, fue el ser amigo del rubio idiota de Tamaki, la segunda, el enamorarse de la mujer a su lado...

Pero tenía que haberlo esperado... después de todo, se trataba de su Haruhi...

Y algo sobre las primeras señales de que tu marido es un tirano... y las formas de combatirlo... a lo Haruhi.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA: La idea del regalo de Navidad fue inspirado en alguno de los epílogos de "En la Torre de Tokyo" -no recuerdo cuál T.T- MAGISTRAL fanfic de Card Captor Sakura, de Mikki-chan.**

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—No creo que quieras usar esos pantalones pesados durante el verano— Dijo él, deslizando sus manos y lanzándole una mirada cuestionadora cuando ella abrió la boca para discutir con él—Esa falda—creo, —dijo a la dependienta, quien corrió a buscar lo que Kyoya señalaba.

Haruhi frunció el ceño, pero la sonrisa de él la hizo renunciar a la causa. Años de experiencia antes del matrimonio le habían enseñado el hábito de evitar cualquier conflicto con él.

Y tal vez allí fue donde todo salió mal.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—La avena es buena para ti – le dijo, mientras su desayuno favorito de invierno -hotcakes con miel de mapple- le era retirado por un criado de su lugar en la mesa de la mansión Ootori, aquel día de desayuno familiar en casa de los suegros, dejando a Haruhi parpadeando confusa, mientras le servían un tazón con la dichosa avena.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—Son solo algunas cosas que tengo que preparar para la próxima semana. Solo trámites para juicios civiles.

—Bueno, respondió él, reclinándose en su silla. Entonces puedes venir a la exposición en el museo el lunes.

Haruhi levantó la mirada hacia él, pero no dijo nada, indicándole con una ceja levantada que debía seguir explicando.

—Casi todas las personas de la alta sociedad estarán allí. Supongo que ya has elegido un vestido ¿verdad?

—….

—Haruhi….

Parpadeó —Lo siento, Kyoya, no creo que pueda hacerlo, tengo un caso nuevo, te lo dije.

—Habrá una gran cantidad de ootoro allí.

—Kyoya…— suspiró —¿de verdad sigues creyendo que aún funcionaría conmigo algo como eso? Tenemos una pila de ootoro en la nevera, ¿recuerdas?— Se enderezó —Y para que lo sepas, incluso si no lo hubiera, no quiere decir que voy a ir por ello a esa reunión— terminó, indignada.

—Mmm—su marido empujó sus gafas hacia atrás… —ya veo...— y se retiró con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Qué es qué?

—Eso— Haruhi señaló el jarrón de ocho pulgadas de alto que dos personas desconocidas llevaban cuidadosamente al interior de la sala de estar.

—Eso, es un jarrón de la dinastía Ming, una muy fina pieza de cerámica vidriada que ha sobrevivido desde esos días hasta ahora. Hermoso, ¿no es así?

Pasó saliva difícilmente —¿por qué lo colocan en el centro de la habitación?— Preguntó con nerviosimo, la voz inusualmente aguda.

—Para que sea apareciado por todos. Es un mobiliario muy caro. Me costó bastantes millones de yenes— Se dio la vuelta. —Solo asegúrate de que nadie lo toque. Es un tesoro muy frágil.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

El sonido del vidrio roto se escuchó por toda la mansión de la joven pareja Ootori. Pero nada podría derrotar el sonido de los latidos de su corazón al darse cuenta de quién estaba a unos pies de detrás de ella. Se volvió lentamente, tratando de lavar de su rostro la culpa que ardía en su interior.

—Eso es una pérdida de diez millones, Haruhi— Dijo Kyoya con la cara neutra.

—….

El se subió las gafas. —Y un pedazo de historia también.

—Kyoya, yo…

—Bien, hablaremos de los daños más tarde. Ahora mismo tengo asuntos que atender.— Se dio la vuelta y dejó a una asustada y culpable Haruhi atrás.

La castaña solo parpadebaa en la confusión. ¿Estaba acaso… sonriendo?

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

—Usted tiene una hermosa esposa, Sr Ootori.

Kyoya dio un vistazo hacia la mesa de la comida donde se encontraba Haruhi, luciendo otro de los originales Hitachiin. Un gesto algo mitad enojo-mitad resignación en el rostro bonito.

—Sí, lo sé.— dijo él, no sin una nota de orgullo en su voz.

—Pensé que no le gustaban este tipo de reuniones.

Kyoya remontó sus gafas y se limitó a sonreír.

—… Hay… maneras de convencerla… Haruhi es, después de todo, alguien muy aficionado a la historia.

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

— _He sabido que últimamente los accionistas han estado preguntando por cuándo te animarás a darle un heredero a la compañía— comentó casualmente Yoshio Ootori mientras despedía a su hijo y nuera._

— _No creo que eso les incumba, ciertamente, padre—Y se despidió de su padre, llevándose a su esposa de la mano._

—Sería obstaculizar tu carrera, el tener hijos ahora— Había dicho él, después de aquella cena usual de los viernes en la mansión Ootori, esta vez incómoda, que tuvieran con el padre de su esposo, después que hubiera empezado a hacer preguntas realmente privadas.

Ella solo asintió sin prestale la más mínima atención, ocupada, aparentemente, en la lectura de su próximo caso en la corte, mientras él dejó el asunto por la paz, creyendo ingenuamente que Haruhi era una criaturita consciente.

Pero la mente de la castaña estaba en otro asunto.

Ciertamente nunca había hablado del tema con Kyoya, y en ese momento creyó que hubiera sido una buena idea el haber hablado antes con él del tema... ¿ _como antes de casarse, quizás?_... y aunque ella deseaba ser madre algún día, había sido una especie de acuerdo tácito entre ellos el que ello podría ser llevado a cabo una vez ella terminara sus estudios -para lo cual no faltaban más que un par de meses- y lograra instalarse en algún buen bufet de abogados...

Miró las dichosas tabletitas que tomaba cada día, sin falta-bueno, casi-, sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama matrimonial.

Las odiaba, pero eran un mal "necesario", de acuerdo a la opinión de Kyoya.

Y ella simplemente no se atrevía a decirle a su _querido marido_ que de hecho, algunas veces no las había tomado...

¡Y es que los estudios y su trabajo como pasante en uno de los despachos de abogados más prestigiados de Tokyo le consumían bastante tiempo!

¿Qué es lo peor que podía suceder?

¡Ah! Las famosas últimas palabras...

Mientras escuchaba el tranquilizador sonido del agua de la ducha que su esposo se encontraba utilizando en el lujoso baño de la habitación, repasó los eventos que venían ocurriendo últimamente y que al principio le desconcertaron, pero después pasaron a incomodarle... un poquito, respecto a la actitud de Kyoya... y respecto a otras cosillas más...

La fama de su esposo en las empresas Ootori era la de alguien integral, consciente de las habilidades de sus trabajadores y a la vez absolutamente serio, y con un tino espectacular en el mundo de los negocios.

Pero para ella, que vivía con él, podría fácilmente ser llamado un _tirano_... bueno, a veces.

¿Cómo combatirlo sin entrar en su juego?

Una brillante luz se iluminó en su cerebro repentinamente.

Y Navidad se venía acercando...

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Las brillantes luces iluminaban la sala desde el majestuoso árbol de navidad que adornaba una esquina de la misma.

Varios regalos bellamente envueltos se encontraban decorando los pies del árbol, con sendas tarjetas que indicaban a quién iban dirigidos.

Los muchachos llegarían dentro de poco, al igual que su padre. La familia de Kyoya había realizado la tradicional cena de Nochebuena el día anterior, y ese día había sido el escogido por el grupo para pasar juntos.

Y Haruhi por una vez se veía algo _aliviada_ de tenerlos a todos allí.

Algo que notó Kyoya, por supuesto.

¿Qué le sucedía ese día a su normalmente despreocupada Haruhi?

Después de algún tiempo intercambiando regalos, comiendo y jugando, los ex-miembros del Host Club y Ranka se fueron retirando, no sin antes agradecer a los anfitriones y prometerles que estarían sin falta allí para el Año Nuevo, como la familia que pretendían -y siempre habían creído- ser; dejando a la pareja sola, y a una castaña en particular, con mucho en mente...

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Sí!— respondió ella rápidamente, no mirándole a los ojos —Vamos adentro, hace frío.

Él la miró por algún tiempo que a la joven se le hizo eterno—Está bien, después de todo, aún no te he dado tu regalo.

—¿Me compraste algo?

—Eso es obvio, ¿no te parece?— dijo él, con un toque divertido en su voz.

—No es nada ostentoso, ¿o sí?

—En verdad estás preguntándome algo como eso?— continuó, con una sonrisa-para-corazones que tuvo la virtud de poner nerviosa -aún más- a su esposa.

—No, supongo que no debería sorprenderme a estas alturas...— contestó la muchacha, mientras recibía la gran caja adornada co un bonito lazo rojo de manos de su marido, y que contenía un precioso collar de diamantes con pendientes a juego.

—¿Y bien? — cuestionó él, divertido, después de recordarle a su esposa que si quería seguir viviendo, tendría que respirar —me vas a entregar ya lo que me compraste? ¿O me vas a decir que no me compraste nada? — terminó, con un falso tono ofendido en su voz.

Después de algunos segundos, sopesando los pros y los contras de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y luego de haberse recordado a sí misma que de hecho vivía ahora en medio de la opulencia Ootori, y por tanto, -y aunque aun no lo hacía- tendría que acostumbrarse a ese hecho; con una suave sonrisa en el rostro, la joven se decidió a entregarle su regalo a su esposo... esperando, internamente, que no le diera un ataque...

No mucho...

—Feliz Navidad, Kyoya— le tendió ella un pequeño paquete que el muchacho tomó con lentitud.

—¿Qué es esto?—dijo el joven en cuanto abrió la pequeña cajita de regalo que su esposa le había tendido—¿Un zapato tan diminuto?— la agudeza usual del joven paerció abandonarlo por algunos instantes que a su esposa se le antojaron eternos.

La castaña lo miraba con expresión aburrida.

—Haruhi, ¿Qué significa _esto_?— el joven de gafas levantó la vista hacia la castaña, bastante aturdido como para armar una frase medianamente coherente.

—¿Qué significa qué, Kyoya?

—Esto... no me vas a decir que tú...— las palabras parecieron ahogarse antes de salir, mientras el chico de gafas miraba aturdido la figura de su esposa, a la vez que una idea harto insólita tomaba forma en su usualmente perspicaz mente.

—¿No has entendido, Kyoya? ¡Vas a ser padre!— la joven simplemente no aguantó más la situación... había sido más divertida de lo que había pensado que sería.

—Yo… ¿lo soy?

Ella asintió, con una bonita sonrisa en el semblante.

Le tomó algunos segundos antes de que esa idea pudiera fundirse en él. Cuando lo hizo, la sonrisa más hermosa que Haruhi le hubiera visto nunca llenó la cara de Kyoya Ootori.

Padre. Kyoya Ootori iba a ser padre. De un niño.

Su hijo.

Se quitó las gafas con gesto automático y tocó el vientre aún plano, que no revelaba todavía la vida que se gestaba ya en su interior- del de su esposa —Haruhi— dijo sin molestarse en ocultar su emoción —Esta es la mejor noticia que he oído en mi vida.

Y acto seguido, la abrazó como si quisiera fundirse en ella en ese mismo instante, denotando la emoción que amenazaba con destilarle por los poros.

Quería gritar al mundo aquella maravilosa noticia, ¡quería girar con ella por los aires!

Pero era Kyoya Ootori, y Kyoya Ootori no hacia esas cosas... Además, un pensamiento furtivo asaltó su mente de pronto...

Y después de algunos instantes meditándolo, se decidió a preguntar.

—Haruhi, aunque ciertamente me ha tomado por sorpresa la noticia, puedo decirte con absoluta honestidad que no me desagrada en lo más mínimo. Pero hay algo importante que deseo preguntarte.

—Dime— dijo la joven, poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos.

—De casualidad, ¿esto fue a propósito?

—¿A qué te refieres?— los ojos castaños enormes escrutando los grises de él.

—A que aún cuando esto es algo digno de celebración, no estoy seguro de cómo ocurrió todo esto— dijo, remontando sus gafas.

—¿En serio quieres que te explique el _cómo_ ocurrió?—dijo divertida, su esposa.

—No me refiero a ese _cómo_ , sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando.

Ciertamente Haruhi había querido darle una lección a su amadísimo esposo, pero el pensar en que una pequeña criaturita podría formarse gracias al obvio amor existente entre ambos, era una idea demasiado maravillosa, como para solo dejarla ir.

¿Qué importaban algunas noches de desvelo?

Le faltaban algunos cursos electivos por tomar, y la idea no le parecía nada extraña.

Así que en lugar de tomar precauciones extras debido a sus ocasionales olvidos de las benditas tabletitas esas, cuando _aquello_ ocurría en la oscuridad de su alcoba, simplemente lo dejó pasar...

Pero eso es algo que no dejaría que Kyoya supiera...

—Mmm, talvez... si me alcanzas, te lo diré.

Y subió a paso apurado las escaleras, rumbo a su habitación -a la habitación de ambos- dejando a su esposo algo estupefacto, y aún tembloroso, ante lo que su mente comenzó a maquinar...

Su esposa era definitivamente de cuidado... inteligente, bella, deliciosamente inocente... y de pronto algunas cosas hicieron click en su cabeza... escenas divertidas para él... -como en aquella exclusiva boutique en el corazón de Tokio, o en aquel desayuno invernal en casa de su familia- que seguramente debieron ser cuando menos incómodas para ella...

Pero ¿podía alguien culparlo? En lo que a él concernía, esa era la manera correcta de cuidar de su esposa... y más aún ahora, cuando su más reciente faceta manipuladora, le daban la certeza de que cada día aprendería algo nuevo junto a ella... y ahora, junto a su hijo... o hija.

Su familia.

¿Se parecería a él? ¿Tendría los ojos de su madre? ¿O los cabellos oscuros de los Ootori? ¿O la tranquila, bizarra, pero atrayente personalidad de Haruhi?

Su mente ya empezaba a diseñar numerosos bocetos de la pequeña personita que nacería del amor en su matrimonio...

Y pensar que ninguno de ellos era tan usualmente expresivo...

Y mientras veía las luces del árbol navideño parpadear en medio de la noche, una idea en particular cortó en seco la sonrisa que pugnaba por estirar sus finos labios ante la idea de que un pequeñín estaría celebrando la navidad el año siguiente junto a ellos...

Pero ¿Y si era una niña? ¿Y si algún idiota osaba acercarse con palabras de amor a su hijita? ¡Eso no lo permitiría! ¡Sobre su cadáver!

Kyoya Ootori empezaba a maquinar mil maneras de cuidar a su futuro primogénito... cuando llegara, y aún antes...

Y mientras subía las escaleras en busca de su esposa, solo se dijo que deseaba que la espera no fuera tan larga...

¡Ah! Las famosas últimas palabras...

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 **Hora de las aburridas nota de autora:**

Ok, antes que nada:

 **¡FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS!**

 **Y QUE ESTE AÑO VENIDERO ESTÉ LLENO DE BENDICIONES Y BUENAS VIBRAS Y MUCHOS, PERO MUCHOS -¡MUCHÍSIMOS!- ÉXITOS PARA TODOS USTEDES.**

Éste fue un capítulo especial por ser Navidad y todo eso...

¿Demasiado cursi?

Quizá jaja

La idea, como ya les dije al inicio del capi, fue extraída de uno de los epílogos de este F-A-N-T-Á-S-T-I-C-O (Así, con mayúsculas y deletreado) fanfic de Mikki-chan, que es, para quienes no la conozcan, una genial autora que se ha dedicado desde varios (en realidad muchísimos) años a escribir una muy realista continuación de las aventuras de una ya adulta Sakura Card Captor (mi ídola de niña n.n) y que tiene ya en su haber tres historias terminadas: "El Último Cardcaptor", "En la Torre de Tokyo" -de cuyos epílogos he adaptado la idea de cómo decir a alguien tan agudo y controlado como Kyoya que va a ser padre (tomando en cuenta que de hecho, la retorcida mente que tengo en la vida real le haría lo mismo a mi pobre-futuro esposo XD -cuando encuentre a alguien tan arriesgado como para compartir su vida conmigo XD-), y "El Verdadero Legado", continuando con un nuevo "volumen" de su genialísima obra llamado "Nueva Leyenda", del cual, hasta el momento de escribir esta nota, se han publicado cuatro capítulos.

Bueno, pasando del agradecimiento profundo (aunque no lea esto) a Mikki, por escribir tan bonitas historias, y con un ¡por favor no me demandes! XD es que les comento algo ya en serio, del capítulo.

Espero al idea no les haya parecido extraña o algo así, pero Kyoya es un Ootori, y necesita herederos, ¿no? Jaja

Además que ya sabemos que Haruhi no lo hizo a propósito exactamente... Es que es, después de todo, alguien bastante descuidada en cuanto a estos aspectos se refieren... y pues, ya vemos las consecuencias de sus actos...

Y el que le haya contestado a Kyoya que "ehhh no, no fue a propósito" después de un instante de duda, era, precisamente, con el expreso objetivo de volver loco al muchacho de ojos grises jaja

Y el hecho de ver a un Kyoya un poco "mandón" después de lo visto en el one-shot anterior... es sólo la prueba de la manera de hacer las cosas -y entre ello está el mostrar preocupación por su amadísima esposa- que tiene el joven de gafas...

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios al respecto...

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

Así que Haruhi está embarazada...

Y Kyoya está planificando desde ya cómo cuidar a su futuro retoño.

¿Qué locas y divertidas situaciones podrían salir de ello?

Muajajajajajaja!

Esperen y verán todo eso en el siguiente capítulo:

 **REGALO**

 _ **RESUMEN:**_ _Después de recibir la sorpresa más grande de su vida, Kyoya Ootori sobrelleva el embarazo de su esposa de una forma en la que sólo él podría hacerlo._

 _Ajeno a los pensamientos de su marido, la sonrojada joven de ojos cafés subía perdida en sus pensamientos…_

 _Y ahí estaba de nuevo…_

 _Tan frío y tan… cálido a la vez…_

 _¿Cómo podría no amarlo?_

—" _Tienes suerte de que este cabeza dura sea tu padre, bebé…"_

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 **PD: A PARTIR DE AHORA, NECESITARÉ AYUDA PARA ESCOGER EL NOMBRE DEL BEBÉ.**

 **TENÍA PENSADO ALGUNOS, PERO AÚN NO SIENTO QUE HAYA ENCONTRADO ALGUNO VERDADERAMENTE IMPRESIONANTE Y QUE ENCAJE A LA PERFECCIÓN CON LOS OOTORI.**

 **SI PUEDEN (Y DESEAN BRINDARME SU AYUDA) LO ACEPTARÉ GUSTOSA**

 **o°oOo°oOo°oOo°o**

 **PD2:** ¿Han oido hablar del Síndrome de Couvade? ;)

 **Matta-ne!**


End file.
